Fire Emblem: l'Avènement de Morganna
by Celice Chalphy
Summary: Il s'agit de l'aventure des personnages principaux de tous les FE ainsi que de héros d'autres univers vidéo ludiques tel que LOZ. Intrigue sombre et complexe malgré un début comique et original. Voyez les dessous d'une histoire jamais révélée: Morganna...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages issus de Fire Emblem ou de Legend of Zelda ne m'appartient, tous droits étant réservés à Nintendo ® Intelligent System.

Chapitre 1

Comme chaque matin, il se réveilla par l'habituel appel aigu d'une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

-« ROY ! Debout ! Il est midi passé, je ne vais pas tarder à servir le déjeuner ! »

-« Ouais, ouais… C'est bon, j'arrive… » Maugréa Roy d'un ton nonchalant. Comme à son habitude, il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à trainer en ville. Il faut dire que sa vie avait bien changé depuis qu'il avait été recruté par les entreprises Super Smash Bros ® : il avait rencontré Marth et était désormais bloqué dans une mégapole cosmopolite… DGC, ou Data Graveyard City, était un lieu malsain. Cette ville s'étendait à des millions de kilomètres à la ronde, il était impossible d'en sortir. En d'autres termes, elle constituait son propre monde à elle seule, entremêlant d'innombrables cultures, elle était le berceau du renouveau pour les gens qui n'avaient plus nulle part où aller ou qui s'y étaient tout simplement retrouvé coincé sans savoir comment en sortir.

Plus nulle part où aller, telle était l'expression exacte. Après la mort de son père, Roy devint le nouveau marquis de Pherae, reprenant la routine d'un travail long et faux au milieu des nobles de Lycia. Sa vie était devenue un disque se répétant sans cesse, bien qu'il était assisté de ses amis, Roy ressentait un vide infini. Quelque chose manquait à sa triste existence, lorsqu'un jour, il fut interloqué par une affiche placardée en ville. « Tournois exceptionnels, occasion à ne pas manquer pour les guerriers chevronnés. Sensations et nouvelles rencontres garanties. Pour plus d'informations, rendez-vous à l'auberge du chevalier aguerri. » Le jeune Lord n'avait pas entendu parler de cette histoire et en fut vexé. Pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas directement averti, lui qui aimait par-dessus tout se défouler avec sa chère épée des sceaux ? C'était aujourd'hui le seul remède qu'il avait trouvé à son ennui. Evidemment, les gens de son entourage furent contre cette participation. Il était maintenant l'homme le plus important de Pherae et en aucun cas il ne pouvait se permettre de quitter son château pour de telles raisons. C'est ce dernier refus qui poussa Roy à accepter la participation à ce tournoi. Trop, c'était trop, il voulait décider par lui-même, il avait été trop longtemps dirigé par son père, le noble Eliwood, et avait trop longtemps accepté les ordres qui lui étaient donnés. C'est ainsi qu'aujourd'hui il se trouvait à un point de non retour, à errer dans DGC.

-« Ah, enfin ! J'ai bien failli attendre ! » Héla un homme androgyne aux cheveux bleus.

-« Ouais ouais… C'est pas comme si je t'avais dit de m'attendre ! »

Marth le regarda avec un air étonné. « Ah oui ? Je n'étais pas obligé de te préparer ta part du repas non plus alors ? »

Soudain Roy eu un brusque retour à la réalité grâce à son estomac « euh… Il faut que je mange quand même ! »

-« Et bien tu n'as qu'à te lever plus tôt ! La prochaine fois je ne te réveillerai pas et tu te débrouilleras pour te remplir la panse par toi-même, puisque tu es si désagréable. Enfin, j'ai bien compris, je ne t'intéresse que quand je fais les repas ou les tâches ménagères, c'est ça ? »

Roy lança un regard vide à Marth « c'est juste que j'ai pas envie de le faire, voilà tout »

Marth en paru outré « Donc, je ne t'intéresse même pas un petit peu ? Je ne suis pas ta bonne ! Je ne suis pas obligé de faire toutes les corvées, mais comme je t'apprécie, j'endosse ta part ! Tu pourrais au moins te montrer respectueux ! » Des larmes montaient à ses yeux.

Aux mots « je t'apprécie » Roy fit la moue. Marth tenait à lui et il ne le savait que trop bien. Roy qui n'avait pas pesé ses mots, se rappela que l'être qui était en face de lui était d'une fragilité et d'une sensibilité rares. Leurs discussions se terminaient souvent par des crises de larmes car Roy ne mâchait jamais ses mots ou laissait éclater une déferlante de méchancetés en un temps record, sans pour autant les penser réellement. Ce type avait le don de l'agacer, sans que Roy sache pourquoi. Ses manières lui rappelaient celle d'une femme et cela le troublait. Et pourtant, il lui était redevable.

Marth ravala ses sanglots et se mit à gronder « Non mais franchement ! Je te rappelle que c'est grâce à moi si tu as un toit ! Si je n'avais pas été là, tu ne saurais même pas où aller!

L'orgueil de Roy piqué à vif, ce dernier rétorqua puérilement « N'importe quoi ! »

« Ah oui ? » Répondit Marth « Tu n'aurais même pas bougé un orteil pour trouver des fonds pour te loger ! Dois-je te rappeler qu'on est bloqués dans cette ville à cause d'un tournoi ridicule ? Qu'aurais tu fait si je n'avais pas été là ? Tu aurais laissé exploser ta fureur en vain contre cette compétition débile et tu aurais été incapable de te ressaisir après t'être fait enguirlander par l'organisatrice de ce tournoi ! Avoue ! Tu aurais mal tourné, déjà que tes fréquentations sont douteuses, je n'ose imaginer ce qui serait advenu d'une pauvre andouille comme toi ! »

A ce dernier mot, Roy démarra au quart de tour « Pauvre andouille ? C'est toi qui passe tes journées à lire des idioties dans les magazines féminins et à avaler ces stupidités, les prenant pour argent comptant, en te mettant dans tous tes états dès que tu lis quelque chose de fictif sur quelques personnalités dont tu n'as rien à fiche, et après c'est moi l'andouille ? »

-« Assez ! » Marth était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-« Ah, oui et une dernière chose » Roy se montra impitoyable envers Marth « tes fréquentations ne sont pas mieux que les miennes. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comment Zelda te dévore des yeux ? »

Après cette dernière attaque, les défenses de Marth furent percées, son ego ayant pris un coup « Et bien justement, elle a plus de valeurs que toi et je pars de ce pas chez elle ! Tu te débrouilleras pour te sustenter ! Pas la peine de lorgner les placards, ils sont vides ! »

Le regard de Roy ayant été démasqué, il se senti désarmé. Le jeune rouquin comptait bien rétorquer en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin que Marth prépare le repas parce qu'il devait rester quelques chips dans le placard « T'étais sensé faire les courses pourtant ! »

Marth en fut encore plus irrité « Pourquoi est ce que c'est toujours moi qui dois tout faire ? Je travaille, je ramène des sous au foyer, je paie les taxes, je fais toutes les corvées de la maison et encore, tu me gueule dessus parce que je n'ai pas fais les courses ? C'est la meilleure ! Après tout, si tu as de si bonnes fréquentations, tu n'as qu'à aller voir si tes « amis » sont prêts à laver tes sous-vêtements ! »

Roy devient rouge pivoine « Arrête de dire de la m… »

La sonnette retentit soudainement dans le salon, couvrant la grossièreté que Roy venait de sortir. Marth laissa échapper un simple « ah ? » Roy continuait à le fixer de deux yeux bleus perçants mais Marth l'ignora apparemment ravi de recevoir quelqu'un à la maison pour couper court à la conversation qui ne cessait d'empirer et allait finir en un drame dont il aurait été victime…

Le prince efféminé n'eut même pas le temps de rejoindre la porte d'entrée que déjà de longs cheveux blonds bouclés faisaient leur apparition dans le salon. La jeune personne lâcha un simple « Hey ! » en guise de salutation.

-« Guinevère ? Mais qu'est ce que tu…

La princesse de Bern ne laissa même pas Marth finir sa phrase et se jeta devant Roy, un paquet dans les mains.

-« Joyeux anniversaire, mon cher poisson rouge ! »

Comme vous l'aurez certainement constaté, Guinevère avait bien changé elle aussi. On ignorait comment elle s'était retrouvée à DGC, mais sa présence contribuait souvent à engranger des discordes au sein de la petite maison, indignes des personnes y résidant. Elle pouvait cependant se montrer d'une grande aide lors de coup de blues, remontant le moral avec ses idées farfelues. Malgré son titre de princesse, elle était devenue extravertie et humble mais conservait dans son apparence quelque chose de royal. Malheur à ceux qui pensent pouvoir berner Guinevère car bien que l'air insouciante, elle cache une grande intelligence, qui lui est propre, et que les gens ont du mal à saisir. Bien souvent, elle s'enferme dans la chambre que Marth et Roy lui réservait, sans que les deux acolytes ne sachent ce qu'elle y trafique. En effet, quand elle y est, on entend divers grincements, comme si elle s'amusait à déplacer des meubles. C'était d'ailleurs la seule pièce de la maison où Marth ne mettait pas les pieds pour faire le ménage, car elle le lui interdisait férocement. Marth savait qu'il y aurait des représailles s'il pénétrait dans cette pièce sans autorisation et il s'y refusait donc, bien que son côté maniaque lui ordonnait le contraire.

Roy rétorqua avec un air abasourdi « Mais c'est pas mon… »

Guinevère le coupa, c'était une de ses fâcheuses habitudes « Je m'en fiche, tu le prends point final »

Cette spontanéité effraya Roy quelque peu. Connaissant Guinevère, le paquet pouvait contenir les choses les plus improbables. Marth quant à lui regarda le présent d'un air amusé.

-« Ben quoi, tu l'ouvres pas ? » Guinevère tendait toujours le cadeau à bout de bras commençant à s'impatienter que le rouquin daigne le prendre.

Avec scepticisme, Roy saisi le paquet. Avec une appréhension dépassant l'entendement, il commença à défaire l'emballage, quand soudain, pris d'une crise de paranoïa, il referma l'entaille qu'il venait de faire et déclara « Je préfère l'ouvrir ailleurs, sans vous ! » à ces mots, Marth laissa échapper un petit rire narquois et Guinevère esquissa un grand sourire en lui disant « ben vas-y ». Roy monta les escaliers et alla déballer la « chose » à l'abri des regards.

Guinevère et Marth était désormais seuls et silencieux dans le salon quand ils entendirent un cri d'horreur et d'effroi provenant de l'étage.

La jeune femme s'empressa de monter les escaliers, riant aux éclats. Marth ne comprenant pas tout, la suivi. La porte de la chambre de Roy s'ouvrit.

-« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? »

Guinevère le regarda avec satisfaction. « Ça, c'est ce que j'aimerai que tu portes ! »

Marth contempla le présent que Roy tenait dans ses mains, pris d'une crise d'hilarité. En effet, il s'agissait en fait d'un short jaune à nounours marron.

-« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? »

-« Au contraire, je ne suis on ne peut plus sérieuse ! Tu vas l'essayer hein ?»

-« Jamais de la vie ! C'est ridicule ! »

-« C'est justement parce que c'est ridicule que je trouvais que ça t'irait bien ! »

Guinevère avait toujours eu des goûts vestimentaires particuliers. Récemment, elle adorait se parer de plumes de paons et porter des chapeaux de cowgirl. Actuellement on pouvait se permettre de dire qu'elle n'était plus la princesse de Bern, mais celle du kitch.

C'était ce genre de moments qui détendait l'atmosphère. Aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraitre, ces instants de pure bêtise permettaient de décompresser, car si leur vie vous semble convenable, cela n'empêche pas qu'ils soient désespérés de ne pas pouvoir retourner chez eux. Roy qui à l'époque se plaignait de son statut de marquis avait trouvé la liberté dans DGC mais malgré ce qu'il en dise, ses amis lui manquait. Sous ses allures d'adolescent rebelle, Roy cachait une grande sensibilité, qui n'était pas restée inaperçue aux yeux de Marth. En effet, même si le prince d'Altea aborde un aspect efféminé et simpliste, il réfléchissait souvent à sa situation actuelle et analysait le comportement des gens de son entourage. A l'inverse de Roy, Marth pesait ses mots avant de parler et son sens de l'observation lui permettait de remarquer les faiblesses des gens. Il était alors tout à fait capable d'attaquer moralement lors d'une dispute, et de blesser profondément son interlocuteur. Cependant, sa gentillesse le poussait à se raviser et il arrivait rarement au stade du ras-le-bol où il se mettait sérieusement en colère.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

La banalité de cette vie était donc effarante pour des personnes d'un statut tel que Roy, Marth et Guinevère. De plus, DGC possédant une technologie avancée, les débuts dans cette ville leur fut difficile. Ils avaient tout à apprendre. Bien que trompant leur ennui devant la télévision ou dans les magasins, leur vie passée leur manquait et ne semblait être qu'un rêve provenant du fond des âges.

Trois années. Cela faisait trois années qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés piégés dans cette ville géante. Au commencement, ce fut très difficile. Ils s'y étaient retrouvés enfermés à la suite des tournois Super Smash Bros ®. L'organisatrice était quelqu'un de mystérieux et de terrifiant. Son sourire statique pouvait exprimer aussi bien la bêtise que la terreur. Elle était connue et crainte dans tout DGC. C'était d'ailleurs son terrain de jeu, et de chasse. Certains disent que c'est elle qui fut à l'origine de ce lieu sans frontières.

Son nom, les gens évitaient de le prononcer. Elle était partout, comme omnisciente. Elle connaissait les gens sans les avoir rencontrés. C'est de cette manière qu'elle réunit des gens pour ses tournois, sans leur expliquer qu'il ne pourrait revenir à leur point de départ.

C'est de cette façon que Marth et Roy se retrouvèrent livrés à eux-mêmes, loin de tout.

Un beau jour, Marth s'était réveillé. Une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas prononçait tendrement son nom et cela l'avait tiré de son sommeil.

-« Marth, debout ! Il est tard ! »

Le jeune prince sursauta. Une jeune femme aux cheveux auburn noués en deux tresses était assise sur le rebord de ce qui semblait être un lit, sur lequel il reposait.

-« ça va ? » lui demanda t-elle.

-« euh, je crois oui… Puis-je me permettre de vous demander qui vous êtes ? »

-« Oh, suis-je bête ! J'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle Muffy. Tu peux me tutoyer, nous allons passer un petit moment ensemble.

Marth, de son statut, paru outré de l'entendre si familière, mais il acquiesça car il était en terrain inconnu.

-« euh… J'ai une question… Qu'est- ce que je fais là ? »

-« Oh, et bien… Je présume que tu ne te rappelle pas la fin du tournoi ?

Après un instant de réflexion, tout revint à Marth. « Si, ça y est, je me souviens ! L'organisatrice nous a tous téléportés… J'ai dormi longtemps ? Où suis-je ? Shiida doit s'inquiéter pour moi… »

Muffy baissa la tête.

-« Marth… ça fait deux semaines que tu dors. Tu sais, quand je t'ai dit qu'on allait passer un petit moment ensemble… C'est parce que… tu ne vas pas pouvoir rentrer chez toi.

Marth écarquilla les yeux, incrédule à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-« Comment ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Vous vous fichez de moi c'est ça ? Si c'est une plaisanterie, je ne l'apprécie guère ! »

Muffy attrapa les mains délicates du prince et le regarda d'un air attristé.

-« Je ne mens pas Marth… Ne te mets pas en colère. Tu es piégé dans Data Graveyard City, tu ne pourras pas partir de si tôt. Laisse-moi t'expliquer…

Marth avait cherché par tous les moyens à se voiler la face, mais Muffy avait raison. Quelques semaines plus tard, il se produisit la même chose pour Roy. Lui aussi s'était réveillé chez Muffy, ébahi. La présence de Marth l'avait cependant beaucoup aidé. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient bien compris qu'ils devaient accepter leur situation jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une solution. Et quelle situation ! Muffy était une humble fermière. Cette femme de la campagne possédait une petite exploitation et vivait seule. Etonnement, elle arrivait à s'en sortir sans l'aide de personne. Elle avait proposé à Marth et Roy de rester chez elle un moment, le temps qu'ils trouvent de quoi s'installer ailleurs. Ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que d'accepter, sinon ils auraient fini à la rue et autant dire qu'il n'y faisait pas bon y rester longtemps, étant donné les personnes que l'on pouvait y croiser…

C'est ainsi que leur malheur avait débuté. Des années de calvaire, d'ennui, de solitude et de boulot harassant pour Marth. Il tenait absolument à ne plus vivre aux crochets de Muffy. Il avait donc mis tous ses moyens à l'œuvre pour récupérer des fonds. Roy et lui-même, ne possédaient que la prime qui leur avait été remise à la fin du tournoi intitulé Super Smash Bros Melee. Cette somme dérisoire n'aurait jamais suffit à leur offrir un toit. C'est pourquoi le jeune prince acceptait tous les boulots susceptibles de lui rapporter un peu. Roy quant à lui ne cessait de se lamenter sur son sort et traversait une période difficile de mauvaise humeur. Il était incapable d'aider Muffy à la ferme et ne cessait de faire des caprices. Marth qui était le plus âgé des deux, avait donc décidé de l'aider. Travaillant la nuit et parfois le jour, Marth avait donc récolté rapidement suffisamment d'argent pour s'offrir un foyer convenable. Il avait invité Roy à le suivre, pensant que ce serait mieux pour lui de vivre dans un lieu moins rustique que la ferme de Muffy. Ils déménagèrent. Ils quittèrent Muffy au bout d'un an. Celle-ci fut triste de ne plus vivre avec eux, mais elle savait qu'ils lui rendraient visite, elle en était convaincue.

Redevable, Roy aurait du l'être. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas. A 15 ans, il avait entamé sa crise d'adolescence. Marth avait de plus en plus de mal à le supporter. Lui, qui à 19 ans s'était tué au travail pour que lui et Roy puissent avoir une vie correcte, il avait était déçu par l'attitude du rouquin.

-« MAAAAARRRRRRRRTTTHHHHHHHH ! Viens ici, faut qu'on cause ! »

Anxieux d'entendre ça de la part de cet être roux qui ne lui parlait que pendant les repas, Marth accouru à l'endroit d'où provenait le cri.

-« Tu voulais me parler ? »

-« Oui ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ÇA ?

L'adolescent lui fourra un magazine sous le nez. Marth paru étonné et attrapa la revue froissée. Soudain, ses pommettes devinrent aussi rouges que les cheveux de Roy.

-« Et bien euh… c'est… »

-« Tu imagines la honte que j'ai eu quand un de mes amis m'a donné ça en riant ? Tout ça par ta FAUTE ! Je suis ridiculisé ! »

Marth ne supporta pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-« TU VEUX VRAIMENT SAVOIR CE QUE C'EST ? ET BEN C'EST-CE QUI TE PERMET DE VIVRE ICI PAUVRE ANDOUILLE ! » Marth fondit en larmes…

Roy ne comprit pas ce que Marth voulu lui dire et allait recommencer à hurler quand Guinevère entra dans la pièce.

-« Hey ho, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ça va pas de hurler comme ça ? Vous allez faire peur aux voisins. »

Roy voulu prendre l'avis de Guinevère pour appui et lança « Tiens, regarde ! T'as vu ce torchon ? »

Guinevère pris le magazine avec son éternel air insouciant.

-« Ben quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Il est beau Marth là-dessus ! »

A ces mots Roy fut outré.

-« QUOI ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

-« Ben je dis ce que j'en pense. Et c'est pour ça que tu te mets en rogne ? Parce que Marth fait la une des magazines de mode ? »

Entendant la parole de Guinevère, Marth sécha ses larmes et lui lança un regard reconnaissant.

Roy quant à lui ne décampa pas de ses positions.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là-dessus ? »

Guinevère parla à la place de Marth

-« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment Marth avait récolté des fonds ? Il est devenu célèbre grâce à ce genre de photos et t'es pas au courant ? Je crois bien que t'es le seul paumé qui ne sache pas que Marth est la star locale ! »

Roy sembla tomber des nues. Il était aberrant à ses yeux que Marth ai pu poser dans un tel torchon. De plus, Roy détestant les manières efféminées et le physique androgyne de Marth, il ne pouvait concevoir que son ami était devenu mannequin.

-« C'est… C'est… »

-« C'est génial hein ? » lança Guinevère. « Pendant que toi tu t'amusais à faire brûler des choses en ville, Marth s'est tué à la tache. Tu lui dois tout ! »

Marth, regarda Roy avec un regard horriblement triste. Il avait peur que ce dernier le dénigre pour ce qu'il avait fait.

-« C'est dégueulasse ! » Après avoir lâché cette dernière parole, Roy alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, claquant la porte de toutes ses forces.

Marth se senti honteux. Roy ne savait pas ce que le prince avait enduré de plus pour pouvoir gagner de quoi vivre. Il ne savait pas non plus que Marth s'en voulait d'avoir gagné de l'argent de la sorte, bien que ce fût la manière la plus efficace. Sur cette pensée, des mots lui revinrent à l'esprit « Je ne veux pas d'argent sale ! » à cette évocation, Marth pleura de plus belle. Elle était loin l'époque où il l'avait décrété. Il avait l'habitude de regretter tous ses faits et gestes. Il se blâmait pour un rien et en avait fait des dépressions. Cet homme dont la vie avait été si ingrate et difficile était maintenant marqué par le destin, et marqué par la souffrance. Il désirait absolument se faire pardonner pour des choses qu'il ne devrait pas se reprocher. La seule manière qu'il avait trouvée était de se scarifier le poignet droit et d'essayer de se laver de ses péchés en prenant trois douches quotidiennes et se nettoyant constamment les mains.

Le prince laissé en plan, était agenouillé et regardait le sol. Guinevère le regardait d'un air compatissant. Elle savait que Roy le poussait à bout, aussi décida t-elle de s'attarder sur le cas du rouquin. Cependant, elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour réfléchir à comment procéder. Les jours suivants se déroulèrent comme si rien ne s'était passé.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Des caprices, encore et toujours des caprices. C'était un art que Roy maitrisait parfaitement. Ils n'étaient pas tous d'origine matérielle, mais l'adolescent réclamait énormément. Marth étant plus économe, ne dépensait de grosses sommes que pour se vêtir, son blason ayant besoin de recouvrer sa dorure d'antan. Ainsi, il avait réussi à remplir sa garde robe de vêtements sur mesure, de sorte à affirmer son titre de prince d'Altea. A sa grande joie, il arrivait encore à côtoyer des milieux riches et confortables, rien que par son apparence élégante et soignée. De ce fait, il était très ami avec la princesse Zelda. Il l'avait connue lors du tournoi Super Smash Bros Melee et avait tout de suite sympathisé avec elle. Cette femme sévère était plus affirmée que Marth. Tout DGC la respectait. Rares étaient les gens qui l'avaient déjà vu pleurer. Tout comme Roy et Marth, elle avait été téléportée dans la mégapole. Cependant, elle y résidait depuis plus longtemps qu'eux. Son mari, Link, avait déjà participé à un tournoi similaire, des années auparavant, et n'était pas reparu à Hyrule. S'inquiétant de sa disparition, Zelda entama des recherches, en vain. Mais, un jour qu'elle désespérait, son neveu, aka « le Petit Starlose » vint à sa rencontre.

-« Tata ! Je sais où est passé tonton ! »

En tout premier lieu, Zelda fut sceptique. Cependant, devant l'aplomb de son neveu, elle décida de croire en cet enfant et le laissa la guider. Il avait vu juste. On pouvait entrer en DGC, en ressortir était plus difficile. Elle était donc partie avec son neveu en trainant son fils de force, vers ce qui allait s'avérer être une prison dorée.

-« . Et comme je te disais, on a réussi à passer en DGC par le biais d'une faille dimensionnelle en la pénétrant en volant à grande vitesse. »

Marth, entendant cette histoire pour la première fois de la bouche de Zelda, ouvrit des yeux ébahis. Une lueur d'espoir se raviva dans son cœur.

-« Vraiment ? Mais ça veut dire qu'on peut en sortir de la même manière alors ? »

Zelda qui ne voulait pas laisser Marth souffrir en se faisant une fausse joie décida de couper court à cet élan d'enthousiasme.

-« N'espère pas trop, c'est difficile de trouver une telle faille et de pouvoir la traverser à grande allure. De plus, qui sait où elle te mènerait ? »

Elle reporta sa tasse de thé à ses fines lèvres, fermant fermement ses yeux. Marth continuait de réfléchir, se réinstallant plus profondément dans le fauteuil du salon de Zelda aka La Tante Zelda, car tel était le surnom qu'on lui attribuait à cause de la popularité de son neveu.

-« Tu as raison… c'est juste que, ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas rentré chez moi… Ils doivent s'inquiéter… Du moins, ils ont du s'inquiéter… Peut-être ont-ils arrêté de pleurer ma disparition. »

Marth pinça ses lèvres et paru mélancolique.

-« Et puis, Roy ne m'aime pas. Je pense que c'est lui qui a le plus besoin de retourner de là où il vient. Sous ses apparences de brutes, je sais qu'il est sensible et triste. Il peut être adorable par moment. J'aimerais qu'il arrête d'être si horrible avec moi ! Je ne sais même pas ce que je lui ai fait ! »

La Tante Zelda, entendant ses mots, demeura pensive. Après quelques secondes de silence elle répondit « Tu as déjà réfléchi à quelque chose qui lui ferait vraiment plaisir ? Il est jeune et à besoin d'attention. Je sais que les enfants ont tendance à se plaindre qu'ils s'ennuient, ils ont peur de ne pas être occupés. Je pense que ce qu'il faudrait à Roy, c'est un passe-temps qui lui permettrait d'oublier son chagrin quelques temps. Peut-être qu'il serait moins désagréable avec ça ! »

-« J'y ai déjà pensé et ça n'a pas marché. Je lui ai offert un piano de grande valeur car je savais qu'il aimait jouer de cet instrument. Le fait est qu'il est très doué pour ça. Mais ce n'a pas suffit à lui faire retrouver le sourire ».

-« Hum… C'est certainement autre chose qu'il lui faut. Tu m'as dit qu'il était souvent en proie à des accès de rage irrépressibles. C'est typique des gens qui aiment l'action. Et puis, après tout, s'il a participé au tournoi SSBM, ce n'est peut-être pas anodin. Je pense qu'il a besoin de se défouler. Trouve quelque chose qui donne des sensations fortes. »

-« Tu as sans doute raison, mais je ne vois pas trop quoi lui faire faire. »

-« Tu trouveras bien un jour où l'autre. Être patient à souvent de bons côtés. En lui parlant plus, tu arriveras à trouver ce qui l'intéresse réellement et à ce moment là, il se radoucira. En attendant, il se fait tard, tu devrais rentrer chez toi »

-« Oui, je m'en vais. Merci pour cette après-midi, ça m'a remonté le moral et j'en avais bien besoin. Je te dois tellement de choses ! »

-« Tu peux me remercier si tu veux. »

Zelda était franche, elle savait tout ce qu'elle avait accompli pour lui et acceptait volontiers des remerciements qu'elle trouvait bien mérités.

-« Je te le revaudrais, un jour, je te le promets… Allez, au revoir ! »

Marth connaissait la seule chose qui aurait pu faire plaisir à la tante Zelda mais il s'y refusait farouchement. Pourtant, il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas y couper s'il souhaitait s'acquitter de la dette immense qu'il avait envers elle, dette qui ne cessait d'augmenter au fil des jours.

Le prince referma la porte d'entrée derrière lui et s'en alla à pieds vers son logis. Il était tard et il faisait déjà très sombre. Soudain, il entendit un bruit qui provenait du fond de la ruelle. Marth savait bien que les rues de DGC étaient mal famées et qu'il valait mieux ne pas trainer trop longtemps dehors. Le jeune homme se hâtait donc pour rentrer chez lui, espérant y parvenir assez vite, sans croiser la moindre personne. Encore un bruit métallique se fit entendre. Cette fois, Marth se mit à courir, la pluie se mit à tomber d'un coup et l'orage gronda lourdement au dessus de la mégalopole.

Marth lâcha un soupir de soulagement une fois à l'intérieur de sa demeure. Les lumières étaient éteintes, aussi il se demanda si Roy était de sortie par un temps aussi mauvais.

-« Bon, ben je vais aller prendre une douche… »

Ça allait être sa troisième de la journée. Marth monta les escaliers en direction de la salle de bain. Une lueur passant par le dessous d'une porte indiqua au Prince que Roy ne se trouvait pas dehors, mais dans sa chambre. Rassuré, Marth s'enferma dans la salle d'eau à double tour.

Le jeune rouquin ayant entendu la porte d'entrée, attendit de pouvoir sauvegarder sa partie de Pokémon émeraude sur sa gameboy advance SP pour descendre voir si Marth était rentré, pour préparer le diner. Marth avait horreur des jeux vidéos et avait déjà interdit à Roy de s'en procurer car d'après le prince, cela l'abrutissait. Roy aimant contredire s'était empressé de s'offrir une gba sp.

Il descendit la cage d'escalier faiblement éclairée, lorsqu'il entendit un craquement sur la dernière marche. Panne de courant. Roy était face au salon plongé dans le noir, quand soudain, un éclair vint illuminer ce cadre sinistre, révélant une chose hideuse sur le canapé. C'était indescriptible et il fallut plusieurs éclairs avant que Roy ne soit trop effrayé par deux points rouges brillants révélés par la réverbération de la foudre, ce qui le fit remonter les escaliers quatre à quatre en hurlant « MMMMMMMMAAAARRRRRRRTTTHHHH ! »

Ce dernier entendant l'affolement de son locataire déloqua la porte de la salle de bain, se dépêchant de sortir, il étai torse-nu. « Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

-« Y A QUELQUE CHOSE EN BAS ! »

Le prince prit son courage à deux mains et descendit l'escalier obscur, l'électricité n'étant toujours pas revenue. Dehors, l'orage tonnait de plus belle et la pluie redoublait d'intensité.

A cet instant, ce fut le même scénario qu'avec Roy. Une créature se dressait sur le canapé, mais Marth fut à son tour incapable d'en identifier la nature. Prit de panique, il enjamba les marches deux par deux et se précipita avec Roy dans sa chambre. Ils fermèrent la porte à clé.

-« Mais bon sang qu'est ce que c'est ? » Marth était pris de forts tremblements tant il avait peur.

-« Mais j'en sais rien ! J'étais descendu voir si t'étais là parce que j'ai entendu la porte d'entrée et je me suis trouvé nez à nez avec ce truc ! »

La porte. Marth était rentré mais il avait omit de fermer le loquet.

-« Ah ! C'est de ma faute ! » Marth se mordit les lèvres. « J'ai oublié de tourner le loquet ! J'ai été suivi, je le savais ! »

-« Suivi par quoi ? Comment ? Où ça ? »

Pendant ce temps, on entendait un bruit infernal à l'étage inférieur, ponctué de ce qui semblait être un rire éraillé mélangé à toute sorte de couinements bizarres. Bientôt, on sentit une odeur nauséabonde dans la maison.

Inquiet, Marth s'empressa de répondre aux questions de Roy, qui pourrait peut-être éclairer sa lanterne s'il lui donnait assez de précisions pour qu'il puisse identifier ce qui causait cet immonde vacarme.

-« Et bien je revenais de chez Zelda à pieds quand j'ai entendu des bruits métalliques à intermissions, au fur et à mesure que je passais les ruelles ! Etant donné que le bruit persistait, j'ai commencé à courir. La pluie et l'orage faisant leur apparition, je n'ai plus entendu le bruit et j'ai rejoint la maison. Après j'ai oublié de verrouiller l'entrée et je suis monté me doucher. »

Roy paru réfléchir, chose qui était assez rare de voir.

-« Huuuuum… » L'odeur leur parvenait plus intensément encore, faisant pâlir Marth. Soudain, Roy eu une illumination. « Je sais ce que c'est ! T'aurais pas pu tomber sur pire ! »

Marth paraissait horrifié et écarquilla les yeux à la dernière réplique de Roy.

-« Qu'est ce... Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Déclara Marth d'une voix tremblante.

Soudain, Roy fronça les sourcils et prit un air sérieux.

-« C'est un être abject tant par son apparence, que par son odeur et que par sa réputation… Partout, on la chasse et on installe des systèmes de protection pour lui échapper. Cependant, elle posséderait une malice terrible qui lui permettrait d'en déjouer la plupart ! C'est de la putréfaction sur pattes, j'ai nommé… » Un éclair illumina la pièce, conférant une pointe de suspense et d'horreur à la scène. « J'ai nommé, la Zelda VERTE ! »

A ces mots, le chahut provoqué au rez-de-chaussée cessa un instant.

-« Hein ? » Marth paraissait incrédule. « La quoi ? »

-« T'as pas écouté ce que je viens de dire ? La Zelda Verte ! Si tu te tenais un peu plus au courant de ce qui se passe dans les milieux populaires, tu le saurais ! »

-« Il y a plusieurs Zelda ? »

-« Oui sombre crétin ! Il y a la rouge, la bleue, la noire, la Tante et la verte ! Tu te rappelles de Link ? Et bien c'est pareil ! Tu as notre pote le Link vert, le rouge, le bleu, le noir et le violet. La Zelda violette étant décédée ne me pose pas la question stupide de pourquoi y a pas de Zelda violette. Tous ces gens ont fondé plusieurs foyers et ont des enfants. Des répliques exactes de Link en miniature, affublés de noms idiots, mais tellement hargneux ! Ils causent souvent des soucis en ville ! Et quant à la Zelda Verte, c'est une princesse célibataire déchue qui a ruiné sa famille en fréquentant les casinos. Tu vois la ruine de la colline ? Ben c'était là bas qu'elle avait son château. Maintenant qu'elle n'a plus le moindre centime, elle survit dans les poubelles et pille tout ce qu'elle peut. En d'autres termes : ELLE EST VENUE NOUS DEVALISER ! »

Malheureusement, plus aucun son ne semblait provenir de l'étage inférieur. Elle avait tout simplement pris quelques objets de valeur et s'en était allée quand elle fut démasquée. Quand les deux acolytes descendirent, ils contemplèrent l'ampleur du désordre. Tout était sans dessus dessous, mais aucun objet n'avait été cassé. Seulement, tout était sale et la pièce sentait la pourriture. Devant ce morbide tableau, Marth ne pu s'empêcher de penser au temps que cela prendrait de tout nettoyer le lendemain et reparti en courant dans les escaliers en poussant un hystérique cri de désespoir. Soudain, il s'arrêta. Intrigué par ce moment de silence, Roy monta à son tour les marches. Marth gisait par terre, devant la porte entrouverte de la chambre de Guinevère. A ses cotés se tenait un petit objet, qui semblait uniquement décoratif. Curieux Roy lança un regard à l'intérieur de l'antre de la princesse de Bern, constatant qu'elle n'était pas là et qu'un tas de petits objets similaires à celui du couloir reposaient sur la moquette. Depuis la fenêtre du couloir, Roy et Marth auraient pu s'apercevoir que la cambrioleuse venait de descendre d'un arbre après avoir observé la scène.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Le lendemain, un bruit sourd que Marth connaissait bien, retentit dans la maison. En effet, Roy passait l'aspirateur et avait déjà nettoyé une bonne partie du carnage engendré par la Zelda verte. Marth en fut tout étonné. C'était bien la première fois que Roy prenait ce genre d'initiatives. Cette anomalie lui réchauffa le cœur et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-« Bonjour ! » Lança t-il d'un ton radieux.

-« 'lut ! » Roy finit de passer l'aspirateur. « Ça va ? »

Marth paru ravi que Roy s'adresse à lui de la sorte.

-« Oui et toi ? »

-« Ouais, ouais, ça irait mieux si j'avais pas eu besoin de nettoyer tout ça mais bon ! Hier j'ai eu la frousse quand je t'ai vu par terre alors je me suis dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux que tu te reposes un peu. Du coup, j'ai commencé le ménage parce que ce n'était plus vivable. »

Marth ne se rappelait pas être tombé inconscient dans le couloir jusqu'à ce que Roy le lui rappelle. Il était arrivé à un point d'épuisement auquel il n'avait pas pu résister. L'évènement de la veille ayant fini de l'achever, il s'était effondré de fatigue dans le corridor menant à sa chambre. Roy avait certainement du le porter jusque dans sa chambre, puisqu'à son réveil, Marth était confortablement installé dans son lit.

-« Euh… Merci ! » Chanta le prince aux cheveux bleus. « Je vais aller faire les courses, préparer un bon repas, et après, on ira en ville si tu veux. »

Roy leva un sourcil, perplexe.

-« Parce que trainer dans les rues t'intéresse maintenant ? »

-« Non, c'est juste que j'aimerais te faire plaisir. On n'aura qu'à descendre du côté du marché en plein air. Ça nous fera marcher un petit peu et il y a quand même du choix, même si ce ne sont que des babioles.

-« D'accord, si c'est ce que tu veux… » Roy ne revenait pas du fait que Marth lui accorde ne serait-ce 30 secondes de son précieux temps pour aller le perdre avec lui en ville…

Après avoir déjeuné, Roy et Marth descendirent au marché, ayant vérifié trois fois que la porte d'entrée était bel et bien verrouillée. Comme n'importe quoi dans DGC, tout était démesurément trop grand. Le marché s'étendait sur quelques kilomètres, les stands affichant donc bien souvent la même marchandise.

Ils marchèrent un kilomètre dans le marché, lorsqu'ils entendirent une sorte de rugissement.

-« Tiens, qu'est ce que c'est ? » dit Marth d'un air surpris.

Le grondement se réitéra.

-« J'en sais rien moi ! » Répondit Roy.

Devant cette véhémence, Marth eu envie de lui répondre que de toute évidence, il ne savait jamais rien, mais il préféra s'abstenir se rappelant qu'il avait décidé d'être agréable avec l'adolescent aujourd'hui. Il était donc inutile de déterrer la hache de guerre avec une histoire aussi futile.

Ce qui semblait être un rugissement retentit de plus belle et les gens commençaient à s'agglutiner pour tenter de voir ce qui était à l'origine d'un tel raffut. Roy, qui était curieux de nature, bouscula des personnes pour se frayer un chemin parmi la foule, dans le but d'être témoin de ce qui était en train de se produire. Marth ne voulait pas se retrouver seul entouré de tant de gens et suivi Roy à travers l'attroupement. Arrivés au tout devant de la scène, ils constatèrent qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un stand vendant des Wyverns et autres Dragons. Le marchand semblait avoir du mal à tous les contenir, tous sauf un, battaient des ailes et hurlaient en regardant le ciel avec une envie de liberté. Ce fut cet unique dragon, immobile, qui attira l'attention de Roy. Il en fut comme subjugué. Etonné de ne plus l'entendre, Marth regarda dans la direction où le rouquin posait son regard. Sous leurs yeux, se dressait un immense Dragon, couvert de cicatrices. Son effrayante apparence avait pourtant quelque chose de mystérieux, de spécial. Sa cuirasse semblait dure et terne, et ses grandes ailes étaient repliées dans son dos et on pouvait apercevoir qu'elles étaient rouges à l'intérieur. Ce dragon d'un gris plomb se détachait de tous les autres. Malgré son gigantisme et son apparence de dur, il avait un regard vitreux. Bizarrement, le dragon semblait ailleurs.

La foule ayant compris qu'aucun drame ne s'était produit, passa son chemin comme si de rien était. Les gens ne s'intéressent souvent qu'aux malheurs des autres. Seuls restaient Marth et Roy devant l'étal. Le vendeur les remarquant, s'avança vers eux, dévisageant les deux jeunes hommes tout en observant la qualité des vêtements qu'ils portaient.

-« Bonjour messieurs Je peux vous aider ? »

Les deux amis furent tirés de leurs songes. Ce fut Roy qui réagit en premier et prit la parole.

-« Euh ouais ! C'est pas banal de voir quelqu'un vendre des Wyverns sur un marché. »

L'homme saisi l'occasion pour faire étalage de sa marchandise.

-« Et pourtant ! C'est ici même que les gens peuvent constater la docilité des bêtes ! Entourés de beaucoup de gens, les dragons peuvent parfois avoir des réactions brusques et violentes ! C'est donc sur les marchés qu'on reconnait les bons éleveurs de dragons, car on peut facilement apercevoir que les bêtes se comportent bien ! Les miennes font du bruit, mais c'est pour exprimer leur gaieté ! »

-« Y en a un qui est resté calme depuis tout à l'heure. »

Le vendeur se retourna et regarda le grand dragon gris.

-« Ah, lui ? C'est un fainéant ! » L'homme lui lança un regard de mécontentement. « C'est une vieille carcasse qu'on a sauvé de l'abattoir ! Puisque vous m'avez l'air sympathique, je vais vous le dire, ses anciens maîtres voulaient l'éliminer parce qu'il ne voulait rien faire. Il était employé lors de déplacements de matériaux lourds mais il refusait d'exécuter les ordres. Coûtant plus qu'il ne rapportait, ses anciens propriétaires ont voulu s'en débarrasser, étant un grand sentimental, je l'ai sauvé de la boucherie en le rachetant pour une bouchée de pain. Croyez moi, il ne vaut pas le détour. Il est tellement têtu qu'il refuse même de voler. »

Cette description fit que Marth compara le dragon à Roy. Têtu au point de vouloir désobéir à tout prix et assez orgueilleux pour ne pas vouloir qu'on lui dicte sa vie. Le vieux dragon solitaire effrayait quand même Marth, qui avait parfaitement horreur des animaux. Il tolérait simplement les chevaux et les pégases car il avait été élevé en contact direct avec eux.

Roy quant à lui, demeura pensif et sembla compatir avec le dragon. Leur ressemblance de caractère fut qu'il le comprit. Il fallait laisser une autre chance à ce reptile. Pendant ce temps là, Marth eu une illumination. Il était en train de repenser au pégase de Shiida quand il se remémora la façon dont la Tante Zelda était arrivée à DGC. « Faille… Grande allure… UN DRAGON ! » Marth paru ravi et recommença à se faire de faux espoirs. Il allait en faire part à Roy mais ce dernier était déjà en train de donner une bourse pleine d'écus au vendeur en échange du gros dragon gris. Le prince aux cheveux bleus se demanda d'où Roy tenait tout cet argent mais fut assailli d'une question plus cruciale : on le met où ? Il allait être difficile de trouver une place suffisante pour le reptile. La prise de tête ne faisait que commencer.

-« Tu vas l'appeler comment ? » Ce fut la première question que Marth posa à Roy.

Le rouquin réfléchit quelques secondes et déclara :

-« Puisque ses yeux sont bleus, on va l'appeler Dracéan.

Marth paru perplexe d'entendre ce nom, mais de toute évidence, ce n'était pas à lui qu'il appartenait, il n'avait donc rien à redire.

-« Ceci dit, où est-ce qu'on va le mettre ? Parce que c'est bien beau tout ça, mais il a à peine la place de se coucher dans le jardin ! Et on ne va pas le laisser dehors en temps de pluie ! J'espère que tu as une idée ! »

Une idée ? Roy n'en avait aucune. Il avait prit le dragon en pitié l'espace d'un instant et s'en voulait déjà de l'avoir acheté car il allait devoir s'en occuper.

Arrivés chez eux avec le nouvel habitant, ils furent surpris de voir que Dracéan alla directement s'installer sur la pelouse encore humide, sans broncher. Intrigués, les deux amis se regardèrent en haussant les épaules.

C'était un dimanche. C'était le jour de la semaine où Muffy venait leur rendre visite. A chaque venue, elle apportait un panier de produits de sa ferme, tel le petit chaperon rouge. Ce jour là, elle ne fut même pas surprise de voir un dragon dans le jardin. Elle se contenta de poser son panier en oseille sur le rebord de la fenêtre et elle se dirigea vers la bête.

Dracéan leva la tête vers la nouvelle arrivante, mais ne fut pas hostile. Il la laissa retomber mollement, comme un chien se rendormant. Muffy l'observa sous tous les angles. Marth passant devant la fenêtre vit le panier et aperçu Muffy en pleine inspection. Il sorti à son tour dans le jardin.

-« Bonjour Muffy ! »

Elle le salua et vint à sa rencontre.

-« Ça va ? »

-« Ça pourrait aller mieux » répondit Marth

Muffy regarda à nouveau la bête.

-« C'est à cause de lui ? »

Marth fut surpris et, déclara

-« Non ce n'est pas ça ! On a été cambriolés hier ! La Zelda Verte, tu connais ? »

Muffy fut prise d'une crise de rire.

-« Qui ne la connait pas ? A défaut de la connaître, on l'a au moins une fois aperçu ou sentie ! C'est vraiment de la sale engeance. Il y a évidemment fallu qu'elle s'en prenne à vous… Personne n'est assez courageux pour la remettre à sa place à part la Tante Zelda. C'est dramatique. »

Marth acquiesça. Il avait déjà rencontré des gens mauvais et peu fréquentables, mais il n'avait jamais était confronté aux conséquences d'un des méfaits de ces personnes. Aussi se faire dévaliser par la Zelda verte l'avait profondément blessé.

-« Cependant, j'ai un autre souci. Roy a pris ce dragon, mais tu as bien remarqué qu'on manque de place pour le loger. »

-« Et bien justement à ce propos. Tu sais bien que vous êtes toujours les bienvenus chez moi. J'ai moi-même un élevage de dragons. »

Marth ne se souvenait pas en avoir vu mais il lui semblait bien que Muffy lui avait déjà vanté les mérites de quelques Wyverns.

-« Vraiment ? Tu ne nous l'as jamais montré avant ! »

-« Et pourtant, il était sous vos yeux. Tu sais, les bâtiments de la ferme sont magiques. Ils s'agrandissent de l'intérieur au gré de mes envies mais l'extérieur reste le même. Ainsi derrière la bergerie, j'ai un petit élevage de dragons. Je pourrai garder le votre si vous voulez. Vous viendrez le chercher quand vous en aurez besoin ! »

Marth n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le problème puisse être résolu si facilement.

Sur ce, il acquiesça la remerciant. Il en parla à Roy qui parut ravi lui aussi. C'était une des premières journées où Roy fut agréable avec Marth et le prince d'Altea avait enfin réussit à trouver quelque chose d'efficace pour tromper l'ennui de Roy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Cela faisait environ deux semaines qu'ils possédaient un dragon. En accord avec les dires du vendeur, la bête était paresseuse. Ils n'en tiraient toujours rien. Roy perdait patience et se mit à lui hurler dessus. Pour sa plus grande surprise, le dragon réagit.

La bête ricana. Dracéan s'était redressé et regardait Roy qui était au moins 10 fois plus petit que lui.

-« Tu sais, j'aime pas les petits kékés dans ton genre qui s'amusent à donner des ordres à leurs ainés. »

Roy ouvrait deux grands yeux ronds, contemplant son animal la peur au ventre. Ainsi, il parlait… Un art que seuls les humains pratiquaient et pourtant, le dragon venait de lui parler pour essayer de l'effrayer. Qu'à cela ne tienne !

-« Ouais, et moi j'aime pas les dragons qui désobéissent à leur maître ! Et c'est pas parce que t'es plus grand que moi que je dois forcément avoir peur ! »

A ces derniers mots, Dracéan rigola de plus belle.

-« Bah, et qu'est ce qu'un idiot comme toi croit pouvoir faire contre moi ? Sincèrement, si je le voulais, j'aurais pu vous éliminer dès mon arrivée ici. Mais bon, je trouvais ça bizarre que deux hommes s'attardent sur mon sort et j'avais décidé de voir quelle sorte de personnes vous étiez. Vous avez au moins eu le mérite de me faire rire. Surtout l'autre et ses allures efféminées, il avait trop peur de venir étendre le linge quand j'étais dans le jardin ! »

Sur cette dernière réplique, Roy eu envie de rire aussi, mais il se ravisa car c'était se faire dominer par l'animal.

-« Je vois que tu n'as pas un bon sens de l'observation alors. Tu dis que t'as pas peur, et pourtant tu devrais. Ça prouve que tu t'es contenté de nous sous estimer. »

Le dragon l'écoutait parler et le trouva amusant. N'était-ce pas ce petit rouquin qui se surestimait ? »

-« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? D'accord, si tu le dis. Tu dois être trèèèès fort alors… » Laissa t-il échapper sarcastiquement. « Si tu tiens à me faire peur, tu as tout intérêt à faire autre chose que de passer tes journées à rien faire ou à crier sur l'autre pauvre fille (sous entendant Marth, bien entendu.) Parce que c'est bien la seule personne à qui tu inspires la crainte. »

Roy prit cela pour un défi, et décida d'en profiter.

-« Si j'arrive à te convaincre, tu nous obéis ? »

Le dragon paru réfléchir un moment et rétorqua d'un air amusé :

-« Pourquoi pas. Mais je n'obéirais qu'à toi, puisqu'après tout, c'est toi mon « maître légitime ». Cependant, si je reste de marbre, j'aurais le droit de m'en aller. Donc les clauses du contrat sont les suivantes : Si tu arrives à m'impressionner suffisamment pour que je te considère comme un « danger potentiel », je reste et j'obéis, toutefois si je te trouve nul et que tu ne constitues pas une menace pour moi, je m'en irais pour de bon. Ça te va ? »

Roy accepta sans attendre. Il l'avait défié, il allait voir ce qu'était la vraie puissance de l'épée des sceaux. Cela faisait un moment que Roy ne s'en était pas servi et il se sentit nostalgique. C'était le seul objet qui lui rappelait Elibe.

-« Oh, j'ai une idée » ajouta le dragon. « Je sais qu'un tournoi va être organisé, confrontant seulement des humains. Si Marth et toi arrivez à gagner, j'obéirais. Mais sache que ça va pas être facile, ne crois pas avoir gagné d'avance. »

-« Ça me convient ! MARTH, ramène tes fesses ! »

Le prince qui était en train de laver la vaisselle dans la cuisine entendit ce dernier ordre malpoli. De mécontentement, il lâcha une assiette dans la mousse. Il s'essuya les mains et sorti voir ce que Roy lui voulait.

-« Ça va, ça va, j'arrive. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Marth regardait Dracéan d'un coin de l'œil.

-« Dracéan vient de me défier il obéira à mes ordres si on gagne un certain tournoi. »

Marth regarda tour à tour le dragon puis le garçon puis éclata de rire.

-« Tu deviens sénile avant l'heure ou quoi ? Un dragon qui parle, pour te lancer un défi en plus ! Non mais j'aurais tout entendu ! »

Marth tourna les talons lorsqu'il se fit attraper dans une grosse main couleur plomb. Le prince aux cheveux bleus poussa un hurlement d'effroi, tout le quartier ayant pu l'entendre.

-« LÂCHE-MOI ! » Marth se débattait mais le dragon ne desserra pas son étreinte. Il se contenta de regarder Marth dans les yeux et de lui lancer un simple :

-« Salut. »

Marth devint livide et perdit connaissance. Il pendait lamentablement dans la main du dragon.

-« C'est bon, tu peux le lâcher ! » lança Roy.

-« Comme tu veux. »

Le dragon laissa tomber sa prise depuis une assez grande hauteur. Marth atterrit douloureusement dans l'herbe, le choc le réveillant. Il était sur le dos et se releva sur ses coudes, regardant la bête avec angoisse.

Roy pris la parole avant que Marth ne fasse tout un plat de cette histoire.

-« Bon, maintenant que tu as compris de quoi il retourne, il faut absolument que tu m'aides à gagner cette compétition. D'ailleurs, où cela se passe t-il ? » Demanda t-il en se tourna vers le dragon.

-« Et bien… »

C'est ainsi qu'ils apprirent que le concours aurait lieu dans quelques jours et qu'il était destiné à des gens très expérimentés. Maintenant que Roy avait forcé Marth à accepter de participer avec lui, ils ne pouvaient plus se défiler.

-« Argh je stresse ! » lança le prince aux cheveux bleus qui se souciait de savoir si sa cape était bien attachée.

-« Chochotte ! Tu vas tout rater si c'est le cas !

-« Mais j'y peux rien ! »

-« Chut ! Ça commence ! »

Le commentateur pris la parole, se servant d'un mégaphone pour que tout le monde entende.

-« Chers spectateurs, tous les combattants sont arrivés ! Ils vont désormais se préparer pour s'affronter d'abord individuellement et dans un second temps, ils seront en équipe de deux, pour notre plus grand plaisir! Ce sont tous des guerriers de renoms qui se battront jusqu'à désarmer leur adversaire. Tous les coups sont permis. Le premier match aura lieu dans dix minutes ! »

Le narrateur se tut et le public recommença à glousser.

-« Ainsi ils sont tous là… Aucun ne s'est désisté… » Déclara Marth avec regret.

-« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas gagner à cause de forfaits ? »

-« On aurait toujours pu espérer ! Je n'aime pas trop me battre tu sais… »

Roy avait rencontré Marth lors d'un tournoi SSB. Il avait déjà gouté au tranchant de la Falchion, fidèle épée du prince d'Altea. Quoi qu'en dise Marth, Roy savait qu'il était apte à combattre. Une fois confronté à un danger, Marth agissait pour la survie. On aurait dit qu'il n'était plus lui-même, exécutant des sauts impressionnants et tailladant ses adversaires. Ses coups furtifs et espiègles prenaient souvent ses ennemis au dépourvu. Sa souplesse l'aidant beaucoup, il arrivait à terrasser nombre de ses opposants.

Roy quant à lui était beaucoup plus brutal et direct. Son épée des sceaux avait la particularité d'émettre des flammes qui calcinaient quiconque avait le malheur de se trouver assez près de la lame. Même Roy prenait des dégâts de recul quand il chargeait sa meilleure attaque, provoquant une explosion destructrice. Son esquive était moins grande que celle de Marth mais il possédait une meilleure défense, lui permettant d'encaisser plus de coups que le prince.

Les deux amis attendaient donc dans la pièce qui leur était réservée, se demandant quel genre d'ennemi ils allaient affronter. Ils redoutaient de combattre des lances ou des armes à distance tel qu'un arc ou de la magie. Soudain, le public commença à applaudir, un régisseur vint les quérir.

-« Monsieur Roy ? Vous êtes le premier à combattre. »

-« Bonne chance et montre leur ce que puissance veut dire ! »

-« Ouais, t'inquiètes pas ! »

Marth regardait la zone de combat depuis la fenêtre de la loge, croisant les doigts pour le rouquin.

Le présentateur repris son mégaphone annonçant l'entrée des candidats dans l'arène.

-« A ma gauche, voici un jeune épéiste qui ne manque pas d'ambition ! J'ai nommé, le marquis Roy de Pherae !

Le grilles d'en face se levèrent, laissant entrer l'adversaire de Roy.

-« A ma droite, voici une Noble Dame venant de loin, dont la maîtrise de l'épée n'a d'égal que sa beauté. Place à la princesse Eirika de Renais !

Roy sembla étonné que son adversaire fût une femme. Elle semblait farouche. Ses cheveux étaient longs et en bataille, leur couleur était peu commune. Le bleu mentholé de sa chevelure était en parfait contraste avec l'écarlate de son haut et le doré de son armure. Elle avait une jupe blanche dévoilant de hautes cuissardes rouges qui mettaient en relief ses grandes jambes. Un voile jaunâtre lui servant de cape flottait dans le vent de même que ses cheveux. Eirika avait la main sur le pommeau de son épée, qui reposait dans un fourreau doré, pendant à une ceinture qui soulignait gracieusement sa taille fine. Elle semblait robuste et déterminée.

De son côté Roy se contentait de l'observer avec son habituel air perplexe, sa main droite prête à agripper l'épée des sceaux qui était accrochée dans son dos.

-« Que le duel commence et que le meilleur gagne ! »

Dès que le commentateur eut finit sa phrase, Eirika fonça, sa dangereuse Sieglinde en main. Roy fut pris de vitesse et eut tout juste le temps de sortir l'épée des sceaux de son fourreau pour parer la première attaque d'Eirika. C'était un saut suivi d'une frappe verticale, ses cheveux et sa cape volant autour d'elle. Les deux opposants forçaient sur leurs armes, se regardant fermement. Roy constata alors qu'elle avait de vilains yeux qui lui donnaient un air aigri. Si elle avait un joli corps, ce n'était pas le cas de son visage. Eirika quant à elle ne paraissait pas intimidée par l'aplomb du regard de Roy et continuait de forcer sur sa lame, essayant de faire perdre l'équilibre au rouquin, qui était moins grand qu'elle.

Ce duel de force prit fin quand Roy fit chauffer l'épée des sceaux. Eirika fut surprise par les flammes émises par la lame et elle dut quitter sa position quand la chaleur commença à envahir le pommeau de son épée, lui brulant la main. Elle fit un saut périlleux arrière pour se repositionner face à son adversaire, tenant Sieglinde devant elle.

-« Joli ! » Lui lança t-elle.

En aucun cas elle n'espérait distraire son adversaire de la sorte, et pourtant Roy en fut déstabilisé. Il n'imaginait pas la princesse avoir une voix si grave et désagréable et le fait qu'elle le complimente l'avait interloqué. Il resta deux secondes sous l'effet de la surprise avant de se ressaisir. Comprenant ceci, elle ricana et fit un bond spectaculaire. Le public ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer à Roy en lançant un « Waouh » d'émerveillement collectif.

La technique était subtile. Eirika avait calculé son saut pour que Roy la regarde car juste derrière elle, le soleil brillait de tous ses feux, éblouissant la vue du rouquin qui regardait la princesse bondir dans le ciel. Il mit sa main au dessus de ses yeux pour se cacher de la luminosité éclatante, des tâches apparaissant dans son champ de vision car il avait fixé trop longtemps l'astre de feu. Ce moment d'étourdissement suffit à Eirika pour reprendre le dessus. Elle atterrit derrière lui et frappa avec Sieglinde. Elle le toucha à l'épaule. Le public était en liesse et Marth venait de laisser échapper un cri d'effroi.

Roy savait qu'il avait était touché et qu'elle se situait dans son dos. Elle pointait désormais le bout de son épée sur la colonne vertébrale du rouquin. Roy était à sa merci lorsqu'il eut une idée. Cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui fit un saut périlleux arrière. Il était maintenant en l'air sa tête face à Erika, qui le regardait incrédule. Il acheva son saut debout, sur les épaules de la princesse, son but étant de lui faire perdre son équilibre. La ruse eut l'effet escompté. Eirika ne s'y attendant pas s'effondra sous le poids du rouquin. Il était maintenant assis sur elle. Le public en délire sifflait et riait.

-« C'est tout ? » argua Roy. « Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de vraiment me battre que tu est au tapis ? »

-« … » Eirika se sentait humiliée. Elle savait que si elle lâchait son épée, le match était terminé. De rage, son point tremblait sur le pommeau et elle tenta de taillader la jambe de Roy pour le déloger de son dos. Ce dernier ayant compris le stratagème se contenta de donner un coup de pied dans la main droite de la jeune femme. Le choc fut violent et elle fut contrainte de lâcher son arme.

-« La princesse Eirika est désarmée, le gagnant est… Roy ! »

Le public applaudi avec ferveur. Roy se releva, tendant une main à Eirika. Cette dernière ne la prit pas et se releva, s'époussetant vigoureusement

-« Tu t'es bien battue, mais pas assez ! » Lança t-il.

La princesse devint cramoisie de rage et se contenta de baisser la tête et de retourner dans les loges réservées aux concurrents, sans dire un mot.

Satisfait de son premier match, Roy fit de même, croisant dans les couloirs, Marth, emmené sur le terrain par le régisseur. Ainsi, c'était donc au tour du prince aux cheveux bleus de se rendre dans l'arène.

Comme tout à l'heure, le commentateur saisi son mégaphone, présentant les combattant des deux camps.

-« Pour ce deuxième combat, nous accueillons sur le ring, deux jeunes hommes plein de charme mais surtout deux guerriers hors paire ! Sur ma gauche, voici le prince Marth Lowell d'Altea, qui ne nous est pas inconnu, sa popularité étant en côte ces derniers temps ! Il manie la légendaire Falchion ! »

Marth se sentait mal à l'aise, d'autant plus que le public l'acclamait avec force. Il ne voulait pas perdre la face en échouant.

-« A ma droite maintenant, faisons place au roi Ephraim de Renais, capable de défaire une armée avec une poignée d'homme, il se bat avec Siegmund, la lance jumelle de l'épée Sieglinde d'Eirika. »

L'angoisse de Marth monta d'un cran. L'idée d'affronter une lance le terrorisait, son épée n'ayant pas le dessus sur ce type d'arme.

-« Bien, que le combat commence et que le meilleur gagne ! »

Marth ne savait même pas comment engager le combat. Il observa son adversaire un moment, essayant de repérer ses points faibles.

Ephraim était le frère jumeau d'Eirika. Il avait hérité d'une couleur de cheveux presque similaire à celle de sa sœur, leur teinte tirant plus sur le vert. Marth ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver beau et élégant. Il faut dire que l'homme avait un certain charme. Il n'était pas très grand mais il était mince et semblait délicat. Il portait un haut bleu-vert sur lequel était posée une armure bleue fonce ornée du symbole de sa famille. Ses épaulières bleues maintenaient une grande cape à l'extérieur noir de geai et à l'intérieur rouge écarlate. Tout comme sa jumelle, il avait de longues et fines jambes. Des protections étaient fixées sur ses bottes mais la forme de la chaussure était superbe, donnant une certaine classe à son porteur. A sa ceinture pendaient des bouts de cuir verdâtre, servant de protection et accentuant la belle courbe de sa taille. Pour conclure ce tableau, il portait de grands gants marron et avait le même bracelet doré que sa sœur. Ses belles mains tenaient fermement sa longue lance.

Ayant vite jaugé son opposant, Marth comprit qu'il avait intérêt à privilégier la ruse et la vitesse, son adversaire semblant plus axé sur la force physique. De ce fait, le prince aux cheveux bleus s'élança vers Ephraim, courant vers le côté droit de ce dernier. Le jeune roi quant à lui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, conservant sa pose de vantard. Marth sentait le piège à plein nez mais il joua le tout pour le tout. Il s'élança en un spontané saut tranchant, essayant d'entailler le bras de son adversaire pour que ce dernier ait moins de prise sur son arme. Ephraim, qui n'avait pas bougé jusqu'à présent, se contenta de positionner sa lance à l'horizontale, encaissant parfaitement l'attaque furtive de Marth. Avec un dédain narquois, il fit tournoyer sa lance qui avait repoussé la lame de Marth, balayant les jambes du prince qui achevait son saut. Cette frappe lui fit perdre l'équilibre et Marth tomba à plat ventre. Il roula sur le côté et se redressa en un bond mais à sa grande surprise Ephraim était pile devant lui, le regardant avec un sourire goguenard. Marth venant à peine de se relever ne fut pas en mesure de riposter ni même de se protéger d'une autre attaque horizontale de Siegmund dirigée dans son ventre. Le coup était très fort, envoyant Marth voler quelques mètres plus loin. Retombant de tout son poids sur son dos, Marth eut la respiration coupée et senti la Falchion lui glisser des mains, Ephraim l'ayant juste poussée avec le bout de sa lance, pour désarmer délicatement son adversaire qui était déjà K.O.

-« J'ai gagné… » Fit il avec suffisance. Il regarda une dernière fois Marth avec mépris avant de tourner les talons. Il y eut un grand moment de silence dans le public, qui se demandait si le prince androgyne était encore vivant.

-« Le gagnant est, le roi Ephraim ! »

L'audience applaudit fortement, toujours inquiète de la santé de Marth qui demeurait à terre, le souffle coupé. Il avait essuyé une défaite cuisante et avait des douleurs au dos et au ventre. Il se releva péniblement avant de rejoindre sa loge. Roy vint à sa rencontre.

-« Ça va ? »

A sa grande surprise, Roy n'était pas venu lui hurler des injures. Des larmes montaient dans les yeux bleus du prince, qui se tenait le ventre.

-« Ah commence pas à pleurer ! Ça ne sert à rien de se morfondre ! Il nous reste encore un match, en duo cette fois, on n'aura peut-être pas fait un sans faute, mais on peut y arriver ! Faut dire que t'as pas eu de chance de tomber sur une lance ! »

Ces mots réconfortèrent Marth qui avait perdu confiance en lui. Il faut dire que depuis qu'il se scarifiait, il avait perdu de la force, son poignet droit affaibli ayant du mal à causer autant de dommages qu'avant.

-« Bon, pour l'instant on a quelques minutes de repos, le temps que la première manche se termine. Au fait, t'as vu ? Y a cette andouille de Dracéan qui observe les matchs. »

Malgré la grandeur du dragon, Marth ne l'avait pas remarqué. Pourtant, la bête patrouillait à haute altitude, devant espérer que les deux amis se fassent battre lors du dernier match.

Ils attendirent près d'une demi-heure avant que le régisseur vienne les chercher.

-« Messieurs, vous êtes en finale, ce match s'annonce serré. »

Et pour cause ! Ils allaient devoir affronter Ephraim et Eirika en même temps. La chose allait s'avérer difficile, d'autant plus que cette fois-ci, les jumeaux étaient à cheval.

Les deux équipes étaient de nouveau face à face. Ephraim conservait son sourire moqueur, Eirika était plus que jamais déterminée, Roy arborait son éternel air perplexe et Marth avait un regard vide, ayant certainement envie de fuir. Les quatre combattants attendirent le signal de départ.

-« Que le combat commence, et que les meilleurs gagnent ! »

Sur ce, l'assaut fut lancé. C'est Eirika qui attaqua la première, fonçant vers Roy, désirant une revanche. Le rouquin ne silla pas et prépara une salve de flammes autour de sa lame. Marth quant à lui regarda Ephraim, la peur au ventre. Le jeune roi semblait impassible sur sa monture et on voyait qu'il avait une parfaite maitrise de son destrier. Marth, adepte des coups en traitre, se retourna vers Eirika. Ainsi, elle fut confrontée à Roy et Marth en même temps. Elle était parvenue à foncer vers Roy, mais Marth s'était élancé vers elle, voulant la faire tomber de sa monture. De ce fait, il coupa l'étrier et la sangle retenant la selle, sachant que l'attaque de Roy effraierait le cheval qui se cambrerait alors, faisant perdre l'équilibre à la cavalière et la désarçonnant. Le plan se déroula comme prévu. La colonne de flammes engendrée par l'épée des sceaux fit prendre peur à l'animal qui se dressa sur ses pattes inférieures, envoyant valser sa maitresse. Elle retomba plus loin, ayant lâché son épée. Eirika était hors jeu et Ephraim fulminait.

-« EIRIKA ! » cria t-il, se dirigeant hâtivement vers sa sœur, un élan de fraternité le poussant à aller s'enquérir de sa santé.

Saisissant l'occasion, Marth et Roy se regardèrent en hochant la tête, une idée machiavélique germant dans leur esprit. Ils accoururent vers Ephraim, chacun d'un côté du cheval. Simultanément, ils coupèrent les rennes de la bête, empêchant ainsi le cavalier de bien se tenir à la monture, et, dans un même élan, ils attrapèrent un bras chacun, tirant Ephraim en arrière pendant que le destrier continuait sa course. Ainsi, ils le jetèrent par terre en lui ayant fait faire un vol plané. Il fut propulsé lourdement au sol, sa lance allant se planter au loin.

Le public était intenable, le son qu'il émettait était comparable à celui d'un concert de rock.

-« Mesdames messieurs, c'est incroyable ! C'est du jamais vu ! Les gagnants sont : Roy et Marth ! »

Une vague d'applaudissements retentit dans toute l'arène pour acclamer les deux amis.

Eirika semblait furieuse et s'était empressée d'aller voir son frère, qui était assis sur le sol, se tenant le bras. Elle jeta un regard glacial et cruel aux deux vainqueurs.

Ils avaient remporté le tournoi, Dracéan devant admettre que c'était du grand art. Il fut obligé d'honorer sa promesse et se plia aux ordres de Roy, qui empocha la moitié de la récompense de la compétition. Ils avaient aussi ridiculisé la famille royale de Renais, ayant cassé un bras et fracturé une jambe à Ephraim.

Aussi ne s'en doutèrent-ils pas, mais depuis sa loge, un homme aux cheveux indigos avait observé tous les matchs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Marth était seul dans sa chambre. C'était le lieu où il se réfugiait quand il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il était plongé en grande réflexion à cause du tournoi qui eut lieu il y a quelques jours. Eirika et Ephraim de Renais… Il connaissait ce pays. Il adorait l'Histoire et la Géographie. C'était un grand littéraire qui aimait écrire. Quand il était encore jeune, on le complimentait souvent sur son écriture, mature et poétique. On disait de lui qu'il était aussi doué à la plume qu'à l'escrime, ce qui le flattait grandement car à 6 ans, il avait réussi à survivre en se battant pour s'enfuir du château d'Altea, qui était attaqué par Graa, le royaume voisin, lors de la guerre contre l'Empire draconique de Doluna.

Marth avait des souvenirs douloureux. Il revoyait et revivait sans cesse des scènes qui le tourmenteraient jamais… Pendant dix longues années, il avait vécu sur une île appelée Talis, pour échapper aux griffes de l'apôtre des ténèbres Garnef dans le but de pouvoir un jour défaire le maléfique empereur Medeus. Lui seul, digne descendant d'Anri, pouvait à nouveau brandir la divine Falchion, capable de réduire les dragons à néant. Ce combat de longue haleine avait apporté la peine, le malheur et la mort, mais Marth s'en était sorti bien que les flammes de la guerre reposèrent, incandescentes, pendant trois ans.

Ces trois années, il les avait passées à la reconstruction d'Altea. Ayant récupéré son trône, il avait été très occupé et était célébré dans tout le pays. Il allait se marier avec Shiida, la princesse de Talis qu'il connaissait depuis son enfance et qui l'avait soutenu pendant la guerre, quand de nouveau le continent d'Akaneia sombra dans le chaos.

A chaque fin d'histoire sombre, il y avait un dénouement heureux. C'est ce que Marth voulait croire. Il aimait le proverbe « Après la pluie, le beau temps », qui lui permettait d'aspirer à un avenir meilleur.

C'est pourquoi, il continuait de penser qu'il pourrait partir de DGC, la venue d'Eirika et Ephraim ayant appuyé cette possibilité.

Ces gens étaient natif d'un petit continent appelé Magvel et Marth savait bien qu'ils ne résidaient pas dans la mégapole. Ils savaient donc comment aller et venir entre les deux mondes et le prince aux cheveux bleus se maudit de ne pas leur avoir demandé de l'aide.

Il fut tiré de ses songes par un fracas qui fit trembler les fenêtres. Il ne se demanda même pas quelle était l'origine du bruit puisque déjà au rez-de-chaussée on entendait un « HEY ! » annonçant l'identité de la personne venant de pénétrer dans le salon.

Guinevère… Pensa t-il. Cela faisait près de trois semaines qu'elle n'avait plus donné de signe de vie, aussi la maison semblait bien vide quand elle n'y résidait pas. Où allait-elle quand elle n'était pas à la maison ? Elle refusait de répondre à cette question. Marth pensait qu'elle devait traîner dans une affaire louche dont il ignorait la nature.

Des bruits de pas pressés retentirent dans l'escalier et soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Elle sauta depuis le pas de la porte jusque sur le lit de Marth, s'asseyant en face de lui.

-« Salut ! Ça va ? » Lança t-elle.

-« Oui et toi ? Ça fait un moment qu'on ne t'a pas vue !

-« Moi ça va, comme toujours ! Je vous manque ou quoi ? » Elle ricana après cette dernière remarque.

-« Un peu oui. La maison est trop calme quand tu n'y es pas pour faire du tapage. Alors, qu'est ce que tu faisais pendant tout ce temps ? »

Elle lui mit une main devant la bouche.

-« Tais-toi, c'est moi qui pose les questions ! J'ai vu que vous aviez un nouvel animal de compagnie, c'est chouette ! Avec un dragon on va pouvoir aller visiter le ciel ! »

-« ah, c'est donc l'objet de ta visite. Tu nous espionne pour savoir quand venir ou quoi ? »

Guinevère ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder un sourire inexpressif se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

-« Bon, tu m'excuses, faut que j'aille trouver Roy, parce que je doute que tu sois le maître du dragon, n'est ce pas ? »

Une fois de plus ses prédictions étaient bonnes. Marth acquiesça et referma la porte derrière Guinevère et lui-même. C'était l'heure de préparer le repas.

La belle blonde alla toquer à la porte de la chambre de Roy. Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre, aussi décida t-elle de rentrer dans la pièce, sachant que Roy y demeurait, encore en train de dormir.

-« Debout là dedans ! » Elle tira les draps d'un coup, le choc thermique faisant que Roy se recroquevilla sur lui-même, les yeux toujours clos. Guinevère employa la manière forte : elle sorti une plume de sa poche et commença à lui chatouiller les pieds. Enfin le lord réagit, sursautant voyant que Guinevère se trouvait au bout du lit, malmenant ses pieds.

-« Guinevère, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » déclara t-il, grognon d'être réveillé.

-« Je te réveille ! » Répondit-elle. « Non plus sérieusement, j'ai vu que vous aviez un dragon et j'aurais un service à vous demander. Après quoi, je vous dirai quelque chose qui va vous changer la vie. »

Bien que Guinevère fût un peu déjantée, Roy savait qu'elle ne mentait pas. Si elle lui affirmait qu'elle lui dirait quelque chose d'important, elle le ferait. Il accepta de l'aider, ignorant ce que la princesse désirait, pour pouvoir dormir quelques minutes supplémentaires. A peine eut-elle fermé la porte que Marth hurla « A TABLE ! ». Le rouquin n'avait donc plus le temps de dormir et enfila son peignoir pour descendre manger. Il était midi et demi.

-« C'est pas bon, comme d'habitude » lâcha la princesse avec ironie.

-« C'est déjà mieux que quand tu cuisines ! » Rétorqua Marth qui n'avait pas saisi la plaisanterie de la princesse.

Roy laissa ses ainés se quereller, regardant son assiette, prêt à s'endormir dans le ragoût que Marth avait préparé. Sa tête glissait tout doucement le long de son bras qui la supportait, quand il fut tiré de sa torpeur par un choc sur la table. Guinevère avait fait exprès de taper d'un coup sec sur le meuble pour faire sursauter le rouquin et pour avoir l'attention des deux hommes.

-« Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses ! Comme je l'ai dit à Roy mais pas à toi, je vous demande de m'aider avec votre dragon. »

Marth regarda Roy, avec un air interrogateur, celui-ci lui renvoyait le même.

-« Je ne sais pas si vous le savez alors je vais vous le dire, interdiction de me couper jusqu'à la fin de mon récit ! Le ciel de DGC est spécial. La ville est immense, et se déplacer à pieds de quartier en quartier est impossible. C'est pourquoi, au dessus de nos têtes existe une autoroute céleste. Cette voie est empruntée par les dragons, les wyverns, les pégases, les oiseaux et toute autre chose capable de voler. Il existe même des aires d'autoroute, pour les voyageurs à qui il reste encore beaucoup de chemin à faire. Ces aires sont en fait des plateformes volantes, soutenant un hôtel et d'autres structures. Ce que je cherche réside dans un de ces lieux. »

Marth et Roy la regardaient, incrédules. Roy prit alors la parole.

-« Qu'est ce que tu cherches ? »

-« Ça, ça ne te regarde pas. Tu verras bien une fois qu'on l'obtiendra ! » Guinevère qui savait que Roy était curieux décida de faire durer le suspense qui le pousserait à accepter de l'aider rien que pour savoir quel était l'objet de sa convoitise.

Marth paraissait anxieux, se demandant dans quelle galère ils allaient s'embarquer.

-« D'accord, mais on a juste à aller chercher quelque chose dans une auberge céleste alors ? »

Guinevère regarda le jeune marquis en souriant.

-« Bien sur que non, ce serait trop simple si c'était le cas. »

Cette fois Marth en était sur, ils allaient au devant de gros ennuis.

-« Ah oui, et dernière chose. Tant qu'à faire compliqué, faisons le jusqu'au bout. Ça n'est pas si simple de se déplacer sur cette autoroute. Il y des panneaux de signalisation posés sur les nuages et il y a un code de hiérarchie à respecter entre les véhicules. »

Roy répondit spontanément :

-« Bah, pas la peine de se prendre la tête, Dracéan doit connaître tout ça et il nous emmènera sans problèmes. Il nous dira ce qu'il y a à savoir.

Guinevère le fixa de deux yeux dorés perçants. Elle semblait avoir compris quelque chose mais elle ne releva pas la parole de Roy.

-« Ben c'est cool alors. On y va cette après-midi ? » La princesse était impatiente, comme à son habitude.

Marth donna son accord, en précisant qu'ils s'en iraient dès qu'il aurait finit de laver la vaisselle.

Dracéan baillait dans le jardin. Il n'en avait pas l'air mais il avait écouté tout ce qu'avaient dit les jeunes gens à table. Il savait que Guinevère avait comprit quelque chose que les deux amis n'avaient pas saisi mais il avait l'intuition qu'elle tiendrait sa langue. Ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui s'avança la première vers lui.

-« Alors mon gros, on s'ennuie ? Ça tombe bien parce qu'on a une occupation pour toi cette après-midi. »

Ainsi elle était convaincue qu'il parlait et l'avait donc réellement percé à jour. Elle était brillante, très brillante pensa t-il.

-« J'ai entendu, je sais. » déclara le dragon.

Guinevère ne fut même pas surprise de sa réponse alors Marth fulminait que l'animal les ait écouté à leur insu.

-« C'est bien, ça m'évite de répéter. On peut grimper ? » Demanda t-elle.

Le dragon déploya ses ailes et leur présenta son dos.

-« Allez-y, puisque de toute évidence, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. »

Guinevère fut la première à escalader, Roy le deuxième et Marth le dernier, appréhendant le décollage.

-« Accrochez-vous bien ! » déclara le reptile.

Ainsi, ils prirent leur envol, les ailes de Dracéan battaient régulièrement, faisant beaucoup d'appels d'air.

-« Dernier truc, il va faire froid là haut et vous êtes peu vêtus. »

En fait, il n'y avait qu'un empoté qui n'était pas assez réveillé pour s'en être soucié, les deux autres étant suffisamment couverts, seul Roy avait des manches courtes.

Ils arrivèrent dans le ciel. Conformément à ce que racontait Guinevère, les nuages formaient des voies et des carrefours. Certains portaient des panneaux de signalisation. D'autres personnes au loin empruntaient ces routes du ciel. Dracéan déclara.

-« Alors je présume que Roy et Marth ne connaissent rien ni à la signalisation céleste ni à la hiérarchie entre les différents moyens de locomotion. »

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent en un soupir.

-« Ben je vais vous expliquer. Les flèches sur les panneaux indiquent la direction à prendre, elles ont plusieurs couleurs. Ces couleurs indiquent le genre de transport ayant droit de les emprunter. Par exemple la flèche rose veut dire : Pégase uniquement. Ensuite, il y a des cartes, là pas de difficultés particulières, la légende est la même que les flèches : les routes en rose indiquent les voies pour les Pégases, les bleus pour les oiseaux ou les anges, les grises pour tous les engins mécaniques et les vertes pour les dragons. Ensuite, il y a une hiérarchie pour la vitesse qu'on a le droit d'atteindre et pour la priorité de passage en fonction de son type. Les plus rapides sont les wyverns, elles ont donc la priorité absolue. Les pégases sont deuxièmes dans le classement, juste après viennent les oiseaux et les anges, qui sont encore moins rapides que les dragons, mais qui ont été favorisés pour ne pas les vexer. Donc je pense que vous avez compris qu'on est derniers dans le classement, parce qu'on est considérés comme poids lourds et comme dangers potentiels. En plus, ne pensez même pas au fait qu'on pourrait frauder puisqu'il n'y a pas de surveillance parce que c'est loin d'être le cas. Laïka aka Mouaha nous observe. »

Laïka. C'était le nom de l'organisatrice des tournois SSB. Mouaha, c'était Laïka, celle qui régissait tout, la gouverneure de DGC. Malheur à qui ne croyait pas en sa force.

Ayant entendu cela, les deux jeunes hommes déglutirent. Connaissant Mouaha, ils n'avaient aucune intention de ne pas respecter le code de la route. De toute évidence, Dracéan était conscient de la peine qu'ils auraient encourue et il n'aurait pas accepté de déroger au règlement.

Après une petite minute silencieuse, le dragon demanda :

-« Bon, et c'est par où, ma petite dame ? »

Guinevère était amusée par cette appellation et lui répondit :

-« Il faut prendre au nord. C'est une petite route paumée. Pour cause, elle n'est plus empruntée depuis un bon moment. Je vais te guider, laisse-moi juste prendre connaissance de la carte, ne vous inquiétez pas si je fais des mouvements bizarres, je suis kinesthésique et ça m'aide à me souvenir. »

Marth rigola, voyant que l'originalité de Guinevère était sans bornes.

La princesse de Bern contempla la carte pendant quelques minutes puis elle déclara :

-« Allons-y ! Donc, tu prends tout droit pendant 3 carrefours. Je dirais que le voyage durera une heure et demie maximum. Enfin, ça dépend de ta vitesse et du trafic. »

-« Je suis rapide, madame, même si je n'en ai pas l'air. Je sprinte aussi vite qu'une wyvern. C'est juste que je n'ai pas le droit de voler si vite, sous peine d'être réprimandé. »

-« Ok, ça veut dire que tu peux faire du 400 Km/h alors ? »

-« Parfaitement, mais pour les dragons de mon gabarit, la vitesse est limitée à 200 Km/h. En d'autres termes, il va falloir que je ralentisse. »

-« Brave Bête ! » Argua Guinevère en ricanant. « C'est cool d'avoir le pilote automatique. On vous entend plus vous deux, vous allez bien ? »

Roy grelotait et Marth était tout pâle. Il n'avait jamais volé à une pareille altitude et cela lui donnait le vertige.

-« C'est bon j'ai compris, pas la peine de répondre. » Déclara t-elle. « Cher ami draconique, reprenons notre conversation. Tu as quel âge ? »

Dracéan s'éclaircit la gorge et déclara :

-« J'ai 400 ans. C'est jeune pour un dragon. »

-« D'accord. Tu as du en voir des choses dis-moi. »

-« Oui, des tas. A plusieurs reprises j'ai pu constater la bêtise des hommes, ce qui se confirme quand on regarde certains de mes passagers. »

Guinevère gloussa et Marth fit la moue.

-« Allez ne boude pas Marth, c'est pas ta faute si tu ne respires pas l'intelligence. Tu es déjà plus éveillé que Roy ! Lui n'a même pas compris qu'il était visé par ma réplique. » Déclara le dragon qui n'eut même pas besoin d'apercevoir la mine renfrognée de Marth pour comprendre que ce dernier était vexé.

Après une heure et demie de railleries en tout genre, Guinevère leur indiqua qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils étaient face à un immense château. C'était à peine crédible qu'une telle bâtisse puisse rester en l'air.

Dracéan déposa les trois amis sur une surface stable. Marth paraissait soulagé d'enfin toucher une surface immobile et dure.

-« Bon, vous voilà arrivés, mais si c'est ce que je pense, et bien je ne serais pas content d'être à votre place. »

Après son heure et demie de mutisme Roy lui lança :

-« C'est très rassurant ce que tu nous dis Dracéan ! »

-« C'était pas sensé l'être. Je suis juste réaliste. Mais tu vas vite comprendre de quoi je parle. »

Roy regarda Guinevère, en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Qu'est ce que tu nous as caché ? »

-« Pour l'instant, c'est elle qui se cache ! » Elle rigola et fut, avec Dracéan, la seule à comprendre sa blague.

Marth se sentait de plus en plus mal, essayant de lire à travers les mots de Guinevère, en vain.

-« Plus sérieusement, on entre ? C'est pas qu'il fait froid, mais il fait froid. » Déclara Guinevère pour briser le silence laissé par sa blague incomprise.

La grande porte du château se referma derrière eux. L'intérieur était immense et richement décoré. Tout était désert et semblait abandonné depuis un bon moment. En son for intérieur, Marth pensa que ce lieu avait bien besoin d'être nettoyé et dépoussiéré. Guinevère frappa dans ses mains et annonça :

-« Il est possible qu'on soit coupés pendant nos recherches… »

Roy et Marth haussèrent un sourcil et ce fut Marth qui prit la parole :

-« Mais on ne sait même pas ce que tu cherches ! »

-« Ah oui très juste ! Alors je rectifie : je risque d'être coupée pendant mes recherches et vous risquez, comme moi cette fois-ci, de devoir courir jusqu'à la sortie. »

Le sang de Marth se glaça. Elle les avait précipités dans un endroit qui semblait être dangereux et elle n'en éprouvait pas la moindre honte. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre et c'est ce qui l'effrayait le plus. Roy, qui sentait que Marth allait commencer à sermonner Guinevère décida de prendre les choses en main :

-« Bon, de toute évidence, ce lieu est abandonné. Tu y cherches quelque chose. Ça veut dire qu'on peut se servir. Marth, prends les objets que tu estimes avoir de la valeur. » Roy demandait cela au prince, car il savait qu'il avait un goût pour le luxe et qu'il ne se ferait pas prier pour obtenir des objets qu'ils n'avaient pas les moyens de s'offrir, alors que ce n'était pas le cas autrefois. Marth paru réfléchir, mais il trouva que c'était un bon plan et il acquiesça, laissant tomber l'envie de se disputer avec Guinevère.

Elle était montée à l'étage, fouillant tous les recoins, même les plus impensables. Bizarrement, elle manœuvrait en douceur, chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas. On aurait dit qu'elle essayait de passer inaperçue.

Roy essayait les matelas. Paresseux de nature, il s'étalait sur les lits, testant lequel était le plus moelleux. Marth quant à lui avait récupéré toute sorte de petits objets d'apparence très coûteuse. Il avait découvert une boîte à bijoux pleines de joyaux et s'était empressé de la fourrer dans sa poche avec un air satisfait. Les trois amis s'occupaient en silence, jusqu'à ce que Guinevère le brise en hurlant :

-« JE L'AI TROUVÉ ! »

Marth sursauta mais ne laissa pas tomber ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Roy qui s'était à moitié assoupi, ouvrit un œil.

La princesse de Bern descendit les escaliers en colimaçon en courant, puis elle s'arrêta net sur une des marches. Il y avait une fenêtre derrière elle et Guinevère semblait regarder son ombre, projetée devant elle par la lumière diffusée dans son dos. Soudain, elle se remit à courir en scandant :

-« TIREZ-VOUS, VITE ! »

Roy et Marth prirent peur et s'exécutèrent. Les trois amis étaient devant la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrir, ce qu'ils virent ne les rassura pas : Un œil immense les observait.

Les trois poussèrent un cri d'effroi, aussi courageux qu'ils furent. Marth ne se priva pas cette fois de sonner les cloches de Guinevère.

-« Tu ne nous l'avais pas caché hein ? Mais bon sang, qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? »

Avec dépit, Guinevère répondit :

-« Ben c'est une dragonne sauvage de 30 mètres de haut… Ce château a été abandonné parce que personne ne pouvait y vivre sans être dévoré par cette charmante créature. »

Marth paru outré et senti la colère monter.

-« Le sachant, tu t'es quand-même amusée à nous envoyer à la mort ? Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? »

Roy qui n'avait pas du tout envie de les voir se déchirer à un moment si crucial, souleva une autre question :

-« Si elle bouffe vraiment tout le monde, qu'en est-il de Dracéan ? »

Sa diversion ne marcha pas et il fut le nouvel objet de la mauvaise humeur de Marth.

-« Non mais c'est franchement n'importe quoi ! On risque de crever et toi tu te soucies du dragon ? N'y a-t-il que moi qui aie les pieds sur terre ? J'en ai ASSEZ ! »

Le « assez » résonna dans le hall désert. Quelques secondes après l'écho, tout se mit à trembler. Guinevère se mit à parler :

-« Elle est vraiment énervée, elle doit essayer de se frayer un chemin par le toit, mais si on sort par la porte, elle nous verra à cause de l'altitude à laquelle elle est ! Il va falloir qu'on trouve un autre moyen de sortir ! »

-« Facile à dire, » déclara Marth qui avait méticuleusement accroché ses butins à sa ceinture pour ne pas les perdre.

Roy semblait en grande réflexion. Cependant, la question qu'il allait soulever n'était pas en rapport avec le fait qu'ils devaient s'échapper.

-« Qu'est ce que c'est l'objet que tu as récupéré ? »

Ce fut le comble pour Marth qui commençait à paniquer grandement.

Soudain, Guinevère eut une illumination.

-« MAIS OUI ! » s'écria t'elle. « Tu sais que t'es un géni ? » fit-elle à Roy.

-« Euh… »

Elle le reregarda et finalement :

-« Quoi que, non, peut-être pas. Enfin bon, toujours est-il que j'ai un plan ! »

Marth qui perdait patience laissa échapper un :

-« C'est pas trop tôt ! »

-« Tais-toi et regarde. »

Guinevère ouvrit en grand la porte d'entrée. A cet instant, un vacarme retentit à l'étage. La dragonne avait réussi à casser la toiture et essayait de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

-« DRACEAN ! » héla la belle blonde.

Bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, le dragon fut inquiet et impuissant lorsqu'il vit l'immense dragonne essayer de détruire le château pour manger ses maîtres. Il s'y était attaché.

-« Oui ? » Rétorqua t-il ?

-« Vole au dessus du château, là où elle a brisé la toiture ! Je ferais sortir Marth et Roy par là, il faut que tu les récu… »

Elle fut coupée au milieu de sa phrase car la dragonne fonçait vers la porte d'entrée, comprenant qu'une de ses proies avait finit par pointer le bout de son museau. C'était exactement ce qu'espérait Guinevère. Comme auparavant, le première chose que fit la dragonne fut exposer son œil dans l'ouverture. Grossière erreur. Guinevère sorti quelque chose de sous sa robe et on entendit un « PAN ! ». La dragonne hurla de douleur. De la fumée noire envahi la pièce. Marth et Roy furent intrigués et Ils réentendirent le même « PAN ! » singulier, engendrant encore plus de fumée noire. Soudain, ils furent saisi par un bras chacun, c'était Guinevère qui s'empressa de les diriger vers l'étage, là ou la dragonne avait fait un trou.

-« Vite, sortez, Dracéan nous attend ! » Leur dit-elle.

Dracéan arriva en volant à toute allure, la fumée noire avait fait un écran dans lequel la dragonne ne se retrouvait plus. L'odeur de la poudre était si forte que la dragonne ne pouvait plus les repérer grâce à son odorat et le raffut qu'elle causait l'empêcher d'entendre ses proies, fuyant pourtant sous son museau.

Les trois amis se réfugièrent sur le dos de Dracéan et l'animal se dépêcha de s'envoler. Ils étaient déjà loin quand la fumée noire fut totalement dissipée.

Guinevère rigola avec force et lança :

-« Je ne pensais pas devoir le tester si tôt, et je suis bien contente de constater qu'il fonctionne ! »

D'une même voix Marth et Roy rétorquèrent :

-« Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin ? »

La princesse de Bern souleva son jupon et sorti un objet qui était attaché à sa cuisse.

-« C'est de ça, dont je parle ! »

Elle leur présenta un révolver, d'une dangereuse couleur noire. C'était un vieux calibre, le bout du canon s'ouvrait en trompette. Des runes dorées étaient dessinées sur les côtés de l'arme.

Marth et Roy se regardèrent.

-« On a fait tout ça, pour ça ? »

-« Oui, ça me sera très utile d'ailleurs ! Ne vous méprenez pas, ce n'est pas une arme ordinaire… Il s'agit d'un objet maudit, appartenant à une lignée qui était prête à tout pout le récupérer. C'est un Pétoire. Comme vous l'avait vu tout à l'heure, il est dangereux et dégage une fumée noire épaisse qui permet au tireur de prendre la fuite et d'aveugler son adversaire. De plus, cet objet n'a pas besoin d'être rechargé, il est incassable aussi. Il me le fallait. »

Les deux acolytes restèrent sans voix jusqu'à la fin du trajet.

Il était 9 heures du soir quand ils rentrèrent chez eux. Ils avaient eu leur dose d'émotion et ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher dès qu'ils auraient finit de souper. Pendant le repas, Roy se rappela de la promesse de Guinevère.

-« Au fait, on t'a aidée, maintenant honore ta parole et dis nous le truc important que tu devais nous révéler. »

-« Ah, ça… Bien. Comme vous voulez. » Elle se renfonça sur sa chaise et pour la première fois, elle arborait un air sérieux. « Tout n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'un évènement extraordinaire ne se produise. Tout s'accélère. Quelque chose qui vous paraitra joyeux vous précipitera dans les ennuis. Mais bon, vous verrez le moment venu. Je n'en dirait pas plus, j'ai pas envie d'avoir à faire face à des gamins attendant Noël. »

Sur ces mots, Guinevère finit son assiette, se leva de table et laissa Roy et Marth réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire, et leur lançant un simple « bonne nuit. »


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Cette journée de fin d'Août, ils eurent une visite inattendue. La sonnette retentit avec vigueur. Marth qui se reposait après une nuit de travail, fut tiré de son sommeil. Roy était déjà parti en ville, il était donc seul à la maison.

Il enfila son peignoir, ses pantoufles et descendit l'escalier. Depuis quelques jours, le soleil n'était plus au rendez-vous, et il bruinait sans cesse. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils s'étaient rendus au château dans le ciel et Marth passa devant les objets qu'il avait fièrement dérobés, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée pour voir qui était le visiteur.

Il déverrouilla, tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Devant lui se tenait la tante Zelda, impassible et sévère.

Marth ne s'y attendait pas et fut pris au dépourvu.

-« Bonjour Marth. » Lança t-elle avec son ton austère.

-« Oui bonjour Zelda. Comment vas-tu ? »

-« Je vais bien, je vais bien. Puis-je rentrer ? »

Marth lui fit signe de pénétrer dans le hall, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière eux, après avoir lancé un regard inquiet à l'extérieur.

-« Quel bon vent t'amènes ? » Demanda t-il.

-« Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment de bonne augure. »

Sa franchise désappointa Marth.

-« Ah… Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? »

-« Je veux bien du thé, merci. » Elle alla s'assoir dans un fauteuil du salon, attendant que Marth en fasse de même dès qu'il aurait finis de préparer la boisson.

Dans la cuisine, l'homme androgyne s'interrogeait sur l'objet de sa venue qui était apparemment un mauvais présage. Il revint dans le salon, apportant un plateau sur lequel reposait un magnifique service à thé en faïence. Il donna une tasse à Zelda et alla s'assoir dans un fauteuil, face à son interlocutrice.

-« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? »

-« En effet. Je voulais te montrer ceci. »

Elle fit apparaître ce qui semblait être une lettre. Marth la saisi, se demandant quel pouvait en être le contenu.

-« Roy aurait été le seul à être content de cette invitation, malheureusement, il n'est pas invité, et c'est toi qui a été choisi pour t'y rendre. » La tante porta la tasse à ses lèvres, regardant fixement le jeune homme, se décomposant au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait.

-« Dis-moi Zelda, pourquoi une lettre qui m'est destinée a-t-elle atterrie chez toi ? »

La princesse haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. La venue de Zelda était donc bel et bien une nouvelle source d'ennuis pour Marth, qui n'avait nullement envie de répondre présent à l'invitation. C'était en effet une demande officielle de participation à un nouveau tournoi Super Smash Bros, se nommant Brawl. L'organisatrice n'étant autre que Mouaha, il ne pouvait pas se désister. Il avait été appelé en temps que vétéran et Roy avait été recalé. Il ne participerait pas à ce tournoi. Marth savait que le rouquin en serait déçu et il aurait tout donné pour échanger sa place avec lui.

-« Tu y es invitée toi aussi ? » Demanda t-il tristement.

-« Bien sûr que oui. Ne fais pas cette mine maussade voyons. Tu sais très bien que le tournoi ne dure pas plus de deux semaines. »

-« C'est suffisant pour ressortir de là avec tous les os cassés et des maux de têtes terribles liés au bruit ambiant. »

La tante Zelda reposa sa tasse vide sur la soucoupe qu'elle tenait dans sa main gauche et déclara :

-« Je savais que ça ne t'enchanterait pas, mais tu sais qu'il ne faut pas déserter. La sanction serait irrémédiable et fatale. »

Marth le savait bien. Si Laïka avait un jour été humaine et compatissante, Mouaha ne l'était plus. Elle aurait bien été capable de l'exécuter de sang froid s'il avait refusé son invitation. Après tout, elle en avait la puissance. C'était elle qui avait créé DGC et qui contrôlait tout ce qui s'y passait. Sous ses airs de jeune fille fragile, se cachait un véritable monstre. Généralement, elle ne marchait pas. Elle flottait dans l'air, regardant tout le monde de haut. Elle portait toujours un chapeau qui avait une forme indescriptible. Il commençait au dessus de ses sourcils, cachant son front. A sa base été dessinée une croix blanche sur fond rouge. Il s'élevait vers l'arrière, redescendant en cuir marron qui rejoignait la base du chapeau. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient en bas du dos. Ses vêtements étaient assortis à son chapeau, tout aussi bizarres et arborant les mêmes couleurs. C'était une sorte de combinaison lâche, avec de longues manches et qui s'arrêtait au niveau des genoux. Elle flottait à l'intérieur étant donné sa légère anorexie. En guise de chaussettes, elle portait de longues bandelettes et ses chaussures comportaient des plumes à l'arrière. Sa peau diaphane montrait qu'elle était morte, mais ce n'était pas le plus étrange. Elle mettait mal à l'aise rien qu'en vous observant, son regard transperçant et un sourire statique effrayant décoraient son visage qui avait du être beau autrefois, quand Laïka n'était pas encore Mouaha.

-« Et comment je vais annoncer ça à Roy, moi ? Il va fulminer ! »

-« Il sera forcé de l'accepter, qui le veuilles ou non. A ce que j'ai compris, il aurait été remplacé par quelqu'un de plus compétant. »

A ces mots, Marth fut stupéfié. Pourquoi l'avait-on gardé lui si on avait remplacé Roy par quelqu'un de plus fort ? Il était pourtant moins puissant que le rouquin, alors pourquoi avait-on pris la décision de le garder lui plutôt que Roy ? C'était une question qui resta sans réponse.

-« Je préférerais que ce soit toi qui lui annonces. » Déclara t-il.

-« Comme tu veux, mais il risque de ne pas apprécier ma franchise. »

-« Ce n'est pas grave, au moins il te croira. Parce que si je lui annonce, il pensera que c'est une blague. »

Zelda sembla exaspérée et attendit donc la journée entière chez le prince, le temps que le marquis revienne.

-« QUOI ? J'ESPERE QUE C'EST UNE BLAGUE ! ET SI C'EST LE CAS JE NE LA TROUVE PAS DROLE ! »

Comme prévu, Roy s'était mis en colère après avoir entendu ce que lui avait dit la tante Zelda.

-« C'est la vérité. Tu n'es pas accepté pour participer au nouveau tournoi Super Smash Bros Brawl. Tu as tout bonnement été remplacé par quelqu'un dont on dit que ça force est extraordinaire. »

Le rouquin devint rouge pivoine, et fronça encore plus les sourcils. Pour conclure la scène, il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, ne manquant pas de lourdement faire claquer la porte.

-« Merci Zelda. » Dit le prince aux cheveux bleus.

-« Il n'y a pas de quoi. Bon, ma bonne action réalisée, il va falloir que je rentre chez moi préparer le diner, mon andouille de mari ne sachant pas faire la cuisine correctement j'ai intérêt à me dépêcher si je ne veux pas qu'un incendie se déclare. Passe une bonne soirée, on se verra demain, au tournoi. »

-« Oui, hâte toi et bonne soirée à toi aussi. »

Elle repartit dans le crépuscule, marchant droit et d'un pas assuré. Elle disparu dans l'horizon sombre de la route menant au carrefour des trois allées.

Marth soupira, le dos appuyé contre la porte d'entrée. Demain matin, il devrait se rendre à la gare pour être emmené au tournoi. Mais pour l'instant, il alla en cuisine, préparer le diner. Etait-ce là ce que voulait dire Guinevère ? _« Tout n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'un évènement extraordinaire ne se produise. Tout s'accélère. Quelque chose qui vous paraitra joyeux vous précipitera dans les ennuis. » _Marth s'interrogeait toujours sur la signification de ces mots mais il n'avait point trouvé de sens à ces phrases.

Le lendemain matin, Marth prépara sa valise. Il allait devoir rester deux semaines là-bas, nourri et logé, mais il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. De plus, Zelda et Link seraient alors les seules personnes qu'il connaitrait. Il était timide et regretta que Roy ne puisse pas faire partie du voyage. Il le chercha pour lui dire au revoir, mais le rouquin demeura introuvable. C'est donc la gorge serrée que Marth prit le chemin de la gare, trainant sa valise derrière lui.

Sur le quai, il aperçu un énergumène habillé de vert lui faire de grands signes. Reconnaissant Link, Marth se dirigea vers lui et distingua la tante Zelda qui était en train de sermonner son fils et son neveu apparemment invités eux aussi.

Le fils de la tante Zelda, alias Ange était vêtu de vert, comme son père. Il était grassouillet et était toujours dans la lune. Il était doté d'une foi résistant à toute épreuve. Il croyait en Dieu et prêchait la bonne parole à qui voulait bien l'entendre.

Son cousin, le Petit Starlose, était le fils de Starlose, le frère caché de la tante Zelda. Celle-ci l'avait recueilli car son frère n'était plus en mesure de l'élever, une fois sa chère Zelda violette décédée. Il avait perdu son foyer et travaillait pour la municipalité afin de gagner sa vie et de pouvoir récupérer son fils, une fois qu'il posséderait un logement décent. Ce jeune garçon était incroyable. Il allait au devant de tous les dangers, réussissant chaque entreprise et sauvant le monde à plusieurs reprises. Sa malice ne trouvait pas de fins et tout DGC le connaissait. Sous ses airs de garnement, il cachait une grande maturité. Toutes les filles étaient folles de ce jeune Link qui possédait deux longues mèches de cheveux dorés lui arrivant aux épaules, et une tunique mauve lui conférant une apparence angélique et délicate.

-« Non mais vous allez arrêter de chahuter ! Que va-t-on penser de nous si on vous voit autant faire les imbéciles ? Allez, montez dans le train, et plus vite que ça ! »

Craignant des représailles, les deux marmots s'exécutèrent et grimpèrent dans l'engin.

Marth rejoignit Zelda, désirant la saluer mais elle fut plus rapide que lui, lui lançant :

-« Pas le temps de dire bonjour ici, monte toi aussi ! On aura tout le temps de discuter dans le train. »

Le prince acquiesça et pénétra dans le wagon. Link, qui était en train de poser les bagages de toute sa famille dans le compartiment prévu à cet effet, l'invita à venir s'assoir sur la même banquette que lui. Marth accepta et rejoignit l'hylien. La tante Zelda ne tarda pas à venir s'installer en face d'eux, poussant un soupir de soulagement.

-« J'ai horreur des longs voyages en train. » Affirma t-elle.

-« Et ouais, moi aussi ! » Lança Link.

Marth ne renchérit pas, trop occupé à regarder les enfants sauter sur leurs fauteuils. Regardant dans la direction où Marth posait les yeux, la tante Zelda lança un regard noir aux deux gamins. Comprenant qu'ils avaient intérêt à se calmer, ils s'arrêtèrent et sortir un jeu de cartes. A son grand étonnement, Marth vu qu'ils parièrent de l'argent, mettant des rubis en jeu.

-« Je croyais que la religion interdisait ce genre de pratiques. »

-« C'est un faux chrétien, quoi qu'il en dise. Sinon il ne commettrait pas le péché de gourmandise en se goinfrant toute la journée de mousses au chocolat. N'est-ce pas, fils ? »

Ange ne répondit pas, trop absorbé par le jeu et l'appât du gain.

-« Bon, moi je crois que je vais me taper un petit somme ! » Déclara Link.

-« Pour ne pas changer. » rétorqua narquoisement sa femme.

Marth appréciait ces gens, qui formaient une belle famille, soudée quoi qu'ils puissent en dire. La sienne, lui manquait. Il se sentit étranger dans ce tableau, se rappelant que lui aussi avait été entouré comme ça de ses proches, et qu'il se sentait bien à l'époque. « Shiida… » Soupira t-il dans un murmure. « …Ma… sœur… ». Des larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues. La tante Zelda l'avait remarqué mais elle préféra le laisser tranquille.

Le trajet se passa sans encombre. Ils étaient arrivés à la gare et un guide les attendaient pour se rendre sur le lieu du tournoi. Sur place, Marth constata que l'endroit grouillait. Des gens affluaient de toutes les directions. On leur présenta leurs chambres avant de les emmener dans une salle de réunion, Mario s'apprêtait à faire son speech, un air de déjà-vu s'empara de Marth, sauf que cette fois, il n'y avait pas Roy pour l'embêter et faire passer le temps plus vite. Pas la peine de compter sur la tante Zelda ou Link pour s'occuper, les deux ayant pris un air solennel, écoutant attentivement le nabot moustachu à l'accent italien. Marth soupira, quand il releva les yeux, il vit qu'un homme se tenait à côté de lui, un homme aux cheveux indigo. Il sursauta car il ne l'avait ni entendu, ni vu arriver. L'homme tourna sa tête vers lui, le regardant avec un air blasé. Il se dégageait de lui une aura de pauvreté. On pouvait tout de suite apercevoir qu'il n'était pas noble. Il portait un bandeau entre le vert et le noir, servant à maintenir sa frange assez haute pour ne pas nuire à son champ de vision. Ses yeux étaient bleus profonds, de même que sa chemise. Son pantalon devait avoir été blanc dans des temps reculés mais par l'usure du temps, il paraissait grisâtre. Ses bottes étaient miteuses, et étaient recouverte de guêtres, certainement destinées à cacher la misère de ses chaussures. Il portait une grande cape à l'extérieur rouge délavé et à l'intérieur gris sale, comportant une multitude de trous et d'accros, prouvant qu'elle avait du traverser bien des épreuves. L'homme paraissait négligé et ne semblait pas intéressé par ce que Mario s'égosillait à raconter. Malgré cela, il n'empêchait qu'il était beau. Marth ne fut pas insensible à ce charme et ses pommettes se rosirent. Il se ressaisit quand il vit que l'homme le regardait, d'un air inquiet.

Marth se trouva bête et décida de briser le silence idiot qui régna après cette démonstration quelque peu embarrassante.

-« Euh… Vous êtes nouveau ? »

Sa question était stupide. Bien sur qu'il était nouveau puisqu'il ne le connaissait pas. Mais c'était tout de même un bon moyen d'engager la conversation. Du moins, c'est ce que Marth croyait.

-« Ouais… » Se contenta t-il de répondre. A nouveau un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes, mais il ne dura pas longtemps. En effet, Mario invita les nouveaux venus à venir se présenter sur scène devant tout le monde.

Par dépit, l'homme aux cheveux indigo se fraya nonchalamment un chemin parmi la foule, pour rejoindre l'estrade.

Marth aimait sa démarche.

Plusieurs personnes occupaient maintenant la scène. Mario ne semblait pas décidé à lâcher le micro et présentait tour à tour les nouvelles recrues.

-« J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter Pit ! C'est un ange au service de la déesse Palutena, il se sert essentiellement d'un arc transformable en dagues, aux flèches magiques, ne le sous estimez pas et accueillez le chaleureusement ! »

Une vague d'applaudissements s'éleva dans la salle. Mario continuait d'introduire ses nouveaux camarades, mais peu importait à Marth, qui ne voulait qu'une chose : savoir qui était cet homme aux cheveux indigo.

Enfin, son tour vint.

-« Et voici pour finir, Ike. C'est un mercenaire aguerri qui vient d'un lointain continent nommé Tellius. Il se bat avec Ragnell, sa fidèle épée capable de terrasser n'importe quel adversaire. Je compte sur vous pour lui faire un accueil digne de ce nom. »

Ike. Ainsi, c'était son nom. Ce n'était que trois lettres et pourtant elles raisonnèrent dans la tête de Marth. « Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? » Pensa t-il. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec cet homme.

Marth ne revit pas Ike de la soirée, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Il était accoudé sur le balcon de sa chambre, respirant dans l'air frais de la nuit. Le ciel étoilé lui rappelait celui d'Altea. Récemment, il se sentait de plus en plus nostalgique. Il profitait de ses derniers instants de solitude et de liberté, car demain il serait confronté à tous les combattants, obligé de se battre pour satisfaire des spectateurs avides. Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Tiré de ses songes Marth lança un « Entrez ! ». C'était Zelda, qui ferma délicatement la porte une fois rentrée dans la chambre du prince.

-« Je ne te dérange pas au moins ? » Demanda t-elle.

Elle le rejoignit sur le balcon.

-« Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Il n'osait pas lui dire qu'il aurait préféré rester seul.

-« Tant mieux. Tu es sur que ça va ? Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis que nous sommes arrivés. »

-« C'est juste que je n'avais pas envie d'être ici. » répondit il, conscient de l'inconsistance de sa réponse.

Après un court silence, Zelda renchérit :

-« Tu es sur ? Est-ce là la seule raison de ton mutisme ? »

Bien sur que non il n'y avait pas que ça. Mais il savait très bien que s'il se confiait, il ne pourrait pas retenir ses larmes et aurait encore moins envie de se battre.

-« Oui… » Répondit-il.

Zelda n'était pas dupe mais comprit qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler. Aussi elle décida de ne pas l'y forcer et elle se tut, contemplant silencieusement le firmament.

De l'autre côté du bâtiment, un homme scrutait lui aussi fixement l'horizon, lorsqu'un bruit le surprit. On aurait dit qu'on agitait des feuilles. Et pour cause ! Dans la nuit noire, quelque chose grimpait à la vigne vierge qui recouvrait cette façade de la bâtisse. Ike fut capable de percevoir le bruit quand déjà, une main se posait sur le rebord du balcon. L'homme tira d'un coup le visiteur nocturne, l'exposant à la lumière de la lune pour déceler son identité. La personne ne s'y attendait pas et fut surprise par la violence avec laquelle elle fut propulsée sur le sol. Ike contempla sa prise, constatant qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme d'apparence noble, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu. C'était Roy.

-« Qui êtes vous ? » Gronda l'homme aux cheveux indigo.

Roy semblait interloqué, puis son expression vira au frustré. Il ne répondit pas à la question de son interlocuteur, se contentant de pester :

-« C'est quoi cette blague ! Je suis pourtant au bon numéro ! »

Ike continua de dévisager l'énergumène, sans comprendre de quoi il parlait. Roy sortit un papier de sa poche mais Ike le lui saisit de force. Le rouquin voulu le récupérer, mais Ike le retint par la tête d'une seule main Sur le papier était écrit 18. Ike relâcha le enfin, l'adolescent ronchonna.

-« Qui êtes vous ? » Ike réitéra sa question.

Cette fois, Roy répondit :

-« Je m'appelle Roy, et j'ai atterri au mauvais endroit, désolé. »

Ike paru exaspéré. Un tel niveau de stupidité lui donna envie de rire, ce qui l'étonna. Il laissa échapper quelques bribes de rires et cela lui fit un bien fou.

-« C'est ce que j'ai vu. Tu cherchais un numéro de chambre ? »

Roy fronça les sourcils et devint rouge pivoine.

-« Ouais. On me l'a donné sur un bout de papier, et on s'est payé ma tête ! C'est pas le bon ! »

L'homme aux cheveux indigo s'était arrêté de rire, bien que l'envie ne lui manquait pas. Il comprit l'origine de l'erreur du jeune garçon mais il décida de le laisser chercher. Cela pourrait peut-être le distraire après une journée si ennuyeuse.

Roy continuait de fulminer et se releva. Il adressa la parole au mercenaire.

-« Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

-« Ike. »

-« Ah. » Constatant qu'il n'était pas noble, Roy se permit de le tutoyer. « Alors c'est toi, qui m'a prit ma place… »

Ike le regarda, interrogateur.

-« Ben oui. Je faisais partie du tournoi précédant et on m'a dit que j'avais été remplacé par un homme d'une vingtaine d'années possédant des cheveux indigo. »

Ike eut envie de se moquer, mais il trouva quand même cela injuste.

-« Je n'étais pas au courant. »

-« C'est pas tout ! On m'a aussi dit que tu étais plus fort que moi, et ça, c'est pas possible ! »

Ike paru amusé.

-« Oh vraiment ? Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que tu peux me battre ? » Demanda t-il.

-« Une intuition ! Réglons ça tout de suite si tu veux ! Ça me fera du bien de taper sur quelqu'un. »

-« D'accord, tu l'auras voulu. Prépare-toi ! »

Ike tendait la grande épée d'une seule main derrière lui et il la repositionna à l'horizontale devant lui, se tournant de trois quart face à son adversaire.

Roy dégaina l'épée des sceaux.

Le balcon était étroit et il était près de minuit quand les deux hommes commencèrent à se battre.

Ragnell cogna vigoureusement l'épée des sceaux, engendrant des étincelles. Le mercenaire avait beaucoup de force, et les genoux de Roy s'affaissaient sous la pression de l'attaque. Il devait faire quelque chose avant de finir à terre. Le rouquin fit une roulade arrière et se releva en un saut tranchant embrasé. Ike, qui était collé contre la balustrade du balcon, esquiva tant bien que mal, remarquant qu'une chute d'une telle hauteur lui serait fatale. Roy vit qu'il avait un peu déstabilisé son adversaire et tenta une attaque horizontale. Ike qui l'avait pressenti, avait juste eu le temps de positionner Ragnell à la verticale pour parer et riposter à la frappe du rouquin. Dès que la lame de l'épée des sceaux toucha celle de Ragnell, Ike releva son arme avec force, propulsant Roy quelques pas en arrière. L'attaque ne porta pas directement et Roy qui était plus rapide, enchaina sur un combo de taillades, forçant Ike à reculer pour ne pas être touché car il n'aurait pas eut le temps de manœuvrer Ragnell pour contrer. L'homme qui était déjà sur le bord du balcon eut une idée. Il sauta sur la rambarde, dépassant Roy de un mètre. Il tenta alors une frappe verticale. Roy eut tout juste le temps de se protéger avec son épée et le choc fut si violent qu'il se retrouva sur les fesses. Pendant ce temps, Ike essayait de repositionner sa Ragnell, toujours debout sur la petite surface dangereuse que constituait la barrière du balcon. Roy vit un instant de faiblesse et saisit l'occasion. Il se releva avec facilité et poussa Ike. Ce dernier perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse. Roy resta une seconde incrédule, pensant qu'il avait gagné. Cependant, Ragnell resurgit du vide, tournoyant lourdement en l'air.

-« ETHER ! » Hurla une voix grave.

Ike bondit, rattrapant le pommeau de son épée, fit un saut périlleux et retomba de tout son poids en une frappe verticale sur Roy, qui était resté bouche bée à contempler cette démonstration.

Du sang coulait sur le balcon, le jeune Lord ayant perdu le match.

Quand il se réveilla, il était allongé sur un lit. Il avait très mal au crane. Ike somnolait assis sur une chaise. Le souvenir de sa défaite refit surface mais Roy décida de s'avouer vaincu. Il soupira et déclara :

-« C'est vrai que tu es fort. »

Ike ne l'entendit pas. Il s'était tout simplement endormi.

Roy décida de le laisser tranquille et il vit qu'un papier était posé sur son ventre. Il indiquait le numéro 18. Perplexe, Roy le saisit. De rage il le retourna constatant qu'on pouvait tout aussi bien lire 81. La voilà son erreur ! Il s'était rendu à la chambre 81 occupée par Ike alors que l'objet de sa visite se situait dans la chambre 18. Il prit l'oreiller et poussa un cri d'hystérie à l'intérieur de celui-ci, le bruit étant amoindri. Ike sursauta. Il avait un tic qui faisait qu'il clignait souvent de l'œil droit quand il était fatigué. Intrigué, il regarda Roy qui semblait fou de rage.

-« Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Le rouquin ne répondit pas et le laissa tomber allongé sur le lit. Ike vit le papier et se remit à rire.

« Décidément, la bêtise des gens est bien la seule chose qui me fasse rire. » Pensa l'homme aux cheveux indigo, se remémorant une certaine blague galleuse et inintéressante racontée par son stupide meilleur ami, qui l'avait pourtant amusé, lui qui demeurait d'habitude impassible.

C'était un matin radieux et le tournoi allait enfin débuter. Marth avait mal dormi et n'avait toujours pas envie de combattre. De plus, il avait fait des rêves bizarres, le tourmentant pendant le peu de sommeil qu'il ait pu trouver.

-« Oh hé, Marth ! »

Une voix qu'il ne s'attendait pas à entendre pendant deux semaines lui réchauffa le cœur.

-« Roy ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ! »

Le rouquin accouru dans sa direction.

-« J'étais venu voir la compétition. »

-« Ah oui ? Ça ne te dérange pas trop de ne pas pouvoir participer ? »

Roy regarda le sol et répondit :

-« Si mais bon, c'est comme ça. Enfin, ça promet d'être intéressant donc je ne vais pas me plaindre ! »

-« Le tout c'est que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop. Mais comment as-tu fait pour venir ? »

-« Ben j'ai fait comme toi, j'ai pris le train. Sauf que j'étais pas dans la même voiture. Bon, allez, je te laisse, ça va commencer. Je rejoins les tribunes et je t'encouragerai !»

Marth voulu lui demander où est ce qu'il avait passé la nuit, étant donné que les chambres n'étaient réservées qu'aux figurants mais il n'en avait pas eu le temps.

Il rejoignit donc ses camarades, en attente du planning des affrontements. Il aperçu Ike qui semblait de meilleure humeur que la veille. Son cœur se serra. Finalement, Marth pensa que ce n'étais qu'un rustre.

Son impression se confirma lorsqu'il fut confronté au mercenaire.

C'était tout simplement impossible de retenir les coups de Ragnell. Marth avait moins de force que Roy et ployait sous les attaques d'Ike. Il avait déjà gouté à la lame, lui entaillant la jambe. Il lui restait 3 minutes à tenir et il savait qu'il avait intérêt à s'appliquer pour gagner. Le point faible d'Ike étant sa mobilité, Marth allait devoir jouer de cet atout. Contrairement au mercenaire, il était rapide et agile, mais ses coups ne faisaient que peu de dégâts. La Falchion n'était puissante que quand son porteur arrivait à assener un coup avec la pointe de l'épée. Cette technique envoyait souvent les ennemis au tapis. Marth devait donc se tenir à distance pour blesser et il devait éviter le corps à corps. Cependant, Ragnell possédait une plus grosse portée d'attaque, grâce à sa taille, et Marth se retrouva dans l'incapacité de toucher Ike du bout de sa lame, l'épée du mercenaire le rejoignant plus vite que Falchion pour l'embrocher à lui.

-« Zut ! » Lança le prince aux cheveux bleus.

Il venait de se réceptionner après un saut et essayer de trouver une faille chez son adversaire.

Ike se contenta de le regarder, impassible.

Marth pensa qu'il allait devoir faire comme à l'escrime. S'il était assez rapide, il l'emporterait. Il allait devoir donner de petits coups à Ike, pour le faire reculer tout en évitant la portée de Ragnell, en faisant des roulades. S'il l'affaiblissait assez, il allait pouvoir exécuter un combo qui terminerait en une salve de taillades, envoyant son ennemi dans le décor. Convaincu que c'était la seule manière de s'en sortir, le prince se lança dans cette périlleuse entreprise, se devant d'avoir un tempo parfait.

Ce changement de technique surprit Ike. A chaque fois qu'il levait Ragnell pour frapper Marth, celui-ci avait le temps de l'effleurer avec Falchion puis d'esquiver la frappe brutale du mercenaire grâce à une roulade. C'était ingénieux et Ike était forcé de reculer pour ne pas trop être éraflé par la lame de son ennemi.

Le plan se déroulait comme prévu et Marth voulu en finir, exécutant un combo à la lame. On aurait dit qu'il dansait, c'était gracieux mais aussi dangereux. Il avait trouvé le bon moment pour prendre Ike dans son attaque et ce dernier se fit taillader à plusieurs reprises. Le dernier combo de Marth se finissait en une salve de quatre attaques furtives identiques, qui touchaient l'adversaire du bout de la Falchion. Ike fut envoyé hors du ring, dans le vide.

C'était cette technique que Roy avait utilisé pour faire reculer le mercenaire. Il décida de ne pas s'avouer vaincu de si tôt ! C'était son premier match officiel, il ne voulait pas déjà être disqualifié. Avec l'impression de se répéter, il relança Ragnell, qui tournoyait dans le ciel et bondit pour la rejoindre. Marth qui ne s'y attendait pas, fut propulsé sur le sol sous le choc provoqué par Ether. Il était allongé par terre, une douleur s'emparant de tous ses membres. La fin du match retentit, Ike était vainqueur.

Le mercenaire se dirigea vers Marth pour l'aider à se relever. Ce dernier était face contre terre et frappa du poing sur le sol. Ike s'avança et s'agenouilla. Il lui demanda simplement :

-« Ça va ? »

Marth releva la tête, regardant Ike, des larmes coulant à flots. C'était un mélange de rage et de tristesse. Ce regard, Ike ne l'oublierait pas. Ce fut celui qui signa le début des hostilités.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Marth ne fut pas mécontent que le tournoi s'achève.

Ils avaient passés deux semaines dans un lieu peuplé de gens indésirables et il ne tardait qu'une chose au prince : Rentrer.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, il ouvrit la porte, pour la première fois depuis 15 jours. Même l'odeur de renfermé qui flottait dans l'air ne sembla pas déranger le prince maniaque qui était satisfait de retrouver ce lieu, qu'il détestait d'habitude, mais qui aujourd'hui lui semblait être un havre de paix.

Roy quant à lui resta indifférent. La compétition l'amusait, il aimait bien voir les gens se cogner dessus sans raison. D'autant plus qu'il faisait des paris, qu'il gagnait presque à coup sûr. De la sorte, il avait amassé une coquette somme mais évidemment, il n'en souffla pas un mot à Marth.

-« Ahhhh…. Enfin de retour… »

Le prince jeta ses affaires pêle-mêle dans le hall, chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas, et s'affala sur le sofa.

Roy le regarda, étonné, mais il passa son chemin, allant ouvrir les fenêtres pour chasser l'air vicié.

Le mois d'août avait touché à sa fin, de même que la chaleur estivale. Ils étaient le 4 septembre, veille d'un jour qui n'était plus célébré depuis trois ans déjà…

-« Bon, c'est pas tout de paresser, mais il va falloir que je m'active. Ça te dérange d'aller faire les courses à ma place ? »

Roy ronchonna mais il accepta. C'est ainsi qu'il partit à pieds, vers le centre ville.

C'était le soir et les gens profitaient des derniers rayons de soleil, après une dure journée de travail. Roy se senti étranger. Finalement, la chose qu'il détestait le plus au monde était la routine.

Contrairement à Marth, il n'était pas satisfait d'avoir une maison convenable et de vivre tranquillement à l'abri des besoins. Il était peut-être paresseux mais il aimait l'action. Déjà à Pherae, il détestait devoir rester une journée entière dans le château, à remplir des papiers ou à organiser des réceptions pour satisfaire des nobles, qui s'y ennuyaient à mourir, mais qui avaient besoin de ce genre de futilités pour se démarquer socialement. Ce que Roy aimait : c'était se sentir fort. Dès qu'il était en position de faiblesse, il perdait tous ses moyens et ne savait plus où se mettre. Cette situation était rare, mais elle était déjà arrivée. Bien qu'il joue l'intrépide à la langue bien pendue, il n'était pas de taille face à un Marth en colère. Quand ce dernier laissait exploser sa rage, il était capable de sortir les pires ignominies que l'on puisse imaginer, vexant terriblement son interlocuteur ou le faisant pleurer. Dans ce genre de scènes, Roy était alors en position de faiblesse, ne sachant pas quoi rétorquer aux propos acérés du prince.

Le rouquin soupira en regardant la banalité de la vie des gens. Cependant, il ne se pressa pas pour faire les courses, ne désirant pas trop vite rentrer chez lui pour reprendre le cours de son ennuyeuse existence.

L'homme androgyne faisait le ménage quand Roy rentra.

-« Tu en as mis du temps pour trois malheureuses babioles ! Tu t'es perdu dans les rayons ou quoi ? » Lança Marth.

-« La ferme, c'est déjà bien que j'y sois allé ! J'ai horreur de ça ! »

Finalement, rien n'avait changé, Roy était toujours aussi poli et désagréable, mais cela fit sourire Marth qui contrairement au rouquin, était content de retrouver son banal quotidien.

-« Oui, oui, merci. Maintenant va ranger les provisions s'il te plait ! »

Grommelant le marquis s'exécuta. Combien de temps ce train-train allait-il continuer ? Cette fois, ce fut Roy qui eut envie de hurler un bon coup, regrettant presque sa vie à Pherae ! Soudain, en repensant à Pherae, Roy se rappela que quelqu'un d'autre n'allait pas tarder à rentrer chez lui. Il s'agissait d'Ike. Après sa défaite contre le mercenaire, Roy avait sympathisé avec lui. Quand il avait un moment de libre, si Marth était occupé, le rouquin trainait et discutait avec l'homme aux cheveux indigo. Ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, malgré leur différence de statut social. Roy aimait bien entendre le mercenaire parler de sa vie et il avait pu constater qu'il vivait dans la misère complète. Il lui avait raconté qu'il y avait des jours où lui et sa petite sœur n'avaient même pas de quoi manger, tellement ils s'étaient retrouvés fauchés après avoir sauvé tout le monde… Roy l'avait pris en pitié mais Ike ne semblait trop se plaindre de sa condition.

C'est alors que Roy eut une idée. Le mercenaire avait du rester plus longtemps que Marth et lui au tournoi car il était nouveau. Roy se précipita alors dans le jardin, lâchant les commissions qu'il tenait dans les mains. Marth le regarda par la fenêtre, incrédule.

Roy courait. Il n'était déjà plus dans le champ de vision du prince quand celui-ci sorti hâtivement de la maison pour lui demander ce qui se passait.

-« Roy ? ROY ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ! »

Marth décida de laisser tomber et rentra dans la maison.

Il passa le reste de la soirée seul, sans nouvelles du rouquin.

-« MUFFY ! » Hurla Roy.

Se précipitant dehors, la fermière répondit :

-« Ouuuuui ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Bonsoir par ailleurs ! »

Le rouquin arriva, à bout de souffle.

-« Ouais, ça va… Et toi ? »

-« Oui comme toujours ! Tu voulais quelque chose en particulier ? »

-« Ouais, il faut que je vois Dracéan ! »

-« Oh, d'accord, suis moi. »

Il la suivi jusqu'à l'arrière de la bergerie. En effet, le bâtiment semblait minuscule et personne n'aurait pu penser que l'intérieur était si vaste. Ils récupérèrent le dragon qui faisait une sieste et ils sortirent dans la cour.

-« Enquiquineur. » Bailla le dragon.

-« Ça fait deux semaines qu'on s'est pas vus et ça t'embête que je vienne te voir ? »

L'animal le regarda, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

-« Tu crois que je suis bête ou quoi ? Si tu viens ici, c'est que tu as besoin de mon aide, donc oui tu es un enquiquineur qui me force à sortir de ma paresse. »

Roy se renfrogna. Il avait été si facilement percé à jour, mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière et il rétorqua :

-« Ok, si tu le prends comme ça. J'ai besoin que tu m'emmènes quelque part. »

-« Même si j'en ai pas envie, je suis forcé d'obéir. Alors où veux tu aller ? »

-« Et bien… »

Après avoir indiqué son itinéraire au dragon, le maître et sa monture s'envolèrent rejoindre un lieu lointain, celui du tournoi SSBB. Arrivés sur place, Roy descendit du dos de Dracéan et il se mit à courir. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve Ike.

Il finit par trouver celui-ci en train de faire ses valises.

-« IKE ! »

Entendant cette voix, le mercenaire se retourna et vit un Roy essoufflé, se tenant sur le pas de la porte.

-« Roy, mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? » Demanda t-il.

-« J'étais venu t'avertir que c'est à la suite d'un tournoi comme celui-ci que je m'étais retrouvé coincé dans DGC, tu sais, ce que je t'ai expliqué. Alors je me demandais si tu allais pouvoir rentrer chez toi ! »

Ike leva un sourcil d'un air intrigué.

-« Ah ce n'est pas mon cas. Je peux même rentrer à pieds à partir d'ici. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Roy qui paru abasourdi. Comment ce faisait-il que lui puisse repartir tandis que Marth et lui-même étaient condamnés à croupir dans la mégapole ? »

-« … D'accord… Je présume que tu vas t'en aller alors ? »

-« Euh ben normalement oui. J'ai ma sœur qui m'attend, enfin elle attend surtout la prime pour pouvoir s'acheter de la nourriture digne de ce nom ainsi que de nouvelles affaires peut-être. Faut dire qu'on avait plus le moindre écu et que c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de participer à ce tournoi. »

Roy ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait vivre en étant si démuni. Il n'avait jamais manqué de rien, ne connaissant ni la faim, ni le froid. Sur ce, lui vint une idée.

-« J'ai une idée… Que dirais-tu de venir habiter chez moi quelques temps ? »

Ike n'en cru pas ses oreilles.

-« Je te demande pardon ? Je t'ai dit que ma sœur m'attendait. »

-« Ben amène-la-elle aussi ! Il y a une chambre d'ami de libre ! Ça vous fera peut-être du bien de sortir de la misère dans laquelle vous vous trouvez pendant quelques temps ! »

L'homme aux cheveux indigo sembla réfléchir. Après la guerre d'Ashera qui ravagea Tellius, Ike s'était retiré, loin de tout, libérant ses mercenaires de leur contrat qui les unissait à lui. Il leur avait légué le bastion délabré qui leur servait de maison et n'avait plus donné de signes de vie pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il recroise par hasard, Mist. Sa petite sœur le pria de revenir au bastion, l'air plus affamé et démuni que jamais. Comprenant la détresse dans laquelle devait se trouver ses ex-hommes de main, Ike accepta et essayait de ramener de l'argent au foyer. Les gens qui étaient restés n'étaient autres que Titania, Boyd, Soren, Rhys et Mia, qui s'était beaucoup attachée au prêtre aux cheveux roux et qui l'aidait dans sa chapelle. Oscar comme on le sait, avait été rappelé par la reine de Criméa, Elincia, pour faire partie de la cavalerie royale. Après sa longue absence, Ike avait donc décidé de rendre visite à son ex-paladin vert (Oscar) et il était tombé sur Elincia.

Elle semblait plus malheureuse que jamais. Pour cause ! Après une courte période de félicité, Criméa tout entier connu la famine. Le mauvais temps fit que les récoltes furent insuffisantes pour l'hiver et nombre de ses sujets du tiers-état étaient mort de faim et de froid. N'étant pas en position de demander de l'aide aux pays voisins, Elincia contempla la misère de son royaume et elle fut contrainte de laisser les plus démunis dépérir. L'inflation battait son plein, il était maintenant difficile de s'offrir un morceau de pain. Même les nobles grondaient et beaucoup s'exilèrent vers la théocratie de Beignon. Ce qui avait était l'âge d'or de Criméa sombra dans une période sombre de pauvreté extrême. Quand elle revit Ike, elle laissa exploser sa tristesse et le somma de revenir à Criméa. Auparavant, il avait déjà aidé la princesse Elincia. Fille cachée du feu roi Ramon, son pays fut ravagé par la guerre d'Ashnard, monarque assoiffé de puissance et en quête du fire emblem de Tellius : le médaillon de Lerhan. C'est Ike et ses mercenaires qui la cachèrent et l'aidèrent à regagner son trône. Elle leur devait tout. Trois années plus tard, la guerre d'Ashera frappa aux portes de Tellius, faisant plus de victime que la guerre précédente. Elincia s'était alors battue farouchement pour défendre son pays et se faire accepter en tant que Reine. Ike n'avait pas eu à beaucoup l'aider et il s'était éloigné de cette personne, qui faisait partie d'un monde différent du sien. Il avait pourtant été anobli pendant la guerre d'Ashnard mais il avait refusé son titre peu avant le début du conflit d'Ashera et abandonnant sa vie à la cour. Il était reparti avec ses mercenaires dans un lieu méconnu, agissant dans l'ombre, avant que l'on perde sa trace après la deuxième guerre, pour le retrouver encore plus tard et pour le rappeler à l'aide. Ike fut forcé d'accepter de retourner vivre parmi ses mercenaires et il passait souvent au château de Criméa, pour rendre visite à une Elincia, plus effondrée que jamais. Il l'avait prise en pitié. Elle avait un faible pour lui et il avait finis par céder. Depuis lors, il la voyait en cachète, leur relation étant interdite puisqu'ils n'avaient pas le même rang social. Geoffrey n'était pas aveugle. Lui qui était depuis longtemps amoureux de la reine avait vu tous ses espoirs réduits à néant lorsqu'Ike refit surface. Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'emporter le cœur de sa reine si ce mercenaire rentrait en compétition.

Après une minute de réflexion, l'homme aux cheveux indigo donna sa réponse :

-« Pourquoi pas. Mais nous ne resterons pas longtemps. »

Roy qui s'attendait à une réponse négative, fut ravi de l'entendre prononcer ces mots !

-« Super ! J'ai un dragon, on ira plus vite que si tu rentres à pieds ! On n'a qu'à passer prendre ta sœur et ensuite on ira chez moi. »

-« Ça marche. De toute façon, j'avais fini de préparer mes affaires. On peut y aller. »

-« Ok, cool ! »

C'est ainsi que les deux hommes rejoignirent Dracéan.

-« Direction Tellius ! » Lança Roy.

Le dragon paru se raidir à l'évocation de ce nom. Il ne répondit pas et présenta son dos à son maître et son invité. Il fut silencieux tout le long du trajet, Ike leur indiquant la route à suivre.

Ils arrivèrent au bout de deux heures, devant une vieille bâtisse dont la toiture menaçait de s'écrouler par endroit. C'était pire que ce que Roy imaginait mais il devait admettre que cette ruine conservait un certain charme.

-« Mist ! » Héla Ike.

Des volets s'ouvrirent à l'étage et une jeune fille d'à peu près 17 ans se présenta à la fenêtre. Elle répondit par un joyeux :

-« OUI ? »

Remarquant qu'il était suivi d'un inconnu et qu'un dragon se tenait à leur côté, elle sembla intriguée. Elle descendit l'escalier et vint les rejoindre à l'extérieur.

-« Bonjour ! » Lança t-elle gaiement.

Cette fraicheur faisait plaisir à voir. Comme son frère, on voyait qu'elle n'était pas noble. Elle avait des cheveux châtains tirant sur le roux. Ses deux mèches de devant étaient serties de deux perles dorées. Elle était vêtue d'un chemisier orange à manches courtes blanches. Sa jupe était de la même couleur que les manches et on pouvait apercevoir qu'elle avait été raccommodée à plusieurs endroits. Son court jupon dévoilait ses jolies jambes qui s'achevaient dans deux mocassins en peau d'on ne sait quelle bête. Sur ses hanches étaient cousus des rubans jaunes, prouvant que ses vêtements avaient du être retouchés maintes fois pour être rallongés. De toute évidence, ils ne paraissaient pas neufs. Elle avait de jolies mitaines orange, en adéquation avec son chemisier. Le tout était accompagné d'un châle blanc et rose qui retombait derrière elle en deux parties. Elle était agréable à regarder et possédait d'époustouflants yeux bleu-verts, dont on discernait mal la pupille. Mist était toujours souriante et paraissait être très généreuse.

Roy ne pu s'empêcher de rougir en la regardant. Les filles de chez lui ne lui ressemblaient pas du tout. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, regardant Ike et sa sœur parler quand le mercenaire le pointa du doigt.

-« Donc voilà Roy, c'est lui qui veut nous inviter à passer quelques jours chez lui. »

Mist le dévisagea, ce qui amplifia le malaise du rouquin.

-« D'accord ! Ben je dis pas non, ça peut-être marrant ! Mais d'abord je me présente ! Je suis Mist ! Enchantée de te rencontrer ! On s'en va directement ? »

Ike la regarda en hochant la tête.

-« De toute évidence, on ne peut même pas lui offrir de rafraichissements. Va juste prévenir les gens du bastion qu'on sera absents un petit moment et va préparer tes affaires. »

-« Tout de suite ! »

Mist partit en courant et elle fut de retour en moins de cinq minutes.

-« Me revoilà ! »

-« On avait remarqué. » Déclara Ike.

Elle lui tira la langue et regarda Roy.

-« On y va ? »

-« Euh, oui. Grimpez ! »

Le rouquin indiqua le dos de Dracéan, Mist s'empressa de grimper, suivie d'Ike. Roy lança un dernier coup d'œil au bastion et ordonna à son animal de s'envoler.

Il avait omit un détail qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Est-ce que Marth serait d'accord de recevoir deux personnes dont il se fichait royalement ? Encore une fois Roy n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et il risquait de le payer trèèèèès cher…

Il était 21 heures passées quand Les trois voyageurs arrivèrent dans le jardin de la petite maison. Les volets étaient déjà clos mais on pouvait percevoir une faible lumière provenant du salon. Marth devait être en train de regarder la télé, pensa Roy.

Mist avait été stupéfaite quand ils avaient survolé DGC. Tout était si immense et technologique. Elle le paru tout autant en découvrant l'apparence de l'endroit où elle avait été invitée quelques jours.

-« C'est ici ? C'est trop bien ! » Elle sautillait sur place.

-« C'est pas si bien que ça, mais c'est pas mal non plus » Répondit Roy. Il n'avait pas réfléchi au fait que pour elle, c'était presque un palace.

-« Mais si que c'est bien ! On peut rentrer ? »

-« Mist ! » Gronda Ike. « Arrête ça tout de suite ! ». Il la rappela à l'ordre, voyant qu'elle faisait trop à son aise.

-« Oups, désolée. » Elle étouffa quelques rires.

Roy se décida enfin.

-« Suivez-moi. » Déclara t-il.

Il était sur le perron, prêt à sortir son trousseau de clefs de sa poche. Il les incéra dans la serrure et tourna, quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Marth se tenait là, devant lui, ayant ouvert avant que le rouquin ne le fasse. Il s'apprêtait à le réprimander quand il vit qu'il était accompagné… D'Ike, et d'une inconnue. Le prince aux cheveux bleus ouvrit des yeux ronds. Ike en fit de même. Roy ne lui avait pas dit qu'il cohabitait avec cet homme, qui ne paraissait pas vraiment en être un.

-« Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? » Lança agressivement Marth au rouquin.

Roy paru gêné qu'il réagisse de la sorte devant ses nouveaux amis.

-« Ben, je les ai invités à passer quelques jours avec nous. Je te présente Mist, la petite sœur d'Ike. »

-« Enchan… tée ? » Mist finit sa réponse d'un air interrogateur, ayant remarqué le regard furieux et dégouté que Marth lui lança.

Il ne répondit pas et tourna les talons. Il éteignit la télévision, monta les escaliers et il fit claquer fortement la porte de sa chambre après s'y être enfermé.

Ike avait perçu l'animosité que le prince androgyne leur vouait. Ainsi, il ne les aimait pas. Ce casse-pieds pleurnicheur n'avait donc aucun sens de l'hospitalité.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? » Demanda t-il à Roy.

-« J'en sais rien, il est bizarre des fois… » Répondit le rouquin.

Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser, Ike ne voulu pas repartir suite à ce qui venait de se produire. Marth le détestait sans raisons et il comptait bien le lui rendre… Après tout, ce dernier ne pourrait pas le mettre dehors, puisqu'il était invité par Roy.

Les flammes de la guerre allaient bientôt embraser le foyer, une haine sans limites était née.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Quand on y réfléchit bien, cette querelle n'aurait pas lieu d'être, mais oui, Marth était bel et bien bizarre. C'est ce qu'Ike pu constater dans le courant de cette première soirée chez le prince efféminé. Il était clair que leur présence l'avait agaçait, mais était-ce vraiment ce qui le frustrait le plus dans cette histoire ? Non. Et Roy savait qu'il aurait du en parler avec Marth avant d'agir. Mais à présent, il était trop tard. Même s'il ne les supportait pas, le prince n'allait toutefois pas mettre le mercenaire et sa sœur à la porte avant d'avoir une bonne raison de le faire. Quelques minutes après l'exécrable démonstration de Marth, ce dernier ressortit de sa chambre et il déclara :

-« Bien, vous m'excuserez, mais je vais me doucher ».

Se doucher ? Ike failli lui faire le reproche qu'il allait gaspiller l'eau, alors qu'on ne discernait pas la moindre once de saleté sur le prince, mais il fut coupé par Roy qui fut plus rapide pour commenter la réplique de Marth :

-« Encore ? Mais c'est la quatrième fois aujourd'hui, d'habitude tu ne prends que trois douches par jours ! » S'emporta le jeune marquis.

A ces mots, Marth qui avait entamé la montée des marches s'arrêta net. Il se passa un petit instant avant qu'il ne se retourne vers le groupe qui était assis dans le salon.

-« Tu ne les aurais pas invités à l'improviste, je n'aurais pas eu à flotter dans cet air souillé par leur présence… Regarde-les, sales, couverts de crasse et nauséabonds pour certains de la tête aux pieds… »

Ike n'avait jamais vu autant de dégoût dans le regard de qui que ce soit, pas même venant d'un Beorc à l'encontre d'un Laguz. En effet sur Tellius existaient 2 races se haïssant grandement : Les Beorcs, ou humains, et les Laguzs, capables de se transformer en animal. Ike avait souvent été confronté à l'attitude dédaigneuse des Beorcs envers les Laguzs, mais ce n'était pas grand-chose comparé à la prestation méprisante de Marth.

Sur ces mots cinglants, le froid qui régnait déjà dans la maison s'amplifia, laissant un moment de blanc entre les colocataires. Le prince repris alors sa marche jusqu'à la salle de bain, où il s'enferma à double tour pour la quatrième fois cette journée.

-« … Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Je suis vraiment désolé de son attitude si négative ! » S'offusqua Roy en se retournant vers eux.

-« Bah, c'est peut-être juste parce qu'il est encore frustré d'avoir perdu le duel, ça va passer ne t'en fais pas » Dit Ike, non certain de sa réponse, puisqu'il ne connaissait pas assez le prince pour se permettre de l'affirmer avec certitude.

-« … Oui, c'est possible, espérons que tu aies raison »

Mais Roy savait que cela ne pouvait être aussi simple avec Marth. Il allait falloir que de l'eau coule sous les ponts avant que la situation ne s'améliore. Seuls un miracle ou quelque chose d'inattendu pourraient y remédier.

-« Dis, on devrait peut-être se laver alors nous aussi si c'est possible, car Marth en avait après nous à cause de ça, en partie tout du moins, non ? » Demanda Mist.

-« C'est une bonne idée. Il y a une deuxième salle de bain. Qui y va en premier ? » Déclara Roy.

Mist se désigna, et le rouquin la guida jusqu'à la salle d'eau.

-« Là, c'est ici. C'est plus petit qu'à l'étage, mais ça dépanne bien étant donné que celle du haut est occupée en moyenne une heure cinquante par jour, montre en main … »

La jeune fille eut du mal à croire que l'on puisse passer autant de temps à se laver. Elle rentra donc dans la minuscule pièce. Elle ne fut pas étonnée de la technologie, Ike et Roy l'ayant déjà briefée.

-« Au moins il y a tout ce qu'il faut ! C'est l'essentiel ! Merci ! » Clama t-elle.

-« Pas la peine de me remercier pour si peu ! Mais oui, tu as tout à fait raison. Il n'y a que Marth ici pour avoir besoin du jacuzzi, des huiles essentielles et des tonnes de produits de beauté qui ne lui servent à rien ! »

Mist explosa de rire car elle s'imaginait Marth en train de se maquiller et de se passer toutes sortes de crèmes sur le visage.

-« S'il est vraiment comme ça, ça promet ! » Dit-elle en fermant la porte

Roy ne comprit pas pourquoi un tel fou rire, aussi décida-t-il de rejoindre Ike.

A son arrivée, il constata que le mercenaire regardait tous les objets en vitrine du prince, ainsi que ceux qu'ils avaient récupéré dans l'étrange château céleste.

-« … Pire qu'une femme » Marmonna l'homme aux cheveux indigo avant de se rendre compte que le rouquin l'avait entendu.

-« C'est aussi ce que je pense, il m'exaspère parfois. Il est même plus féminin que Guinevère… Attends, elle se comporte plus vraiment comme une femme elle en revanche, c'est bizarre tout ça, presque il y a eu inversion des rôles… »

Voir Roy en grande réflexion fit sourire Ike, cette attitude ne lui allait vraiment pas.

-« Qui est cette Gue… Gui… »

-« Guinevère ? Ho et bien c'est une princesse avec qui je m'entends bien. Normalement, elle dirige le royaume de Bern sur Elibe. Mais depuis qu'elle est à DGC, elle n'est plus du tout la même, c'est troublant de voir à quel point elle a pu changer caractériellement ! »

-« Tu l'as revue récemment ? »

-« Oui, il y a quelques jours »

-« Et elle n'est pas ici ? Elle est rentrée chez elle ? »

Rentrée chez elle. Roy ne savait pas comment elle pouvait bien s'y prendre si c'était le cas. Après tout, elle ne leur avait rien dit à ce sujet et se taisait dès qu'on lui demandait où elle demeurait quand elle n'était pas chez eux.

Voulait-ce dire qu'elle aussi vivait à DGC maintenant ? Mais cela ne semblait pas du tout être le cas, aussi le jeune marquis semblait profondément perdu dans ses pensées.

« -Euh, coucou ? » Demanda Ike

Roy sursauta.

-« C'est vrai ça… Si elle est chez elle, ça veut dire qu'elle sait comment sortir de cette ville ! » S'exclama le rouquin.

-« Ouais, mais si comme vous elle est bloquée dans cette ville ? Elle peut très bien vivre dans un autre quartier… »

L'enthousiasme du jeune homme s'effaça instantanément.

-« … Oui, tu as raison… Cependant, il doit bien y avoir un moyen de partir ! On a essayé une fois avec Marth de s'en aller, mais on s'est finalement retrouvés au point de départ, et pourtant je sais qu'on a pas pu tourner en rond ! »

-« … C'est bizarre. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'on va trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. Enfin, en ce qui vous concerne parce que pour retourner chez moi c'est tout à fait possible. Cette ville ne semble pas posséder le même espace-temps que le monde extérieur, de ce fait tout est possible. C'est l'impression que j'en ai. » Déclara le mercenaire.

-« Merci, c'est gentil de ta part de nous filer un coup de main.»

-« Il n'y a pas de quoi, après tout je ne fais que rendre la pareille, puisque vous nous logez pour le moment. »

-« Tu crois que c'est possible de passer par Tellius pour se rendre à Elibe ? »

Ike baissa la tête et fronça les sourcils, en signe de réflexion, quand une exclamation le tira de ses songes.

-« J'ai finiii ! » Brailla une voix qu'Ike ne connaissait que trop bien.

-« Ok, bon ben à mon tour alors. » Dit le jeune homme aux cheveux indigo, abandonnant Roy dans le salon, sans répondre à sa question.

-« Oh… D'accord. Bien, je vais aller me coucher. Vous vous rappelez d'où est votre chambre ? » Demanda Roy.

-« Oui, pas de souci ! Bonne nuit ! » Scanda Mist.

Sur ces mots, le jeune marquis leur souhaita de passer une agréable nuit, puis après avoir verrouillé portes et fenêtres, il monta se coucher.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Ike et sa sœur qui se rendaient dans leur chambre croisèrent un Marth, sortant tout juste de la salle de bain.

-« Bonne nuit. » Souhaita Ike au prince.

-« … De même… » Répondit-il constatant que les deux gueux s'étaient lavés eux aussi. C'était pour lui un poids en moins de savoir que de ce fait, les draps de la chambre d'amis allaient être moins souillés. Mais son dégoût persistait, et il ne faisait rien pour le cacher.

Il s'enferma alors dans sa chambre, sans même allumer la lumière pour se rendre jusqu'à son lit. Il fut tellement discret que l'on aurait cru devenir sourd l'espace d'un instant.

-« … Vraiment chtarbé… » Déclara Ike

-« Oui, il va pas bien dans sa tête je crois… » Répondit Mist.

Le frère et sa sœur regagnèrent leur chambre, où ils se crurent au paradis. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les matelas usés du bastion, qui étaient surtout constitués de foin. Ici, il y avait même un édredon et des oreillers dignes de ce nom, aussi le sommeil les gagna bien vite.

Mais ce dont ils ne se doutaient pas, c'est que le prince dépressif avait l'ouïe fine, et ce même derrière une porte.

Il n'apprécia pas que des gueux se payent le luxe de le critiquer dans son dos alors qu'il les accueillait sous son toit.

Il allait à tout prix falloir que demain soit un autre jour, sans quoi qui allait bien pouvoir prédire quand allait éclater la folie furieuse du Prince Marth Lowell d'Altea ?

Mais étrangement, ce n'est pas au-dessus de ce même toit que se profilaient de sombres nuages…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : La lettre d'Elice

Après cette odieuse performance, une page de la vie des colocataires allait être tournée. L'ambiance n'allait plus jamais être la même, mais ils ne pourraient pas oublier ce qui s'était passé pendant ces années de dit calvaire, qui allait en fait s'avérer avoir été une paisible période.

Loin de toute pensée, dans les méandres de l'inconscience, une aura sombre se levait. Mais nos héros étaient dans l'ignorance la plus profonde, aussi, contentons nous à présent de nous concentrer sur leur situation actuelle.

La nuit sembla plus noire que d'habitude, et une légère pluie glaciale signant l'arrivée précoce de l'automne avait refroidit l'atmosphère et arrosé les pelouses coupées au carré des avenues de DGC. La matinée était nuageuse mais le temps maussade n'eut pas de répercussion sur les attitudes des occupants de la demeure Lowell, car ce matin là, quelque chose d'inespéré allait se produire, un évènement attendu depuis trop longtemps, un ancien espoir mort avec l'écoulement du temps.

Marth avait été le premier à se réveiller. En silence, il était descendu préparer les déjeuners. Même s'il n'aimait ni Ike ni sa sœur, ses bonnes manières le poussèrent à préparer les bols et les tartines de pain grillées pour la totalité des résidants. Il ouvrit les volets des fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée, constatant la fraicheur de l'air. Cela lui rappela de nombreux souvenirs. Altea son royaume. L'air y était constamment glacé, pénétrant jusqu'à l'os à cause de l'éternel crachin détrempant toute chose. Ce n'était pas anodin si Marth repensait sans cesse à sa patrie ces derniers temps. Il faut dire qu'aujourd'hui était un jour qui n'était plus fêté depuis un moment déjà, c'était son anniversaire. Le 5 septembre précisément. Avec nostalgie, le prince referma la dernière fenêtre. Roy le vit soupirer, puisqu'il était en train de descendre l'escalier.

-« 'lut. » Lança t-il. Il n'était pas vraiment du matin, mais il avait au moins fait l'effort de saluer Marth.

Le prince, tiré de ses songes, se retourna vers son ami.

-« Bonjour. Le petit-déjeuner est prêt, tu n'as plus qu'à te servir le café et te beurrer les tartines. »

-« Ok… »

D'un pas trainant qui trahissait sa paresse, Roy se tira jusqu'à la cuisine où il s'assit lourdement, regardant son bol pendant quelques secondes, avant de se décider à se servir pour manger. Marth l'avait observé, consterné par ce manque de vitalité effarant. Sa mauvaise humeur de la veille était latente. Pour l'instant, il se sentait plutôt bien, mais il savait que cela ne durerait que jusqu'à ce que les deux nouveaux locataires se montrent. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il décida de rejoindre Roy dans la cuisine. Ce dernier semblait absorbé par le contenu de son bol, regardant dans le vide, et tenant une tartine sans pour autant en faire quoi que ce soit. Pitoyable spectacle qui fit sourire le prince.

-« Et bien, paresseux, on a du mal à se réveiller ? »

Roy eut un temps de réaction.

-« Ouais… » Grommela t-il. Bien qu'il se soit tut pour une fois, c'était à cause de Marth s'il n'avait pas dormi. L'attitude que le prince avait eut la veille l'avait fortement agacé et il s'était senti mal à l'aise vis-à-vis d'Ike et de Mist. Il avait été tourmenté toute la nuit se demandant comment le lendemain se passerait.

De son côté, Marth feignait de faire comme si rien ne s'était produit.

Reposant sa tartine Roy déclara :

-« C'est pas tout mais je devrais peut-être aller les réveiller. »

Marth se raidit à cette dernière réplique.

-« Soit, vas-y… » Répondit-il d'un air un peu agacé.

Roy remonta alors les escaliers plus facilement qu'il ne les avait descendus maintenant qu'il avait récupéré ses esprits. Il frappa à la porte du mercenaire et de sa sœur.

Mist lui ouvrit, aussi radieuse que la veille.

-« Ouiii ? »

Roy eut encore un temps de réaction.

-« Euh, je venais vous réveiller, il est 8h30. »

-« Ben on est levés déjà, on remettait juste un peu d'ordre dans la pièce, histoire que Marth ne râle pas trop ! »

Ike se montra torse nu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, il se dépêcha d'enfiler un haut avant de déclarer :

-« Salut. »

-« Ouais, bonjour. Bon, le petit déjeuner est près si vous voulez, je vous attendez pour commencer. »

Mist, habituée à ce genre de tâche ménagère demanda :

-« Oh ! Me vient une idée ! Puisque Marth n'avait pas l'air enchanté de nous voir, on pourrait se rendre utiles, peut-être que ça le rendrait moins grognon ! Je sais cuisiner et faire le ménage. De plus, j'ai l'habitude de me lever tôt alors ça ne me dérange pas de me réveiller avant vous pour préparer le petit déjeuner ! »

Roy sembla intrigué. Elle était si gentille et serviable. Pourquoi Marth refusait-il de voir que ces gens là étaient de bonnes personnes ?

-« Je vous ai invités, tu crois pas que je vais vous forcer à faire les corvées, non ? »

C'était vrai, il ne les faisait déjà pas souvent lui-même, en aucun cas il ne pouvait les forcer à réaliser les tâches ménagères sans les aider puisqu'il les avait invités. Et autant dire qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de toucher ne serait-ce qu'un balai.

-« Franchement, moi ça me dérange pas du tout ! » Rétorqua Mist. Et oui, Roy allait être forcé de faire le ménage car il n'allait tout de même pas lui laisser tout le sale bouleau.

-« Bon, d'accord… Si tu insistes… » Répondit-il non sans mécontentement.

-« Oui ! Il faut bien que Marth voit qu'on est gentils ! (Comme ça on pourra rester plus longtemps, j'aime bien cette maison !) »

Ike décida de terminer cette conversation.

-« Bon, c'est pas tout, mais si on descendait déjeuner ? »

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, et quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, Marth avait déjà terminé de manger et nettoyait consciencieusement la vaisselle qu'il avait utilisée.

-« Bonjour ! » Lança gaiement Mist alors qu'Ike se contenta d'un « Bonjour » moins audible.

Marth qui leur tournait le dos, se retourna tout en s'essuyant les mains avec un torchon.

-« Bonjour… » Répondit-il nonchalamment.

Mist qui pouvait à présent le voir en pleine lumière constata qu'il ressemblait plus que jamais à une femme. C'est le diadème que portait toujours le prince qui l'amusa le plus. Il était en or, orné d'un magnifique saphir d'un bleu profond. Ce bijou coûtait à lui seul, plus que ce que Mist avait pu gagner ou posséder.

Une fois les mains sèches et les deux nouveaux locataires salués, Marth remit soigneusement ses longues mitaines bleues qui renforçaient la grâce de ses jolies mains manucurées. Une fois fait, le prince sortit de la cuisine sans un mot, pour ce, il fallait passer dans le hall d'entrée, mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et manqua de peu de cogner l'homme androgyne, qui en sursauta.

Une fois de plus, on assistait à une glorieuse entrée en scène de Guinevère.

-« Hey ! » Claironna t-elle avant de se rendre compte que le prince se trouvait juste derrière la porte qu'elle venait d'ouvrir violemment. « Ça va ?» Lui demanda t-elle, plus par peur de l'avoir blessé avec son entrée plutôt que pour le saluer.

Marth la regarda avec un air exaspéré avant de répondre à sa question.

-« .. Mouais, au moins je ne me suis pas reçu la porte en pleine face. Mais tu y étais presque. Enfin, je crois que j'ai d'autres soucis que ça ! » Grommela le prince.

-« Ah ? » Articula Guinevère, curieuse de savoir ce que Marth voulait dire par là.

-« Regarde par toi-même. » Se contenta t-il de répondre.

La princesse de Bern lança un regard dans la cuisine, constatant qu'il y avait deux personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se mit à sourire, pensant que cela devait être des amis de Roy et que cela importunait grandement Marth.

-« Héhé, je vois. Et bien laisse moi alléger ta peine. Te rappelles-tu de ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois ? »

Marth sembla intrigué par cette dernière réplique. Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre :

-« Hum… Oui, tu nous avais fait un genre de prophétie après notre retour du château dans les cieux. Tu disais qu' _« un évènement extraordinaire allait se produire. » _C'est ça ? »

-« En quelque sorte. » Guinevère vit qu'il n'avait pas retenu tout ce qu'elle avait déclaré mais elle ne lui en fit pas la remarque. « Je t'ai aussi dit que ça allait arriver assez vite. Et bien, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Le prince la regarda, plus perplexe que jamais. La princesse fouilla sous dans long manteau rouge et sortit ce qui semblait être une lettre. Sans attendre longtemps, le prince la saisit, se demandant quelle sorte de tour pendable cela pouvait être cette fois ci.

Marth commença à trembler. Guinevère en déduit qu'il avait du lire le nom de l'expéditeur. Sur ce, elle décida de le laisser et elle se rendit dans la cuisine, pour faire connaissance avec les nouveaux venus.

Resté seul, le prince n'en crut pas ses yeux. Ses mains tremblaient tellement, il avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il était en train de voir. C'est avec une précaution étonnante qu'il se décida enfin à ouvrir proprement la lettre. Dès la première ligne, il sentit les larmes monter. Doucement, telle une perle de rosée, une larme coula silencieusement le long de sa joue et vint s'échouer sur un bout du papier que Marth tenait du bout de ses doigts parcourus de secousses saccadées.

_« Marth,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que finalement rien n'aura été vain. Je n'ai cessé de compter les jours depuis ta disparition, sachant tout au fond de moi ce qui t'est malheureusement arrivé. Je n'ai cessé d'espérer ton retour non plus, attendant toujours de revoir celui qui m'est si semblable. Je suis au courant de ta situation depuis trop de temps déjà et je ne sais comment t'exprimer la tristesse que je ressens de te savoir si loin, livré à toi-même. Tu dois vivre des temps difficiles mais je te sais plus fort que ce que tu peux croire. Je te connais mieux que quiconque et me rappelle encore du pauvre petit enfant ne voulant pas quitter le château assailli en y abandonnant sa sœur. Mais tu as cru en moi, et tu as trouvé le courage de partir pour survivre et pour un jour revenir, plus fort que jamais, défaisant le mal qui rongeait Akaneia. Cet espoir, cette confiance que tu as eu le jour de la fuite, garde les en mémoires. Tu as vécu cette longue attente similaire à celle que tu affrontes actuellement. Pendant quatre longues années, tu as grandi loin de ta terre natale, loin de moi, mais grâce à ta détermination, tu as pu retourner de là d'où tu venais, écrasant l'ennemi. Je sais que tu es capable d'attendre encore un peu plus longtemps, même si les jours doivent te paraitre infiniment longs depuis trois ans maintenant. Je serai brève car je veux nos retrouvailles proches et que j'aurais trop de choses à te dire pour savoir par quel bout commencer. Bientôt, tu pourras nous revenir, je te le promets. J'ai enquêté et essayé de trouver comment te sortir de ce labyrinthe sans issues et ai réussi à trouver une faille. Grâce à Guinevère, je peux donc dès à présent communiquer avec toi, bien que nos messages mettront un certain temps à parvenir à leurs destinataires. Elle m'a été d'une aide précieuse, aussi tu te dois de la remercier. Travaillant toutes deux, nous avons réussi à vous localiser, Roy et toi, et elle s'est portée volontaire pour aller vous aider dans Data Graveyard City et me faire un rapport régulier de votre situation. Celle-ci me préoccupant énormément, je me suis assurée de pouvoir vous tirer d'affaire avant de m'annoncer à toi, pour ne pas te faire de faux espoirs et raviver une peine trop grande. C'est en partie pour ça que Guinevère garda le silence quant à ses voyages entre Data Graveyard City et notre monde, mais elle aussi a ses raisons. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas pour ce long mutisme qui a du fortement t'inquiéter, mais je sais que tu comprends que c'était pour ton bien. Je n'ose imaginer si je t'avais écrit plus tôt, n'ayant pas trouvé de solution à ton problème, ou pire, que j'eusse envoyé indéfiniment des missives alors que ta situation demeurait irrémédiable. Tu aurais plus souffert alors de recevoir mon courrier étant donné que le temps t'aurait encore plus long, loin de Nous. Sur ce, sache que je ne t'ai pas abandonné, et que je continuerai à me battre pour ton retour. J'y arriverai, mes tentatives ayant déjà échoué trop de fois pour que je n'y parvienne pas cette dernière fois car comme on le dit : On apprend de ses erreurs._

_Ne te fais donc pas d'inquiétude aucune, Guinevère et moi nous occupant des derniers préparatifs avant votre grand retour,_

_Tendrement,_

_Ta sœur bien aimée._

_PS : J'espère te lire assez vite et je m'excuse encore une fois de t'avoir fait patienter autant de temps, autant d'années. Aussi je me dois de te souhaiter un bon anniversaire car je présume que c'est le jour où tu me liras. »_

Ainsi donc, c'était de cela dont Guinevère parlait. Elle était en rapport avec sa chère sœur ainée et Marth fut plus que bouleversé de cette lettre, qu'il avait espéré depuis si longtemps. Une lettre qui ne venait pas et aucun écho des innombrables missives envoyées en détresse sur Akaneia. Maintenant, sa sœur le suppliait de patienter encore, mais cette attente semblerait pire que toutes les autres maintenant qu'il avait reçu cette lettre. Combien de jours, de mois, ou d'années devrait-il encore demeurer ici ? Bien que son fardeau s'allégeât de savoir qu'il pourrait quand même rentrer à Akaneia, il pleura à chaudes larmes. Ce cauchemar était presque terminé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à errer sans but dans DGC et à supporter ses colocataires. Essuyant ses larmes pour ne pas faire couler l'encre bleue de la lettre, Marth se retira dans sa chambre, s'empressant d'écrire une réponse à sa sœur. C'était beaucoup d'émotions pour le prince, et le parfum embaumant le papier de la lettre que sa sœur avait rédigée ranima des souvenirs au prince et lui réchauffa un peu le cœur.

D'un autre côté, à l'étage inférieur, trois énergumènes avaient fait connaissance. Mist s'était tout de suite entendue avec la princesse de Bern alors qu'Ike gardait ses distances. Les manières bourrues de Guinevère ne semblaient pas convenir au mercenaire qui de ce fait se sentait moins homme qu'elle. Ils étaient absorbés dans une conversation quand ils entendirent Marth pleurer et monter les escaliers. Guinevère fit signe aux autres de rester assis, leur expliquant que sa réaction était normale et qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Perplexes, ils obéirent et continuèrent leur discussion.

C'était le secret de Guinevère. Elle l'avait habilement gardé et elle savait que désormais, leur retour était imminent.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Marth se demandait s'il devait révéler à Roy ce qui s'était réellement produit la veille. Il en brûlait d'envie, mais il se demanda si s'était une bonne idée de le dire tout de suite alors qu'il ignorait toujours combien de temps ils allaient encore devoir rester là. Grâce à la lettre qu'il avait reçue, sa mauvaise humeur s'était atténuée et son comportement vis-à-vis d'Ike et de Mist s'était lui aussi radoucit. Il avait donc décidé de paresser et demeurait allongé sur son lit, alors que d'habitude, cela aurait déjà fait deux heures qu'il se serait levé. Il avait finit de rédiger une réponse à sa sœur et comptait la donner à Guinevère pour qu'elle lui fasse parvenir. Il savait que la princesse était une grande dormeuse, aussi jugea t-il inutile de se presser pour la lui remettre. Il rêvassait les yeux ouverts, fixant le plafond, quand il entendit du bruit provenant du jardin. Intrigué, il se décida à se lever et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

Ike, Mist et Roy se tenaient dans le jardin. Les deux hommes passaient le râteau dans les graviers de la cour tandis que Mist étendait le linge. Marth resta là, bouche bée. Eux, ces rustres, servir à quelque chose ? Enfin, la chose n'était pas si mal. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas la tête à s'occuper des tâches ménagères aujourd'hui et il fut satisfait que ce soit eux qui s'en occupent.

-« Euh, Roy, c'est pas comme ça qu'on passe le râteau… » Déclara Ike, prêt à pouffer de rire.

Roy releva la tête, un sourcil levé, la bouche pincée et des yeux bleus inexpressifs semblaient répondre d'eux même à la remarque d'Ike.

-« Ben ouais, si tu fais comme ça, tu vas plus tordre les griffes métalliques qu'autre chose… »

Roy rebaissa la tête, regardant cette fois son outil de jardinage. En effet, la logique voudrait qu'il fasse comme Ike faisait plutôt qu'avec sa méthode peu efficace.

-« Oh… D'accord… »

Cette démonstration avait trahi le fait qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'aider pour les travaux de plein air. Ike s'empêcha de rire, mais sa sœur ne s'en priva pas. Elle avait fini d'étendre le linge et tenait le panier en osier devant elle. Contrairement à Roy, on voyait qu'elle était expérimentée en ce qui concernait le travail domestique. Le jeune marquis qui sentit le regard de Mist posé sur son dos, devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fiche de lui ou pire, qu'elle le trouve ridicule.

-« Tu veux que je le fasse à ta place ? » Demanda t-elle joyeusement.

En temps normal, Roy n'aurait certainement pas hésité à répondre oui, mais il ne voulu pas perdre la face et lui dit que non, la remerciant tout de même.

-« Ok, bon, ben je vais faire les sols à l'intérieur, parce que j'ai vu que Marth nettoyait la cuisine, le hall et le salon tous les jours ! En plus, j'ai vu où étaient les balais, le seau et la javelle ! Alors j'y vais»

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Mist se précipita dans la maison, sans que Roy ait le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Il resta juste stupéfait par l'attitude de la jeune fille. Ike s'arrêta de ratisser et regarda Roy qui fixait toujours la maison alors que ça faisait au moins 30 secondes que Mist était déjà rentrée. Un curieux soupçon s'éleva dans l'esprit du mercenaire, cependant, il ne dirait rien. Après avoir regardé un moment le marquis qui demeurait interloqué, l'homme aux cheveux indigo se remit à ratisser, faisant du bruit pour tirer le rouquin de ses songes. Cela ne manqua pas et les deux hommes achevèrent l'entretien du jardin. Quand ils rentrèrent, Mist avait déjà tout fait reluire.

-« C'est plus propre et neuf qu'à la maison ! » Scanda t-elle gaiement.

-« Tu veux rire, c'est même pas comparable ! » Déclara Ike.

-« Héhé… C'est sur. Au fait, ça va faire un moment que tu n'es pas allé voir Elincia ! » Répliqua Mist.

Le mercenaire ne changea pas d'expression, arborant le même air blasé. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il n'était pas allé voir Elincia… D'un autre côté, elle était la reine de Criméa. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'afficher avec elle, lui qui avait rejeté son titre de noblesse. Il ne l'aimait pas plus que ça, mais il avait céder à ses sollicitations. Il n'aimait pas la voir abattue et avait accepté d'être avec elle si cela lui permettait de se sentir mieux. L'humeur de la reine influait grandement sur son royaume, c'est en partie par patriotisme qu'Ike s'était résigné à accepter le rôle d'amant d'Elincia.

-« Oh… C'est vrai… » Se contenta t-il de répondre à sa sœur.

Roy haussa un sourcil. Ike avait une petite amie ? Il n'en savait rien, après tout le mercenaire n'en parlait jamais.

-« Et ben t'as l'air enthousiaste ! » Argua Mist. « Vous êtes ensemble pourtant ! Elle doit croire que tu l'as abandonnée ! »

C'était donc bien ce qu'avait pensé le rouquin. C'est sur qu'un mois sans se voir pouvait grandement nuire au couple, aussi Roy se sentit un peu coupable de la situation du mercenaire, puisqu'il l'avait invité.

-« Mince ! Euh… C'est ma faute ! Je vous ai invités sans penser que vous aviez autre chose à faire ! » S'excusa le rouquin.

Ike le regarda perplexe.

-« Ah non pas du tout. J'aurais peut-être du y penser. J'ai été négligent, quelque chose me dit que je vais le payer. »

Ce que le mercenaire dit à Roy ne suffit pas à ce dernier pour se sentir disculpé. Le marquis réfléchit un instant et déclara :

-« Euh, il serait peut-être préférable que tu lui donnes des signes de vie, elle va s'inquiéter sinon ! On peut prendre Dracéan et aller la voir si tu veux. »

Bizarrement aux yeux de Roy, Ike ne sembla pas ravi de sa proposition. Il était bien sans elle, mais sa présence ne le dérangeait pas pour autant. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser finalement.

-« Ouais… Il faudrait… » Déclara l'homme aux cheveux indigo.

Soudain, Mist frappa son poing dans sa main et déclara :

-« C'est une occasion de présenter les gens du bastion à Roy ainsi qu'Elincia ! Après tout, il est noble, je suis sure qu'elle s'entendrait bien avec lui ! »

Cette fois ce fut Ike qui haussa un sourcil.

-« Tu crois que c'est raisonnable ? »

-« Ben oui ! Après tout qu'est ce que ça coûte ? Il suffit que Roy soit d'accord et Hop ! On s'envole pour Tellius, voir tout le monde ! Ça le ferait visiter ! » Répondit-elle spontanément.

Le frère et la sœur se retournèrent vers Roy, attendant qu'il décide de se rendre à Tellius ou non. Le jeune marquis pensa que ce serait bien de découvrir de nouveaux horizons aussi il accepta de les amener à Tellius.

Marth les vit donc partir tous les trois, en direction de chez Muffy, qui habitait quelques lopins plus loin. Il se demanda ce qu'ils trafiquaient mais il jugea inutile de les rattraper pour le leur demander. Il entendit la porte de la chambre de Guinevère s'ouvrir. Ainsi, ils étaient seuls tous les deux dans la maison. Cette situation enchanta Marth qui pourrait discuter plus calmement avec elle.

D'un autre côté, les trois amis arrivèrent chez Muffy. Ils la saluèrent tandis qu'elle récoltait des pommes et se dirigèrent derrière la bergerie. Mist eut envie de rire, elle s'imaginait le dragon au milieu des moutons, dans un lieu assez étroit. Ils pénétrèrent dans la dragonnerie et récupérèrent Dracéan. Une fois sortis, Roy lui expliqua ce qu'ils désiraient faire. Sans un mot, le dragon leur présenta son dos et ils s'envolèrent, direction Tellius.

Ils mirent deux heures pour arriver au bastion des mercenaires qui surplombait un village. Déjà, des gens sortaient du bâtiment, pour voir quelle était l'origine de la soudaine obscurité du salon. C'était en fait l'ombre de Dracéan. Les trois amis descendirent et Mist couru vers le bastion. Ike en revanche avança d'un pas trainant, suivi de près par Roy.

-« BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE ! » Hurla Mist.

Une grande femme aux cheveux rouges noués en une longue tresse vint à sa rencontre. C'était Titania, suivi d'Oscar, un homme aux cheveux verts ayant toujours les yeux fermés quoi qu'il en dise.

-« Pas si fort, Shinon fait la sieste ! » S'empressa de préciser Titania.

-« Oui bonjour ! » Répondit Oscar avec son habituel chaleureux ton de voix.

Titania pencha la tête sur le côté, regardant Ike arriver avec Roy.

-« Un nouvel ami ? » Demanda t-elle.

-« Oui ! Il s'appelle Roy ! C'est chez lui qu'on est invités Ike et moi ! »

D'autres personnes sortirent du bastion. Un adolescent aux cheveux verts et un homme à longue queue de cheval rosée firent leur apparition.

-« Pourquoi tout ce raffut ? » Maugréa l'homme, apparemment énervé.

-« Bonjour Shinon ! » Lui lança simplement Mist.

-« J'aurais du m'en douter, dès qu'il y a du bruit, on peut être sur que tu en es la cause. »

-« Bah, tant pis si je t'ai réveillé, c'est plus l'heure de dormir de toute façon ! » Répondit-elle.

L'homme ne répliqua pas et observa Roy quelques secondes. Après quoi il bailla et déclara.

-« Tsss. Bon, allez viens Rolf, allons chasser. Si on trouve quelque chose aujourd'hui… »

L'adolescent salua Mist de la tête et rejoignit Shinon. Mist fit une grimace dans le dos de Shinon et se tourna vers Roy et Ike.

-« Bon ben voilà ! Le ronchon qui vient de partir, c'est Shinon ! C'est un archer malpoli. Le garçon avec lui c'est Rolf. Sale lèche bottes ! Oups pardon Oscar ! »

-« Ce n'est rien ! J'admets que Rolf ne fait pas toujours les bons choix, bien qu'il soit mon petit frère ! » Répondit-il avec bienveillance.

Mist reprit la parole.

-« Donc, Roy, je te présente Oscar ! Comme tu as pu le comprendre c'est le grand frère de Rolf. Il a un autre frère qui manque à l'appel d'ailleurs, mais CE N'EST PAS IMPORTANT ! » Cria t-elle près de la fenêtre du salon. « Oscar, c'est le meilleur cuistot du coin ! »

-« Allons, allons ! N'exagérons rien, ça me gène que tu dises ça ! »

-« Je connais pourtant pas deux personnes capables de cuisiner aussi bien avec aussi peu d'ingrédients ! » Rétorqua t-elle. « Mais bon, j'arrête de te jeter des fleurs, tu vas avoir la grosse tête après ! »

Bien qu'Oscar ait l'air très gentil, ses yeux constamment fermés étaient intriguant et Roy avait du mal à cerner où cet homme aux cheveux verts regardait.

-« Passons aux autres maintenant ! Voici Titania ! »

-« Enchantée. » Déclara la jolie rousse.

Mist saisit Roy par le bras et le traina à l'intérieur.

-« Alors celui qui ronfle sur le canapé, c'est celui que je n'ai pas pu réveiller tout à l'heure, voilà la plus grosse feignasse que la terre ait jamais porté, j'ai nommé BOYD ! » Elle lui hurla dans les oreilles. L'homme se réveilla en sursaut, la regardant avec un air éberlué.

-« Quoi, quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ventrebleu ? Tiens, t'es rentrée toi ? »

Il s'arrêta constatant qu'elle était accompagnée d'un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-« Si tu ne dormais pas autant, tu aurais su que j'étais là ! Enfin bref, voilà Roy ! »

-« Salut » dit le rouquin.

-« Ouais » répondit Boyd.

Mist tira Roy pour l'emmener ailleurs.

-« C'est le frère d'Oscar, mais qu'est ce qu'il est bête ! Allez, je vais rehausser le niveau, on va voir Soren ! »

Elle lui fit monter les escaliers et ils atteignirent une trappe, qui menait certainement au grenier. Elle tapa sur la planche et on entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge. C'était quelque peu débectant et Mist lança :

-« ça veut certainement dire entrez ! »

Elle ouvrit la trappe et monta la première, sans se soucier qu'elle était en jupe. Roy devint rouge pivoine, apercevant les légers dessous de Mist. Il pénétra à son tour sous la mansarde mal éclairée.

Soren entendant qu'il y avait deux personnes ferma son grimoire d'un coup. Il se retourna et vit que Mist avait amené de la visite.

-« Alors voilà, lui c'est Soren. Il est vachement intelligent, mais il est aussi très désagréable. Pourtant tout le monde sait qu'il est pas aussi méchant qu'il voudrait bien le faire croire ! »

Roy regarda Soren. Il n'était pas très grand et paraissait bien maigre. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs de geais noués en une couette basse et quelques mèches obstruaient son visage énigmatique. Il paraissait impassible et deux grands yeux rouges insondables décoraient sa face blafarde. Il avait une marque écarlate en plein milieu du front, mais cela ne semblait pas être un maquillage. Le mage resta de marbre et ne dit pas un mot.

-« Bon, t'en tireras rien de plus ! On redescend ! Mist précipita Roy hors du grenier et elle referma la trappe. Elle lui ressaisit le bras et ils se dirigèrent vers un couloir. Elle toqua à une porte.

-« Oui ? »

Un homme légèrement patibulaire se montra dans l'entrebâillement. Il était grand et costaud. Il paraissait gentil bien qu'un peu bête. Ses cheveux étaient blonds et ses yeux bleus.

-« Voilà, lui c'est Gatorie ! Un Dom Juan (qui a pas de succès !) » Souffla t-elle.

-« Ah, un nouveau. Bonjour ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'on ne ramène que des hommes ! » Déclara t-il.

-« Bonjour. » Répondit simplement Roy.

Mist reprit la parole.

-« Lui c'est Roy ! Bon allez, on a encore d'autres gens à voir ! A plus tard ! » Comme une flèche, elle tira de nouveau Roy, l'emmenant à l'extérieur cette fois ci. Ils se dirigèrent vers ce qui semblait être une chapelle. Mist ouvrit en trombe, trainant le jeune marquis.

-« Bonjour Rhys ! Salut Mia ! » Lança t-elle gaiement.

Un jeune prêtre se retourna. Lui aussi était roux et il avait un doux regard bienveillant. Un sourire illuminait son pâle visage. Il ressemblait presque à un ange.

-« Oh, bonjour Mist. Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

La jeune fille poussa Roy devant elle.

-« Lui c'est Roy ! Où est Mia ? »

Pas besoin de réponse, un écho dans l'église annonça son entrée en scène. Elle sauta de la plateforme avec le petit orgue, poussant un joyeux cri :

-« ELLE EST LA ! »

Une fille pleine de vie se présenta. Elle avait de longs cheveux violets maintenus par un bandeau blanc pour ne pas lui cacher la vue ainsi que deux grands yeux verts profonds. Elle était petite et semblait énergique.

-« Salut ! » Scanda t-elle.

-« Voici Mia et là c'est Roy. »

-« Enchantée ! » Elle lui tendit une main, qu'il serra mollement.

Après toutes ces présentations, Mist ramena Roy au bastion et lui proposa de s'assoir dans le salon, sur un des nombreux tabourets en bois miteux qui ornaient la pièce. Ike était déjà installé. Sa sœur le regarda un instant et lui dit :

-« T'es toujours pas parti chercher Elincia ? »

Le mercenaire qui avait un coude posé sur la table, la main maintenant sa tête. Il fixa la jeune fille, l'air plus blasé que jamais.

-« Pfff… T'es lourde avec ça, tu le sais ? »

Mist ricana et répondit :

-« Boh après tout je m'en fiche, c'est toi que ça regarde ! Mais c'est en partie pour que t'ailles la voir qu'on est revenus à Criméa ! »

Oscar les regardait commencer à se chamailler et s'exprima alors :

-« Tiens, à ce propos. J'en ai eu marre de travailler pour la chevalerie royale de Criméa, je reviens donc en tant que mercenaire de Greil. Enfin, tu sais bien que je ne cours pas après la paye, bien sûr. »

Ike le dévisagea. Si même Oscar en avait marre du château de Criméa alors qu'il avait une grande patience, que devrait-il en dire, lui qui était sensé être avec Elincia ?

-« Ah… D'accord. Je me demandais aussi pourquoi tu étais là. » Déclara Ike.

Mist qui remarqua la digression s'empressa de relancer le sujet du conflit :

-« C'est pas le sujet ! Tu devrais aller voir Elinc… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'on entendit un cheval hennir. Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Machinalement, ce fut Mist qui alla ouvrir, se demandant qui cela pouvait être. Elle eut un rictus en ouvrant la porte.

Une petite femme se tenait là. Elle avait de longs cheveux verts attachés. Deux grands yeux marron inspirant la naïveté décoraient son fin visage. Son front était orné d'un bijou en or avec un rubis au milieu. Elle était vêtue d'une grande robe orangée qui montrait son appartenance à la noblesse. C'était Elincia, qui venait d'enlever son capuchon. Elle avait du s'échapper du château pour aller voir pourquoi son mercenaire n'était toujours pas revenu la voir, après le tournoi SSBB qui ne devait pas durer plus de trois semaines.

Avec son habituel sourire gêné, elle regarda Mist. Cette dernière venait de pouffer en voyant la personne concernée par son escarmouche avec Ike.

-« OH ! Bonjour ELINCIA. » S'exclama Mist, lançant un regard en coin pour apercevoir la réaction de son frère.

La reine de Criméa répondit :

-« Oui, bonjour Mist, comment vas-tu ? Mais au fait, comment va Ike ? Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai point vu… »

-« Oh moi ça va très bien ! Entre, Ike est là ! » Mist ricanait rien que de penser à l'expression que ferait Ike.

Les deux jeunes femmes pénétrèrent dans le salon désuet et poussiéreux du bastion. Dès que l'homme aux cheveux indigo aperçu Elincia, il se leva de son tabouret et vint à sa rencontre. Ce fut Mist qui vint s'assoir à la place de son frère, juste à côté de Roy.

-« Héhéhé… ça m'amuse tellement de voir Ike dans l'embarras… ça ne se fait pas d'oublier sa petite amie comme ça ! » chuchota la jeune fille.

Roy pensa que si Mist réfléchissait vraiment de la sorte, elle aurait du rappeler à son frère d'aller rendre visite à sa bien aimée.

-« Ouais… Si tu le dis. » Se contenta t-il de répondre, sans grande conviction.

La jeune fille le regarda, pensant qu'il devait s'en fiche. Sur ce elle enchaina sur autre chose.

-« Bon, c'est l'heure de manger là ! Va falloir que je me mette aux fourneaux, c'est ça ? »

Oscar hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, mais il ajouta que Shinon et Rolf était partis chasser du gibier pour manger et qu'il fallait donc attendre le retour des deux archers avant de pouvoir cuisiner quoi que ce soit. Mist se rassit donc, mais elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Deux minutes plus tard, l'homme à couette rose et son apprenti pénétrèrent dans le salon, avec vigueur. Shinon jeta une bécasse sur la table et déclara :

-« Ça ! Ça, c'est tout ce qui reste ! Il n'y a plus rien à chasser, les récoltes sont mauvaises et les prix du marché trop élevés ! On va encore crever la dalle longtemps ! »

Il s'assit avec énervement sur un des vieux tabourets de bois. Rolf quant à lui ne dit mot et observait la réaction de la reine qui venait d'entendre que l'on critiquait son pays. Curieusement, ce n'eut aucun effet sur Elincia, qui vint rejoindre la joyeuse troupe, à table. Ike s'assit à côté d'elle. Mist regarda la maigre bécasse et se demanda comment elle pourrait nourrir tout le bastion avec un seul volatile…

-« Euh… Je vais rien pouvoir en faire là… Dire que j'avais invité Roy en plus ! Va falloir aller au marché… »

Elle se leva et attrapa un pot au dessus de la cheminée. Il était sensé contenir les économies du bastion. Elle le secoua. Pas le moindre écu n'en sortit. La jeune fille regarda ses amis, tristement.

-« Bon ben… Je crois qu'on va s'abstenir de manger ce midi… Tant pis, désolée Roy ! »

Le jeune marquis semblait outré. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il est été invité à un repas annulé qui le troubla, mais de voir que la reine était présente, ne se souciant pas de ses amis, et qui plus est, de s'inviter à manger avec eux qui n'avaient déjà pas de quoi se nourrir. Ainsi donc, c'était de ça dont Ike lui avait parlé. Des jours de famines s'enchainant à cause d'une crise du royaume mal dirigé. Revenant à la réalité, il répondit à Mist :

-« Euh, c'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! »

Elincia quant à elle, arborait toujours le même air naïf, que Roy savait récurrent à beaucoup de filles de la noblesse. Etait-il possible qu'elle ne voit pas la détresse de ses amis ? Roy n'en était pas sur mais il avait l'impression qu'elle n'en avait rien à fiche et qu'elle ne débourserait pas le moindre écu pour survenir à leurs besoins. Finalement, la reine ouvrit la bouche :

-« Oh… C'est bien triste… Vous allez devoir vous partager cette unique petite bécasse… »

Bien qu'ayant l'air compatissant, c'était clair qu'Elincia n'allait pas leur offrir de quoi se nourrir… Après qu'elle eut parlé, il y eut un moment de silence. Ce fut Roy qui le brisa, pensant que cela serait mieux ainsi :

-« Euh… Oh ! Vous avez vu l'heure ? Marth va s'inquiéter si on ne rentre pas bientôt ! »

Ike parut presque soulagé d'entendre parler de Marth, qu'il n'aimait pourtant pas du tout.

Mist se dépêcha d'enchainer :

-« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Allez Ike, il faut qu'on parte ! »

Le bastion tout entier sembla ne rien comprendre et Elincia le fit remarquer. En effet, quand Ike se leva, elle le tira par la cape et déclara :

-« Aller où ? Quand ? Avec qui ? »

Elle n'avait même pas fait attention au fait qu'elle ne connaissait pas le jeune rouquin qui leur avait rappelé qu'ils devaient s'en aller. Ike parut fatigué et lui répondit simplement :

-« Et bien… On s'en va chez un « ami »… »

Cette réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire Elincia qui rétorqua :

-« Ah ! Puis-je savoir de qui il s'agit ? »

C'était le bouquet ! Roy en eut marre et s'empressa de répondre à la place d'Ike :

-« Et bien voyez vous, j'ai invité Ike et Mist à passer quelques jours chez mon ami Marth. Désirez-vous nous accompagner ? »

Elincia constata qu'il s'exprimait bien et elle jaugea ses vêtements. Cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était noble. Cette proposition lui sembla correcte et elle acquiesça. Ike ne savait pas s'il devait être reconnaissant envers Roy pour avoir abrégé les explications, ou s'il devait être exaspéré du fait que même loin de Criméa, Elincia le suivrait.

C'est ainsi que les quatre jeunes gens partirent en direction de DGC. Ike, Mist et Roy sur le dos de Dracéan, et Elincia sur son pégase, qui était le moyen de locomotion qu'elle employait même pour se rendre au bastion des mercenaires.

Roy avait-il omit une fois de plus que Marth risquait de se mettre en colère ? Non. Il savait que le prince aux cheveux bleus s'entendrait bien avec cette radine de noble dame qu'était Elincia….

Arrivés à la demeure Lowell, Elincia parut déçue de l'habitation. Elle s'imaginait un château, ou quelque chose du genre quand elle constata qu'il ne s'agissait en fait que d'une petite bicoque sans prétention. Elle se demanda si Roy n'était pas un noble ruiné…

Marth sortit dans le jardin, accompagné de Guinevère. Il lui avait déjà remit la lettre à sa sœur et ils étaient en train de boire le thé dans le salon quand ils entendirent les autres revenir.

Guinevère arbora son habituel sourire inexpressif, mais Marth quant à lui lança un regard furieux à Roy. Lui qui était le seul à payer dans cette maison, lui refourguait-on encore une bouche de plus à nourrir ?

Avant que Marth ne se mette à hurler, Roy le saisit et l'entraina vers le salon en s'exclamant :

-« On revient tout de suite ! Vous n'avez qu'à lui montrer le jardin et lui présenter Guinevère ! »

Elincia sembla un peu interloquée, mais elle ne releva pas. C'est Guinevère qui se chargea donc de l'accueillir.

De leur côté, Roy et Marth entamèrent donc un débat.

-« Tu me ramènes encore un parasite de plus, hein ? » S'indigna Marth.

-« Ecoute-moi pour une fois ! C'est la reine de Criméa, elle ne va pas rester vivre sous ton toit ! C'est juste qu'on a eu des ennuis tout à l'heure, je lui ai donc proposé de nous accompagner jusqu'ici. Si tu te demandes quel rapport avec Ike et Mist, et bien sache que c'est la copine d'Ike. »

Marth n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Un rustre comme lui, entiché d'une reine ? Il fallait qu'il comprenne ce qu'il avait de particulier et qu'il découvre qui était réellement Elincia. De ce fait, il ne fut pas désagréable et sembla compréhensif, ce qui étonna d'ailleurs Roy.

C'est ainsi que leur vie reprit un cours tranquille, et qu'Elincia venait leur rendre visite tous les jours, délaissant un peu plus son pays chaque fois… Les nuages noirs planant au dessus des toits s'obscurcissaient dangereusement.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

La maison n'avait jamais été aussi calme depuis l'arrivée d'Ike et de Mist. En cours de journée, l'on pouvait se demander si des personnes résidaient réellement dans cette demeure, tant le silence était pesant. Ike et Elincia étaient souvent absents, Guinevère s'enfermait dans sa chambre, Marth ne cessait d'écrire et Roy emmenait Mist dans tous les recoins de DGC.

« Enfin la paix »… Pensait le prince aux cheveux bleus, reposant méticuleusement son stylo plume. Il avait décidé d'enquêter sur Ike et Elincia, mais il avait laissé tomber, voyant le peu d'intérêt que le mercenaire portait à la reine de Criméa. Il avait assisté à l'une des scènes, sensée être romantique, et avait trouvé cela pathétique. Elle était la seule à aimer réellement son conjoint et lui semblait s'être résigné à accepter le rôle d'amant. Marth se demanda ce qu'ils devaient bien pouvoir se raconter, quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux, tellement ils étaient différents. Différents ? Peut-être pas vraiment finalement. Ils étaient au moins aussi pudiques et timides l'un que l'autre. Cette dernière remarque fit sourire le prince qui se demanda comment une reine pouvait tomber aussi bas… Enfin, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Il se leva de son bureau et se posta devant la porte de la chambre de Guinevère. Après quoi, il glissa la lettre qu'il venait de rédiger dans l'interstice sous la porte. Cette dernière fut tirée d'un coup vers l'intérieur. Marth était satisfait que Guinevère se charge de son courrier, mais il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle puisse lire son contenu… Il ne lui tardait plus qu'une chose : partir.

Du côté des autres résidants, la chose était différente. Roy était content d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui réaliser toute sorte de bêtises. Mist semblait ravie de baigner dans ce genre de tours pendables. Ils riaient bien tous les deux et passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Marth.

Ike quant à lui, était assez inactif. Il se complaisait à ne rien faire et semblait déçu quand Elincia venait le retrouver. Pour s'occuper, il avait donc fait visiter DGC à Elincia, qui trouvait ce lieu époustouflant. Ils se baladaient souvent le long du grand canal, bordés de toutes sortes de petites boutiques. C'était chaque fois le même schéma : Elincia tenait la main de son mercenaire et ils marchaient lentement le long du cours d'eau. Puis, ils arrivaient sur le vieux pont, et, contemplant l'horizon, elle lui répétait qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien qu'avec lui. Ike n'était pas très à l'aise dans ce genre de situation et ne lui répondait rien. Alors, Elincia se tournait vers lui en souriant, se rapprochait et l'embrassait tendrement. Pour le mercenaire, ce baiser quasi-quotidien n'avait pas vraiment de saveur ni de valeur. Il essayait de se convaincre qu'il l'aimait mais de toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas. Pour lui, elle restait la reine de Criméa, celle qui l'avait employé durant la guerre d'Ashnard et celle à qui il était venu en aide pendant le conflit d'Ashera. Elle lui avait souvent fait des avances, mais il n'avait jamais été attiré par cette femme. Finalement, il s'était senti obligé d'accepter d'être son amant quand elle se trouvait au plus mal. Il l'avait donc aidée à se relever une nouvelle fois et ils avaient surmontés le plus gros de la crise de Criméa. Maintenant, il était lassé de devoir jouer ce rôle d'amant, mais il n'avait pas envie de la rendre malheureuse. Aussi il décida de garder cette condition, le temps que le sénat de Criméa choisisse de la marier avec un noble. A ce moment là, s'en serait terminé. Il se refusait à continuer sa relation avec Elincia quand elle serait attachée à un autre homme, et ce même si elle aurait du mal à le quitter. Ike le savait. Les sentiments qu'Elincia éprouvait à son égard étaient sincères et ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure chose à faire que de la bercer d'illusions en restant avec elle, mais il ne voulait pas que la peine de la reine soit encore plus grande en ce temps de crise s'il l'abandonnait maintenant.

Ils avaient donc visité beaucoup d'endroits de DGC, et Elincia aimait circuler dans la mégapole, ce, avec ou sans Ike. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle soit seule en ville, aussi il la suivait à son insu quand cette dernière lui disait qu'elle préférait partir seule, pour faire quelques achats.

Ike se souviendra toujours d'un des jours où il l'avait prise en filature…

La reine était donc sortie pour aller à la bibliothèque, prendre quelques livres. Comme à son habitude, le mercenaire se tenait à une bonne distance d'elle, de sorte à ce que cette dernière ne le voit pas. Tout se passait normalement, puis elle entra dans la bibliothèque. Ike attendit quelques minutes, puis il alla se poster prêt d'une des fenêtres, observant Elincia défiler dans les rayons. L'intérieur était calme et il n'y avait personne d'autre que la reine et la bibliothécaire. C'était une dame d'un certain âge et elle semblait occupée à faire des comptes.

Ike s'ennuyait fortement. Cela faisait bien plus d'un quart d'heure qu'Elincia tournait dans le bâtiment, prenant et reposant nombre de livres. Enfin, elle se décida et se rendit au comptoir pour enregistrer son emprunt. Elle n'allait pas tarder à sortir, aussi Ike descendit de la corniche où il s'était installé pour surveiller derrière la fenêtre. Il ne se doutait pas que la bibliothécaire l'avait remarqué…

Elincia referma la porte du bâtiment et reprit son chemin. Ike attendit d'avoir une distance assez grande entre elle et lui avant de continuer à la suivre, quand il vit que la vieille dame sortait elle aussi du bâtiment, fermant à clé la grande porte. L'heure de fermeture ? Pensa t-il.

Il n'y prêta pas attention et se remit en marche. Il déambula quelques mètres et constata qu'Elincia s'était arrêtée devant une vitrine. Il décida de se rapprocher et vit que la reine regardait des articles de lingerie dans une boutique de sous-vêtements. Il se senti rougir et s'empressa de trouver un endroit d'où il pourrait la voir sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Il avait déjà rejoint un arbre proche quand elle entra dans le magasin. Il avait commencé à grimper lorsqu'une main saisit violemment le bas de sa chemise, l'empêchant de monter plus haut. De loin, on voyait les branches de l'arbre s'agiter, des feuilles voletant tout autour de la plante. Etonné, il tourna la tête, regardant ce qui était à l'origine de son inertie. La vieille dame de la bibliothèque lui lançait un regard furieux, le maintenant d'une main et levant une canne de l'autre. Soudain, elle s'exclama :

-« VOYEUR ! PERVERS ! Vous croyiez que je ne vous avais point vu ? Guetter une jeune fille innocente de la sorte ? Où va le monde ! Violeur ! Cela fait un moment que vous la suivez ! »

La vieille harpie faisait beaucoup de bruit et des passants commençaient à se demander ce qui était en train de se produire. Sachant que son attitude attirait la foule, la septuagénaire continua de plus belle et frappa le postérieur d'Ike avec sa canne, hurlant au viol et à autre insanité du genre.

Les gens se pressaient autour de cette scène, prenant des mines renfrognées et dégoutées. Des tenanciers de la boutique de sous-vêtements sortirent voir quelle était l'origine de ce raffut. La bibliothécaire arriva à faire tomber le mercenaire de l'arbre et la foule le regardait furieusement lorsque le directeur de la boutique arriva en lançant :

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? »

Les gens le laissèrent passer et les clientes sortirent du magasin, se demandant aussi se qui se passait. Elincia se fraya un chemin parmi la foule et fut surprise de voir Ike, par terre, menacé par la septuagénaire. Cette dernière remarqua Elincia et lui dit :

-« Ah ! Cet homme vous suivait depuis un bon moment ! Il vous observait déjà dans la bibliothèque et là, il vous contemplait en train de réaliser des achats intimes ! VOYEUR ! » Elle lui donnait un coup de canne sur la tête.

Elincia parut déçue… Ike ne la regarda pas. C'était déjà assez embarrassant d'être accusé de la sorte, il n'avait pas en plus envie de s'accrocher avec Elincia en public.

Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla vers la maison de Marth, sans mot dire. Après avoir été hué, Ike se fit lancer diverses choses et il s'empressa d'aller se réfugier dans une taverne qu'il connaissait bien. Déconcerté par ce qui lui était arrivé, il but à outrance pour oublier sa honte. Il ne rentra que tard le soir, ivre mais marchant toujours droit. Elincia était partie depuis des heures et ne l'avait de toute évidence pas attendu pour s'expliquer. C'est Marth qui alluma la lumière quand le mercenaire rentra en essayant de ne pas faire remarquer sa présence.

-« Alors, on joue les voyeurs ? » Ricana le prince aux cheveux bleus.

Ike n'avait pas envie qu'on lui rappelle cet incident et ne répondit pas à Marth. Il se contenta de monter l'escalier et d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Dans le hall, le prince riait toujours aux éclats pensant qu'il était bien pitoyable. Tous les autres résidants dormaient.

Quand Elincia était rentrée, elle avait l'air troublée et honteuse. La voyant dans l'embarras, Marth avait décidé d'avoir un élan de bonté et il lui avait gentiment demandé d'où venait sa tristesse. Elle avait craqué et lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé en ville. Prenant un air compatissant, l'homme androgyne se retint de rigoler et savoura l'idée qu'Ike se soit ridiculisé devant sa reine. Jouant les princes charmants, il avait fait tout ce qui était en son possible pour remonter le moral d'Elincia, essayant d'enfoncer un peu plus Ike, et elle lui avait répondu que ce n'était pas le fait qu'il l'ait suivie qui la dérangeait, mais qu'elle était désolée et honteuse de ce qui lui était arrivé. Marth qui la pensait outrée d'avoir été prise en filature lors d'achat de lingerie, s'était retrouvé sans voix. Il aurait voulu déclencher une scène de ménage mais il n'y était pas parvenu. Elincia était moins bête que ce qu'il pensait.

Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, il avait espéré leur rupture…

Les jours qui suivirent, Elincia revint voir le mercenaire, mais elle n'aborda pas le fait qu'il l'ait espionnée. Elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur et continua d'agir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, Ike en fut soulagé.

Quant au duo infernal alias Mist et Roy, rien ne les perturbait. Ils trainaient en ville, s'amusant à taquiner les passants et les commerçants qui râlaient beaucoup, mais finissaient par rigoler des idioties des deux adolescents. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, se fichant de leur différence de statut social.

Roy avait beaucoup souffert quand il était seul avec Marth. Ce dernier, l'accusait de tous les maux et avait oublié ce que le rouquin avait fait pour lui. En effet, Roy avait toujours été là lors de coups durs et il avait souvent remonté le moral du prince quand celui-ci était à zéro. Le jeune marquis savait bien que Marth se scarifiait et il avait essayé de l'en empêcher. Il l'avait aussi soutenu quand l'homme androgyne était tombé en dépression, suite à un mal du pays et un travail épouvantable. Dans ces moments là, Roy s'était surpris à être compatissant et il avait séché toutes les larmes de Marth. Ce dernier lui faisait pitié et cela l'attristait de voir son ami dans cet état, lui qui pouvait se montrer si joyeux… Et si féminin…

Maintenant, s'en était finis ! Roy s'était souvent fait avoir par quelques pleurs du prince et trop longtemps il l'avait considéré comme fragile, comme une femme. Marth avait oublié sa profonde amitié pour Roy et il avait aussi omis le fait que si le rouquin n'avait pas été là pour le soutenir, il n'aurait pas pu se relever de son chagrin et il aurait finis seul, sans savoir quoi faire et sans avoir envie de faire quoi que ce soit.

Désormais, Roy se sentait libéré de l'emprise néfaste du prince. Pourtant, il savait qu'il replongerait s'il voyait un Marth abattu. C'est pour cela qu'il comprenait parfaitement l'attitude d'Ike par rapport à Elincia. C'était le seul de la maison à ne pas se fiche de lui, qui se faisait même charrier par sa propre sœur et harceler par Marth. Ceci étant dit, ces derniers temps, Roy se souciait surtout de Mist, qui était celle qui l'avait aidé à oublier Marth.

Elle lui disait, « On va là », il la suivait. Elle lui disait « Oh, quel joli objet ! » il le lui offrait. Elle était radieuse et illuminait ses journées. Ce n'était pas tout à fait de l'amour, mais il aurait suffit d'un rien pour que cela en soit.

-« Oh mince il commence à pleuvoir ! » s'exclama Mist.

La journée avait été bien belle pour la saison mais depuis un moment, le ciel rosé du crépuscule s'était assombri pour laisser place à une légère pluie fraiche. Roy reçu quelques gouttes et pensa qu'ils allaient attraper mal s'ils restaient trop longtemps sous l'averse.

-« Oh zut… En plus on n'a pas de parapluie… » Renchérit la jeune fille.

Ils passaient à proximité des petites boutiques de quincaillerie qui bordaient la grande avenue. Les commerçants sortaient de leur échoppe pour rentrer les objets en vente de l'extérieur, pour ne pas perdre leur marchandise. C'est ainsi que Roy eut une idée. Ils étaient assez près d'un des magasins quand il rentra en courant dans l'un d'eux, profitant que le vendeur soit occupé à l'extérieur. Il scruta le porte parapluie de l'entrée, en prit un et rejoignit une Mist intriguée par son agissement. Le sourire lui revint quand elle comprit ce qu'il avait fait.

-« Oh c'est chouette ! Merci Roy ! Tant pis pour la personne qui a laissé son parapluie sans surveillance ! » Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue.

En aucun cas, il n'avait voulu l'impressionner, et il devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux quand il réalisa qu'elle venait de l'embrasser. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle saisit le parapluie et qu'elle l'ouvrit, tant il était agréablement surpris.

Ils étaient serrés sous le joli parapluie jaune et bleu, et Roy pouvait sentir Mist frémir. Elle était court vêtue et il leur rester un bout de chemin avant de rentrer chez Marth. Le rouquin dénoua sa cape et il lui posa sur les épaules, lui qui était pourtant certainement plus frileux qu'elle. Cette fois-ci, c'est Mist qui rougit, aussi, elle attrapa un morceau de cape et elle lui remit sur l'épaule. C'est ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent, plus proches que jamais, enveloppés dans un même drap.

Marth sentit que quelque chose s'était produit quand il les vit revenir de la sorte. Il n'aimait pas que Roy s'attache à ce genre de personne, à cette moins que rien. Il tourna les talons et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Il se passa près d'un mois de calme plat dans la demeure Lowell, les résidants cohabitant paisiblement et Guinevère servant d'intermédiaire entre eux et le monde extérieur.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Leur vie s'écoulait, lisse, sans intérêt.

Ils avaient beau être en octobre, les journées étaient chaudes et agréables pour la saison, aussi Marth aérait sa maison tous les matins, laissant entrer ce qu'il appelait « de l'air pur évacuant l'air souillé par ces porcs… »

Bref, ils s'ennuyaient tous, ayant fait le tour des quelques activités du secteur. Certainement y avait-il d'autres choses à faire, mais il fallait donc se déplacer à dos de dragon pour se rendre d'un point à l'autre de DGC. Il faut dire que la demeure Lowell se situait dans un quartier pavillonnaire, un peu en retrait de la vie citadine. Bien sur, il y avait quand même des commerces de proximité, mais le tour en était vite fait et tous les résidants s'en étaient lassés. Il fallait absolument qu'ils trouvent de quoi tromper leur ennui, sous peine de sombrer dans la paresse la plus profonde.

C'est Roy et Mist qui proposèrent de quoi s'occuper. Ils avaient subtilisé des billets de spectateurs pour des matchs dans une arène. Ce n'était pas des places privilégiées, mais cela pouvait quand même distraire, quelques heures du moins.

Cela était égal à Ike, Marth ne voulait pas s'afficher avec des gueux, et Guinevère était partie pour Elibe sans mot dire.

-« Rah, vous m'embêtez maintenant ! On n'a même pas de bonnes places ! » Râla le prince aux cheveux bleus qui était en train de préparer le repas du midi.

Mist et Roy tenaient absolument à faire sortir Marth, qui les inquiétait à rester enfermé dans une pièce, écrivant tout la journée. Il ne faisait même plus les courses et c'était Mist qui s'en chargeait (avec l'argent de Roy, bien entendu…).

Roy regarda le prince et déclara :

-« … Tu as mauvaise mine à forcer de rester enfermé ! Tu n'aurais pas pris du poids des fois ? »

Marth releva la tête d'un coup, les yeux grands ouverts. Il lâcha brutalement ce qu'il était en train de faire avant de se retourner avec un air meurtrier.

-« … Tu as dit quoi, là, au juste ? … »

Les deux adolescents eurent envie de rire. Roy savait bien que s'il voulait faire réagir Marth, il devait aborder les sujets qui fâchent… C'est-à-dire, son apparence. Le prince était très efféminé et se souciait beaucoup de l'image qu'il renvoyait aux gens. Aussi était t-il toujours tiré à quatre épingles, aucune mèche rebelle ne dépassant et des ongles manucurés reflétant son hygiène extrême.

Le rouquin feint de ne pas avoir saisit qu'il aurait du s'arrêter de parler :

-« Je te demandais si tu n'avais pas pris du poids ? »

Le prince devint livide, se regardant sous tous les angles. Il commençait à paniquer :

-« Tu … Tu crois ? Ah ! Quelle horreur ! Quelle honte ! »

Cela commençait à être dur de se retenir de sourire, mais Roy continua sur sa lancée.

-« Il me semble en tout cas… Ce qui est sur, c'est que tu as un teint affreux, ça se voit que tu ne prends plus l'air. Tu te laisses aller mon vieux ! »

Marth courut jusqu'à la salle de bain, pour se regarder dans le miroir. Roy en était certain, il allait sortir de la maison pour prendre l'air et de ce fait, il les accompagnerait.

Du à ce contre temps en cuisine, ils durent ce dépêcher d'avaler le repas que Marth avait préparé, pour ne pas manquer le début des combats. Le prince avait même préparé une tarte aux pommes, qu'il avait laissé refroidir sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres ouvertes. Quand il revint la récupérer pour la servir, la tarte avait disparue… De toute évidence, ils n'avaient pas le temps de chercher à savoir ce qui s'était passé, ils se privèrent de dessert et s'en allèrent vite vers l'arène, fermant toutes les ouvertures de la maison.

Ils auraient peut-être du enquêter sur la disparition de la tarte…

En effet, quand ils s'éloignèrent de la maison, Ike se retourna, intrigué. Roy fut le seul qui y prêta attention. Le mercenaire fixa la demeure un instant, puis il reprit son chemin. Le rouquin vint marcher à côté de lui et lui lança :

-« Quelque chose te tracasse ? »

Ike attendit un moment et déclara à voix basse :

-« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… »

Roy sembla inquiet. Il se mit à chuchoter :

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

-« Je suis certain d'avoir entendu un bruit bizarre provenant de la maison… Enfin, un bruit bizarre… Comme si on venait de briser un objet. »

Le rouquin le regarda l'air grave.

-« Marth va piquer une crise s'il y a un objet cassé ! »

-« C'est sur et le connaissant il accusera l'un de nous. »

-« C'est clair. J'ai une idée ! On retourna tous les deux à la maison pendant le match, pour voir s'il y a vraiment quelque chose de bizarre à l'intérieur. Comme ça on arrange tout sans que Marth s'en aperçoive et le tour est joué. »

-« Oui, c'est une possibilité. Je demanderai à Mist qu'elle le retienne, le temps qu'on aille voir. »

Sur ces mots, ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'à arriver à l'arène. Ils trouvèrent leurs places et s'installèrent.

-« J'espère que ça vaudra la peine… » Déclara Marth.

-« Au pire on s'en fiche, on n'a pas payé les billets ! » Rétorqua Mist.

Le prince la regarda, l'air perplexe.

-« Ne me dis pas que tu as volé ces entrées ? »

Mist avait oublié que voler était mal, et que Marth pourrait encore plus la mépriser par ce fait. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, baragouinant en vain.

-« Euh… C'est que… euh… »

Sentant sa détresse, Roy prit sa défense en lançant :

-« C'est moi qui ait volé les tickets… Alors bataille pas et sois content d'être là grâce à un tout petit vol de rien du tout qui ne t'aura surtout rien coûté… Tiens, ça commence. »

Le public acclama chaudement les participants au tournoi, causant un tumulte sans pareil.

Egal à lui-même, le prince aux cheveux bleu critiqua les combattants, dénigrant leurs faits et gestes. Etre assis à côté de Marth signifiait entendre sa langue de vipère fourcher. C'était Mist qui avait été mise à côté de lui de sorte à ce qu'elle l'occupe quand Roy et Ike devraient s'éclipser. De l'autre côté de la jeune fille était installé Ike qui lui expliqua qu'elle devrait retenir Marth s'il essayait de les suivre, lui et Roy. Il dut lui dire ce qu'il avait pressenti concernant la maison. Elle acquiesça et rigola à l'idée de devoir surveiller le prince.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, le mercenaire et le marquis se levèrent, prétendant qu'ils avaient quelque chose à aller voir en ville. Marth n'essaya pas de les retenir, trop occupé à huer les combattants.

De retour à la demeure Lowell, Roy et Ike observèrent la maison. A priori, tout semblait paisible, sauf qu'en se rapprochant, ils aperçurent de nombreux débris de tuiles jonchant le sol. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'une partie du toit ait volé en éclat ?

Ils se dépêchèrent de déverrouiller la porte, et quand ce fut fait, ce qu'ils virent les stoppa net.

Tout était sans dessus-dessous. Les deux pots de fleurs de l'entrée étaient renversés, l'un d'eux brisés, les fleurs piétinées. Il y avait de grosses traces noirâtres clairsemées sur la tapisserie, ayant une légère ressemblance avec la forme d'une main. Le sol était sale, comme si l'on était rentré plein de boue, se roulant par terre pour en étaler sur le plancher. Une odeur leur parvenait depuis la cuisine. L'on avait laissé la gazinière allumée et le robinet coulait à flot. Le lino était complètement détrempé et tous les ustensiles de cuisine avaient été jetés et éparpillés dans la pièce, comme si l'on avait retourné tiroirs et placards en cherchant quelque chose en particulier. Le mercenaire et le marquis prirent peur en pensant au salon… Ce lieu qui renfermait tous les objets que Marth chérissait ! Ils n'osaient imaginer si le prince découvrait ce chantier. Arrivés sur les lieux, ils ne purent que constater l'ampleur du désastre, le désordre incarné. Les bibliothèques étaient renversées, toutes les vitrines des armoires ouvertes, des objets ayant certainement du être subtilisés. Des tonnes de livres étaient maintenant étalées sur le sol, les coussins du canapé les recouvrant. La comtoise s'était arrêtée de fonctionner car le balancier avait été bloqué par une louche, suspendue au montant. On avait du tirer sur les tringles de rideau, qui pendaient lamentablement. Le piano était plein de traces de doigts et la table basse encombrait la porte de la petite salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée d'où l'on pouvait voir de l'eau couler de sous l'interstice… La pièce était tout simplement saccagée. La baignoire était fendue, l'armoire à pharmacie était ouverte, la porte pendant de ses gonds. Les flacons de médicaments n'avaient pas été cassés mais la bande avait été déroulée dans toute la pièce, accrochée au lustre et nouée au rideau de douche. On aurait aussi dit que les étagères vomissaient les serviettes de bain qui avaient été utilisées à on ne sait quelle fin…

Si le rez-de-chaussée était aussi chamboulé, qu'en était-il de l'étage ? Il suffisait de regarder la cage d'escaliers pour s'en faire une idée… des traces de pas boueux étaient visibles sur les marches trop cirées, qui tenaient encore debout car ce n'était pas le cas de toutes. En effet, certaines étaient fendues et il était dangereux de poser le pied dessus. Dans le couloir de l'étage, des portes étaient grandes ouvertes et les tableaux étaient mal cadrés. Le radiateur avait été dessoudé du mur. Si la chambre de Guinevère était intacte, ce n'était pas le cas des autres pièces… La deuxième salle de bain avait été moins touchée que celle de l'étage inférieur mais beaucoup de produits cosmétiques avaient été disséminés sur le sol et les murs. La chambre d'ami où dormaient Ike et Mist n'avait pas beaucoup souffert, mais leurs affaires avaient été tripotées et changées de place. La chambre de Roy quant à elle n'avait pas eu cette chance. Les draps étaient jetés par terre et la latte de plancher où il cachait sa GBA SP était soulevée, sa console et son chargeur manquant à l'appel… Semblant déjà en désordre, les rideaux avaient été arrachés pour compléter le bazar et l'on avait eu encore moins de clémence avec la chambre du prince… Tous ses vêtements étaient sortis de la commode et jetés dans toute la pièce, des tâches ornant tous les habits. Le miroir de sa coiffeuse avait été démonté, mais le plus grave restait à voir. Le plafond au dessus du lit était troué, laissant la laine de vair apparente, ainsi qu'un bout du ciel… Voilà d'où venaient les tuiles jonchant le sol à l'extérieur. En plus de ce carnage, le cadre lattes du lit était brisé, prouvant que la personne ayant fait ce massacre, avait sauté plusieurs fois sur le lit, jusqu'à atteindre le plafond et le percer…

Comment allaient-ils s'y prendre pour réparer ce désordre avant que Marth ne rentre ? C'était un pari risqué mais ils se devaient d'y arriver sous peine de représailles infinies… Ils décidèrent donc de prendre les choses en main.

Ike avait l'habitude de bricoler… Le bastion tombait suffisamment en ruine pour qu'il ait été confronté à des réparations de cette ampleur. Ce qui lui faisait le plus peur était le manque flagrant de temps… Il devrait faire au plus vite pour tout arranger. C'est pourquoi il procéda méthodiquement. Il ferait le plus lourd du travail et Roy s'occuperait des plus petites tâches. Il commença par la baignoire. Roy l'aidait en lui apportant le matériel nécessaire et en déblayant une partie du désordre. Pendant que le mercenaire retapait la baignoire, Roy réenroulait la bande nouée au rideau et remit la porte de l'armoire à pharmacie sur ses gonds. Quand ils en eurent finis avec la salle d'eau, ils s'occupèrent du salon. Ike se chargea de réparer les marches, tant bien que mal, et Roy redressait les vitrines, remettant les livres et les objets à leur place. Ils eurent du mal à remettre la tringle de rideau. Se consacrant à se qui prenait le plus de temps, Ike s'attela à retaper le plafond de la chambre de Marth. Roy quant à lui s'occupa du linge du prince, et l'emmena de toute urgence à la laverie, tandis qu'il mit tous les draps et les serviettes sales à la machine à laver de la maison. Une fois le plafond rebouché, Ike dut le repeindre en blanc. Ensuite, il regarda ce qu'il pouvait faire avec le cadre lattes. Il suait à grosses gouttes et constata qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire pour réparer l'objet. Quand Roy revint, il lui expliqua, et ce dernier eut une idée. Etant donné que Guinevère était absente, ils allaient lui emprunter son cadre lattes pour l'échanger avec celui de Marth qui était brisé. Quand ce fut achevé, Ike s'occupa du radiateur du couloir et Roy monta sur le toit pour remettre des tuiles à l'endroit où il en manquait. Ce travail titanesque finis, ils durent faire un nettoyage complet, ne laissant aucune trace de ce qui s'était passé. Pour finir, ils recollèrent tous les objets cassés avec minutie et rangèrent encore plus ce qu'ils avaient déjà replacé. L'illusion prenait, si l'on n'était pas maniaque… Un seul problème subsistait : celui de l'odeur. Ils s'étaient activés et dépêchés, Ike avait transpiré et la maison sentait les produits utilisés pour nettoyer le désordre. Roy alla récupérer le linge à la laverie et il étendit celui qu'il avait mit à tourner dans la machine. La maison était de nouveau propre, remise à neuf… en trois heures, ils avaient accompli cet exploit.

Ils étaient exténués et Roy plaça des fleurs dans les deux vases de l'entrée avant d'aller se servir un verre d'eau dans la cuisine et de s'affaler dans le canapé. Le mercenaire était parti se débarbouiller et il en fit de même une fois sa douche terminée.

-« Fiouf… » Déclara Ike, soulagé. « Tu as une idée de qui a pu faire le coup ? »

Roy ne réfléchit même pas et répondit :

-« La Zelda verte… Elle aime nous martyriser… J'ai compris ou était passée la tarte… Et de ce fait, j'ai aussi compris ce qui s'est passé pour la maison… C'est une mendiante et une voleuse. Elle a du voir la tarte sur la fenêtre et voyant qu'on s'agitait et qu'on commençait à fermer les ouvertures pour s'en aller, elle a du se précipiter à l'intérieur pensant que c'était son jour de chance. Après quoi elle a voulu nous en faire baver et nous dévaliser une fois de plus… »

Le mercenaire écarquilla les yeux. Une seule femme, en si peu de temps, réussir à mettre ce bazar ? Elle devait drôlement les détester, non, elle devait les envier. La jalousie pousse souvent à des agissements incompréhensibles…

Ils s'étaient à peine reposés qu'on entendait déjà Mist hurler au loin. Marth la suivait, ils n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer. Le mercenaire et le rouquin étaient trop fatigués pour bouger et ils attendirent tranquillement dans le salon. Marth paru étonné de les voir ici.

-« Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas revenus à l'arène après avoir finis ce que vous aviez à faire en ville ? »

C'est Roy qui répondit :

-« ça a pris plus de temps que prévu… »

Mist rétorqua :

-« C'est dommage, vous avez raté Marth sur le ring… »

Les deux hommes ouvrirent grands leurs yeux, incrédules, tirés de leur inertie.

-« Ben ouais, il y avait 20000 écus mis en jeu pour un des spectateur s'il arrivait à vaincre le champion. Marth s'est désigné, j'ai cru qu'il avait perdu la tête. Apparemment il savait ce qu'il faisait puisqu'il a empoché la somme en plus d'un trophée ! »

Le prince montra la coupe.

Ike et Roy se regardèrent, exaspérés et éreintés…

La soirée fut bien calme et Marth ne sembla pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit. Etait-ce cependant assez tôt pour crier victoire ? …


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 

Les jours défilèrent et Marth ne sembla toujours pas avoir remarqué que la maison avait été complètement saccagée, au grand soulagement d'Ike et de Roy.

Le prince attendait tout simplement que Guinevère revienne, lui apportant une nouvelle lettre. Il en était si préoccupé qu'il en avait oublié sa mauvaise humeur. Cela inquiétait Roy qui se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se produire pour que Marth soit si paisible car en effet, le prince ne lui avait toujours pas révélé qu'il était en correspondance avec sa sœur.

La vie sembla vide d'intérêt et pleine d'ennui pour tous les résidants, sauf pour Marth, qu'on surprenait à sourire tout seul…

Un conseil se tint dans le salon, Ike, Roy, Mist et Elincia cogitant pour savoir qu'elle était l'origine du bonheur du prince.

-« Vous croyez que c'est parce qu'il a gagné 20000 écus et un trophée ? » Demanda Mist.

-« Sa bonne humeur n'aurait pas duré aussi longtemps, crois-moi… » Répondit Roy.

-« Oh mais pourtant une si belle somme et une coupe en symbole de victoire, il y a de quoi être fier ! » Répliqua Elincia.

Ike quant à lui se tut, réfléchissant calmement.

-« Ben euh…. Il a peut-être trouvé une copine ? » Questionna Mist.

Roy la regarda, écarquillant les yeux.

-« N'importe quoi ! Déjà ce serait plutôt « s'est trouvé un copain », et on en aurait entendu parler pendant des siècles ! » Rétorqua le rouquin. Bizarrement, il avait adopté un ton presque agressif. Mist le fixa, l'air interrogateur.

-« Et oh, du calme, c'était juste une hypothèse ! Ne sois pas jaloux ! »

A ces mots, Roy devint livide.

-« Euh pardon, je voulais pas être méchant ! Et je ne suis jaloux de rien ! »

Ike prit alors la parole :

-« La ferme les gosses, revenez au sujet principal… En fait c'est pas la peine, je crois que j'ai trouvé. »

Elincia regarda son mercenaire, plein d'admiration dans les yeux.

-« Dès que Guinevère est à la maison, Marth s'enferme et on a pu constater qu'il écrivait sans relâche. Quand elle n'est pas là, quand elle part on ne sait où, il semble attendre indéfiniment quelque chose. Son retour peut-être… »

Roy bondit en entendant ceci, et de toute évidence, il comprit de travers :

-« QUOIII ? Tu veux dire qu'il se serait entiché de Guinevère ? Berk, c'est pire que ce que je croyais ! »

Le silence retomba dans la salle. Ike regarda le rouquin, plus exaspéré que jamais.

-« Non, ce n'est pas ça, enfin je ne crois pas. Je pense plutôt que les deux trafiquent quelque chose, mais je ne saurais pas dire quoi. »

Une fois de plus ils avaient oublié que le prince avait l'ouïe fine et qu'il pouvait se montrer d'une discrétion déconcertante. En fait, il était tout simplement sur une marche, écoutant ce que les résidants racontaient, fulminant quand il entendit Roy médire mais se taisant tout de même pour entendre la suite. Il se décida à descendre pour annoncer sa présence par un simple :

-« Hum hum… »

Pris sur le fait, ses colocataires sursautèrent et se tournèrent lentement vers le prince.

-« Oh, Marth, on croyait que tu étais dans la salle de bain ! » Lança Mist.

-« Et bien non. Vous osez dire que vous avez fait la guerre alors que vous n'êtes même pas capable de repérer votre ennemi en plein conseil stratégique ? Vous êtes ridicules. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas tout simplement demandé ce que je fabriquais au lieu d'user inefficacement de votre cerveau ? »

Ils ne répondirent pas et le prince reprit la parole :

-« Bien, je vais vous dire ce que je fais. J'écris, tout simplement. »

Roy, qui était vexé par ce que Marth avait dit au préalable, rétorqua :

-« ça on le sait ! Mais à quoi ça te sert ? »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'homme androgyne :

-« Et bien disons que j'écris des lettres… »

Elincia répliqua :

-« Oui, mais quel rapport avec Guinevère alors ? »

C'est Ike qui lui répondit :

-« Elle doit jouer la postière, c'est ça ? »

Marth acquiesça.

-« Exactement. En fait, cela fait plus d'un mois que je suis en contact avec ma sœur. »

L'audience sembla incrédule mais c'était Roy qui paraissait le plus interloqué.

-« Tu as une sœur ? Et tu lui envoies des lettres alors qu'on ne peut pas sortir ? Ca veut dire que Guinevère le peut ? Mais pourquoi t'en as pas parlé ! » S'exclama le rouquin.

-« Et bien, c'est juste que je ne voulais pas. Voilà tout. Après tu aurais joué aux gamins capricieux et tu m'aurais embêté, sachant qu'on allait bientôt pouvoir partir. Réjouis-toi, Guinevère et ma sœur ont tout fait pour trouver un moyen de nous sortir d'ici. Actuellement, j'attends la dernière lettre d'Elice qui doit être décisive. Voilà pourquoi je suis heureux, parce que j'ai attendu ce moment trop longtemps. »

Ils en tombèrent des nues. Roy était frustré que le prince ait gardé ça pour lui.

-« Sur ce, si vous voulez bien m'excuser… » Le prince remonta les marches, abandonnant les résidants dans le salon.

Bien évidemment, Guinevère n'allait pas tarder à revenir, un peu fatiguée de tous ces allers-venus qu'elle faisait entre DGC, Elibe et Akaneia. Depuis peu, Marth l'accueillait à bras ouvert, elle qui détenait son courrier si précieux. Ce jour là, elle rigola en lui remettant la missive. Il la regarda, l'air interrogateur, mais s'empressa de la lire. Aux premières lignes il s'exclama : ENFIN ! Mais plus il lisait, plus il arborait un air sérieux et son teint devint pâle. Il alla s'assoir dans un fauteuil du salon, la tête dans les mains. Les locataires le fixèrent et Roy demanda :

-« Quoi, quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? On va pas pouvoir rentrer ? »

-« Non, non, ce n'est pas ça… Je devrais me réjouir, mais ça m'est impossible… Ma sœur se marrie après demain, et elle m'a dit que je pourrais la rejoindre à ce moment là. »

Tous se regardèrent, se demandant ce qui dérangeait le prince. Marth se leva d'un coup et lança :

-« Il va falloir que je sois impeccable ! Guinevère, tu es invitée aussi. »

La princesse répondit :

-« Je le sais… Roy aussi normalement … »

Le rouquin cligna des yeux. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette Elice et tout à coup, il était invité à son mariage avec un autre inconnu certainement.

-« D'accord… Mais parles-nous d'elle, puisqu'apparemment, elle en a fait beaucoup pour nous sortir de DGC et que Guinevère la connait. »

En entendant ça, la belle blonde ricana. Marth quant à lui prit sa respiration et commença à parler :

-« Aussi loin que je me souvienne, Elice a été là pour moi… C'est une sœur merveilleuse, la perfection incarnée… Elle a 10 ans de plus que moi. Quand j'étais petit, elle s'est occupée de moi, elle était déjà très mature, mais elle avait toujours l'air triste. Je l'aimais beaucoup plus que ma mère, d'ailleurs, Elice et mère ne s'entendaient pas. Ma sœur séchait mes larmes et m'expliquait toujours les choses, pour ne pas que je pleure à nouveau. Cependant, elle a toujours tenu des propos assez bizarres, mais je ne saurais pas les redire, j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre et j'ai oublié avec le temps. Il faut dire que j'ai été séparé d'elle pendant quatre longues années… Lors de la guerre d'Akaneia. C'est elle qui me sauva en restant au château assailli, me permettant de prendre la fuite vers Talis. Je n'oublierai jamais son expression, j'ai cru que c'était la dernière fois que je la voyais… C'est elle qui me donna ce diadème. Elle me l'offrit en me souhaitant bonne chance. Ses derniers mots avant que nous soyons séparés resteront à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire… « Sois fort. Tu dois survivre mon frère… » J'ai pleuré, pleuré et encore pleuré… J'ai été recueilli par la famille royale de Talis, le temps que je sois assez fort pour reprendre Altea. Là bas, j'ai rencontré Shiida... Shiida et ma sœur sont les personnes les plus importantes à mes yeux ! Quand j'ai enfin pu reprendre Altea et vaincre Garnef, je revis ma sœur… Elle n'avait pas été tuée… Elle avait été maintenue captive pendant toutes ces années, ne perdant pas espoir de me voir revenir un jour. Garnef comptait s'en servir car elle est la seule à pouvoir utiliser un bâton, s'appelant le bâton d'Aum. Enfin bref, tout ça pour vous dire que je lui dois beaucoup, et pas la peine de vous signifier non plus que je l'aime énormément… »

Pendant que Marth parlait, Guinevère hocha la tête à plusieurs reprises… Personne n'y prêta attention. Les résidants eurent du mal à saisir alors pourquoi le prince ne se réjouissait pas que sa sœur se marie. Roy posa alors une question :

-« Euh… Est-ce que par hasard la personne avec qui elle doit se marier, est quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas ? »

Le prince acquiesça.

-« Oui… C'est… ce vaurien d'Ephraim… »

Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux. Une personne aussi honorable que ce qu'avait dit Marth, avec ce prétentieux ?

-« Ah, oui, je vois… Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'es pas très heureux pour elle… Euh, comme on dit, si elle l'aime, c'est l'essentiel, non ? »

Le prince baissa la tête. On voyait qu'il était triste. Il y eu un moment de silence avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

-« Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, mais je sens que je vais avoir du mal avec mon futur beau frère… Enfin, de toute évidence, nous serons présents à ce mariage ! »

Ce n'était pas vraiment le mariage qui importait à Roy, mais plutôt le fait de pouvoir s'évader de DGC grâce à cette occasion. Cependant, il regarda Ike, Elincia et Mist. S'ils partaient, il ne les reverrait peut-être plus… Cette hypothèse le chagrina un peu. Il les appréciait beaucoup, c'étaient des gens simples (à part Elincia) et sympathiques. Mais désormais, il savait que sa place n'était pas ici et qu'il lui faudrait retourner à Pherae. Ike semblait réfléchir. Mist lui demanda ce qu'il avait et il répondit :

-« Je crois connaitre ce Ephraim… Il participait à un tournoi à DGC même, non ? »

Surpris, Marth l'interrogea :

-« Co…Comment tu sais ? Tu étais là, toi aussi ? »

-« Euh... Oui… J'ai tout observé… Attends… Mais ça me revient ! Alors c'est vous qui avez rétamé cet Ephraim et sa sœur ? Enfin, toi Marth, tu as eu plus de mal… »

Roy et le prince étaient bouche bée. Avant SSBB, ils avaient donc rencontré Ike, sans le savoir. Le rouquin lui demanda :

-« Mais qu'est ce que tu faisais là, à DGC en plus ? »

-« C'est l'organisatrice du tournoi SSBB qui m'avait fait découvrir DGC. Pas tout, juste quelques endroits… J'étais venu participer à ce tournoi, pour ramener un peu d'argent au bastion, mais je me suis fait battre par la sœur d'Ephraim, Eirika je crois… Il faut dire, j'avais juste une épée fer et elle avait une arme sacrée. Donc voilà, j'ai été éliminé parce qu'elle m'a blessé la main et que j'ai lâché mon arme. Enfin bref, c'est sûr qu'Ephraim est un prétentieux. »

C'était abracadabrant, mais c'était la réalité. Celle qui résidait aussi dans le fait qu'ils allaient pouvoir fouler le sol d'Akaneia et d'Elibe après tant de temps.

Il restait donc peu de temps à Marth et à Roy pour se préparer avant le mariage. Ils devaient se rendre à Magvel, à Renais plus précisément, le surlendemain. Il leur restait donc cette après midi et la matinée le lendemain avant de s'en aller, puisqu'un voyage de DGC jusqu'à Magvel leur prendrait 8 h à dos de dragon, d'après Guinevère.

Ce peu de temps suffit tout de même à tout changer pour Roy…

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Marth était hyper-stressé et en stressait tout le monde. L'heure tournait et il s'agitait dans tous les sens. Les résidants le laissaient tranquille et on n'aurait dit qu'un froid avait été jeté après l'annonce du départ de Roy, Guinevère et de Marth. Certainement qu'ils s'appréciaient tous, quoi qu'ils en disent et que comme ils aimaient DGC, ils n'auraient plus d'endroits où rester si Marth s'en allait.

-« Boh…. Il m'agace à s'agiter dans tous les sens, il me donne le tournis ! » S'exclama Mist.

Cela fit sourire Ike qui pensait que Mist était pire que le prince pour donner le tournis.

-« Mouais, mais lui c'est compréhensible, c'est pas comme toi qui saute partout pour un rien et qui hurle sans cesse au lieu de parler… »

La jeune fille fit la moue. Elincia était silencieuse. Roy paraissait pensif et Guinevère baillait.

-« Aïe, j'ai pleins d'habits, mais aucun n'est assez prestigieux pour ce mariage ! Il va falloir que je fasse rajouter des finitions sur cet ensemble ! Je sors, je reviendrai plus tard ! » Le prince claqua la porte et s'en alla en courant, portant ses vêtements chez son couturier.

La maison resta calme, et Roy se leva de son fauteuil. Il monta les marches, en silence. Les autres le regardèrent, inquiets.

-« On dirait qu'il a pas envie de partir… » Déclara Mist.

-« On dirait qu'il a pas envie de te quitter… » Ricana Guinevère.

-« On dirait surtout que d'un côté il a envie de rentrer chez lui, ce qui est légitime, mais d'un autre il ne veut pas nous laisser. » Reprit le mercenaire.

-« Oh que c'est triste! » S'apitoya Elincia.

Les quatre jeunes gens soupirèrent. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit d'un coup.

-« Mince ! J'ai oublié quelque chose ! » S'écria un Marth, essoufflé, mais qui reprit sa course en enjambant les marches deux par deux. Il se passa un instant avant qu'on l'entende hurler à l'étage.

-« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHES LA TOI ? »

Les résidants en sursautèrent.

-« TU N'AS RIEN A FAIRE ICI ! NON MAIS JE REVE, TU TE PERMETS DE LIRE MON COURRIER ? »

On pouvait être sûr que tout le voisinage avait entendu.

Roy s'était en fait levé et avait décidé d'aller lire les lettres que sa sœur lui avait envoyées, pour comprendre qui elle était vraiment puisqu'il était invité à son mariage et qu'elle connaissait Guinevère.

-« Je faisais rien de mal… »

-« RIEN DE MAL ? EST-CE QUE JE M'AMUSE A LIRE TON COURRIER ? Ah non, c'est vrai, tu n'en reçois pas ! Mais de toute façon ce n'est pas étonnant, qui aurait envie de t'écrire à toi ? Même pas Guinevère, puisque c'est grâce à ma sœur si elle nous a localisés ! Non mais franchement, c'est d'une indécence ! »

Roy commença à s'énerver aussi, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire.

-« QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A DE MAL DANS LE FAIT DE S'INFORMER SUR UNE PERSONNE DONT TU N'AS JAMAIS PARLE ET QUI M'INVITE A SON MARIAGE ALORS QUE J'EN AI RIEN A FAIRE ? »

On entendit la gifle jusque dans le salon. Marth avait frappé et enchaina :

-« JE REFUSE QUE TU M'ACCOMPAGNE A CE MARIAGE, C'EST CLAIR ? »

-« NON ! J'AI ETE INVITE ! »

-« Tu es indigne de rencontrer ma sœur ! Tu es un moins que rien, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'Ephraim ! Et puis, puisque « tu n'en as rien à faire » ne viens pas ! C'est juste une disgrâce de plus à ma sœur, pauvre imbécile ! Elle a eu la clémence de te sauver et de t'inviter, mais toi tu continues à jouer les ados attardés. Toi et tes caprices de gosses ! Tu ne sais rien faire et tu ne sers à rien ! Tu as le charisme d'un poisson rouge, même pas digne d'être un petit marquis ! Tu as toujours été tributaire de tout le monde, incapable de prendre une seule décision. Ou alors, tes initiatives sont toujours vaines, mais c'est pas étonnant, pour un raté dans ton genre ! La preuve, tu te permets d'inviter des PORCS sous mon toit, alors que j'ai eu la gentillesse de t'accueillir et de t'aider à te reconstruire, toi qui ne possédait et ne connaissait rien à DGC ! Ou encore une au marque de ton inutilité ! Tu croyais que je n'avais pas remarqué le chantier qu'il y avait eu dans cette maison ? Tu n'es même pas capable de réparer quoi que ce soit correctement ! En plus, Ike t'a assisté, vu l'odeur de transpiration qu'il y avait ! Vous n'êtes tous que des bons à rien ! Le radiateur à moitié détaché, la différence de couleur du plafond de ma chambre, la légère fissure dans la baignoire, le parquet abimé des marches, la tapisserie délavée par endroits, les accros aux rideaux, les éraflures sur les vitres, le cadre latte cassé de Guinevère, la moquette même pas bien nettoyée, les objets mal récolés et même pas à leur place habituelle, et l'odeur ! Tu crois que je n'avais pas remarqué ? Comme d'habitude, tu sous-estime tout le monde alors que tu ne vaux pas mieux ! Tout ce que tu entreprends est voué à l'échec ! Tu es une rature ! Tu ne devrais même pas exister, d'ailleurs tu ne sais même pas quoi faire de ton existence ! Tu es destiné à crever sans laisser de traces tellement tu es nul et inutile ! Alors, vas, pars rejoindre les êtres inférieurs et malpolis au rez-de-chaussée, ils sont tous aussi indésirables que toi ! A une chose près : ce sont des gueux et toi tu es sensé être noble ! Mais ça t'es égal, puisque tu ne sais pas faire la différence ! HORS DE MA VUE ! »

La porte claqua si violemment qu'un tableau se décrocha du mur. Roy resta dans le couloir, incapable de réagir après ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ayant ouïe la dispute, Ike et Mist se précipitèrent à l'étage. Les deux rejoignirent Roy, Ike allait lui poser une main sur l'épaule et commença à lui demander si ça allait, mais Roy le poussa d'un coup, et partit en courant dans sa chambre, pleurant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Le frère et la sœur restés en plan se regardèrent tristement. Les autres résidants décidèrent de les laisser tranquilles. Inutile de dire que la veille du départ de Marth fut très tendue. Le jour J, il allait partir avec Guinevère. Ils avaient emprunté des dragons à Muffy et ils allaient décoller lorsque Marth eu un geste étrange.

-« Tiens, Ike, attrape. »

Tout étonné, le mercenaire eu à peine le temps de se retourner avant de se recevoir un trousseau de clé en pleine face.

-« Qu'est ce…. Toi, me donner les clés de ta maison ? »

-« Bien entendu, ce n'est que le double des clés. Mais je compte sur vous pour garder la demeure. Ce serait dommage de la perdre. Enfin bref, fais-en ce que tu veux, mais si tu pars, penses au moins à tout verrouiller, je n'aimerais pas avoir une troisième visite de la Zelda verte, bien que je pense que je ne reviendrais que très rarement. A la revoyure. »

Sur ces mots, il ordonna à sa monture de s'envoler. Guinevère en fit de même. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'éloignèrent, devenant de simples points noirs dans l'horizon.

-« ça va faire vide… » Déclara Mist.

Ike haussa les épaules.

-« On s'en fiche un peu, vu tout ce qu'il a pu dire sur nous, on devrait être contents de ne plus l'entendre. Quoi qu'on n'a plus de femme de ménage ni de cuisinière maintenant… »

Sa sœur rigola. Roy sortit de la maison.

-« Je vais assister à ce fichu mariage… Je reviendrai dès que j'en aurais marre ! DRACEAN ! »

Un autre dragon vint se poser dans le jardin.

-« J'y vais, à plus tard ! » Le dragon décolla.

Incrédules, ni Ike ni Mist ne purent le retenir. Ils se contentèrent de se regarder, abasourdis, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Ike pensa que Roy aimait les ennuis…

Après 8 h de voyage fatigant, Guinevère et Marth arrivèrent au château de Renais, où ils étaient attendus. Le prince avait le cœur qui battait très fort. Quand les gardes les firent entrer dans le château, il ne pu contenir ses larmes. Elice était devant lui, bien réelle. Guinevère s'éclipsa.

-« Ma… Ma sœur ! » Bégaya t-il.

Elle l'enlaça.

-« Qu'est ce que je t'ai déjà expliqué au sujet des larmes ? Elles sont futiles et n'ont jamais sauvé qui que ce soit, à part dans les contes de fées. Ressaisis-toi, maintenant, tu es rentré, c'est fini. »

-« Ah… Tu m'as tellement manquée ! » Déclara t-il, la serrant dans ses bras.

-« Je suis désolée Marth… J'ai tout fait pour te sortir de là bas, mais ça m'a pris énormément de temps… J'ai dû… »

Elle ne pu achever sa phrase qu'on entendit un « Hum hum ». C'était Ephraim qui traversa le hall venant à leur rencontre.

-« C'est sûr que cela doit faire plaisir de retrouver sa sœur après trois ans. »

Marth lâcha Elice et regarda son futur beau-frère.

-« En effet. » Déclara Marth, un peu outré par l'attitude d'Ephraim.

Ce dernier répondit :

-« Ce n'est pas que je veux jouer les troubles fêtes, mais je dois t'emprunter ta sœur. Colombe, le fleuriste te demande. »

-« Oh, encore ? Bon, d'accord. Je vais y aller alors. » Elle se tourna vers Marth et essuya la dernière larme qui roulait sur sa joue, lui souriant avec son air si particulier… Le bleu de ses yeux reflétait la fatigue et la tristesse. Un bleu cauchemar, le malheur se lisant dans l'iris… Marth la regarda s'éloigner, elle n'avait pas changé.

-« Donc, Marth, c'est bien ça ? Pas besoin de présentation je suppose puisque nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés et qu'Elice n'a cessé de t'envoyer des lettres ces derniers temps… »

Le fait qu'il soit passé au « tu », dérangea un peu Marth et il ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir attaqué par la dernière réplique d'Ephraim. C'était comme s'il lui en avait voulu d'écrire à sa sœur. Bien qu'agacé, le prince ne rétorqua pas. Inutile de chercher les ennuis maintenant…

-« Bien, tu m'excuseras, je suis fort occupé. Eirika, peux tu t'occuper de Marth pour moi s'il te plait ? »

Il n'attendit même pas la réponse et fit volte-face. Il s'en alla, avec son allure, fière et arrogante. Marth demeura seul quelques secondes et Erika apparut dans le hall, apparemment frustrée de devoir aider. Elle adoptait un visage peu avenant et ne changea d'expression que quand elle lui adressa la parole.

-« Bonjour… » On sentait l'irritation dans sa voix.

-« Oui bonjour. » Répondit Marth qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. On ne l'appréciait pas et on se plaisait à le lui faire comprendre.

-« Bon, je vais te donner une chambre, tu dois vouloir te reposer après ce voyage. Oh, il n'y avait pas la princesse de Bern et le marquis de Pherae avec toi ? »

Marth se raidit un peu. Elle était agaçante et peu décente pour une princesse. Elle paraissait revêche et malpolie.

-« Guinevère est partie à Bern après m'avoir accompagné et elle ne reviendra que pour la cérémonie demain. Quant à Roy, il n'est pas venu. »

Elle n'écouta sa réponse qu'à moitié.

-« Ah oui, c'est ça, Guinevère. Je cherchais son nom. Bon, voilà ta chambre, on viendra te chercher pour souper, ce sera servi dans une demi-heure. »

Elle lui ouvrit la porte puis s'en alla. Marth constata alors de la farine sur la poignée, elle devait être en train de cuisiner quand Ephraim l'appela… « Quelle famille, ça commence bien… » Pensa Marth, qui déposa sa valise aux pieds du lit. Il était calme, essayant de ne pas penser au fait qu'il était étranger, revoyant l'expression de sa sœur. « Mais bon sang, que t'arrive-t-il… »

Roy arriva sur Magvel peu après. Il avait eu le temps de lire où aurait lieu la cérémonie, il s'y rendrait donc le lendemain. Pour l'instant, il devait juste trouver une auberge où diner et dormir.

-« Merci Dracéan. »

-« Ouais, de rien. Bon, je vais me trouver un endroit où crécher. Tu me rejoindras ici demain, quand le mariage sera terminé. On rentrera à DGC. »

-« ça marche. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Roy trouva une auberge et y passa la nuit, pendant que Marth dinait au château de Renais.

Il avait été placé à l'autre bout de la table étant donné qu'il était le roi d'Altea mais surtout, le prince d'Akaneia, ce qui fait qu'il était donc la personne la plus haut placée après Ephraim et Eirika. Comme par hasard, il était donc loin d'Elice qui se situait à côté de son futur mari. Après cette énième frustration, Marth partit se coucher, ne pouvant même pas aller dire bonne nuit à sa sœur puisque déjà elle était emmenée ailleurs, on lui demandait apparemment quelque chose.

Le lendemain matin, 8h, début de la cérémonie.

Marth était au premier rang dans la cathédrale. Il était frustré de la veille et était satisfait de ne pas être à côté d'Eirika qui se trouvait sur le banc de la rangée d'en face. Les invités arrivaient de partout. Des inconnus. Marth n'en connaissait qu'une : Guinevère. Elle avait l'air de s'ennuyer avant même que cela commence. Il était en train de balayer la salle du regard quand il reconnu une chevelure d'un roux flamboyant qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

-« Roy… » Déclara Marth avec irritation. Il ne voulait pas que ce dernier assiste au mariage et pourtant, il était bel et bien là, assis à côté de Guinevère. Eirika semblait le regarder, se demandant qui était ce gus.

Soudain, le prêtre réclama le silence dans la cathédrale. Il commença son office. Les deux époux entrèrent, les gens se retournèrent pour les apercevoir. Ephraim, en tant que roi de Renais, était richement paré. Il était très élégant. Il portait un haut à longues manches blanc, orné de galons dorés aux extrémités de l'habit qui avaient des revers volontaires, laissant de la dentelle blanche de la couche inférieure apparente. Il avait une cravate façon jabot de dentelle, très classe, glissée dans le col de son costume. Une rose était accrochée à sa boutonnière. Deux épaulettes dorées retenaient une belle cape rouge et blanche. Un duo de cordons tressés reliant la cape, pendaient gracieusement de son épaule droite. Il portait un pantalon blanc, rentré dans de grandes bottes noires commençant sous le genou. Le léger talon de la chaussure lui donnait une belle allure, il ressemblait aux princes charmants décrits dans les contes pour enfants. Mais ce n'était pas lui que l'on remarquait le plus. La mariée était radieuse. Sa robe était de très grande qualité. Elle avait les épaules nues, ce qui amplifiait sa grâce. Un grand ruban blanc attaché au bustier et entourant les bras, était noué sur sa poitrine. Un autre nœud serrait sa taille et retombait à l'arrière de sa robe, sur sa grande jupe blanche. Par-dessus le jupon était fixée une longue traine faite au crochet. Ses longues manches tombaient délicatement au niveau des coudes. Elle portait une belle parure en argent, ornée de diamants et de saphirs. Ses boucles d'oreilles ainsi que son diadème y étaient assortis. Sa tiare maintenait son voile transparent blanc, qui reposait sur la cascade bleue que constituaient ses beaux cheveux lisses. Pour conclure, le bouquet de fleurs qu'elle tenait était composé de Lys blancs et de roses bleues. Elle avait beau avoir près de 30 ans, on ne lui en donnait que 23 maximum. Marth la trouvait très belle. Ephraim pouvait être fier d'avoir trouvé pareille épouse. Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'autel, le prêtre commença son interminable discours.

Deux heures plus tard, il prononça les mots magiques, provoquant un soulagement dans la salle :

-« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Ephraim leva le voile d'Elice et les époux s'embrassèrent. Les clochent se mirent à sonner, l'orgue retentit et les invités applaudirent. Les mariés traversèrent la cathédrale et franchirent la porte. La tradition voulait qu'on jette le bouquet depuis le haut des escaliers devant la cathédrale. Toutes les jeunes filles se massaient donc en bas des marches, attendant le lancer fatidique. Eirika faisait partie du troupeau, lorgnant le bouquet avec avidité. Le couple arriva donc en haut de l'escalier de pierre, et Elice envoya le bouquet. Plusieurs jeunes filles sautaient pour tenter de l'attraper, mais Eirika se jeta littéralement sur l'objet, retombant en un saut périlleux après avoir obtenu l'objet de sa convoitise. Elle paru toute fière et les autres filles malheureuses. Maintenant venait l'heure des félicitations. Les gens se pressaient autour du couple royal et leur présentaient leurs vœux. Marth allait en faire de même, quand il remarqua que Roy l'avait devancé. Elice semblait intriguée, et elle le fut encore plus quand il lui offrit un présent. Marth fulminait. Après ce qu'il avait dit sur elle, il osait se présenter et offrir un cadeau ? C'était le comble ! Après avoir donné son présent, Roy s'en alla. Marth le suivit des yeux, mais le jeune marquis ne se retourna pas et disparu au loin. Marth était bien content de ne plus le voir. Enfin, vint son tour pour la présentation des vœux :

-« Tous mes vœux de bonheur. » Ces mots lui écorchèrent les lèvres, lui qui n'aimait pas Ephraim.

-« Merci beaucoup, Marth. » Déclara Elice, qui bizarrement ne souriait pas. Ephraim ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

Étonné, le prince s'en alla. Une fois que tout le monde aurait pu adresser la parole aux époux, ils se dirigeraient vers le château, en vue du banquet et du bal. Comme la veille, Marth était installé à l'autre bout de la table, loin de sa sœur. Il commençait à en avoir drôlement marre de Renais et de ses dirigeants égoïstes… Il ne pu rien avaler et le dessert arriva. Marth se demanda quelle sorte d'immondice cela pouvait être… En effet, la farine sur les mains d'Eirika la veille au soir expliquait grandement les choses… Elle avait décidé de préparer elle-même la pièce montée… Quelle catastrophe. Ephraim lui rit au nez, elle se renfrogna, mais ça n'empêcha personne d'y gouter. L'apparence était désastreuse, mais le goût y était. Marth se senti complètement étranger en ce tableau. Ce fut le même schéma quand le bal commença. Il n'avait même pas envie de danser et observa sa sœur pendant près d'une heure. Elle était polie et souriait aux gens qui lui parlaient, mais elle ne semblait pas heureuse du tout. Marth en eu le cœur noué, aussi décida t-il de s'en aller. Il fit un signe qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. C'était un message entre sa sœur et lui. Elle le vit et comprit qu'il s'en allait. Elle le salua de la main.

Le prince n'avait plus rien à faire à Magvel… Il sortit du château. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Il réfléchit quelques instants, se sentant vide… Il avait revu sa sœur, mais quelque chose manquait. Il remonta sur sa monture et avec une appréhension immense, Il s'envola vers l'est, en direction d'Akaneia, son royaume…

Roy quant à lui avait déjà reprit la route de DGC, fier d'avoir pu rencontrer Elice.

Ainsi commença à gronder l'orage au loin. Les nuages gris qui s'épaississaient ne cessaient de s'alourdir, cachant de plus en plus la lumière du jour.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Ainsi donc, les évènements allaient essayer de reprendre le cours qu'ils n'auraient jamais du quitter. C'est petit à petit que les morceaux seront recollés et qu'ils s'émietteront à nouveau, laissant un monde inachevé, dans une incompréhension et un paradoxe profonds. Si la lumière s'offre aux yeux de certains, ce n'est pas pour autant que l'ombre se retire pour lui laisser place.

Akaneia, terres ancestrales… Un continent ayant connu de sombres jours. Des terres hostiles et impraticables au nord, et sept nations habitées par peu de gens. Cette lande toute entière appartenait au roi Marth Lowell, dernier descendant du héros Anri, libérateur du continent et fondateur d'Altea, territoire qui avait vu naître le prince.

Mélancolie des temps anciens. Retour aux origines. Seul, dans son château, un roi revenu de son exil après trois années. Triste solitude, personne ne l'aura attendu… Pas même Shiida. Après le mariage de sa sœur, il était rentré le cœur serré, amer, vers ce lieu dit sa patrie. Il s'était directement rendu au berceau de son existence, au château d'Altea. Il n'y trouva que Maledus pour l'y accueillir. Pendant son absence, c'est Elice qui dirigea le royaume tout entier, avec l'aide de Maledus, le fidèle chancelier. Shiida avait-elle abandonné son devoir de reine ? Qu'en était-il de ses anciens compagnons ? L'avaient-ils oubliés eux aussi ? Trop de questions se soulevaient dans l'esprit fragile du prince qui se sentait délaissé. Il ignorait trop de choses, dont ce qui allait se produire l'après-midi même. Un bal allait être donné au château d'Altea. Un bal pour Marth. Maledus l'occupa toute la matinée. Le prince était de toute évidence trop occupé à se morfondre pour faire quoi que ce soit et ne remarqua pas ce qui se tramait à son insu.

Vers une heure de l'après midi, un tumulte sans pareille retentit dans tous les recoins du château. Marth sortit de son bureau, alarmé par le raffut. Ce qu'il vit quand il arriva dans la salle du trône le surprit… Des gens à perte de vue.

-« Mais… Mais, qu'est ce que… » Bégaya le prince.

Guinevère pouvait être fière. Elle avait accompli le dernier vœu d'Elice. Une fois le prince accueilli à Renais, elle avait feint de repartir à Bern pour revenir à la cérémonie le lendemain. Son but était tout autre. Sur ordre d'Elice, elle était allée avertir tout le monde qu'un bal aurait lieu pour le retour du prince. Elle était donc allée chercher Ike, Mist, Elincia, Roy à DGC, mais elle s'était permis de les téléporter, pour plus de commodité. D'autres personnes étaient aussi présentes telles que Merric, Xane, Linde, Lena et d'autres gens ayant autrefois combattu aux côtés de Marth. Elice se tenait devant toute l'assemblée, regardant Marth depuis le bas des marches.

-« Un bal, pour toi… » Déclara Elice.

L'homme androgyne scruta le groupe. Pas de trace de Shiida. Il était tellement intrigué qu'il en oublia même sa mauvaise humeur vis-à-vis de Roy. Il eut envie de pleurer. La musique se lança. Ike allait se jeter sur le banquet mais Elincia le rattrapa, l'entrainant au milieu de la piste de dance.

-« Elice ! Tu es venue sans ton mari ? C'est toi qui as organisé tout ça ? Oh, j'ai tellement de choses à te dire ! Je… Je… Je ! » Les larmes coulaient maintenant à flot.

-« Allons, allons, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que tu allais revenir moisir ici sans que personne ne soit au courant de ton retour ? Enfin, le peuple ne se doute pas que tu as disparu… En fait, on s'est servi de Xane pour te représenter et Maledus et moi-même nous sommes occupés de tout gérer sur le continent. » Répondit Elice.

Marth regarda Xane. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de la main en lançant un « Yep ! ». Il était ce qu'on appelle un polymorphe. Il prenait l'apparence de n'importe qui. Ce jeune homme malingre aux cheveux roux était contre toute attente, l'un des derniers dragons divins demeurant sur le continent. Il ne pouvait plus reprendre son apparence draconique, mais il avait hérité de cet autre pouvoir. Pendant trois ans, il s'était fait passer pour Marth, pour ne pas que le peuple se soulève ou que des nobles se croient à même de prendre le pouvoir.

-« Tu as fait tout ça, pour moi ? » Demanda le prince.

Elice baissa les yeux.

-« On peut dire cela de la sorte… J'ai juste demandé de l'aide aux bonnes personnes… »

-« Toujours aussi modeste, tu me sauves toujours la mise ! Tu dois me dire tout ce qui s'est passé ! Comment me suis-je retrouvé bloqué à DGC ? »

-« Pas maintenant, s'il te plait… Allons saluer les invités d'abord. » Dit-elle.

Le prince acquiesça, avant qu'ils n'aillent vers les gens, un petit homme aux cheveux verts pomme se précipita vers eux.

-« Bonjour mon prince ! »

-« Merric ! Ça fait longtemps ! Content de te voir, même si tu as toujours l'air aussi stressé… »

-« Euh, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir ! » Répondit-il spontanément. Merric était un mage, ami d'enfance de Marth. Il avait des cheveux et des yeux verts. Il était assez joyeux de nature, mais il se sentait toujours angoissé. C'était un grand stressé qui mettait la pression à tout le monde rien que par ses attitudes. Il avait courtisé Elice, apparemment en vain.

Xane vint les rejoindre.

-« Bonjour, mon humain préféré… Tu sais, c'était fort amusant de t'imiter pendant trois ans, mais j'en ai des séquelles ! Je suis toujours en train d'essayer de me remettre cette fichue tiare, même si je ne l'ai plus ! Et puis, j'ai pris ton accent aussi… Enfin bref, content que tu sois de retour ! »

-« Merci Xane ! »

Elice attrapa le bras de Marth, et ils partirent à la rencontre des autres invités. Marth se dirigea vers Roy.

-« Bien que ces derniers temps j'ai dit le contraire, je suis assez content de te voir ici. »

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils, se rappelant de toutes les méchancetés que Marth lui avait dites.

-« Ouais… Tu dois surtout être content d'avoir un pelé de plus pour fêter ton retour à Altea. »

Roy tourna les talons et Mist vint l'attraper pour l'emmener danser. On pouvait voir qu'il était devenu rouge pivoine.

-« Bien, laissons tomber les salutations, ils sont tous occupés finalement ! Veux-tu danser ? » Demanda Elice à Marth.

-« Pourquoi pas ! » Répondit-il.

Presque tous les gens dansaient dans la salle. Du côté des invités, des questions aussi se posaient. Elincia avait des étoiles dans les yeux devant la richesse du château et elle discutait avec Ike.

-« Oh, tu as vu, il y a aussi des nobles invités au bal ! Quelles jolies toilettes elles ont ! Je ne fais pas trop décalée comparée à elles ? Je ne suis pas trop mal coiffée ? »

-« Mais non, tu es très bien… » Répondit Ike par dépit. Il en avait marre de l'entendre geindre. Il balayait la salle du regard pour voir s'il resterait de quoi manger une fois qu'elle l'aurait lâché. Il croisa un regard anodin parmi la foule. Il lui avait semblé être observé et il en frissonna. Elincia regarda dans la direction où le mercenaire posait ses yeux :

-« Qu'y a-t-il ? Oh ! C'est la sœur de Marth, c'est ça ? Qu'elle est jolie… Mon dieu, sa robe doit coûter cher ! Regarde les finitions… Jamais je ne pourrais m'offrir une telle merveille… En tous cas, on voit bien qu'ils sont frère et sœur ! »

Ike se sentit mal à l'aise mais il fut ramené à la réalité par les propos d'Elincia.

-« Euh, ouais… » Rétorqua t-il après une seconde de silence.

C'était bizarre. Il aurait juré avoir eut le sang glacé par le regard de cette femme. Elle avait l'air si distante, détachée de tout.

De leur côté, Roy et Mist s'amusaient bien.

-« Et ben, je ne suis pas aussi distinguée que tous les gens d'ici, mais je suis bien contente de pas leur ressembler ! » Ricana Mist. « Ils sont tous ternes… Enfin, je sais pas comment expliquer ! »

-« C'est sur qu'ils sont tristes comparés à toi ! » Répliqua Roy

-« J'espère que c'est un compliment ! » lança Mist.

-« Euh, oui… » Rougit le rouquin.

-« Ahah ! T'es tout rouge ! » Rigola la jeune fille.

Guinevère quant à elle était installée dans un coin de la pièce et arborait son sourire inexpressif en regardant les gens danser.

Plusieurs valses passèrent, venait maintenant le temps de changer de partenaire. Guinevère alla quérir Roy, Elincia se fit quémander par un noble, Mist allait rejoindre le buffet, Ike allait en faire de même quand il tomba nez à nez avec Marth et sa sœur.

-« Oh, Ike. Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Marth.

Le mercenaire en fut presque choqué. Il n'était pas habitué à tant de courtoisie de sa part et il ne courait pas après non plus.

-« Oui. Et toi ? » Répondit-il. Il posa ses yeux sur Elice. Le regard qu'elle lui porta le troubla, elle semblait dédaigneuse.

-« Oui, ça va mieux. Ça fait bizarre de rentrer après tant de temps. Ça se passe bien à DGC ? »

-« Etant donné que ça ne fait que deux jours que tu es parti, je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu poses la question… »

La musique se lança, chacun ayant du trouver un nouveau partenaire. Marth lança :

-« Oh, zut. Bon, je te laisse Elice. » Il s'en alla semblant chercher une cavalière.

Elice regarda Ike un moment.

-« Vous dansez ? » Demanda t-elle.

Il fut pris au dépourvu et déconcerté par le fait que la sœur de ce Marth méprisant le demande, à lui, un gueux de la pire espèce d'après le prince. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de refuser, sinon il la déshonorerait.

-« Euh… Si vous y tenez… » Répondit-il.

Elle était mince et assez grande pour une femme. Elle devait mesurer 1m65 sans ses talons. Ike se sentit mal à l'aise de devoir ne serait-ce que poser une main sur sa hanche. Il faisait tout ce qui était en son possible pour ne pas la regarder dans les yeux mais il fut forcé de croiser ce regard bleu, vide, qui lui donnait cette expression hautaine et détachée. En réexaminant son visage, il constata qu'elle devait être plus âgée que ce que l'on aurait pu le penser. Elle ne paraissait pas vieille, mais ses traits étaient assez nets, prouvant qu'elle avait du être marquée par la vie. Sa présence l'incommodait. Soudain, il eut une vision, il eut l'impression de voir Marth au travers d'Elice. Cette image le dégouta, il ne trouva plus sa respiration. Il se sentit mal, son cœur battant à une fréquence de plus en plus irrégulière. Il devint livide, Elice le regarda, inquiète.

-« … Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

-« Excusez-moi… »

Il la lâcha pour aller s'assoir, tout lui tournait. Il rejoint une chaise et essaya de reprendre son souffle, en vain. Il perdit connaissance et s'affala.

Il se réveilla, voyant flou avant de reconnaitre le visage d'Elincia, qui se tenait au dessus de lui. Il était étalé par terre, la musique avait cessé. On lui avait jeté de l'eau dessus pour essayer de le réveiller. Les gens avaient l'air inquiet. Marth s'approcha.

-« Et bien, tu nous as fait peur ! Qu'est ce que tu as ? » Demanda t-il.

Ike scruta l'assemblée. Il compara Elice et Marth. Il avait cauchemardé éveillé, associant l'image de Marth et celle de sa sœur. Son cœur avait du mal à reprendre un rythme normal.

-« Je… Ne me sens pas très bien… »

Elincia lui attrapa les mains, le regardant avec compassion. Mist se tenait non loin, inquiète.

-« Mon pauvre ! Tu peux te lever ? »

Ike se redressa sur ses coudes. Roy lui tendit une main qu'il saisit. Il avait mal sous les côtes et son cœur lui lançait à chaque battement. Il était toujours pâle, aussi Marth lui proposa d'aller se reposer dans une chambre du château pendant que Merric était allé chercher des mages blancs. Roy suivit Ike, au cas où celui-ci défaillirait à nouveau et Marth les guida jusque dans une chambre.

-« Voilà… Les mages ne vont pas tarder. C'est bizarre ça quand même ! »

Elincia et Mist étaient présentes aussi.

-« La dernière fois que tu nous as fait ça, c'est parce que tu avais mangé trop vite ! » Déclara Mist.

La reine de Criméa parut exaspérée de cette intervention.

-« Là n'est pas la question… Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu veux de l'eau peut-être ? Du sucre ? Tu as mal quelque part ? » Enchaina t-elle rapidement.

-« J'ai mal à la tête… » Rétorqua Ike, qui n'était pas du genre à se plaindre, et qui sous-entendait qu'il voulait du calme. Il n'en n'eut que quand les mages blancs arrivèrent et demandèrent à Mist et Elincia de sortir de la pièce.

Pendant ce temps, le bal avait reprit. Quand il se termina, Roy, Guinevère, Mist, Elincia et Marth rejoignirent Ike. Ce dernier se leva, affirmant que ça allait un peu mieux.

-« Et qu'allez vous faire maintenant ? » Demanda Marth.

-« Je vais retourner à Pherae… » Répondit Roy.

-« On va aller à DGC garder ta maison et on fera des allers retours vers Tellius. » Déclara Mist, répondant à la place d'Ike et Elincia.

-« Et moi ce sera encore des allers-venus entre Bern sur Elibe et DGC. » Répliqua Guinevère.

-« Bien… Peut-être que je passerais vous voir à DGC, mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire sur Akaneia… » Conclut Marth.

Sur ce, ils se quittèrent. Tous s'envolèrent vers leur destination, laissant Marth seul à Altea, puisqu'Elice était retournée à Renais, sur Magvel, rejoindre Ephraim. Merric rendit souvent visite à Marth qui lui posa des questions sur ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence. Le prince apprit alors que Shiida avait divorcé car elle en eut marre de l'attendre, et qu'elle était persuadée qu'il ne l'aimait plus, quoi qu'avait pu lui dire Elice.

Seul restait un point obscur… Pourquoi Roy et lui avaient-ils été bloqués à DGC ?

Celle qui détenait pourtant la réponse se tut.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Le temps passa plus vite que lorsqu'il demeurait à DGC. Ce qu'il avait cependant espéré ne se passa pas. Marth pensait en effet que sa vie reprendrait tout son sens une fois rentré chez lui, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas. Il manquait quelque chose, comme si cette chose avait disparu de son existence, de la planète. En d'autres termes il se sentait seul… Lui qui pensait que cette sensation de vide disparaitrait, il s'était bien trompé. S'il n'avait pas autant de travail de gestion ni toutes ces réceptions de nobles, il aurait déjà fait une dépression d'être aussi seul.

En clair, trois mois s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis son retour. Il entretenait toujours une correspondance écrite avec sa sœur, recevait souvent Merric et avait envoyé une lettre à Talis, espérant une réponse qui ne vint pas...

-« Ahhh… Maledus, je m'ennui… » Soupira le prince androgyne.

-« Je le sais bien, votre majesté, mais qu'y puis-je… » Répondit humblement le chancelier.

Il y eut quelques instants de silence dans la pièce peu chauffée en ce début d'hiver.

-« Tu sais, j'ai longuement réfléchi Maledus… » Déclara solennellement Marth.

-« Je vous écoute. »

-« Je… Me demande si j'ai encore ma place ici. Je me sens complètement inutile… Je me sens aussi mal vis à vis de la population, qui a toujours cru en moi et que j'ai abandonnée pendant trois années. En tout et pour tout, je n'ai passé que 10 ans de ma vie à Altea. J'ai aujourd'hui… » Un regard apeuré apparu dans les yeux de Marth. « J'ai… 19 ans ? » Il sembla hésiter. « Maledus, j'ai bien 19 ans ? J'ai pourtant l'impression d'oublier quelque chose ! Mais quoi ? Oh, je ne me sens pas bien, j'ai mal à la tête ! » Le prince s'évanouit, s'affalant sur le sol. Il se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, ayant l'air troublé. « Qu… Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda t-il à son chancelier et aux mages blancs qui se tenaient là.

-« Et bien, vous vous êtes senti mal. Vous me parliez de votre âge. » Répondit Maledus.

-« Ah… Oui… C'est vrai… Que disais-je vraiment ?... » Il eut un sursaut, un frisson lui remonta dans la colonne vertébrale. Il avait eu un flash. « J'ai 19 ans, oui, c'est ça. Je ne me trompe pas, n'est ce pas ? »

-« Non votre majesté, vous avez bel et bien 19 ans. »

C'était bizarre. Une impression de s'être trompé. Etait-ce juste une sensation ? Ou était-ce la réalité ? Une personne détenait encore la réponse.

-« Bon, je me sens mieux, vous pouvez disposer. Pas toi Maledus, reste s'il te plaît. J'ai quelque chose à te dire. » Ordonna Marth.

-« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

-« Je disais que je n'avais pas passé assez de temps à Altea pour être le roi de ce pays… De même que je ne devrais même pas gouverner le reste d'Akaneia. »

-« Personne n'est mieux placé que vous enfin ! Vous êtes le digne descendant d'Anri ! Si vous ne me croyez pas, croyez en le fait que vous seul pouvez brandir la divine Falchion, épée sacrée d'Anri le brave. »

Maledus aurait-il du affirmer ce fait avec autant de certitude ?

-« Mais regarde moi ! J'ai du mal à gouverner… Et dans le cœur des Alteans, c'est ma sœur qui domine. Elle est restée jusqu'à la chute du royaume, elle ne l'a pas abandonné alors que je me suis lâchement enfui ! Pour le reste du continent, c'est la reine Nyna qui m'a transféré son rôle et tous les autres souverains ont suivi. Voilà comment je me suis retrouvé roi d'Akaneia. Je ne l'ai nullement mérité. C'est juste grâce à mes origines qu'on m'honore ! Ce n'est pas pour ma personne. La plupart préfèrent ma sœur. Et une preuve qu'elle est encore plus digne de gouverner que moi, elle m'a même remplacé pendant ces trois ans ! Et puis… Je n'ai même plus Shiida à mes côtés. Franchement, je suis pathétique. C'est pour ça que j'ai longuement réfléchi ! Ce que je vais t'annoncer risque de te paraître invraisemblable, mais de toute évidence, c'est moi qui décide, puisque je suis le roi, à tort d'ailleurs. Je désire faire une passation de pouvoirs. »

A ces derniers mots, Maledus écarquilla ses yeux et devint livide.

-« Excusez-moi ? »

-« Tu as très bien compris ! Je désire confier mon rôle à quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne vais pas abandonner le continent tout entier au départ. Je vais simplement rendre Altea à Elice. Pour ça, je suis obligé de déléguer mon titre de prince d'Altea à Ephraim. Et je compte bien le faire ! »

-« Mais… Mais… Mais vous connaissez trop bien les enjeux de ce pays ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous le permettre, votre majesté ! »

-« J'ai déjà pris ma décision, j'en ai parlé avec ma sœur. »

-« Et que vous à t-elle dit ? »

-« ça, ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Elle m'a surtout dit de faire comme bon me semblerait. Le reste ne te concerne pas. »

Maledus soupira avant de reprendre :

-« Bien… Je ne pense pas que cette nouvelle réjouisse le peuple. Mais vous verrez bien comment cela sera accueilli. Quand est-ce que vous comptiez procéder à une passation de pouvoir ? »

-« Réunis le sénat, nous allons en parler… »

C'est ainsi que deux longues heures plus tard, l'assemblée en conclut qu'il fallait prévenir le roi Ephraim le plus tôt possible, de sorte à ce que les pouvoirs de Marth lui soient conférés la semaine suivante. C'était rapide, mais le sénat ne voyait pas vraiment d'objection en cette action puisque Ephraim était l'époux de la princesse Elice, et qu'ils ne dirigeraient qu'Altea alors que Marth conserverait la direction du reste du continent. Peu importait donc aux sénateurs, puisque la terre sacrée d'Anri restait donc en majorité aux mains des Lowell.

Sept jours plus tard, Ephraim et Elice se préparaient donc pour la cérémonie de passation avant de se rendre à Altea où Marth les attendait.

-« Allons, dépêche-toi un peu ! On va finir par arriver en retard, c'est indigne d'un futur souverain ! Hâte-toi donc ! » Héla Elice qui était en train de nouer l'attache de son grand manteau d'hermine.

-« Oui bon, ça va ! Tu n'es pas plus avancée que moi je te ferais remarquer ! Allez, file dans la nacelle ! » Répondit Ephraim.

-« Dommage que je puisse pas y assister. » Lança Eirika.

Et après une préparation laborieuse, ils s'envolèrent enfin pour Altea.

Marth faisait les cent pas dans la salle du trône, s'impatientant maintenant que sa sœur et son beau frère aient 10 minutes de retard. Il allait appeler Maledus pour lui demander s'il n'y avait pas eu un problème avec l'horaire quand enfin, on annonça l'arrivée du couple royal.

-« Pas trop tôt… » Marmonna Marth.

Les portes s'ouvrirent en grand, laissant apercevoir Elice au bras d'Ephraim. Ils s'avancèrent vers Marth.

-« Salutations, cher beau frère. » Ironisa gentiment Ephraim qui enleva son gant tendant la main à Marth.

-« Oui, bonjour. » Répondit sèchement Marth qui n'avait pas l'air amusé par ce comportement hautain et puéril. Il serra fermement la main d'Ephraim, et le griffa discrètement mais profondément avant de relâcher son étreinte. Ephraim fit une grimace et le comprit comme un rappel à l'ordre. Il arrêta donc de taquiner son beau frère, qui venait de lui entailler deux doigts…

-« Bien. Nous sommes là à présent et nous nous excusons de notre retard. Comment devons nous procéder maintenant ? » Interrogea Ephraim, qui secoua sa main, signifiant que cela lui avait fait mal. Les gens l'ignorèrent.

-« Oh, et bien c'est tout simple. Il va falloir que tu signes cette déclaration. » Dit Marth, tendant nonchalamment un papier. « Suis moi, il faut que tu le fasses devant le sénat. Ensuite, il faudra que tu ailles au balcon du château, te présenter aux nobles qui attendent dans la cour. »

Ephraim déglutit mais suivit Marth dans la grande salle du conseil. Sur place, il affronta le regard d'une assemblée d'hommes d'un certain âge. Venait maintenant le temps de la signature du traité. Marth lui tendit une plume mais Ephraim sortit dédaigneusement son porteplume à la place. Il examina enfin le papier, arborant pour la première fois, un air sérieux qui ne lui allait pas. Il en inspecta tous les recoins et une fois qu'il eut achevé de lire tout le document, il signa gracieusement au bas de la feuille. Il avait agité le papier dans tous les sens pour mieux l'étudier, et il avait fait une minuscule tâche de sang, due à la griffure de Marth. L'ayant constaté, il s'empressa d'essuyer le sang qui lui coulait le long de la main.

Les sénateurs se levèrent et firent la révérence à leur nouveau souverain. C'était maintenant au tour de Marth de tirer sa révérence, une fois qu'il aurait présenté le nouveau roi au peuple. Ephraim suivit donc son beau frère jusqu'au balcon principal du château, lieu où l'on annonçait les nouvelles importantes aux nobles et au peuple réuni dans la cour.

-« Chers concitoyens, nobles d'Altea. Comme mentionné il y a peu, moi, Marth Lowell, avait envisagé d'opérer des changements au niveau politique. Il s'agit en fait d'une délégation. En effet, notre beau pays d'Altea ne sera plus sous mon commandement. Je place sa direction aux mains de la personne ci-présente, mon beau-frère Ephraim de Renais. Ceci est une passation de pouvoir. Voilà la preuve de notre serment : Ce traité a été lu, approuvé par le sénat et signé par votre nouveau souverain et par moi-même. Désormais, vous obéirez à la législation que le roi Ephraim mettra en place et ne devez ni contester, ni regretter cette décision que j'ai prise. Ne perdez pas de vue le fait que mon beau-frère est le mari de ma chère sœur Elice et qu'il connait toutes les arcanes du gouvernement puisqu'il est issu de la famille royale du royaume de Renais dont il est le monarque. Je ne me retire cependant pas totalement. Je reste l'héritier d'Anri et en hommage aux vœux de la princesse Nyna et des autres ex-gouverneurs des nations d'Akaneia, je me dois de conserver mon titre de Roi de ce continent, mon pouvoir est donc en quelque sorte supra national. Considérez alors Ephraim comme votre dirigeant local, mon pouvoir restant tout de même supérieur par le biais de cette hiérarchie politique. Ainsi, Altea demeure ce pays libre, fort et civilisé dont nous sommes tous fiers. Honorez à présent votre nouveau dirigeant avec candeur, respect et vigueur. » Marth se tourna vers Ephraim et lui remit le traité dans la main.

Le nouveau roi se tourna vers le peuple et salua. La foule acclama chaudement, apparemment convaincue par les paroles de Marth. Après avoir dit quelques mots à la population, Ephraim se tourna vers son beau-frère et lui serra la main, en signe d'au revoir.

Le capricieux prince androgyne se retira alors sans un mot, dans l'air humide et glacial du royaume d'Altea, abandonnant ses plus lointains souvenirs en ce lieu qui l'avait hanté…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Depuis qu'il était arrivé, Ephraim avait instauré son train de vie au château d'Altea. Il avait exclu les nobles des repas pour rester seul avec Elice et Eirika, quand elle était là et les gardes n'avaient jamais eu affaire au type de tour de garde qu'il avait établi. Les domestiques semblaient mécontents de ces changements, mais ils se taisaient, acceptant leurs nouvelles tâches.

-« *Bâillement* Ce château est d'un ennui… C'est fou comme il parait vide ! Je me demande comment tu as fait pour y vivre, Elice. » Déclara dédaigneusement Ephraim.

-« Et bien, disons que tu n'es pas encore habitué. » Rétorqua Elice, agacée que son mari fasse sans cesse des reproches ou des comparaisons avec Renais. Cela faisait à peine une journée qu'ils s'étaient pleinement installés à Altea, mais Ephraim se plaisait déjà à tout critiquer.

-« Je ne sais pas si je m'y habituerais, mais il va quand même falloir que je fasse un effort, pour qu'on puisse y vivre décemment. Ce n'est pas un château mais une église ! Personne ne parle, on entend les mouches voler, et encore, il fait trop froid pour les mouches ! On se les pè… Euh, il fait très froid, même avec du feu dans toutes les cheminées. Et nous ne sommes qu'au début décembre, c'est-à-dire, même pas en hiver ! Je te le répète, tu es une survivante pour avoir résisté autant de temps dans un endroit si austère. » Répliqua Ephraim.

-« Tu exagères… Et au fait, tu te trompes, ici, nous sommes déjà en hiver. Altea est une région assez bizarre. Le climat ne varie que de deux façons, les Alteans disent qu'ils n'y a que deux saisons: l'été et l'hiver. L'hiver est aussi plus long que l'été. Les températures varient de -10° c minimum en hiver à 20°c maximum en été. Il ne fait jamais très chaud, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il fasse extrêmement froid non plus. Alors arrête de te plaindre, par pitié. » Réfuta Elice qui commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre.

-« Et bien… On dirait presque que tu apprécies cet endroit… » Enchaina Ephraim. Elice préféra ne pas relever et haussa les épaules.

C'était le début de l'après-midi. Elice avait décidé de faire visiter la ville royale à Ephraim, voulant un peu lui expliquer le contexte historique. Dehors, la pluie était battante.

-« Oh non… Manquait plus que ça… Ne me dis pas que tu veux tout de même sortir par un temps pareil ? » Ronchonna Ephraim.

-« Tu as dis que tu devrais t'y faire. Et bien sache qu'il pleut énormément ici. Tous les jours presque. Et en hiver, la pluie redouble d'intensité si elle ne tombe pas sous forme de neige. Les orages sont aussi extrêmement fréquents. Pour observer une vraie Altea, il va donc falloir que tu daignes te mouiller un peu… » Bizarrement, sa dernière phrase avait un autre sens, certainement celui qu'elle voulait réellement lui communiquer, mais qu'il ne sembla pas comprendre.

-« Ok, ok… On va y aller… D'habitude les dames n'aiment pas être trempées ou avoir froid, mais on dirait que ça t'es égal ! » Essaya en vain Ephraim qui voulait faire passer sa paresse pour de la galanterie.

-« Et ça l'est… Allons-y. » Rétorqua sèchement Elice.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, Ephraim sur ses talons. Dès qu'elle l'ouvrit, un vent transperçant et une pluie diluvienne s'abattit sur eux. Ephraim grommela et Elice n'en paru pas atteinte. Ils prirent la diligence qui leur était apprêtée pour aller visiter la ville.

Altea était un véritable marécage. Ce royaume insulaire était coincé entre les montagnes et la pluie ruisselait le long des flancs des montagnes, se déversant avec force dans la vallée. De ce fait, le sol était constamment boueux et il y avait de nombreux marais dont les marcheurs se méfiaient comme de la peste. Le temps grisâtre et maussade déteignait dangereusement sur le mode de vie et le paysage urbain du royaume. La capitale était une riche cité, incroyablement esthétique, mais terne au possible. Toutes les avenues étaient pavées et toutes les devantures de magasins comportaient de remarquables éléments d'architecture. Cette minutie montrait l'art des Alteans et leur caractère pointilleux. Le château était entouré de magnifiques demeures de nobles, imposant le respect et laissant paraître la richesse des habitants. D'autres bâtiments étaient aussi à couper le souffle. La bibliothèque en était un parfait exemple avec sa magnifique coupole de verre et sa gigantesque porte en bois massif, richement ornée. Un autre lieu se détachait des autres, la cathédrale. Elle était surnommée l'église d'Aigue-marine, pour cause, son immense toiture était composée de tuiles noirâtres aux reflets bleu profond et elle dominait toute l'aile est de la cité. La pluie de cessait de tomber, dégoulinant dans les canaux et inondant la chaussée. Quand les diligences passaient, on pouvait entendre les lourds sabots des chevaux patauger dans l'eau. C'était d'ailleurs un des seuls sons qui semblait provenir de cette ville morne et silencieuse. Les gens semblaient perdus dans leurs pensées, il n'y avait pas de regroupements, les habitants n'aveint pas l'air de parler entre eux. Si l'aspect extérieur de la ville semblait si froid et austère, qu'en était-il de l'intérieur ? Et bien l'intérieur des bâtiments était abondamment fourni. Il en ressortait une impression de chaleur, de confort mais aussi de huis clos. Le contraste entre le dedans et le dehors était tel que l'on avait du mal à imaginer que l'on puisse se trouver au même endroit. Moquettes richement ornées, tapisseries lambrissées, plafond en bois épais, tapis étouffants, longs rideaux opaques, fauteuils en velours, meubles de bois massif et lourd lustres de cristal décoraient la plupart des lieux de vie de la ville. Il faisait bon vivre dans ces nids douillets, regardant par la fenêtre embuée en sirotant une boisson chaude dans une causeuse confortable. L'intérieur respirait le luxe mais frisait la surcharge. C'était un des nombreux charmes de cette contrée quasi-hivernale, semblant recéler d'innombrables mystères…

Elice avait donc montré une bonne partie de la ville à son mari. Elle l'avait même fait passer par les ruelles les plus sombres et étroites, l'obligeant donc à se déplacer à pieds quelques courts laps de temps. Aucun des habitants ne semblait étonné de les voir ainsi circuler sous la pluie.

-« C'est moi ou ils sont étranges les gens ? » Demanda anxieusement Ephraim.

-« Ils ne sont pas bizarres, c'est ta conception de la normalité qui est trop restreinte. Ils sont juste occupés à travailler et se fichent éperdument de savoir ce que nous faisons en ville du temps que nous ne leur adressons pas la parole. Les gens sont pacifiques ici. Et puis, à en juger par leur accoutrement, je dirais qu'il y a eu un enterrement. Ils ne peuvent pas être très joyeux après ça. »

-« Oh, je vois… Et bien, je me demande les circonstances du décès. Ils ont vraiment l'air affligé. »

-« Tu peux le leur demander, ils te répondront. »

-« N'est-ce pas impoli ? »

-« Je pense que cela leur est égal. »

Ephraim regarda sa femme d'un air interrogateur. Désormais cela ne l'étonnait plus qu'elle ait pu vivre dans cette ville. En effet, elle était tout aussi étrange que ses compatriotes. Elle avait des valeurs différentes et semblait vraiment distante d'apparence. C'était une partie de son charme et on pouvait facilement établir une analogie entre Altea et Elice : Froid d'extérieur et brulant à l'intérieur…

-« Bon, si tu le dis… Excusez-moi madame, puis-je savoir ce qui est arrivé à la personne que l'on enterre ? »

-« Oh, et bien c'est un jeune noble qui s'est sauvagement fait attaqué par des loups… C'est le vingtième cas en quelques jours… Pauvre enfant… »

Ephraim haussa un sourcil.

-« Des loups vous dites ? »

C'est Elice qui lui répondit :

-« Oui, il y a beaucoup de loups dans les environs. C'est pour cela qu'il est déconseillé de circuler tard hors des remparts de la ville. Malheureusement, certains enfants désobéissent à leurs parents ou les parents trop confiants se risquent à sortir se croyant protégés s'ils ont une torche. D'autres encore on juste la malchance de traverser le territoire de ces bêtes en plein jour et ils se font dévorer sur le champ. Ces animaux sont vraiment dangereux… D'autant plus que l'on a déjà essayé de faire des battues, profitant de la lumière du jour, mais aucun loup ne s'est fait attraper. Pire que cela, nous n'avons pas été capables d'en repérer un seul. C'était comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de loups alors que nous savons pertinemment qu'ils grouillent dans les sous bois, guettant tout visiteur imprudent. Nous avions donc émis l'hypothèse qu'ils se déplaçaient pour se cacher le jour, mais des gens se sont aussi faits attaqués en journée, prouvant que les loups étaient toujours là. Paradoxalement, nous ne les trouvons pas quand nous voulons les chasser. »

-« Quelle histoire… Je n'imaginais pas que de simples loups puissent malmener une population à un tel point. J'irai enquêter sur les loups, de sorte à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de victimes. » Déclara Ephraim avec aplomb. Elice ricana. Ephraim en paru indigné. « Quoi, qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? »

-« Je crois que tu n'as pas bien saisi ce qui se passe, mais bon… C'est normal, tu ne connais rien à ce pays. » Répondit Elice. Cette réflexion ne fit qu'augmenter le désarroi d'Ephraim. Que lui cachait-elle ?

-«Enfin bon, merci madame, essayez de passer une bonne journée. » Ephraim salua la vieille femme et suivit Elice qui avait déjà reprit la route.

Elle le mena jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Elle tenait absolument à lui montrer l'étendue de la connaissance Alteanne et Akaneiane. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment, le bibliothécaire se jeta littéralement sur eux.

-« Votre Altesse ! Votre majesté ! J'avais justement envoyé un messager au château pour vous faire quémander. »

Elice écarquilla les yeux et demanda :

-« Qu'y a-t-il pour vous mettre dans un état pareil ? »

-« Nous venons d'avoir une effroyable révélation suite à une de nos découverte faite aujourd'hui même. »

Ephraim sembla plus qu'intrigué.

-« Et bien ? »

-« Si vos majestés veulent bien me suivre… »

Le vieil homme se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, ouvrant une porte réservée au personnel.

-« Par là je vous pris… Oh misère… » Déclara t-il apparemment catastrophé.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, ils eurent du mal à comprendre ce qu'ils virent. Une sorte d'immense tube contenait un liquide dans lequel flottait une étrange créature. Elice se tut mais Ephraim questionna :

-« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? »

-« Oh, nous en avons une vague idée… Mais si c'est vraiment cela le pire reste à venir ! Votre altesse, vous allez bien ? » Demanda t-il à Elice.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas… Ce sont des sahuagins n'est-ce pas ? »

Le vieil homme sembla surpris.

-« Ou… Oui, enfin, c'est ce que nous pensons que c'est… Bon sang, regardez ce monstre… Encore heureux il est mort, mais imaginez s'il était vivant… »

-« Ne vous réjouissez pas. S'il y en a un, il y en a forcément d'autres… Vous dites que vous l'avez découvert ce matin ? Alors je présume que l'enfant que l'on a enterré n'est pas mort à cause des loups, mais qu'il s'est fait attaqué par cette chose n'est ce pas ? »

Ephraim fut bouche bée et lui demanda ce qui lui permettait de l'affirmer.

-« Et bien c'est simple pourtant. La vieille dame nous a dit que c'était un jeune noble qui s'était fait attaqué. Cependant, la noblesse est bien éduquée et sait ce qu'il faut faire en cas d'attaque de loups. De plus, les nobles sont les seuls ayant le droit de manier l'épée et je peux dire que ce monstre a été tranché par une épée au niveau du flan. Le jeune noble a du essayer de se défendre et ils se sont mutuellement assassinés. De surcroit, ne connaissant pas ce qui lui faisait face, cet enfant a du avoir peur, ce qui a fait qu'il a perdu ses moyens et en a payé de sa vie. Je pense qu'il s'en serait sorti sinon puisque tous les jeunes nobles connaissent les bases de l'escrime. On a du retrouver son corps à côté de cette chose et on a du préférer prétendre à une mort par les loups pour ne pas inquiéter la population alors que c'est bel et bien un monstre qui est à l'origine du décès du jeune noble. Je ne me trompe pas, si ? »

Le vieil homme et Ephraim la regardèrent, incrédules.

-« Quel pouvoir de déduction votre altesse…C'est malheureusement ce qui s'est produit… des monstres chez nous, quelle tragédie… »

-« C'est en effet un sérieux problème… Ephraim, tu te sens d'attaque pour enquêter sur ce point là aussi ? » Questionna moqueusement Elice.

-« Euh… Et bien c'est-à-dire que… Oui, je vais le faire. Après tout, j'ai déjà été confrontés à des monstres sur Renais. Bien qu'ils n'avaient pas de branchies, ils étaient tout aussi monstrueux que cette chose… »

-« Bien… » Se contenta de répondre Elice.

Après cette inquiétante révélation, le couple rentra au château. Ils ne discutèrent pas de ce qu'ils venaient de voir, restant silencieux tout le long du trajet. Ils finirent enfin par regagner le palais.

Il était bientôt 18h sonnantes et tous les chandeliers s'allumèrent. Un lointain et sinistre glas d'horloge retenti alors et l'obscurité tomba à l'extérieur, comme si l'on avait soufflé une bougie qui servait de soleil…

-« Wow, euh, c'est moi où la nuit est tombée d'un coup ? » Demanda timidement Ephraim, un frisson lui remontant le long de la colonne vertébrale. Dehors la pluie ne cessait pas et le grondement sourd de l'orage commençait à se faire entendre.

-« Oui… Il n'y a ni matin, ni soir. C'est un phénomène inexpliqué. Les ténèbres engloutissent tout le pays à partir de 18h et le libèrent vers 6 h. Et pour l'horloge, c'est le beffroi qui sonne les heures. »

-« D'accord… Pas très joyeux comme carillon. La personne chargée de sonner les heures pourraient au moins faire en sorte que cela soit moins sinistre ! Ça glace le sang ! »

-« Je suis sure que tu ne vas pas me croire mais… Personne ne sonne au beffroi. »

Comme prévu, Ephraim sembla incrédule.

-« Oui c'est ça, fiche toi de moi. Un beffroi c'est quelque chose de vétuste, il faut absolument quelqu'un pour sonner les cloches, je doute qu'il y ait un mécanisme qui les active toutes les heures. »

-« Tu as raison, il n'y a pas de mécanisme. Mais il n'y a personne non plus. Ce que je te dis est aussi vrai que le jour passe directement à la nuit. »

Malgré lui, Ephraim déglutit. Il était convaincu que ce n'était qu'un mensonge mais intérieurement, il craignait que cela soit vrai. Ce pays était franchement glauque et sa femme s'amusait à essayer de lui faire peur. Cela ne marcherait pas avec lui…

-« Bon, et même si c'était vrai, ça change rien… » Je propose qu'on aille souper, le froid m'a ouvert l'appétit.

Elice acquiesça bien qu'elle n'ait jamais vraiment faim. Ils étaient donc face à face dans la grande salle manger à la belle tapisserie de velours vert. Soudain, un domestique entra dans la pièce.

-« Désolé de vous déranger votre altesse, mais vous avez reçu une lettre de votre frère. »

Elice haussa un sourcil se demandant ce que Marth pouvait bien lui vouloir. Elle fit signe au page de s'avancer et déchira l'enveloppe avec le couteau à papier qui lui était présenté. Ephraim la fixa pendant qu'elle parcourait la missive. Quand elle eut fini, elle reposa le papier sur le plateau du domestique et fit comme si de rien n'était.

-« Que veux t-il encore ? » Demanda Ephraim.

-« Pas grand-chose. Il m'a simplement dit qu'il comptait retourner à DGC quelques temps. Dans ce genre de situation, tu te demandes vraiment si c'était utile de se casser la tête à trouver une solution pour le faire rentrer. » Répondit Elice apparemment agacée.

-« Je crois qu'il ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a eu de pouvoir revenir sur Akaneia. »

-« Ce n'était pas de la chance, c'est juste un effort monstre que j'ai fourni et qui semble n'avoir servi à rien. Enfin ce n'est pas important. »

Le reste du repas se passa en silence. Il n'était pas très tard, mais la nuit était très épaisse, comme une nuit sans lune. C'était simplement l'orage qui s'annonçait, les nuages noirs cachant toute source de lumière. L'averse ne s'était pas calmée et maintenant, de grands éclairs projetaient des flashs de lumières blancs dans tout le château, suivis à quelques secondes près, d'un grondement sourd qui devançait certainement la foudre de peu. Ephraim sursauta au premier coup de tonnerre qui fut violent.

-« Arg, je hais ce temps ! En plus il y a beaucoup de vent vu comment la pluie tombe presque à l'horizontale sur les vitres… » Grommela t-il.

Elice soupira avant de répondre.

-« C'est normal, une tempête se prépare. Je dirais qu'elle est assez calme pour l'instant. Mais je pense que ça ne sera pas aussi calme que maintenant… On peut s'attendre à une nuit bien agitée. Demain on constatera l'ampleur des dégâts. Bon, et si nous allions nous coucher ? »

Ephraim jeta un dernier coup d'œil par la fenêtre et acquiesça. Il avait froid et pensa qu'il serait certainement mieux dans son lit. Plus aucun bruit à part celui de l'orage ne se faisait entendre. Même le crépitement du feu semblait s'être tu pour laisser place aux complaintes du vent. Le nouveau roi regarda sa femme monter les escaliers. Même elle semblait faire exprès de ne faire aucun bruit. Après l'avoir fixée un moment, Ephraim gravi à son tour les marches lorsqu'un son lui parvint aux oreilles. Il s'arrêta net. Elice était déjà à l'étage, il était donc seul sur le pallier. Ce n'était ni le vent, ni la pluie, ni la foudre. Il était sûr d'avoir entendu quelque chose. On aurait dit un grincement, ou un craquement. Il était certain que ce n'était ni lui ni Elice qui était à l'origine de ce son. Il avait beau avoir fait la guerre, cela n'empêchait pas le fait que la peur de l'inconnu puisse resurgir, faisant ployer toute once de courage. Apeuré, il décida de ne pas y prêter attention, son cœur battant tout de même à toute allure et le faisant monter les marches quatre à quatre pour aller rejoindre sa femme le plus vite possible. Cette dernière fut surprise de le voir arriver en courant.

-« Et bien, qu'y a-t-il ? Tu es pressé de dormir ou quoi ? » Questionna t-elle.

-« Tu n'as pas entendu ? » Demanda t-il.

Un éclair sembla avoir figé la scène et un énorme grondement résonna, faisant trembler les vitres, déjà frappées par la pluie. Elice regarda son mari qui de toute évidence semblait avoir la trouille.

-« … De quoi as-tu peur ? » Interrogea t-elle.

-« Peur ? Non, je n'ai pas peur… C'est juste que j'aie entendu un bruit bizarre, je me demandais si tu l'avais entendu aussi… »

-« Si cela peut te rassurer, non je n'ai rien entendu. » Répondit-elle, cachant encore un autre sens derrière sa réflexion.

-« Comment ça, si cela peut me rassurer ? Tu l'as donc entendu aussi ? » Ephraim avait donc compris ce qu'elle voulait signifier.

-« Non, je n'ai rien entendu. Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être si peureux… Tu n'as pas peur de la guerre mais l'orage t'effraie ? C'est mignon ! » Se moqua t-elle. Il sembla piqué à vif.

-« Epargne-moi tes sarcasmes. Je suis sûr que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir pris peur dans ce genre de conditions ! »

-« Oui, tu as raison, je consolais souvent Marth, il y a fort longtemps, il avait peur de la nuit et de l'orage. Mais bon, il n'avait que 6 ans. » Affirma t-elle avec cynisme. Il avait tant critiqué Marth et c'était montré si désagréable avec lui qu'elle trouva en ses termes une sorte de vengeance.

-« … Tu es si méchante parfois. J'ai fait quelque chose qui ne t'a pas plu ou quoi ? » Demanda t-il.

-« Moi, méchante ? Allons, tu n'y es pas du tout. Je fais juste la part des choses. Et puis, c'est si marrant de te taquiner. Il y a des fois où tu réagis comme un enfant, comme quand je t'ai demandé si tu avais peur. Tu m'as répondu que non alors que je sais pertinemment que c'est le cas… Je trouve ça adorable mais cela me rappelle aussi que nous avons une grande différence de… Euh, oublie ce que je viens de dire ! » Se reprit-elle tout à coup.

-« Hein ? Quoi ? On dirait une vieille qui parle, sans vouloir te vexer. » C'était en fait lui qui était frustré.

Il ne le savait pas mais il avait visé juste.

-« Oui, désolée, j'ai de ces propos parfois… » Répondit-elle, ayant eu peur qu'il comprenne quelque chose au travers de ces précédentes répliques. Elle avait failli avouer la différence d'âge qu'elle avait avec lui. Il ne le savait pas, mais elle était beaucoup plus âgée que lui. Il avait le même âge que Marth, dont elle s'était occupée telle une mère et son fils. Elle avait en effet dix ans de plus que son mari, mais il l'ignorait. Il faut bien admettre qu'elle paraissait être plus jeune que ce qu'elle n'était.

Ils s'étaient donc couchés depuis un moment, entendant le grondement de la tempête par-dessus les toits et la pluie s'abattant toujours à flots sur les carreaux. Les seuls bruits provenaient donc de l'extérieur et l'intérieur était complètement silencieux, comme figé. Ephraim n'arrivait pas à trouver le repos et ne cessait de changer de position pour essayer de gagner le sommeil. Elice semblait dormir profondément.

Ils étaient dans sa chambre. C'était une pièce assez vaste et assez éloignée des autres salles du château. Les éclairs illuminaient donc l'intérieur de la pièce à fréquence régulière, laissant entrevoir la décoration. Ne pouvant pas dormir, Ephraim observait ce spectacle. Il avait alors pu constater que sa femme était désordonnée. Elle abandonnait ses affaires à n'importe quel endroit et sa coiffeuse ressemblait plus à une étagère. L'orage se reflétait donc dans le miroir de la coiffeuse, permettant à Ephraim de voir ce qui se passait dans son dos puisque le lit était situé face à ce meuble et que la fenêtre était derrière le lit. Il soupira fermant les yeux un moment. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Petit à petit, le sommeil s'emparait de lui, mais il lui fut vite arraché car il constata qu'il avait froid. Il rouvrit alors les yeux, remarquant que le feu s'était éteint. Il allait se lever pour le réalimenter, sortant frileusement des couvertures. Maintenant, seuls les éclairs subsistaient, s'enchainant les uns après les autres, illuminant parfaitement la pièce. Ephraim était donc face à la coiffeuse, se voyant se lever du lit. Il allait descendre du matelas, quand quelque chose attira son attention. Il avait eu l'impression de voir une forme floue se déplacer dans le miroir. Il se frotta les yeux et se dit que c'était à cause de la fatigue. Il s'approcha de la cheminée, frissonnant à cause du froid. Il essaya par tous les moyens, mais le feu ne voulait pas reprendre.

-« Bordel, tu vas t'allumer oui ? Je me gèle ! » Ronchonna t-il.

Il avait beau tisonner et employer le chalumeau pour que les braises incandescentes embrasent de nouveau les buches, le feu ne reprenait pas et même pire, les braises se refroidirent.

-« … J'en ai marre… »

Il laissa tomber le chalumeau et le tisonnier et allait se recoucher quand soudain, il entendit un bruit… Il écouta attentivement. C'était lent et langoureux… Cela se rapprochait et cela paraissait loin en même temps. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, du son semblait provenir de l'intérieur du château.

-« Qu'est ce que c'est… » S'interrogea t-il.

Le son s'affirmait peu à peu. C'était semblable à des gémissements. L'oreille s'était tellement habituée au silence, que n'importe quel son semblait audible et fort. Ephraim n'avait aucune idée de la distance qui le séparait de l'origine du bruit. Il savait simplement que c'était hors de la chambre. Il se rapprocha donc de la porte, se collant contre pour mieux cerner le bruit. Maintenant, il entendait même un autre son. Des frôlements cette fois. Les « gémissements » qu'il avait entendu au préalable semblaient plus présents, il pouvait même affirmer que c'était une sorte de chanson, saccadée. Il se demanda qui était la personne qui pouvait chanter derrière la porte à une heure pareille. Il ouvrit donc pour rappeler cette personne à l'ordre, mais dès qu'il y eut une ouverture avec le couloir, le froid le pénétra jusqu'aux os. Il devait faire 5 degrés maximum dans le corridor. Tous les chandeliers étaient éteints, et Ephraim n'aperçu personne. Pourtant, il y avait toujours ce bruit, allant et venant, trainant et saccadé. Il commençait à trembler, ne voyant rien dans le couloir. Il était sûr que le bruit était bel et bien réel. Des craquements retentissaient, comme si des pas se rapprochaient, faisant crisser le plancher, il n'y avait toutefois aucun signe de vie. Il claqua la porte, pris d'une sueur froide. Il espérait ne plus rien entendre une fois dans la chambre mais le bruit persistait. Il décida de réveiller Elice, il passa donc devant la coiffeuse. Pris d'un doute, il regarda le miroir et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas rêvé la forme floue. Il s'empressa d'aller secouer sa femme.

-« ELICE, ELICE ! » Hurlait-il, la secouant frénétiquement. Elle fit un énorme sursaut quand elle fut empoignée de la sorte, ouvrant de grands yeux inquiets, encore toute étourdie par le sommeil.

-« Hein, quoi, quoi, qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda t-elle, effrayée.

-« Y a … Y a… Un truc bizarre dans le couloir ! Et même, cet endroit me fiche la frousse ! » Il répondit spontanément, trahissant le fait qu'il avait perdu toute lucidité à cause de la fatigue et de la peur. Elice le regarda un instant puis déclara :

-« Je vais aller voir, mais j'aimerais bien que tu me lâches quand même. Tu es en train de déchirer ma chemise de nuit et de me déshabiller par la même occasion… »

Il reprit un peu ses esprits et la lâcha. Il la fixa se lever du lit et se diriger vers la porte, les yeux grands ouverts, scrutant la pénombre et le moindre mouvement. Elice tourna la poignée. Le froid envahit la pièce déjà peu chauffée, donnant la chair de poule aux deux jeunes mariés. Elice eut un geste de recul, Ephraim en sursauta. Soudain, il réalisa que c'était lui l'homme et qu'en aucun cas il n'aurait du se permettre d'envoyer sa femme vérifier à sa place, ni de lui montrer qu'il était plus peureux qu'elle. Il eut alors un « accès de virilité », le faisant bondir du lit pour rattraper sa femme et lui montrer qu'il maitrisait parfaitement la situation. Il avait en effet un ego démesuré. Elice sursauta quand il la rattira vers lui, se mettant devant elle, comme pour la protéger. Pris d'un affreux doute, il ne pu s'empêcher de regarder dans le couloir, l'espace d'un instant il distingua une forme brumeuse et le même son qu'il avait entendu précédemment retenti en échos dans sa tête. Il ne voyait plus cette chose blanchâtre, mais le bruit se rapprochait dangereusement, le froid s'intensifiait. Il claqua violemment la porte avec son pied, lâcha sa femme et commença à rassembler énergiquement ses affaires, tremblant et déclarant :

-« Bon sang, je reste pas là ! Prépare-toi, enfin, habille-toi juste ! On s'en va ! »

-« Mais… »

-« C'EST UN ORDRE ! ON SE TIRE ! C'EST CLAIR ? MAINTENANT TU PRENDS DE QUOI T'HABILLER ET ON SE CASSE !»

Dehors, la tempête reprit de plus belle. Le vent se leva et un grand éclair fut suivi d'un coup de tonnerre brusque. Elle resta quelques instants, immobile, fixant Ephraim. C'était la première fois qu'il haussait le ton de la sorte. Elle préféra ne pas le contrarier, aussi elle attrapa de quoi se couvrir, enfilant sa robe de la veille plus rapidement que possible. Tout à coup, les douze coups de minuits résonnèrent avec force, comme si le beffroi qui annonçait les heures était en fait une partie intégrante du château. Le dernier coup ne sonna pas de la même façon. Un boucan terrible se fit entendre, comparable au bruit d'un tremblement de terre mêlé à une explosion de grisou dans une mine. On aurait dit la fin du monde. Elice n'avait même pas fini de mettre sa deuxième chaussure qu'Ephraim l'attrapa, la portant, il partit en courant dans le couloir, pour rejoindre le pallier. De là, il descendit les escaliers et traversa la salle du trône d'une traite avant d'ouvrir la grande porte, laissant entrer le froid, le vent et la pluie. Il se précipita dehors, Elice toujours dans ses bras, et se dirigea à la dragonnerie. Il la laissa tomber et entraina la Wyvern royale à l'extérieur. Il s'empressa de grimper sur son dos et tira sa femme pour qu'elle monte à l'arrière. Il saisit les rênes et le couple s'envola en pleine nuit d'orage.

On tambourina à la porte.

-« Huh ? » Marmonna un certain prince androgyne, somnolant mais ayant entendu ce sourd martèlement. Il regarda la pendule et constata qu'il n'était même pas 6 heures du matin. Il s'extirpa paresseusement des draps, levant une oreille et percevant toujours les battements faits sur la porte d'entrée. Il enfila son peignoir et ses pantoufles et se hâta sans un bruit jusqu'au hall d'entrée. L'extérieur était toujours sombre, tout le quartier demeurant encore endormi. Inquiet, Marth hésita un moment avant de déverrouiller. Il prit son courage à deux mains, et saisit la poignée. Il entrebâilla la porte et eut du mal à en croire ses yeux.

Elice se tenait devant lui, les yeux vides. Mais quel drôle de spectacle ! Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os, les cheveux dégoulinants littéralement sur la robe blanche devenue quasi-transparente et qui lui collait au corps, dévoilant ses jolies formes. Son visage était terne et le maquillage qu'elle avait du oublier d'enlever avant de se coucher avait coulé, laissant de longues trainées noires le long des joues, accentuant les cernes de la princesse qui ne semblait guère de bonne humeur. Ce n'était tout de même pas elle la plus énervée… Un bras saisit Marth par le coup et le placarda contre le mur du hall d'entrée. Ephraim le fixa, furieux.

-« TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? NON MAIS TU AS IDEE DE CE QUI S'EST PASSE ? » Hurla t-il, hors de lui.

Marth était secoué dans tous les sens, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait, et commençant à avoir du mal à trouver sa respiration.

-« Gggg…. Quoi ? Qu'ai-je fait ! Lâche-moi ! Tu m'étouffe ! » Répondit le prince qui essayer de desserrer les mains qu'Ephraim portait à son coup.

Son beau frère le jeta vigoureusement à terre.

-« TU NOUS LEGUES UN ROYAUME HANTE ! VOILA CE QUE TU AS FAIT ! TU AS VOULU ME RIDICULISER ! »

Marth regarda Ephraim un moment.

C'est en effet ce qu'avait en partie voulu le prince. Causer des ennuis à Ephraim, se venger, mais aussi se débarrasser de sa bête noire : Altea et tous ses problèmes. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, mais il se ravisa quand il croisa le regard glacial de sa sœur. Il savait qu'Elice était au courant des phénomènes surnaturels d'Altea, mais il n'avait pas envisagé le fait qu'elle aurait pu avoir des ennuis à ce propos, tout cela par la faute de son idiot de mari.

Pour la peine, Elice et Ephraim s'installèrent donc quelques temps dans la demeure Lowell, à DGC. A l'étage, plusieurs oreilles indiscrètes avaient été réveillées par ces éclats de voix.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

On n'aperçu pas le jeune couple pendant quelques heures. Ils étaient rentrés, trempés jusqu'aux os et étaient directement partis s'enfermer dans une des chambres de la demeure Lowell. Certainement était-ce pour récupérer de leur épouvantable nuit, ou simplement pour pester à l'abri des oreilles. Pendant ce temps, les curieux de l'étage étaient descendus pour demander à Marth ce qui se passait. Ils étaient aussi moins discrets que le couple royal : en effet, Mist descendit sur la rampe avec un bruit de glissade strident, Roy dévala les marches sur les fesses et Ike les enjamba quatre à quatre. Ils arrivèrent en même temps, face à Marth : Mist lui tirant le col du peignoir, Ike le regardant avec ses yeux blasés et Roy lui agrippant le bas du pyjama, l'arrière train encore posé sur la dernière marche.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Lancèrent-ils tous d'une même voix.

Ils mirent quelques secondes avant de le lâcher.

-« Rien qui ne vous regarde ! » Argua Marth, de très mauvaise humeur.

Soudain, la sonnette retentit.

-« QUOI ENCORE ? » Vociféra le prince, se dirigeant nonchalamment vers la porte.

Depuis l'étage une autre personne hurla :

-« TU VAS TE TAIRE OUI ? » C'était Ephraim, qui en avait plus que ras-le bol d'entendre tout ce boucan. Il claqua la porte de sa chambre en même temps que Marth ouvrit tout aussi violemment celle de l'entrée.

La tante Zelda se tenait là, sur le perron, le fixant d'un air interrogateur. Marth se trouva idiot d'être si impoli.

-« Et bien, j'ai vu qu'il y avait du grabuge, tu as des problèmes ? Et tu n'as pas oublié qu'on devait partir en jogging avant le repas de midi qui promet d'être calorique ? » Demanda la princesse d'Hyrule.

Marth se retourna et regarda la pendule de l'entrée. Il était 6h30, il avait complètement oublié qu'il avait été invité au restaurant le plus chic de la ville. Le mot repas en revanche n'échappa pas aux oreilles de Mist. Elle poussa Marth et sortit sa tête à l'extérieur, regardant la tante Zelda.

-« Repas ? Midi ? On va quelque part ? » Elle tourna sa tête vers Marth. Il se mit la main sur le visage en signe d'exaspération. La colère le gagnait.

-« … Vous n'êtes pas… » Commençait-il il à dire avant d'être interrompu par Zelda.

-« Oh, ils peuvent venir aussi, ça ne me dérange pas. Après tout, j'étais aussi venu t'annoncer autre chose… On n'aurait pas été seuls pour le repas, Mon mari, mon fils et mon neveu seront de la partie… Tu comprends, je me suis rappelée que c'était pure folie que de m'imaginer pouvoir les laisser seuls à la maison… Je n'ose penser ce qui aurait pu arriver si Link avait essayé d'employer la gazinière… »

Marth se senti désarmé. Lui, en compagnie de gueux dans le restaurant le plus chic de la ville ? Son image allait en prendre un grand coup. Il allait donc chercher un contre argument.

-« Mais… »

Mais la tante Zelda l'interrompit encore :

-« Oh, si tu t'inquiètes pour la note et bien, c'est moi qui offre. Comme ça, il n'y a plus de soucis. Bien, je vois que notre jogging tombe à l'eau » Fit-elle en constatant l'accoutrement du prince. « Tâche de ne pas être en retard tout à l'heure. Bonne matinée, à plus tard. » Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla comme si de rien était. Marth la regarda s'éloigner. Mist contemplait tour à tour la mine dépitée de Marth et le dos de la tante Zelda. Elle se mit à pouffer de rire avant de rentrer dans la maison. Marth consterné ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il était maudit…

Vers 10 heures, Marth commença à réprimander tout le monde pour qu'ils se préparent convenablement.

-« Mais vous n'allez pas partir comme ça ! Regarde moi ces vêtements miteux, ces cheveux sales et mal peignés ! Ah quelle honte ! Filez tout de suite vous laver ! Bande de malpropres ! Vous n'aviez pas d'habits plus distingués du temps où vous étiez à la Cour de Criméa ? » Demanda le prince androgyne.

-« Euh… Oui, peut-être… J'ai cet ensemble… » Déclara Ike en montrant des vêtements semblant moins abimés que ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de porter. Mist pendant ce temps avait filé à la douche.

-« C'est pas glorieux mais ça fera l'affaire… J'espère que ta sœur n'a pas l'intention de sortir aussi court vêtue, ce serait mal vu ! » Lança Marth. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et on l'entendit scander :

-« JE VAIS METTRE UN COLLANT ! »

La porte se referma aussitôt. Pour sûr, elle avait une bonne ouïe. Roy quant à lui n'avait ni rechigné ni trainé pour aller s'habiller. Il était quand même issu d'une famille noble et savait se tenir. Il avait revêtu son plus bel ensemble doré. Marth ne trouva rien à redire bien que l'envie fut grande.

Avant de se rendre au restaurant, le prince laissa un mot à sa sœur et son mari. De toute évidence, ils dormaient, ils seraient certainement rentrés quand ils se réveilleraient.

Une diligence les attendait pour les emmener à destination. Mist était toute excitée et déclara que « ça le fait trop ! ». Elle avait pris les tics idiots et puérils de Roy qui les avait lui-même pris à force d'errer dans les rues malfamées de DGC.

Sur place, les hyliens les attendaient déjà. Mist fut la première hors du fiacre, impressionnée par la beauté du bâtiment.

-« Wouhou ! C'est incroyable ! C'est là qu'on mange ? » Demanda t-elle joyeusement.

-« Oui, Tais-toi un peu, tu veux ? » Gronda Marth. « Désolé du retard Zelda ! »

-« Ce n'est rien. » Répondit-elle.

-« Eh salut ! » Lança Link avec son accent rural.

-« Oui bonjour… » Reprit Marth.

-« 'Lut. » articula Ike.

D'un coup, deux bonnets surgirent de nulle part et deux claques retentirent tout aussi furtivement. La tante Zelda venait de calmer son fils et son neveu.

Le repas promettait déjà d'être mouvementé. Il y avait un parfait décalage entre Marth et Zelda et tous les autres, tant et si bien que les portiers du restaurant se demandèrent si le reste de la troupe n'était en fait pas des valets. C'est la tante Zelda qui dut insister pour pouvoir les laisser rentrer, leur montrant le nombre de places sur sa réservation. Ils s'excusèrent et enfin le groupe pénétra dans cette charmante corne d'abondance. C'était l'un des lieux les plus maniérés, les plus distingués et les plus bourgeois de la ville. Des commis vinrent leur prendre leur manteaux et les guider jusqu'à leur table, leur tirant même les chaises pour qu'ils puissent s'assoir et fournissant des coussins rehausseurs aux deux enfants. Le plus grassouillet des deux, le fils, habillé de vert comme son père, regardait avidement le menu. Le plus maigre des deux, vêtu de violet, avaient deux yeux brillant de malice. Ike avait d'ores et déjà compris qu'il ne se sentirait pas à son aise dans un restaurant pareil. En effet, les couverts étaient composés d'innombrables fourchettes et autres ustensiles inconnus au mercenaire et les portes couteaux semblaient être en cristal. Sa plus grosse inquiétude fut que Mist, par ses attitudes trop enjouées, ne brise un de ces artifices qui lui coûterait les yeux de la tête à rembourser. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs en train de déplier la serviette et de la replier pour faire il ne savait quel origami. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux autres personnes attablées et remarqua que Link tenait son menu à l'envers… Marth semblait aussi l'avoir noté, puisqu'un sourire d'exaspération ornait son visage qu'il cachait derrière le menu. A côté de lui, Roy paraissait préoccupé par la nappe. Parmi ce tableau seul se distinguait la tante Zelda, égale à elle-même, se tenant droite, et demandant aux deux chérubins ce qu'ils souhaitaient commander. Idiotement, ce fut Link qui interrogea :

-« Eeeh, est-ce qu'y a pas du silure de Toal ? »

Jamais on ne vit un visage changer aussi subitement d'expression, Zelda se retint de frapper sur son mari. Elle avait apparemment oublié qu'il ne savait pas lire autre chose, ou difficilement que de l'hylien et qu'il ne connaissait ni les bonnes manières, ni le contenu d'un menu 4 étoiles.

-« Enfin, bien sûr que non ! Ils ne font pas ce genre de cochonneries ! » Se contenta t-elle de répondre en essayant de garder son calme.

-« Ah, dommage. N'empêche qu'ils sont bien bêtes parce que c'est bien bon le silure de Toal ! » Renchérit-il.

Pendant ce temps, les jeunes s'agitaient et commençaient à brailler. Zelda se dépêcha de prendre la commande de tout le monde et d'appeler un serveur pour que les plats arrivent vite de façon à ce que les convives se taisent enfin.

Les entrées venaient à peine d'être servies, que le neveu de la tante Zelda s'exclama :

-« Dis Tata, je peux aller aux toilettes ? »

Avec dépit elle acquiesça. Peut-être auraient-ils finalement la paix. Et en effet, ce début de repas fut silencieux, au grand bonheur de cette dernière. Puis le temps passa, le plat de résistance fut apporté. Tout de même, au bout de vingt minutes, la tante Zelda s'inquiéta de ne pas voir revenir le petit Starlose. Le tracas se lisait sur son visage. Marth demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

-« Et bien, il en met du temps. Ca ne lui ressemble pas… Je devrais peut-être aller voir, mais une dame dans les toilettes pour hommes… » Déclara t-elle.

-« Laissez, je vais voir, j'allais y aller de toute manière. » Coupa Ike.

Elle fut étonnée et fit un signe de tête pour le remercier. Il se leva et se dirigea vers ce qui était sensé être des toilettes… Il poussa la grande porte à battants et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Le sol était complètement inondé, les robinets laissés ouverts et coulants à flots. Un vacarme terrible y résonnait et des flashs blancs illuminaient la pièce à intervalles réguliers. C'était le sèche-mains qui envoyait de grands flashs blancs, apparaissant avec de petits bruits d'explosion. Sous l'appareil, il y avait des morceaux de coquilles boisées. Ike en ramassa un bout. La couleur de l'objet, les flashs et le bruit occasionnés par le sèche-main lui rappela quelque chose. On avait coincés plusieurs petites noix mojos dans l'appareil. Elles explosaient à cause de l'air qui les propulsait contre les parois et engendraient donc ce raffut et cette lumière. C'était donc l'œuvre de ce petit Starlose qui avait du réserver encore bien des surprises… En effet, il leva les yeux aux plafonds et constata les bandes de papiers hygiéniques qui pendaient comme des guirlandes… Il ouvrit une des cabines des toilettes, et vit que la cuvette était remplie à ras-bord de papier plein de matière malodorante, issu d'un sac en papier kraft. Ike tira la chasse et à sa surprise, aucun mécanisme ne fut actionné. Il réessaya, en vain… Une flèche avait été bloquée sous le flotteur, empêchant l'eau de se déverser… L'odeur était insoutenable et Ike sortit pour aller se laver vigoureusement les mains au lavabo, il activa le distributeur de savon et une gelée verdâtre dégoulina sur ses mains, il eut un geste de recul. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas du savon, mais de la gelée Chu Chu verte, collante et dégoutante. Le mercenaire eut un haut le cœur dû à la conjecture de tous ces éléments et régurgita tout son repas dans un des lavabos. Il rouvrit les yeux et aperçu que quelque chose avait sauté du lavabo et était venu s'écraser sur le sol, frétillant énergiquement et envoyant du vomi gicler un peu plus loin. Ike regarda les autres éviers et n'en cru pas ses yeux. Le petit Starlose avait mis des poissons dans les lavabos et Ike avait malencontreusement vomi sur un de ces animaux… Le mercenaire ne savait plus quoi faire. Le neveu de la tante Zelda avait certainement du mettre les voiles et il ne pouvait pas nettoyer tout ce désastre.

Voyant qu'Ike ne revenait pas non plus alors qu'une bonne assiette l'attendait à table, Marth s'inquiéta et se leva à son tour pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Sur place, il ne mit même pas trois secondes avant de défaillir. Il se réveilla et se mit à hurler, si bien, que des gérants du restaurant accoururent aux toilettes et contemplèrent le chantier. Le groupe fut accusé et mit dehors avant d'avoir pu finir de manger, et ils durent payer des dédommagements avant d'être interdits de remettre les pieds dans le restaurant. La tante Zelda fulminait, elle était humiliée. Marth compatit avec Ike pour la première fois de sa vie et Mist ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire. Roy était bouche bée et se dit qu'il n'aimerait pas être à la place du petit Starlose quand sa tante le retrouverait. Le groupe se sépara et rentra à leurs domiciles. Ike se précipita dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée alors que Marth monta quatre à quatre l'escalier pour aller s'enfermer dans l'autre salle d'eau. Mist et Roy pouffèrent.

De l'autre côté, Ephraim et Elice ronchonnèrent d'avoir été réveillés par le bruit occasionné par les portes ouvertes et fermées.

Le midi avait donc illustré le ton de cette journée qui s'annonçait particulièrement orageuse… La mauvaise humeur gagna tout le monde, mais comme l'annonça Mist : « Demain est un autre jour ! »


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Après quelques jours supplémentaires passés dans la demeure Lowell, Ike et Mist se résolurent à rentrer à Tellius pour prendre des nouvelles d'Elincia d'une part, et des compagnons du bastion d'autre part. Il serait plus simple pour eux de d'abord passer par le vieux fort pour ensuite rejoindre Melior où se languissait certainement une Elincia anxieuse de ne pas avoir reçu de visite depuis un moment. Aussi, Marth trouva étrange de les voir levés avant lui.

-« Tiens donc, vous, debout avant moi ? Et préparant le déjeuner en plus ? Je dois rêver ! C'est un jour spécial ou quoi ? » Demanda t-il.

Mist qui était en train de beurrer les tartines lui répondit :

-« Non, c'est juste qu'on va passer la journée à Tellius alors on a préféré partir tôt ! Et ne te plains pas pour les petits déjeuners, pour une fois que c'est pas toi qui doit le faire ! »

-« Ah, d'accord. Ben bonne journée alors ! » Dit Marth un peu étonné de l'attitude de Mist. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle lui parlait comme ça. Ike qui l'avait observé fut surpris de voir que Marth acceptât aussi facilement la réflexion de Mist.

Sur ce, le mercenaire et sa sœur se rendirent à Criméa.

Arrivés devant le bastion, l'endroit leur sembla bien calme mais très vite, ils aperçurent de l'autre côté de la cour, Rhys, discutant avec un groupe d'hommes le dépassant d'au moins une tête. Le prêtre paraissait gêné. On pouvait le voir à son attitude. Il passait sans cesse sa main à l'arrière de sa tête, ébouriffant ses cheveux roux et regardant le sol. La bande s'en alla et Rhys jeta un vif coup d'œil vers l'entrée de la cour. Il tourna les talons le plus vite possible, marchant à vive allure avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chapelle. Mist haussa un sourcil

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'était des Laguz ? Ça sent pas bon tout ça ! » S'exclama t-elle.

Ike hocha la tête. Le comportement de Rhys était inhabituel. Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu les saluer alors qu'Ike savait pertinemment qu'il les avait vus ? De toute façon, ils le sauraient bien assez tôt car on pouvait aisément faire confiance aux habitants du bastion en ce qui concerne le commérage. On pouvait être sûr que chaque faits et gestes de l'un ou de l'autre était connu de chacun et qu'ils sauraient réutiliser à bon escient ces informations pour ragoter, sans pour autant chercher à nuire. Cela leur servait en général à alimenter leurs conversations de tavernes ou bien à paraître au courant de tout pour mieux impressionner les gens.

Ainsi Mist fut la première à l'intérieur du grand hall, s'empressant d'aller demander à un des mercenaires ce que trafiquait Rhys. Elle en avait même oublié de leur dire bonjour.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il fabrique Rhys ? Il était dehors avec une bande de Laguz ! » Demanda t-elle, impatiente.

Elle avait posé la question à Oscar, toujours aussi dur à cerner en raison de ses yeux fermés qu'il affirmait pourtant avoir ouvert. Son habituel sourire se terni après cette interrogation. Il sembla jeter un regard dans le fond de la pièce où se trouvait désormais Ike, mais il était difficile de le savoir en raison de ses yeux. Il mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-« Oh, euh… Et bien… » Son air jovial et sa voix mielleuse semblait tressaillir. Lui aussi paraissait gêné de quelque chose.

-« Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas, je sais très bien que tu sais ! Tu vois tout ! » Clama Mist.

-« Je n'ai pas dit ça mais… Peut-être que tu devrais lui demander directement, non ? A cette heure de la journée, il doit certainement être dans la chapelle. »

-« Oui, on l'a vu rentrer, mais il avait l'air de nous fuir comme la peste ! C'est pour ça que je te demande à toi, qu'est ce qu'il nous cache ? »

-« Oh, désolé Mist, j'ai un merveilleux poulet sur le feu, je vais devoir aller en cuisine pour ne pas qu'il brûle ! Mais peut-être pourrais-tu demander à euh… Rolf par exemple? » L'homme aux cheveux verts se dépêcha de sortir et s'enferma dans la cuisine.

Mist demeura là un instant, béate. Elle regarda Ike d'un air perplexe. Cela l'intriguait à lui aussi. Oscar, ne partageant pas ses ragots ? Quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond. Mist prit un air déterminé et se frappa une main dans l'autre. Elle déclara :

-« Bon, on veut me cacher quelque chose, mais rien ne résiste à la grande Mist, la plus grande commère de tous les temps ! S'ils croient que je vais lâcher l'affaire, ils se trompent ! »

La jeune fille courue à l'extérieur apparemment à la recherche du jeune Rolf, comme le lui avait recommandé Oscar. Elle se dirigea derrière le bâtiment principal et l'y trouva, en train de tirer à l'arc avec Shinon.

-« ROLF ! J'ai un truc à te demander ! » Hurla t-elle.

L'adolescent baissa son arc et la regarda arriver d'un air interrogateur.

-« Ouais, ok… Bonjour déjà… » Marmonna t-il de manière suffisamment audible pour que Shinon esquisse un sourire narquois et pour que Mist se rende compte de son impolitesse.

-« Euh, oui, Salut. Donc, je suis rentrée y a pas longtemps, mais il se passe des trucs bizarres ! Qu'est ce qu'il a Rhys ? Oscar a pas voulu me le dire et m'a envoyée te le demander. » Reprit-elle.

Rolf lança un regard en coin à Shinon. Ce dernier arborait maintenant très clairement un sourire de satisfaction. Rolf fit de même avant de s'adresser de nouveau à Mist.

-« T'aimerais bien le savoir hein ? »

-« Ben oui, sinon je t'aurais pas demandé ! » S'emporta t-elle commençant à en avoir marre de tourner autour du pot. Elle avait l'impression que Rolf se réjouissait de savoir quelque chose qu'elle ignorait.

-« Ha ! Ben moi je te le dirais pas ! Nah ! Et puisque mon frère ainé à pas voulu te répondre, t'a qu'à aller demander à mon autre stupide frangin. Lui par contre je doute qu'il sache quoi que ce soit vu qu'il passe ses journées à pioncer ! » S'exclama Rolf.

-« Maieuh ! Je veux savoir ! » Renchérit-elle.

Ce fut Shinon qui coupa court à la conversation. Il soupira.

-« Pffff… Tu nous ennuies, nous avons des choses plus importantes à faire que de t'écouter geindre parce que tu n'es pas au courant d'un des faits divers du bastion. Vas voir ailleurs si quelqu'un daigne te répondre, ce dont je doute fort. »

Mist à présent énervée retourna énergiquement sur ses pas. La piste Rolf n'avait rien donné, elle allait donc entreprendre une autre tentative, lui semblant tout de même erronée : Boyd.

A peine fut elle arrivée près du deuxième bâtiment où était censé se trouver Boyd, qui, en cette période de l'année, aurait dû être occupé à couper du bois pour l'hiver, qu'elle remarqua un homme étalé dans l'herbe, ronflant à pleins poumons.

-« D'accord… BOYD ! » Hurla t-elle.

L'homme sursauta, tiré de ses songes.

-« Gné ? Quoi ? Ah, euh, oui, bonjour Mist… » Bredouilla t-il.

-« Ouais salut ! J'ai une question urgentissime ! Qu'est ce qu'il fait Rhys, il nous cache des choses ou quoi ? » Demanda la jeune fille.

L'homme la regarda un instant sans rien dire, la bouche entrouverte.

-« Euh… » Articula t-il.

-« … Je t'apprends quelque chose on dirait… Si tu dormais moins, tu serais au courant ! Décidément, tu sers à rien ! » Sur ces mots, Mist s'en retourna encore plus fâchée de sortir bredouille de sa chasse aux ragots. Boyd l'observa s'éloigner, haussa les épaules et se rallongea paisiblement.

Elle rentra furieuse dans la grande pièce commune.

-« Raaaaah ! Mais personne ne veut me raconter le secret de Rhys ! C'est pas juste ! Moi aussi j'ai le droit d'être au courant ! » Pesta t-elle.

Une grande femme aux cheveux rouges nattés qui était en train de boire un café dans le canapé du fond de la pièce s'adressa à elle.

-« Tiens, tu es rentrée, et tu as l'air de bien mauvaise humeur. Que t'arrive t-il ? »

Mist n'avait pas vu que Titania était là. Rhys et Titania était très proches, et la jeune fille se demanda s'il était très futé que de se mêler ouvertement des affaires du prêtre devant Titania… Cette possibilité l'étonnerait connaissant le sérieux de cette femme.

-« Ah, euh… Non, non c'est rien ! » Menti Mist. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge et des bruits de pas légers résonnèrent dans la pièce. Soren s'était donc décidé à descendre de la mansarde qui lui servait de chambre pour se joindre à la tribu du bastion. Il regarda Mist depuis une des marches. Il faisait peur dans la pénombre de la vieille cage d'escaliers en bois poussiéreux. On ne voyait presque que ces yeux rouges et ses longs cheveux noirs de geais qui lui obstruait un peu son visage lui conférait un air malveillant.

-« Hum, hum… Tu ne me donnais pas l'impression de ne rien avoir… Qu'est ce qui te chagrine ? » Il dévisagea la jeune fille d'un air interrogateur. Mist qui n'était pas tout à fait bête, avais compris que Soren essayer de lui causer des ennuis en essayant de lui faire dire ce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu avouer à Titania. Il avait certainement du entendre ses ronchonnements qu'elle avait proféré en pénétrant dans le salon, contrairement à Titania ce qui aurait pourtant amusé le jeune mage. D'après le peu d'éléments que Mist avait en main, elle en déduisit que Soren savait ce que Rhys trafiquait et que c'était suffisamment déplaisant pour créer des embrouilles si elle avait demandé à Titania. Peut-être cette dernière n'était-elle-même pas au courant et que lui révéler l'affaire Rhys aurait attirait des foudres que Mist ne voulait en aucun cas déclencher. En effet, parfois, il suffisait de peu pour que l'entente chaleureuse du bastion vole en éclat.

-« Meuh non, c'est des broutilles ! » Déclara Mist.

-« Ah bon, autant pour moi alors… » Répondit Soren qui la fixait avec un sourire ironique. La jeune fille lui envoya un regard féroce avant de reprendre :

-« Bon, désolée, j'ai des choses à faire, je vous laisse ! »

Elle s'empressa de quitter la pièce, soulagée de ne plus avoir affaire à ce Soren vicieux. Elle avait à présent un nouvel objectif qui arborait une chevelure violette : Mia. Malheureusement, qui disait chercher Mia, voulait dire chercher Rhys, et réciproquement. Ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble, l'énergique bretteuse ayant un faible pour le prêtre qui demeurait sourd à ses sollicitations. Aussi, Mist se ravisa pensant que ce n'était pas très discret. La seule autre personne résidante du bastion n'était pas présente ces derniers temps. Gatorie manquait à l'appel, servant très certainement la maison des Damiell, riche lignée de nobles dont sa convoitée Astrid était issue. La jeune fille se sentait désemparée, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle ne réussissait pas à obtenir des informations par le biais des mercenaires de Greil. Elle s'affala par terre, observant le ciel le regard vide. Elle soupira.

-« Pffff… Mais ça peut pas être possible ! »

Ike qui l'aperçue dans cet état compris que ces tentatives de commérage avaient été vaines. Il se rendait à l'extérieur pour aller lui parler quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

-« IKE ! »

Il ne remit pas la voix tout de suite. Quand il se retourna, il vit un énorme animal roux, semblant venir du sud, arriver à vive allure. Les chats de Gallia étaient toujours aussi impressionnants. Le seul élément qui lui permit de reconnaitre à qui il avait affaire fut la couleur du ruban attaché autour du coup du félin. De loin, il aurait juré que c'était Lethe, mais quand l'animal se rapprocha il se rendit compte que c'était en fait sa sœur, Lyre. Le mercenaire ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il n'avait jamais vraiment discuté avec Lyre, aussi trouva t-il étrange qu'elle vienne le quérir de la sorte. Une fois assez proche, elle se détransforma, reprenant sa forme humaine. Gatorie, s'il avait été là, aurait certainement été ravi de ce spectacle, lui qui avait tant cherché à la courtiser. Il fallait avouer qu'elle était plutôt jolie avec son air taquin relevé par son regard perçant d'un violet profond et sa belle chevelure rousse ondulée. Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de prendre la parole.

-« Désolée de hurler comme ça, mais j'ai des choses importantes à te dire ! »

Mist, qui avait entendu quelqu'un apostropher son frère, avait levé l'oreille car elle trouva louche que Lyre vienne lui rendre visite. Ike perplexe commença à s'inquiéter.

-« Il s'est produit quelque chose de grave ? » Demanda t-il, gardant tout de même son sang froid avec son éternel aplomb.

-« Et bien, peut-être, je ne sais pas trop… » Commença t-elle. « Enfin, ce n'est peut-être pas grave au sens où on pourrait l'entendre et je t'avoue que je ne sais pas si ça pourrait le devenir réellement mais… »

Comme il s'en doutait, elle allait commencer à l'embrouiller en passant par quarante chemins avant d'expliquer les choses clairement. Elle avait l'art de saouler les gens tellement elle aimait parler et se perdait dans ce qu'elle racontait, l'obligeant à tout reprendre depuis le départ pour enfin pouvoir exprimer le fond de sa pensée. Parfois, elle s'en énervait même toute seule, ou en riait. Inutile de préciser que le tout était accompagné de feulements et que bien souvent, c'était son ami Kysha qui terminait ses phrases, ce qui avait le don de l'agacer un peu plus.

-« Et donc ? » S'impatienta Ike.

-« Roh, mais oui, laisse-moi terminer ! Donc je disais qu'il se passait des trucs à Gallia, et que en fait, peut-être que tu devrais aller voir. En fait ben Ranulf est dans de beaux draps, comme d'habitude tu me diras, mais là c'est pire que d'habitude je crois… Je sais pas trop comment il va parce que ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu à cause de ce qui se passe. Faut dire, ça va être dur de lui rendre visite vu l'émeute qu'il y a devant sa maison ! Il me semble que du coup, il sort même plus de chez lui ! C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé qu'il fallait peut-être te prévenir puisque tu es son meilleur ami, non ? Et puis, c'est pas cool pour lui je pense… »

Ike savait qu'elle allait continuer à tourner en rond s'il ne l'arrêtait pas maintenant. De toute évidence, il n'en saurait pas d'avantage et c'était un miracle qu'il ait pu obtenir toutes ces informations. L'heure paraissait grave. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais Ranulf avait des ennuis et étant donné ce qu'il lui avait été rapporté, il avait bien besoin d'aide. Il coupa donc Lyre dans ses propos :

-« Ok, merci. J'y vais de ce pas, ça m'inquiète ! »

-« Mais… » Elle allait très certainement lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas terminé, mais déjà le mercenaire partait vers le sud, en direction du royaume de Gallia, lieu où vivaient les Laguz tigres, chats et lions. Une fois hors de vue Lyre esquissa un petit sourire de satisfaction qu'elle appuya par un léger mouvement des oreilles. Mist, qui était restée non loin de là, s'avança et demanda :

-« Toujours aussi comédienne ? Ça me rappelle la fois où on s'était déguisées pour apporter des vivres au somnifère à ces gardes de Beignon! Tu pourras pas me le cacher à moi, qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?»

Lyre sursauta. Pour un chat, ce n'était pas glorieux de ne pas avoir repéré que quelqu'un avait épié leur conversation, elle se retourna et balança sa queue furtivement, en signe d'agacement.

-« Et bien… Mais tu devrais le savoir ! Je n'y suis pour rien moi, je voulais juste vérifier si ce qu'on raconte est vrai ! » Lança t-elle.

Mist la regarda.

-« Mais qu'est ce qui est vrai, qu'est ce que j'ai raté ! JE VEUX SAVOIR ! C'est en rapport avec Rhys ? » Mist n'en pouvait plus d'ignorer ce juteux ragot dont tout le monde sauf elle semblait se délecter. Elle haussait donc le ton inconsciemment, ce qui fit feuler la chatte qui se plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles. Mist avait oublié que les félins entendaient nettement plus fort que les Beorc.

-« Bon, bon ça va, ne cries pas ! Je vais tout te dire ! » Bredouilla Lyre, apparemment craintive du fait que Mist puisse hurler à nouveau, chose qu'elle exécutait à merveille… Elle ne l'avait donc pas fait exprès, mais son ton menaçant lui avait permis d'accéder à la connaissance qu'elle convoitait depuis plus d'une heure déjà. Aussi afficha t-elle un énorme sourire de ravissement.

De son côté, Ike commençait à accélérer. Plus il réfléchissait aux propos de Lyre, plus il avançait rapidement. Cette histoire l'intriguait, peut-être ferait-il mieux de se dépêcher avant qu'elle ne dégénère un peu plus. En trois heures, il arriva tout essoufflé dans une des clairières de la jungle Gallianne. Il percevait un brouhaha inhabituel. La jeune chatte ne lui avait donc pas menti et la demeure de Ranulf devait être cernée de tous les côtés par une horde de Laguz dont il ignorait les motivations. Bizarrement, quand il arriva à proximité de l'attroupement, un silence s'installa parmi la foule. En un murmure à peine audible, les Laguz se retournèrent vers Ike. Ils baissèrent les yeux et certains d'entre eux se poussèrent pour lui laisser place. Le mercenaire observa la scène d'un œil anxieux. Cela était tout de même mauvais signe. L'agitation qui s'était dissipée cachait quelque chose. Il jaugea les Laguz. Ils reculèrent, même les plus grands d'entre eux, les tigres, se déplacèrent pour le laisser passer. Ike n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de la porte d'entrée qui lui avait pourtant paru inatteignable en raison de la file de félins qui se tenait devant. Il se retourna une dernière fois voyant que tous les Laguz détournaient le regard. Cette fois, il en était sûr, Ranulf avait du faire quelque chose de grave. Il toqua à la porte. Comme il s'y attendait, personne ne répondit. Il soupira avant de parler :

-« Ranulf ? Je sais que tu es là, c'est Ike… »

A l'intérieur de la maisonnette, deux oreilles bleues se dressèrent. Cela faisait des jours qu'il était harcelé par la foule hostile. Il ne mangeait presque plus, et n'avait pas changé de position depuis des heures. Il était recroquevillé, genoux contre tête, assis sur le sol du petit salon. Cette voix rassurante lui paraissait presque irréelle. Ses sens de nouveau en éveil, il attendit une autre manifestation de cette voix pour savoir s'il ne nageait pas en plein délire. On frappa de nouveau à la porte et de nouveau l'appel se fit entendre. Le chat bondit de sa position jusque derrière la vieille porte de bois. Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un mot, il fut surpris de s'entendre à nouveau parler.

-« Ike ? » S'exclama t-il.

Le mercenaire répondit :

-« Mais bon sang qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce que tu leur as fait ? »

Le chat bleu eu un rictus nerveux :

-« Ah ! Qu'est ce que je leur ai fait ? C'est la meilleure ! C'est eux qui font et c'est à moi que tu demandes ça ? C'est une blague ? »

Ike pouvait sentir que son ami était un peu tendu. Il décida de se radoucir :

-« Bon, désolé, c'est juste que je ne comprend rien à ce qui se passe et Lyre est venue m'avertir que tu avais des ennuis. »

Ranulf qui était collé contre la porte serra le poing.

-« Lyre ? Non mais je rêve, elle a osé ! Ike, tu viens de te faire avoir par Lyre… Tu n'aurais pas du venir ! »

Le mercenaire ne comprenait rien aux paroles du chat.

-« Mais bordel, qu'est ce que tu racontes ! C'est quoi ton problème ? Je veux t'aider. »

A bout de nerfs, le chat se laissa glisser le long de la porte. Il savait qu'Ike ignorait tout de la machination dont il était victime… La preuve en était qu'il se tenait là, alors que s'il avait était au courant, il se serait très certainement tenu écarté de ce traquenard. Paradoxalement, Ranulf fut ravi que son meilleur ami soit venu pour lui. Il déverrouilla la porte, l'entrebâillant à peine. Ike se dépêcha de pénétrer dans la petite maison quasi-barricadée et constata que cela sentait le renfermé, montrant que cela faisait plusieurs jour qu'elle n'avait pas été aérée. La lumière du jour parvenait à peine par les interstices entre les volets. Le mercenaire prit la parole :

-« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais tu ne peux pas rester là ! »

Ranulf baissa les oreilles.

-« Je crois que tu as raison… Mais pour aller où ? »

Ike paru exaspéré.

-« Peut-être qu'on pourrait t'héberger au bastion ? »

A ces mots Ranulf riposta :

-« Quoi ? Ah oui, pardon… Tu ne peux pas savoir que ce n'est pas possible puisque de toute évidence, tu ignore ce que l'on a colporté à mon insu, et qui en est à l'origine... C'est très gentil Ike, mais je ne peux pas venir habiter avec les mercenaires de Greil, plus maintenant ! »

Dehors, la foule recommençait à gronder. Ike lança un coup d'œil furtif à la porte.

-« Bon, ok, tu ne veux pas aller au bastion même si j'ignore pourquoi. Mais tant pis, je ne te laisse pas ici avec cette émeute de Laguz déchainés ! Je pense avoir une idée d'où aller, même si… »

Une lueur d'espoir traversa les yeux de Ranulf.

-« Même si ? » Répéta t-il.

-« Non rien, on n'a plus le temps ! » Répondit Ike. « Prépares-toi, on sort par la fenêtre du fond, et on se tire en courant de la forêt. On court vers le bastion, et après tu me laisses faire ! »

On tambourinait à la porte qui menaçait de céder, Ranulf acquiesça. Il fourra quelques bricoles dans sa besace et Ike ouvrit le volet arrière d'un coup, laissant sortir son ami, il partit en second. Tout deux détalèrent à travers la végétation étouffante de la jungle en direction du nord. Les Laguz les avaient certainement vus partir, mais bizarrement, on ne les suivit pas.

Ils arrivèrent donc tard au bastion, à bout de souffle. Ike tapa à la porte. Des bruits de chaises crissant sur le parquet retentirent à l'intérieur, cela devait être l'heure du souper. Mist se décida à ouvrir.

-« Oui ? » Lança t-elle.

Ike s'empressa de répondre :

-« On rentre à DGC, maintenant ! »

-« QUOI ? » Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et aperçu Ranulf. Son expression sembla changer du tout au tout. « Ah, oui, je comprends. Ben attends, je dis au revoir et on s'en va ! »

Elle referma la porte un instant avant de ressortir toujours aussi énergiquement. Elle se dirigea hâtivement vers la Wyvern qui leur servait de moyen de locomotion, Ike la suivit et Ranulf en fit autant. Tous trois s'envolèrent en direction de DGC…

C'était aussi l'heure du diner chez les Lowell, mais l'ambiance semblait moins cordiale qu'au bastion… Pour cause, Ephraim et Elice ne disaient mot. Marth observait son assiette, le regard vide et Roy mangeait sans broncher. On pouvait entendre le cliquetis de l'horloge de la cuisine. Le silence fut rompu par la sonnette qui résonna dans la maison. Marth se leva, les autres restèrent de marbre. La pluie commençait à tomber et la nuit était bien sombre. Marth déverrouilla la porte d'entrée et vit que les deux compères de Tellius étaient de retour, mais il n'avait pas remarqué qu'une troisième personne les accompagnait.

-« Coucou ! » S'exclama Mist.

Il fit un simple signe de tête et la jeune fille rentra dans la demeure. Tout à coup, il constata qu'il y avait une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ike prit la parole :

-« Euh Marth, désolé de t'imposer ça sans te l'avoir demandé au préalable, mais j'ai absolument besoin que tu puisses héberger un ami… »

Le prince écarquilla les yeux. Il paraissait frustré, mais il se poussa en ronchonnant, prouvant qu'il leur permettait de rentrer. Ranulf entra dans la maison et remercia Marth, qui ne répondit pas. Il suivit Ike dans la cuisine et senti un regard glacial se poser sur lui. Il tourna la tête d'un coup, comparant Marth et la femme qui était assise. Il ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Ephraim ne semblait même pas se préoccuper de ce qui se passait autour de la table. Roy leva un sourcil.

-« Euh, bonsoir ! » Sourit poliment Ranulf. Les convives mirent quelques secondes avant de le saluer à leur tour. Ce fut Ike qui brisa le silence qui pesa après cette introduction.

-« Il s'appelle Ranulf, c'est mon meilleur ami. Je pense qu'il va rester ici quelques temps. »

Elice posa sa fourchette et regarda Marth avec surprise. Elle lui lança un regard narquois. Ce dernier alla se rassoir sur sa chaise et fit signe aux deux amis de faire de même. Comme on l'avait déjà évoqué, Marth était peut-être désagréable, mais il avait de bonnes manières.

Ainsi Ranulf acquit une première impression de ceux qui allaient être ses nouveaux colocataires… La soirée s'annonçait du même acabit.

Dehors, la pluie tombait à flot, inondant les rues de DGC…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Quand il se réveilla, Ranulf n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux. Il les garda fermés en baillant longuement et s'étira langoureusement quand son bras heurta quelque chose de ferme et chaud. Il en sursauta et ouvrit ses paupières dévoilant ses prunelles vaironnes : verte du côté droit et violette du côté gauche, ses pupilles félines se rétractèrent pour s'adapter à la lumière du jour. Ike dormait toujours à point fermé, n'ayant pas senti le coup donné involontairement par le chat. Pendant un moment, Ranulf se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de rêver ou de divaguer, les derniers évènements l'ayant beaucoup fatigué. Il se frotta les yeux et constata que son ami était toujours là. En effet, Marth avait beau avoir une résidence confortable, il n'avait pas non plus un hôtel et de ce fait, Ike avait dû partager sa chambre avec Ranulf et Mist était partie dormir avec Roy, car selon elle, ça ne la dérangeait pas et elle pensait que ce serait plus commode pour le Laguz. Le félin observa attentivement le mercenaire. Il paraissait plus doux et proche une fois endormi. Cette proximité, il l'avait souvent connue pendant la guerre. Il faut dire que lorsqu'il faisait froid, nécessité faisait loi et il fallait bien se tenir chaud malgré le manque de moyens… Les oreilles de Ranulf se dressèrent. Il pouvait percevoir du bruit provenant de l'étage inférieur. Certainement Marth était-il déjà levé. C'était ce que le chat avait pu déduire d'après ce que lui avait raconté hâtivement Ike. Il lui avait fait un bref résumé de la situation et l'avait prévenu quant aux personnalités des gens résidants de cette maison. Ranulf avait donc fait part de ses premières impressions au mercenaire et ce dernier pouffa quand son ami lui déclara que même ses sens de Laguz, pourtant nettement plus développés que ceux des Beorc, l'avaient trompé en ce qui concernait le sexe de Marth. Jusqu'à ce que le prince ne s'exprime, il avait pensé avoir affaire à une femme. Grossière erreur que la plupart des gens commettait tout de même. Il avait donc apprit que cet homme androgyne était un casse-pied, maniaco-dépressif, capricieux, dédaigneux et égoïste par-dessus le marché. Il ne lui avait toutefois pas paru si désagréable et il préférait juger par lui-même connaissant trop bien Ike et sachant que ce dernier avait une vision assez négative des choses. Par rapport aux autres colocataires, Ike n'avait pas beaucoup argumenté. Elice était la grincheuse et hautaine sœur de Marth, Ephraim était son vantard et incapable mari, Guinevère, qu'il n'avait pas rencontrée, était folle à lier, et Roy était un crétin ayant tout de même bon fond… Le mercenaire finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il ne sembla pas étonné de voir Ranulf.

-« B'jour… » Bredouilla t-il, encore somnolant.

-« Oui, bonjour, ça va ? » Répondit joyeusement son ami.

-« Ouais… Mais j'ai senti le petit déjeuner, j'ai faim… Allez, on se lève. »

Ike fut plus rapidement hors des draps que Ranulf qui s'était pourtant réveillé plus tôt. Il était dos au Laguz, enfilant un haut pour descendre décemment. Marth le bannirait de la maison s'il ne faisait pas un minimum attention à sa tenue en public. Ranulf l'observa et en fit de même. Ainsi, tous les occupants de la demeure Lowell rejoignirent la cuisine peu à peu. Ephraim et Elice étaient habillés de pied-en cap et paraissaient pressés. Marth les servis en premier.

-« Vous partez directement après avoir mangé ? » Demanda inutilement Marth, la réponse s'imposant d'elle-même. Elice acquiesça et il soupira. Bien qu'elle soit restée près d'une semaine, il n'avait pas pu lui parler en privé, Ephraim étant toujours sur ses talons. Le repas fut silencieux et le couple ne resta pas plus de deux minutes à table, remonta à l'étage et redescendit avec le peu d'affaires qu'ils avaient emporté.

-« Et bien, au revoir, portes-toi bien. » Déclara Elice avant d'embrasser son frère. Son mari était déjà dehors, en train de conditionner la Wyvern.

-« Oui, toi aussi. J'essaierais de te rendre visite ! » Répliqua le prince. Il attendit un moment sur le seuil, regardant sa sœur et son beau frère s'envoler vers Altea. Il referma la porte.

-« Bon, deux personnes à nourrir en moins… Je ne le supportais plus ! Pauvre Elice ! » Lança t-il en allant s'installer dans un des fauteuils du salon.

C'était généralement signe d'agacement chez Marth… Il se retirait soit dans le salon, soit dans sa chambre, ignorant les autres et demeurant pensif. Mieux valait alors le laisser seul au risque de s'entendre dire quelques vérités que l'on préférerait ne jamais avoir entendues… Roy en avait souvent payé les frais. Cependant, Ranulf remarqua que Marth ne s'était même pas servi son thé alors qu'il avait mis l'eau à bouillir. Il demanda à Ike :

-« Euh, il n'aurait pas oublié de déjeuner par hasard ? »

Le mercenaire baissa le bol qu'il portait à ses lèvres et constata qu'en effet le prince avait laissé sur la table, sa tasse contenant le sachet de thé et l'unique morceau de sucre qu'il tolérait, et que la théière encore fumante était posée sur le comptoir. Il haussa les épaules et se remit à boire son café.

-« Quand même, il nous héberge, tu pourrais au moins lui apporter son thé, non ? » Interrogea Ranulf qui paraissait abasourdi par la réaction du mercenaire.

Avant qu'Ike ne réponde, il avait donc déjà versé l'eau frémissante dans la tasse et l'apporta au prince qui boudait dans le séjour. Ce dernier fut surpris de voir le Laguz se poster devant lui, lui tendant sa tasse sur la soucoupe qui lui était assortie. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, jaugeant son nouveau locataire.

-« Pose-la sur la table basse… » Ordonna t-il nonchalamment. Ranulf obéit et cru comprendre pourquoi Ike avait refusé de lui apporter son déjeuner. Cet homme androgyne était tout simplement très lunatique et pouvait se montrer très désagréable. Après s'être exécuté, Ranulf allait s'assoir sur le canapé du salon, espérant pouvoir discuter avec Marth mais celui-ci devint littéralement hystérique pour quelque obscure raison. Il s'égosilla :

-« NE T'ASSOIS PAS SUR LE SOFA ! »

Le chat sursauta et se releva d'un coup. Il se demanda quelle pouvait être la folie qui s'emparait de son hôte. Marth paraissait terrifié et Ike accouru dans la pièce, suivi de Mist et de Roy qui arborait son habituel air ébahi, un sourcil levé, un autre froncé et ses lèvres pincées. Le prince se cachait les yeux et tremblait de tous ses membres. Il était devenu livide. Ranulf s'écarta du meuble et le regarda anxieusement. Le silence régna dans le salon pendant plusieurs secondes, tous observaient l'homme aux cheveux bleus qui semblait avoir perdu la raison. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, il se leva chancelant et monta en courant l'escalier pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre. Les autres résidants se regardèrent, incrédules. Mist et Ike se tournèrent vers Roy, qui leva encore plus son sourcil.

-« Quoi ? Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je suis pas dans sa tête ! Je sais pas ce qu'il nous fait là ! » Clama t-il avant que l'on ne l'interroge.

-« Ben c'est dommage, pour une fois que t'aurais pu être utile ! » Argua Mist, qui comme d'habitude, brûlait d'envie de tout savoir sur tout le monde. Le rouquin la regarda et lança un simple « Hé oh ! » En signe de mécontentement.

Après un moment, tous s'accordèrent à le laisser tranquille. Dieu seul savait quelle mouche avait piqué le prince mais on pouvait être sûr qu'on le verrait ressortir au cours de la journée.

-« Tu vois, tu ne lui aurais pas apporté son thé, ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça. » Ricana Ike.

-« Oh ça va hein ! » Répondit le chat déjà mal à l'aise d'avoir occasionné une réaction si bizarre chez Marth. Il venait à peine d'arriver qu'il se passait déjà des catastrophes. Il se pensa maudit et baissa les oreilles en soupirant. Ike le regarda un instant puis lui fit une tape amicale dans le dos.

-« T'en fais pas ! Il est complètement jeté de toute façon. C'est très rare qu'il soit à peu près « normal », t'as rien à te reprocher. On n'a qu'à aller en ville pour te changer les idées, je sais pas ce qu'on va y faire, mais on trouvera bien sur place. »

Le Laguz acquiesça et les deux amis se rendirent en ville à la recherche de quelque occupation. Il regagna vite sa gaieté naturelle, oubliant la folie furieuse du prince ou même les récents évènements dont il avait été victime. C'était comme au bon vieux temps, où il passait des après-midis entiers en compagnie du mercenaire lorsqu'ils avaient du temps de repos pendant la guerre. Ike cependant n'avait pas oublié que Ranulf avait été persécuté par ses semblables puisque c'était la raison même de sa venue à DGC mais il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en reparler jusqu'à maintenant.

-« Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais si tu te décidais enfin à me raconter ce qui s'est passé pour qu'une horde de Laguz vienne tambouriner à ta porte ? » La question fatidique venait d'être posée. Ranulf se raidit.

-« Euh… ça va être difficile à expliquer je sens… En gros, on a comméré sur mon compte, mais pas seulement. Et je crois que tu serais très en colère si tu apprenais la suite, mais tu as le droit de savoir. Je suis lynché parce que Rhys est allé mettre la pagaille dans tout Criméa et que des échos sont remontés jusqu'à Gallia. Il ne risque pas de te l'avoir dit, d'ailleurs personne n'aurait osé te dire quoi que ce soit, vu que toi aussi tu as été trainé dans la boue par le prêtre. »

Ike n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il demeura silencieux un moment. Rhys, lui nuire ? Mais pourquoi ?

-« C'est une blague non, on parle bien de Rhys là ? Et puis ça ne m'explique toujours pas ce qui a été raconté. »

-« Oh, ne m'oblige pas à le dire s'il-te-plaît… Essaies de comprendre par toi-même. On est tous les deux la cible d'un sale ragot. Je suis devenu la risée de tout Gallia, et toi on t'évite. Personne ne vient à mon secours et Lyre, grande altruiste, tout le monde le sait, enfin pour le coup ce serait plutôt truie tout court, vient te dire que j'ai des ennuis. Elle voulait voir comment tu allais réagir pour savoir si le racontar était fiable ou pas. Tu t'es jeté les deux pieds dedans. Je ne peux pas faire plus clair. »

Le mercenaire parut réfléchir un instant et fronça les sourcils. Il lui semblait saisir ce que Ranulf voulait dire mais cette possibilité lui faisait peur. Si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait, Rhys allait s'en entendre de belles.

-« … Je dois me faire des idées… » Déclara simplement Ike.

-« Je n'en suis pas si sûr… Tu canonises ton prêtre là, c'est pas un saint, du moins pas encore ! » Répondit le chat.

-« Mouais… J'ai quand même du mal à avaler cette histoire. D'ailleurs, il vaudrait mieux qu'on arrête d'en parler maintenant, sinon je crois que ça va m'énerver et que Rhys va déchanter. Mais je n'ai pas de preuve de toute façon. Alors je vais laisser tomber. »

Ranulf paru abasourdi. Soit Ike ne voulait pas le croire, soit il se bornait car il n'acceptait pas l'idée de ce qui avait pu être raconté à son insu. La deuxième option sembla plus plausible aux yeux du Laguz qui décida de ne pas renchérir bien qu'il ait eu envie de mettre les choses au clair. Il en voulait grandement à Rhys qui avait été l'élément qui fit basculer sa vie en très peu de temps. Bien entendu, le prêtre n'était pas le seul fautif dans l'histoire, Ranulf savait très bien ce que l'on lui reprochait d'autre, mais certainement aurait-il encore une situation stable si Rhys n'avait pas joué le rôle de la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Maintenant, il se retrouvait exilé de Gallia, loin de ses habitudes. Ce cas de figure aurait dû le désespérer mais sa condition n'était tout de même pas si mal. Il était avec Ike, et cela lui suffisait. C'était son meilleur ami et il le lui avait prouvé une fois de plus, car même si sa réputation en avait pris un coup en venant en aide au Laguz, il était venu pour lui et maintenant il feignait d'ignorer ce pour quoi Ranulf avait eu des ennuis. En y réfléchissant, le chat se ressaisit et se remit à sourire. Qu'importait qu'Ike fasse comme s'il ne le croyait pas, en son for intérieur, Ranulf avait compris que le mercenaire savait, mais qu'il n'avait pas envie d'y prêter attention, soit parce que cela le mettrait très en colère contre Rhys, soit parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'aggraver la situation de Ranulf et par la même occasion la sienne… Ils étaient sur le même bateau et le Laguz fut traversé par une lueur d'espoir qu'il se dépêcha de réprimer. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'espérer une telle chose et bien qu'Ike soit la seule personne en qui il pouvait compter, il ne devait pas s'amuser à le brusquer, surtout que ce dernier avait déjà assez de problèmes avec Elincia.

-« D'accord… Et si on rentrait ? Tu crois que l'autre grande folle s'est calmée ? » Demanda Ranulf.

-« L'autre grande folle ? Ah, Marth ? J'en sais rien, il nous a déjà prouvé qu'une simple histoire de vaisselle non faite pouvait tourner en une semaine de moue. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il a dans la tête, si tu veux mon avis, il est dingue. C'est pas normal de réagir de la sorte, et sans s'expliquer par la suite en plus. Tu ne crois pas ? » Répliqua Ike.

-« Ce n'est pas commun on va dire. Il est hystérique en fait. Sérieusement, il ne fonctionne pas comme un homme. Il a des attitudes typiquement féminines ! » Répondit le chat.

Les deux amis se comprirent dans cet élan de machisme occasionné par le comportement efféminé de Marth. Ils remontèrent vers la demeure Lowell, ignorant ce qui les attendait là- bas.

Ils ouvrirent la porte d'entrée et le silence qui pesait à l'intérieur les inquiéta. On n'entendait plus que la trotteuse de l'horloge. Ils se regardèrent sans bruit et pénétrèrent dans le salon. Marth était étalé sur le canapé et semblait lire un livre. Mais quelque chose clochait. Il tournait les pages sans les lire, avec un air égaré. Ike et Ranulf se demandèrent s'il les avait remarqués car il ne dirigea même pas son regard vers les personnes qui venaient de rentrer et il se tut, prolongeant ce sentiment de malaise et de solitude qui régnait dans la maison. L'ambiance était étrange, Ranulf sentit que ce n'était pas normal. Qu'avait, cette fois, trouvé le prince ? Allait-il se mettre dans tous ses états et leur hurler dessus, les bannissant de son logis pour ils ne savaient quelle raison ? Allait-il se remettre à pleurer en voyant Ranulf près du canapé où il ne devait jamais s'assoir ? La réponse était toute autre mais les deux amis pressentaient que de toute façon, ils allaient avoir droit à une démonstration de la folie de Marth. Ils hésitèrent à lui adresser la parole, ne voulant pas réveiller quelconque fureur qui sommeillait en Marth. Ils n'eurent pas à le faire car au bout de quelques secondes, le prince leva les yeux de son livre vers eux et les fixa. Il avait encore les yeux rougis par les larmes et Ike constata qu'il avait des cernes, ce qui ne se remarquait pas d'habitude chez le prince puisque celui-ci passait son temps à camoufler dieu sait quelle imperfection, sous une tonne de crème inutile dont lui seul paraissait convaincu de l'efficacité.

-« ça commence... » Murmura t-il.

Pour Ike, c'était une certitude, Marth avait complètement perdu la tête. Cette mise en scène l'effraya un peu, il ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec ce névrosé.

-« On va peut-être tous y passer. On pourrait appeler ça, le début de la fin ! Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ait raison et que ce soit un succès ! Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'elle a déjà réussi à faire. Je suis impressionné, mais c'est à mon tour d'agir maintenant ! Renais va goûter à la puissance du pacte de sang ! » Marth ricana derrière son livre et se leva doucement du sofa. Il avait l'air différent. C'était incompréhensible, s'il essayait de les inquiéter, c'était réussi.

-« Oh ! Au fait ! Avant que je m'en aille, je tenais à éclaircir certains points sur DGC. Je l'ai découvert il n'y a pas longtemps, pour tout dire, c'est quand je suis retourné à Akaneia que j'ai compris. Le temps n'y passe pas. Ni Roy, ni moi n'avons pris de l'âge. De ce fait, j'ai toujours 19 ans, alors que je devrais en avoir 22. Roy en a toujours 15 au lieu de 18. DGC manipule les esprits. On n'est pas vraiment maître de soi ici. Pas étonnant pour une cité virtuelle construite de toute pièce par une puissance qui nous échappe. Vous savez comment je l'ai compris ? Alors que j'ai compté les jours à DGC, on m'a affirmé à Akaneia, que cela ne faisait pas trois ans que j'étais parti. Elice m'a dit qu'elle savait que cela faisait trois années que j'étais bloqué dans DGC mais paradoxalement, le temps ne s'est pas écoulé de la même manière sur Akaneia, ni sur les autres continents d'ailleurs. Ma disparition n'aura de ce fait duré que quelques mois, de même que celle de Roy. C'est pourquoi les gens à Pherae ne se sont pas trop inquiétés pour Roy, qui n'a pas eu la chance d'avoir une sœur qui s'est occupée de tout pendant son absence. Ils n'ont pas vu le temps passer, ou plutôt, le temps n'a pas passé, c'est comme si nous avions vécu un cauchemar éveillé long de trois longues années. Voilà ce qu'Elice et Guinevère savaient et que nous ignorions. Mais si c'était la seule chose qui nous était inconnue, cela irait encore, malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas… Je me répète, c'est le début de la fin. Maintenant, Ike, tu fais comme tu veux, tu as le double des clés de la maison, moi je m'en vais. Je retourne à Altea. »

-« à Altea ? Mais tu as légué ton royaume à Ephraim ! Tu es complètement cinglé ! » S'impatienta Ike.

Un sourire se dessina sur les minces lèvres du prince. Plus que jamais, il avait l'air mauvais.

-« N'as-tu donc pas écouté ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ? Les pièces du puzzle sont en place, il est temps pour moi de mettre le pacte de sang en activation. Renais et Altea m'appartiennent désormais ! Besoin que je vous rafraîchisse la mémoire ? Vous me semblez pourtant les plus à même de savoir de quoi il retourne… » Répliqua Marth.

Le pacte de sang… Ils avaient découvert l'existence de ce genre de malédiction lors de la guerre d'Ashera. Celui qui signe de son sang un pacte de sang, se retrouve esclave de celui avec qui il a contracté. Dans le cas de royaume, cela signifie qu'une menace pèse sur la population du signataire. Si le contractant ne se plie pas aux exigences de l'initiateur du contrat, alors ce dernier peut déclencher la malédiction du pacte de sang. Le premier jour, une personne mourra dans le royaume, le deuxième jour, ce seront deux innocents qui y passeront, ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus un seul survivant. Marth avait-il été ce genre de monstre, capable de faire accepter un pacte de sang pour nourrir ses propres intérêts ? Cela étonnait beaucoup Ike car même si le prince était instable mentalement, il avait bon fond. C'est ce que le mercenaire avait toujours cru. Comment avait-il pu faire signer un pacte de sang à Ephraim sans que ce dernier ne s'y oppose ? A sa connaissance, on ne pouvait pas faire signer ce genre de document sans le consentement du contractant puisque cela nécessitait une signature appuyée par le sang du signataire. Soit Marth avait menti à Ephraim quant à l'utilité du pacte de sang, soit il avait brillamment agi. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moment où le prince avait pu réaliser une telle prouesse. C'était évident. Le document signé lors de la passation de pouvoirs n'était autre qu'un pacte de sang. Marth avait du s'arranger pour déposer du sang d'Ephraim sur le traité à son insu. Ce n'était donc pas anodin si Marth avait cédé son royaume à Ephraim alors qu'il détestait ce dernier. Il avait besoin de cet élément pour avoir la main mise sur Renais. Maintenant, il lui suffisait juste d'expliquer à Ephraim dans quel piège il était tombé pour récupérer Altea. S'il ordonnait au roi de Renais de lui rendre Altea, ce dernier devrait s'exécuter sous peine de voir la malédiction du pacte de sang devenir effective. De même, Marth pourrait ordonner ce qu'il désirait à Renais car il se trouvait désormais en position de force. Renais était devenu suzerain d'Akaneia et Ike ignorait toujours comment Marth avait pu s'arranger pour compléter les conditions du pacte de sang. La réponse était pourtant simple. Marth avait griffé et entaillé deux doigts à Ephraim lors de la passation de pouvoir, quand il lui serra la main avec dégout, juste avant de procéder à la signature du traité devant le sénat.

Ike écarquilla les yeux. Cet être était tout bonnement abject ! Il n'aimait pas Ephraim mais il trouva le geste de Marth horrible. S'il mettait la malédiction en activation, ce serait des innocents qui mourraient. Le prince était incapable de régler ses différends loyalement et préférait employer la manière sale. Le mercenaire fut incapable de prononcer un mot. Cela le répugnait, mais il ne pouvait nier que Marth avait été brillant. Et c'est cela qui dérangea le plus le mercenaire. Il avait réussi à leur cacher un plan aussi machiavélique et à le mettre à exécution. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable d'un tel acte.

Soudain, Marth enleva une de ses mitaines. Il porta sa main droite à sa bouche et mordit son index. Du sang ruisselait le long de sa main. Le prince s'empressa de faire un dessin au sol à l'aide de son propre sang. Il prononça quelques mots, puis il disparut sous les yeux des deux amis. Il s'était téléporté. Ni Ike ni Ranulf ne connaissaient cette méthode de téléport. Marth avait bien joué la comédie. Il semblait si bête et pourtant, il venait de montrer qu'il était capable de grandes choses… Avait-il sombré du mauvais côté ? Pourquoi faisait-il tout ça ? Cette fatalité tomba sur les bras des deux amis qui ne savaient pas quoi faire. Dans un premier temps, Ike proposa de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Ils attendraient le retour de Roy, qui était parti en ville avec Mist, pour en discuter avec lui. Cette histoire les dépassait mais ils ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient déjà concernés par le plus grand complot remontant du fond des âges.

Voici le réel commencement de ce récit monstrueux où l'on ignore l'origine et l'aboutissement de tout acte prémédité et dirigé par des forces inconnues et inéluctables.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

« QUOIII ? » Vociféra Roy. Il avait beau être petit, sa voix grave et raillarde était impressionnante. Quand il hurlait, tout le voisinage pouvait être au courant de sa mauvaise humeur. Le rouquin n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ike et Ranulf lui avaient raconté ce qui s'était passé avec Marth. Cela lui paraissait invraisemblable. Comme Ike, il pensait que même si Marth était très versatile, il avait du cœur. Il le lui avait déjà prouvé plusieurs fois. C'était grâce à lui si ces trois années passées à DGC n'avaient pas été si cauchemardesques. C'était d'ailleurs le comble pour Roy d'apprendre qu'en fait, ces trois ans ne correspondaient qu'à peu de mois Sur Elibe ou Akaneia. Il était très en colère, et contre Marth, et contre l'organisatrice des tournois SSB mais en même temps, il était soulagé d'apprendre qu'il n'avait pas vieilli.

-« Lui, utiliser un pacte de sang ? Non mais vous l'avez vu ? C'est une poule mouillée, comment voulez-vous qu'il mette la malédiction en activation sans avoir peur de subir des représailles ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Ou alors, Marth n'est plus Marth ! Quoi que… » Roy fronça les sourcils. Il se rappela de toutes les méchancetés que Marth avait pu lui dire et il revoyait le prince se battre furtivement. Ce dernier n'était pas d'une force extraordinaire, mais son potentiel était décuplé quand il était en proie à un sentiment de peur ou de colère. Roy avait parfois eu du mal à lutter contre lui lors du tournoi SSBM. « En fait, c'est bien son genre… Il déteste Ephraim alors au lieu de régler ses comptes directement, il le fait par le biais du pacte de sang. Marth est peut-être difficile à cerner mais je sais que c'est un lâche. Il préfère fuir plutôt que d'affronter ses problèmes, et s'il a un moyen détourné de s'en débarrasser, il n'hésitera pas. Sauf si cela met en péril de quelqu'un qui lui est cher. Encore faut il faire partie de sa liste restreinte et provisoire « d'amis », il change d'avis tellement facilement ! Après tout, ce sont ses affaires ! Mais moi ce qui m'embête c'est de voir jusqu'où il est capable d'aller pour essayer de régler des problèmes qui n'en sont pas vraiment ! Il nourrit un complexe d'infériorité envers Ephraim on dirait ! Tout ça parce qu'il s'est fait casser la gueule en août dernier et que, connaissant Marth, il doit le trouver mignon et ça doit l'agacer de le voir avec sa sœur ! Franchement, il me traite de gosse, mais c'est lui le gamin ! Vous trouvez pas ? » Roy venait de finir de pester. Ike et Ranulf voulait en quelque sorte, lui demander conseil, mais ils n'obtinrent rien de pertinent. Le temps était le seul élément qui ferait avancer les choses.

-« Je vous propose qu'on se rende directement à Altea, et qu'on exige des explications ! Il a déjà du récupérer son royaume et il a du renvoyer Ephraim et Elice à Renais, donc on devrait trouver Marth au château d'Altea. » Déclara Roy.

-« De toute façon, il y a plus de choses à faire là-bas qu'ici ! Et puis c'est drôle de fureter dans les affaires à Marth ! Alors moi je suis d'accord avec Roy, on doit y aller ! » Scanda Mist.

-« Ca m'enchante pas de retourner dans cet endroit plutôt bizarre, mais vous avez raison, il faut qu'on essaie de comprendre de quoi il retourne. On devrait même se dépêcher de s'y rendre alors. » Affirma Ike.

Ranulf ne donna pas son avis puisqu'il ne connaissait pas grand-chose à cette histoire et qu'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds sur un autre continent que Tellius.

-« Je vais chercher Dracéan ! Préparez vos affaires, on va aller faire blocus chez Marth ! » S'exclama Roy qui s'empressa de sortir de la maison, en direction de la ferme magique de Muffy où Dracéan séjournait en temps de pluie. Mist lui lança :

-« Je prépare tes affaires aussi ! »

Le rouquin devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Mist en fut amusée. Ranulf regarda Ike du coin de l'œil, il devina que l'attitude de sa sœur ne lui plaisait pas. Ike était très protecteur envers la jeune fille. Roy était peut-être son ami, mais il serait tout de même étonnant qu'Ike tolère que Mist sorte avec le jeune marquis. Leurs positions sociales était trop différentes pour qu'elle puisse se le permettre, et, même si le mercenaire savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la retenir indéfiniment puisqu'elle devrait vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait, cela le dérangeait qu'elle traine avec un homme. Finalement, Roy revint au bout de dix minutes avec sa monture, toujours aussi imposante.

-« Vous êtes prêts ? Oh, Ike, n'oublie pas de tout verrouiller à double tour ! Je n'aimerais pas encore avoir affaire à des délits de Zelda verte ! Si elle voit une brèche dans la défense de la maison, tu peux être sûr qu'elle viendra y fourrer son groin et ses sales pattes ! Et si Marth à le malheur de revenir et qu'il constate le désastre, on le paiera trèèèès cher ! Enfin, tu connais les enjeux ! » Dit Roy qui n'avait jamais paru aussi sérieux.

Les habitants de la demeure Lowell fermèrent tous les volets et finirent par sortir de la maison. Ike sortit le trousseau de clés et les tourna méticuleusement dans la serrure. Ils étaient prêts à partir pour un voyage qui allait durer près de 8 heures avant d'atterrir dans des landes éloignées baignées par le mystère. Roy ne connaissait pas bien cette région. Le jeune marquis savait juste que son père, feu Eliwood, s'était quelques fois rendu à Altea car sa famille était jadis proche de la famille Lowell. Le reste, c'était Marth qui le lui avait raconté.

-« … A ce qui parait, il y fait assez froid, et le temps est pourri ! C'est un véritable marais ! Mais Altea est quand même le royaume le plus riche d'Akaneia, alors qu'avant c'était justement le royaume d'Akaneia sur Akaneia qui était le plus important. C'était du temps de la princesse Nyna et avant que Marth ne devienne le roi du continent. Pourtant, c'est tout petit Altea ! C'est aussi grand que Pherae je suis sûr, c'est-à-dire qu'on en fait le tour en quelques heures ! » Hurlait Roy, cheveux au vent pour se faire entendre de ses amis qui se cramponnaient tant bien que mal sur le dos de Dracéan.

-« On n'y va pas pour faire du tourisme, tu sais ! » Lui lança Ike qui en avait marre de l'entendre brailler. Mist n'avait pas prononcé un mot et Ike voulait profiter de ce miracle.

-« Oui je sais, mais je pensais que ça serait peut-être utile de vous le dire ! » Clama le rouquin.

Ike laissa tomber, et Roy ne s'arrêta pas de parler. Ranulf se taisait et fermait les yeux. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être bien. Ike tourna la tête vers ce dernier et lui demanda :

-« ça va ? »

-« … J'ai mal aux oreilles ! C'est à cause de l'altitude et du vent qui s'y engouffre, alors j'essaie de ne pas y penser ! C'est plus simple pour vous, les Beorc, vu que le vent ne rentre pas de plein fouet dans vos ouïes… Moi je galère et puis tu sais très bien que je déteste voler! Mais ne te préoccupe pas de moi, c'est pas grave, je vais survivre ! » Répondit le chat en lui adressant un sourire forcé. Ike comprit que la tâche devait être plus ardue que ce qu'il prétendait, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour améliorer le confort de son ami.

-« On s'arrête bientôt ? » Furent les premiers mots de Mist. Ike senti que la route allait être longue… Cela faisait à peine une heure qu'ils avaient décollés et elle avait déjà posé la question cruciale qu'elle réitérerait désormais toutes les dix minutes.

-« Ne commence pas Mist, on a dit que l'on s'arrêterait toutes les deux heures pour se dégourdir, cela ne fait qu'une heure qu'on vole, donc on ne s'arrête pas. Et ce n'est pas la peine de redemander dans dix minutes, tu as soixante minutes à patienter. Alors tu fais comme tout le monde, tu te tais ! » Répliqua sèchement Ike qui préférait mettre les choses à plat avant qu'elle ne devienne insupportable.

-« C'est pas la peine de lui répondre comme ça ! » S'indigna Roy.

Un rictus rauque les fit sursauter. C'était Dracéan qui se moquait de son maître. Roy devint rouge pivoine et donna un coup de pied au dragon.

-« Rigole pas toi ! »

Le dragon se stoppa en l'air et fit du surplace. L'arrêt brutal surprit tous les passagers.

-« Tu m'agaces à la fin ! Je suis bien sympa de vous porter jusque dans ce pays où il règne un froid de canard et en plus je dois vous supporter, alors tu me fous la paix ! Sinon je vous préviens, je vous laisse là et je repars ! Et au fait, c'est pas parce que j'ai pas senti le coup de pied que je ne vais rien te dire. PROCHAIN GESTE DE LA SORTE, C'EST MOI QUI TE BOTTE L'ARRIERE TRAIN ! » S'emporta le dragon.

Roy devint encore plus rouge et il arrêta ses enfantillages. Dracéan l'avait remis à sa place et tout le monde lui en fut gré, sauf peut-être Mist qui apprécia que le rouquin prenne sa défense. Ranulf sembla préoccupé. Il avait difficilement rouvert les yeux et arborait un air perplexe. Ike qui l'avait senti bouger se tourna vers son ami.

-« T'es sûr que ça va ? » Demanda t-il à nouveau.

-« Et moi on me le demande pas et on me crie dessus quand je demande si on peut s'arrêter ? C'est quoi ce favoritisme ! » S'insurgea Mist. Ranulf esquissa un autre sourire. Cela l'amusait de voir qu'Ike s'inquiétait plus pour lui que pour sa sœur.

-« Toi c'est pas pareil ! Tu n'as pas de raison de te plaindre mais tu nous ennuies quand même ! » Rétorqua le mercenaire à sa sœur qui lui tira la langue. Cette fois Roy se tut, préférant éviter de s'attirer les foudres.

Ils s'arrêtèrent donc une première fois. La nuit commençait à tomber mais cela importait peu, Dracéan était tout à fait capable d'entreprendre un vol de nuit. Il n'était pas comme les oiseaux, aveugles dans l'obscurité. Sa vision était plus développée et il captait même mieux la lumière qu'un simple humain.

Le petit groupe prépara hâtivement un feu de bois. Il faisait un peu frais et les voyages au dessus des nuages étaient glaciaux. Il fallait absolument qu'ils se réchauffent. De plus, Roy avait apporté un paquet de guimauve que tous prirent plaisir à griller avant de savourer. Dracéan baillait longuement et paresseusement. Bizarrement, le silence s'était installé autour du feu. Tous étaient plongés dans leurs pensées. Mist observa tout le monde. Elle se rapprocha de Roy et s'enroula dans sa cape. Ce dernier sursauta, tirés de ses songes. Elle avait posé la tête sur son épaule et fermait les yeux. Le jeune marquis senti son cœur battre la chamade. C'était un grand timide, qui rougit et détourna les yeux quand il croisa le regard d'Ike. Ranulf et Dracéan riaient en leur fort intérieur.

-« Plus gamin que les gamins ? » Chuchota le Laguz à l'oreille de son ami. Ike se raidit.

-« N'importe quoi ! »

-« Ahah ! C'était puéril ! Je t'ai eu ! » Ricana malicieusement le chat qui regardait le mercenaire dans les yeux. Ses prunelles verte et violette reflétaient mystérieusement la lumière du feu. Ike qui soutenait son regard eu un moment d'absence. Il avait eu l'impression de se perdre dans les yeux du chat. Il sursauta et reprit ses esprits.

-« Andouille ! » Le mercenaire tapa affectueusement sur la tête de son ami.

-« Aïeuh ! » Répliqua ce dernier en se frottant le haut du crâne et baissant les oreilles, comme si le coup donné par Ike l'avait blessé. Il rouvrit un œil et sourit à son ami qui savait très bien que le Laguz s'amusait à jouer la comédie.

-« Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais c'est l'heure de reprendre la route ! » Clama le dragon, se sentant certainement à l'écart dans ce tableau. Ils acquiescèrent, éteignirent le feu et reprirent place sur le dos de Dracéan. Ils se renvolèrent, le trajet promettant d'être aussi agité que lors des deux premières heures.

Le jour pointait à l'horizon, au-delà de la chaine de montagnes enneigées. Le soleil était pâle et un maigre halo de lumière jaunâtre perçait les nuages d'un gris de plomb. Le royaume endormi s'éveilla au son morne des six coups de cloches sonnés par le beffroi. Petit à petit, le ciel se dégageait pour laisser place à une voûte céleste blanche qui annonçait une chute de neige. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant en ce mois de janvier qu'Altea ne soit pas déjà enfouie sous un manteau blanc. La pluie qui était tombée à flot ces derniers temps avait certainement du empêcher la neige de tenir. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant les imposantes portes en bois massif du château. Deux gardes leur demandèrent de décliner leur identité. Roy se présenta ainsi que ses amis. Il demanda à ce qu'on les laisse entrer. Ils n'eurent pas de difficultés particulières à pénétrer dans le château et Dracéan rejoignit la dragonnerie pour se mettre à l'abri des flocons qui déferlaient sur le royaume.

-« Nous voudrions nous entretenir avec sa majesté. Nous savons qu'il est tôt, aussi nous pouvons aller attendre dans le salon. » Déclara Roy aux gardes. Il savait bien s'exprimer et se tenir dans des lieux nobles. Ce changement d'attitude bluffa tous ses amis qui avaient quelque peu oublié que le rouquin était avant tout un marquis descendant d'une longue lignée de nobles. Les soldats les menèrent jusque dans un des grands salons du château. Une fois dans la pièce, Ike, Ranulf et Mist écarquillèrent les yeux. Une personne se trouvait là… Il s'agissait de Soren qui releva les yeux de sa lecture et haussa un sourcil. Il se racla la gorge avant de parler.

-« Tiens donc, on ne vous attendait pas de si tôt… » Maugréa t-il avec son ironie habituelle.

-« Soren ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? J'ignorais que tu connaissais Marth ! » S'exclama le mercenaire, abasourdi de rencontrer son ami en ce lieu.

-« Et bien en fait, cela va faire deux jours que je suis ici. J'ai un travail bien rémunéré vois-tu. Et puis, Marth m'a expliqué que je risquais de te croiser si je venais ici. Il ne s'était pas trompé. » Répondit calmement le jeune mage aux cheveux noirs de geai.

-« Un travail ? Ici ? Mais… Pourquoi Marth t'as t-il demandé à toi en particulier ? Vous ne vous connaissez même pas ! » Ike s'impatientait. Cette histoire lui semblait louche. Soren haussa les épaules.

-« Cela m'est égal de savoir pourquoi il m'a choisi à moi spécialement. Il m'a dit que tu lui avais parlé d'un mage au potentiel exceptionnel qui t'avait toujours soutenu. Cela l'avait intéressé et il se demandait si j'étais apte pour le poste qu'il me proposait. Quand il m'expliqua en quoi ma tâche consistait, j'ai su que cela me correspondait et que je serais plus utile ici qu'au bastion. Vois les choses en face, l'unité des mercenaires de Greil tombe autant en ruine que la vieille bâtisse qu'est le bastion. »

Ike était sous le choc. Marth l'avait écouté, lui, qui n'était qu'un gueux ? Et il avait porté un intérêt particulier à Soren dont Ike n'avait du évoquer le nom qu'une seule fois ? Cette fois c'était une certitude. Marth était plus futé qu'il n'en avait l'air mais c'était aussi un grand psychotique.

-« Euh, d'accord… Mais qu'est ce que ce job en or ? » Demanda Ike qui essayait de se calmer.

-« Oh, ça… J'ai interdiction formelle d'en parler. J'obéis à mon employeur alors je ne le dirais que lorsqu'il m'y autorisera. Désolé. »

Le mercenaire se posa une main sur le visage en signe d'agacement. Il ne comprenait plus rien à cette histoire.

-« Et tu ne t'es pas méfié qu'un étranger vienne t'engager dans son royaume ? » Questionna Ike.

-« Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Toi-même tu nous as quittés pour aller vivre chez ce Marth Lowell. Il y a-t-il un problème ? »

-« Non, non… C'est juste que l'on s'est rendu compte de pas mal de choses dernièrement. Il n'est pas fréquentable, et ça me gène qu'il utilise les gens à son aise ! Enfin bref, on en parlera avec lui tout à l'heure. »

La colère commençait à monter chez Ike qui préféra s'en arrêter là. Il aurait du être content de revoir Soren, mais les circonstances actuelles le poussaient à penser le contraire. Marth se jouait bien d'eux.

-« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser… Ma pause est terminée, je dois reprendre mon service. » Soren se retira de la pièce, laissant le groupe, incrédule.

-« Alors là, c'est la meilleure ! » S'indigna Ike.

-« Du calme. » Ce terme était en parfait paradoxe avec Mist qui essayait pourtant de rassurer son grand frère.

-« Bon, de toute manière, on va mettre ça au clair quand Sa Majesté daignera nous recevoir ! » S'exclama Roy. A ce moment là, la porte du salon s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaitre Marth. Le rouquin déglutit, il redoutait que le prince l'ait entendu pester.

-« Hum, hum… Malgré ce qu'elle a entendu, « Sa Majesté » accepte d'accéder à votre requête ! Vous vouliez me voir ? » Interrogea Marth avec un air suffisant.

Le mercenaire se leva du fauteuil. Il était face au roi d'Altea qui semblait si sûr et fier de lui. Cela mettait Ike hors de lui.

-« En effet, on voulait te voir… T'es content de toi ? Si tu mets ce fichu pacte de sang en activation, c'est toute une population d'innocents qui va crever et tout ça parce que t'es trop trouillard pour aller dire à Ephraim ses vingt quatre vérités. De quoi t'as peur, qu'il te casse la gueule ? Faut assumer. Si tu as un problème avec ce type, tu vas le voir et tu règles tes différends avec lui. Tu es pourtant très fort en rhétorique non ? Lui clouer le bec devrait être facile pour toi et s'il réagit violemment c'est qu'il n'est pas assez intelligent pour pouvoir rétorquer quoi que ce soit et dans ce cas ci tu peux être certain que tu es meilleur que lui. Et puis il ne va pas frapper le frère de sa femme, non ? Et dernière chose : Que veux-tu de Soren ? »

-« Tu te méprends… J'aurais plus peur des réactions d'Eirika, je sais qu'Ephraim garderait son sang froid. Mais en aucun cas je n'ai envie d'avoir affaire à ces gens là, surtout que cela ennuierait Elice, ce dont elle n'a surtout pas besoin. Ce sont des chiens, ils méritent bien ce qui leur arrive, crois-moi. Et puis, le pacte de sang sert surtout de moyen de dissuasion et de pression. Je ne le mettrais pas en activation pour si peu, je ne suis pas aveugle, je sais très bien que cette punition serait démesurée comparé à ce qu'il m'a fait. Pour te répondre quant à Soren, saches qu'il a tout simplement accepté de travailler pour moi, ni plus ni moins. N'y vois pas là une sorte de subterfuge pour te nuire, je n'aurais aucun intérêt à le faire. Et en parlant d'intérêts… Je savais que vous me rejoindriez ici. J'aurais besoin que vous m'aidiez, tous. »

Tous se regardèrent, perplexes.

-« On t'écoute… » Affirma Roy.

-« Bien… Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce serait rémunéré. Je vous engagerais en tant que mercenaires. C'est ce que vous êtes non ? Il faut éliminer le fléau qui ronge Altea et dont Ephraim ne semble pas s'être soucié : les loups. » Expliqua Marth.

Il y eut un moment de silence dans la salle. Les amis se demandèrent s'ils pouvaient faire confiance à Marth et s'ils devaient accepter son offre.

-« Et tu nous paierais combien ? » Demanda Mist qui semblait intriguée et intéressée par l'offre de Marth. Ike lui lança un regard furibond.

-« Je donnerais un million d'écus que vous vous partagerez. » Répondit Marth. Il avait l'air très sérieux, et c'est ce qui surprit Ike.

-« Quoi ? Pour une histoire d'animaux sauvages, tu débourserais autant ? Tu te fiches encore de nous ! » Le mercenaire regarda le prince avec dégout.

-« Je suis tout à fait sincère. Je sais très bien ce que vous tous valez, après tout, nous avons vécu pas mal de choses ensemble… Vous me semblez plus capables d'accepter cette mission que ma propre armée. Et je sais aussi qu'à part Roy, vous avez tous besoin de cet argent… Pour moi, ce n'est pas grand-chose. J'ai accumulé suffisamment d'écus pour vivre ma vie cinq fois, tous mes caprices et la gestion du royaume compris. »

Ike serra le poing. Cette ordure jouait du fait que Mist et lui soient pauvres et endettés jusqu'au cou. Ike se rappela la situation du bastion et de ses mercenaires. Même Soren avait déserté car quoi qu'il en dise, Ike savait très bien que le jeune mage devait lui aussi souffrir du manque de nourriture et des conditions de vie difficile à Criméa. C'est d'ailleurs très certainement ce qui le poussa à accepter l'offre de Marth mais il était trop fier et buté pour l'admettre. Mist donna un léger coup de coude à Ike et le regarda.

-« Ike… Tu sais très bien que tout le monde à la maison à besoin de cet argent… Ne serait-ce que pour faire des travaux pour rendre le bastion vivable ! Pendant que nous on est là, ils doivent tous être en train d'essayer de se réchauffer devant le feu… Rappelles-toi de l'état des chambres, de la cuisine et même de la salle de bain, quasi inexistante ! Et puis, tu as pensé à leurs salaires ? Cela fait longtemps qu'ils n'ont rien touché ! Bon, tu vas me dire, il n'y a pas eu de mission, mais ils sont quand même restés sous tes ordres ! Imagines si on avait un million d'écu tout ce qu'on pourrait faire ! Alors je sais que ça t'ennuie de dire oui à Marth, mais on n'est pas en position de refuser une offre pareille ! »

La jeune fille d'habitude si joyeuse semblait implorer son frère avec ses deux grands yeux bleus.

-« Et cela consisterait en quoi au juste ? » Demanda Ike en se tournant vers Marth. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire.

-« Je savais que vous consentirez ! Et bien en fait, ici, à Altea, nous sommes envahis par des loups. Ils sont très féroces et effraient la population. Mais, quand on fait des battues, on n'en trouve aucun. On sait qu'ils existent, ils attaquent de nuit, mais il est impossible de les trouver de jour. J'avais déjà engagés plusieurs groupes de mercenaires, tous se sont faits décimés par les loups. J'ai confiance en vous, vous êtes des guerriers hors paire. Je pense que vous êtes capables d'éliminer ce fléau. C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ? »

Ike fronça les sourcils.

-« Cela signifie que l'on va devoir se battre de nuit… Tu nous donnerais combien de temps ? »

-« Autant de temps qu'il le faudra. Je sais très bien qu'il va falloir que vous vous prépariez et aussi vous allez avoir besoin d'un guide. Ce sera moi. Je vous montrerai tout ce qu'il y a à connaitre à Altea. Marché conclu ? » Marth tendit une main au mercenaire. Ce dernier la serra à contre cœur.

-« Vous allez avoir besoin de torches pour voir quelque chose dans l'obscurité qui régnera. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, ces loups ne sont pas effrayés par la lumière. Ils sont agressifs et n'hésiteront pas à attaquer. Peut-être allez vous aussi avoir besoin de renforts, je ne veux pas savoir. Je suis magnanime et paierais les préparatifs. Je vous propose d'y réfléchir et de venir me chercher dans mon bureau quand vous voudrez aller acheter ce dont vous avez besoin et ensuite, nous irons tâter le terrain pour que vous ayez un aperçu de ce qui vous attend. Je ne vous demande pas de vous battre ce soir, je sais très bien que vous devez vous reposer à cause du long voyage que vous avez fait pour venir ici. Je vous laisse ! A plus tard ! » Le prince s'en alla.

-« S'ils sont tellement nombreux, je doute qu'on soit assez pour les vaincre. Il a raison, on risque d'avoir besoin d'aide. Une idée de qui convoquer ? » Demanda Roy.

Plus ils feraient appel à des gens, plus ils devraient partager la récompense. C'était une contrainte non négligeable.

-« Euh… On ne va peut-être demander à trop de monde non plus… » Déclara Mist qui craignait de voir la prime rétrécir.

-« Au fait, pour ma part, je ne veux pas de cet argent. Je vous aiderais, mais je préfère que vous gardiez la somme pour le bastion. » Déclara Ranulf.

-« ça c'est chouette ! Merci ! » Lança gaiement Mist.

-« De même pour moi. Pherae ne manque pas de richesses. Je vous laisse ma part, mais je vais moi aussi participer à la chasse aux loups ! » Renchérit Roy.

-« Merci les gars… » Ike paraissait lui aussi soulagé. Maintenant, ils devraient quand même trouver d'autres guerriers. Pour Ike, la réponse s'imposait d'elle-même. Ils pourraient demander de l'aide à ses mercenaires. Il pourrait alors rémunérer cette mission grâce à la récompense offerte par Marth.

-« Soren est déjà là, je suppose que cela ne le dérangera pas de nous aider à combattre. Peut-être que certains de mes mercenaires seraient utiles. » Proposa Ike.

-« Oui ! Hum… Titania est puissante ! Elle ferait bien le ménage ! Oscar aussi serait efficace avec sa lance ! Euh, Gatorie n'est pas de service en ce moment, Shinon et Rolf pourraient attaquer de loin avec leurs arcs ! Boyd par contre, il sert à rien. Mia est tellement rapide, elle surprendrait les loups je suis sûre ! Rhys à horreur de la vue du sang et je pense qu'il nous gênerait plus qu'autre chose… » Ranulf acquiesça à la dernière phrase de Mist.

-« Je pense aussi que Titania, Oscar, Shinon, Rolf, Mia et Soren seraient les plus qualifiés. Ensuite, je dois compter Roy, Ranulf, Mist et moi. On serait dix à se battre, il y aurait deux unités à cheval, trois épéistes, deux archers, un Laguz, un mage noir et une mage blanche. Cela me semble bien. Pas vous ? » Ike interrogea ses amis qui n'émirent aucune objection. Il allait cependant devoir entreprendre un voyage jusqu'à Tellius pour aller chercher ses mercenaires. Cela signifiait qu'ils seraient prêts dans deux jours si Ike se rendait tout de suite à Criméa.

-« On va aller le dire à Marth. Tu n'auras qu'à prendre Dracéan et on empruntera des wyverns à la dragonnerie pour aller chercher tes amis. Les chevaux ne vont pas être possible à transporter, mais on pourra en prêter ici je pense. » L'idée de Roy sembla cohérente aux yeux d'Ike.

Ils traversèrent les immenses couloirs du château pour aller frapper à une porte richement décorée. Un « Entrez ! » se fit entendre et les amis pénétrèrent dans le bureau de Marth. Un vieil homme se tenait à côté de lui, c'était Maledus, le fidèle chancelier.

-« Ah… Vous vous êtes décidés ? » Demanda le prince. Roy hocha la tête et lui expliqua ce qu'ils comptaient faire.

-« Je vois… et bien fait, vous avez ma permission pour emprunter trois wyverns. Vous êtes quatre, Roy va prendre Dracéan et vous autres prendraient les wyverns. Je prêterai aussi des chevaux à tes deux paladins, ne t'inquiète pas. Je pense que vous devriez un peu vous reposer avant de faire un aller retour entre Altea Criméa. Je vais vous donner vos chambres Roy quant à toi, tu as une suite qui était destinée à ta famille, elle se situe juste en dessous de ma chambre. » Marth se leva et rouvrit la porte. Il leur fit signe de passer. Il désigna trois chambres sur un même pallier pour Mist, Ike et Ranulf et conduisit Roy dans une autre aile du château. Il sortit un trousseau de clés et déverrouilla la pièce qui bien qu'inutilisée depuis des années, était en parfait état, Marth étant très pointilleux quant à l'état des lieux. La chambre ayant autrefois reçu Eliwood, et même lord Elbert, le grand père de Roy, était vaste et très décorée. Roy fut ravi d'y noter une cheminée et un énorme édredon.

-« Bon, voilà. Je vous ai déjà montré où étaient la salle à manger et les salles de bains. Vous êtes libres de circuler comme bon vous semble. Je vais vous laisser, j'ai du travail. » Et Marth les abandonna encore.

Midi sonna et tous débarquèrent littéralement dans la salle à manger. Ils étaient complètement affamés et il leur tardait d'avoir le ventre plein pour aller se coucher avant de partir pour Tellius. Marth arriva et alla s'installer en fin de table. Les domestiques apportèrent les plats.

-« Bon appétit. Enfin, si toutefois on peut réellement parler d'appétit à Altea… Jugez par vous-même. » On aurait dit que Marth disséquait minutieusement le morceau de viande qu'il avait dans l'assiette. Ses convives inspectèrent le contenu de leur repas. Les aliments semblaient pourtant frais et bien cuisinés. Ike planta sa fourchette dans un des légumes et la porta à sa bouche. En fait, il n'y avait pas de goût. C'était comme si les aliments se limitaient à de la matière. Il vida son assiette sans un mot. Il avait déjà mangé bien pire pendant la guerre mais c'était vrai qu'on ne pouvait pas parler de gastronomie Alteanne.

Une fois le repas terminé, tous partirent se reposer dans leurs chambres respectives. Ils se lèveraient vers minuit pour arriver vers deux heures de l'après midi à Tellius. Car même si le voyage durerait huit heures, il y avait un décalage horaire de six heures entre les deux continents. Alors qu'ils devraient arriver vers huit heures du matin, il sera en vérité quatorze heures à Criméa.

Ranulf n'arriva pas à fermer un œil. Un silence de mort pesait dans le château. Il ne pouvait entendre que la complainte du vent qui soufflait dehors, rabattant violemment les flocons de neige sur les fenêtres embuées. Il n'aimait pas tellement cette ambiance et un sentiment de malaise le gagna. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un l'observait et pourtant, ses sens lui permettaient de confirmer qu'il était seul dans la pièce. Il s'enfouit le visage sous les couvertures, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis de nombreuses années. Il essaya de se forcer à croire que ce n'était que son imagination mais il pressentait que ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Soudain, le Laguz cru percevoir un son provenant du couloir. C'était juste derrière la porte. Cela ressemblait à des bruits de pas et il aurait juré entendre quelqu'un marmonner. Il se leva du lit et se colla derrière la porte pour mieux percevoir l'origine du bruit. Il lui sembla reconnaitre une démarche familière et fut certain qu'il ne s'agissait en fait que de Soren quand ce dernier se racla la gorge avant de reprendre son monologue. Intrigué, Ranulf sortit dans le couloir. Le jeune mage tenait un encensoir et récitait des incantations que le chat n'avait jamais entendues auparavant.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Demanda t-il. Soren acheva ses formules avant de se retourner vers son interlocuteur.

-« Je travaille… » Répondit-il.

-« Drôle de job, non ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu faire ça ! »

Soren haussa les épaules, tourna le dos au Laguz et rentama sa marche en soliloquant. Les relations entre le jeune mage et Ranulf étaient assez tendues… Soren était ce qu'on appelle un marqué… Il était le fils d'un Laguz et d'un Beorc… Il n'avait pas les capacités de se transformer d'un Laguz, et conservait une marque de cette union prohibée par la déesse. Les marqués avaient aussi la particularité de vivre plus longtemps que les Beorc, à l'effigie des Laguz. Les marqués étaient rejetés des Laguz. Ils incarnaient la honte… En effet, le parent Laguz d'un marqué perdait toutes ses facultés à la naissance de l'enfant. Soren avait grandi dans ce milieu de haine, à Gallia. Il avait été élevé par une vieille femme qui lui était hostile. Elle ne lui parlait pas mais le nourrissait et lui offrait un toit. Mais un jour, elle se débarrassa de lui en le vendant à un vieux mage sur le point de mourir. Ce dernier pensait que la marque que Soren avait au milieu du front était le signe d'un pacte avec un esprit très puissant et que de ce fait, le garçon aux cheveux noirs de geai pourrait pleinement hériter du savoir du vieux sage. Soren reçu un enseignement magique très complexe et travaillait sans relâche. A la mort de son maître, le jeune mage était désemparé. Il n'avait nulle part où aller. Il avait dû affronter la vie en face et essayer de se débrouiller. Cependant, les gens qu'il croisait semblaient l'ignorer où lui jetaient des pierres. Soren ne savait pas parler. Il n'avait jamais appris à le faire. Il était donc seul, dans l'incapacité de communiquer, rejeté de tous, livré à lui-même… Il était enclin au désespoir et n'avait d'autre refuge que la forêt dense de Gallia. Un jour qu'il pleurait dans une clairière, un petit garçon vint à sa rencontre. Craintif, Soren le regarda de ses deux yeux rouges et tristes et se recroquevilla pour se protéger comme si l'enfant allait lui aussi le frapper. Au lieu de ça, le petit garçon lui tendit la nourriture qu'il tenait entre les mains. Soren ne se souvenait plus la dernière fois qu'il avait mangé, il était maigre, affaibli et seul. Il saisit furtivement la nourriture présentée par l'inconnu. Ce dernier lui sourit. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un avait eu un geste pour Soren. Cette journée, il s'en rappellerait toute sa vie. Le jeune mage n'avait jamais voulu oublier la gentillesse dont avait fait preuve le petit garçon ce jour là et il essaya par tous les moyens de le retrouver, pour le remercier. Son bienfaiteur n'était autre qu'Ike. Dans sa quête, Soren tomba sur Greil. Ce dernier constata la détresse dans laquelle le jeune mage se trouvait. Il le recueilli et l'éleva en même temps que son propre fils : Ike. Depuis ce jour, Soren jura fidélité absolue à Greil et Ike. Ils étaient ceux qui l'avaient aidé à vivre, il leur devait tout. Il en avait même occulté les années noires qu'il avait vécues à Gallia mais vouait tout de même une rancœur profonde à l'écart des Laguz qui l'avaient tant renié. Voilà pourquoi Ranulf ne pouvait s'entendre avec Soren. Même si le chat faisait des efforts, le mage le rejetterait. Il était donc inutile de tenter de nouer quelconque amitié avec le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de geai. Ranulf le laissa donc tourner les talons sans poser de questions. Il en avait toujours été ainsi et cela ne changerait pas. Soren ne pouvait pas totalement pardonner cette race, pas encore, bien qu'il avait déjà réussi à taire sa rancœur lors de la guerre d'Ashera, en aidant le camp des Laguz grâce à ses stratégies de guerre avisées. Ranulf qui avait laissé la porte ouverte pendant qu'il « discutait » avec Soren, retourna dans sa chambre. Il n'avait plus l'impression bizarre qu'il avait eue au préalable. C'était comme si les marmonnements du mage avaient dissipé l'aura étrange de la pièce. Si ce que Ranulf pensait était vrai, alors Soren pratiquait des exorcismes… Cela voulait donc dire qu'Altea était tout sauf un lieu sûr. Cette idée glaça le sang du chat qui se dépêcha d'aller se recoucher. Il ne lui restait que quatre heures pour trouver le sommeil.

Vers onze heures et demie, Ike vint réveiller tout le monde. Il était temps de partir. Tous se levèrent sans broncher. Ils emportèrent de quoi manger pendant le trajet et se dirigèrent vers la dragonnerie. Dracéan s'étira et bailla bruyamment avant de présenter son dos à Roy. Mist, Ranulf et Ike empruntèrent les wyverns. Ainsi ils s'envolèrent pour Criméa.

-« SHINON ! Il y a des dragons qui se dirigent vers le bastion ! » Hurla Rolf qui était courageusement sorti prendre l'air malgré le froid hivernal. L'homme à la queue de cheval se leva du fauteuil où il somnolait, empoignant fermement son arc et son carquois. Il se précipita dehors et scruta le ciel. Il tapa sur la tête de Rolf.

-« Imbécile ! Ce ne sont que ces idiots d'Ike et de Mist avec de la compagnie ! Tu es un archer et tu n'es même pas capable de remarquer ça ? Tu me déçois ! »

-« Aïe ! Ça va ! Pas la peine d'être vulgaire ni violent! » Répliqua Rolf. Shinon lui assena un deuxième coup sur le crâne.

-« Je le serais tant qu'il faudra pour que tu comprennes ! » Rétorqua sèchement ce dernier. Rolf préféra ne pas relever de crainte de recevoir un autre coup.

Ike, Ranulf, Mist et Roy se posèrent enfin.

-« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit » Ajouta Shinon. Rolf fit la moue.

-« Mais qu'est ce que vous faites dehors par un froid pareil ? » Hurla Mist depuis sa wyvern, puis elle remarqua que Shinon tenait son arme. « Euh, c'était pour nous ça ? »

-« ça aurait pu si je m'était fié à ce que m'a raconté Rolf… » Répondit Shinon.

Mist déglutit, ils l'avaient échappés belle. Une seule flèche du tireur d'élite désagréable aurait suffit à terrasser une wyvern.

-« C'est pas étonnant ! Toujours aussi nul ce Rolf ! » Elle fit un clin d'œil au jeune adolescent qui se renfrogna encore plus.

Ike descendit de sa monture et demanda aux deux archers de rentrer dans le bâtiment car il avait une annonce à faire. Ils obéirent nonchalamment certes, mais rapidement car le froid était pénétrant. Ils incarnaient l'esprit rebelle du bastion mais ils avaient bon fond.

Les mercenaires se retournèrent quand ils sentirent le vent glacé entrer dans la salle commune. Ils firent surpris de voir leur chef.

-« Oscar, Titania, Mia, Shinon, Rolf, j'ai du travail pour vous. » Déclara t-il.

Les cinq personnes concernées haussèrent un sourcil.

-« Nous t'écoutons Ike. Que veux-tu ? » Demanda Titania.

-« Et bien, je présume que vous savez tous que Soren est parti pour Altea car Marth lui a proposé une offre alléchante. Et bien il nous en a fait une autre. Ce serait pour se débarrasser d'une meute de loups. C'est dans vos cordes ? » Tous regardèrent Ike, un peu sceptiques.

-« Des loups ? Tu es sérieux ? Interrogea Oscar.

-« Moi ça me chante ! » Lança gaiement Mia qui avait déjà saisi son épée prête à partir.

-« Oui je suis sérieux… Apparemment ils sont très féroces et Marth n'arrive pas à les éliminer. On a une belle prime pour le bastion tout entier si on y arrive. »

Le mot « prime » ranima une flamme éteinte dans le cœur des mercenaires : celle de la motivation.

-« Et bien qu'attendons-nous alors ? Allons-y ! » Conclut Titania.

Ranulf jeta un regard méprisant à Rhys qui avait essayé de se faire le plus discret que possible. Le prêtre détourna les yeux, gêné.

Le troupeau sortit du bastion pour reprendre la route. Mist monterait avec Roy et Mia puisque Dracéan était assez imposant pour en supporter plusieurs, Titania prit une wyvern avec Oscar, Shinon monta avec Rolf et Ike avec Ranulf. Ils étaient prêts à reprendre la route vers Altea.

Marth était encore dans son bureau en train de boire une tasse de thé quand on vint lui annoncer le retour des mercenaires. Avec le décalage horaire, il était donc quatre heures de l'après midi à Altea alors qu'il était dix heures du soir à Tellius.

-« C'était du rapide ! Vous devez être exténués après tant d'heures de vol ! Je vais faire servir le repas pour vous maintenant et vous pourrez aller vous coucher. Demain soir, vous pourrez lancer la chasse. » Déclara le prince. Tous acquiescèrent et furent ravis de pouvoir se mettre quelque chose sous la dent.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent vers sept heures. Marth leur avait déjà acheté tout le matériel qui leur était nécessaire et aujourd'hui, il les emmènerait faire le tour des lieux.

-« J'espère que vous avez récupéré. J'ai mis deux chevaux à votre disposition. Maintenant, suivez-moi. »

Marth les guida jusque dans les plaines entourant les remparts de la capitale. Le sol était complètement détrempé. La neige n'avait pas accroché et le sol était boueux. Altea avait bien mérité la réputation de vrai marécage. Soren les avait accompagnés et observa bien la configuration du terrain. C'était le stratège des mercenaires de Greil, mais aussi le plus renommé de tout Tellius. Il nota que les bois se situaient un peu plus loin, et qu'il ne serait pas impossible d'y débusquer les loups et de les faire avancer jusque dans la plaine pour se battre plus aisément. Car si ce que Marth racontait était vrai, les loups viendraient forcément les attaquer. Si les mercenaires sortent du bois et se dirigent vers la plaine, les loups les suivraient et ils seraient alors plus commodes de les terrasser. Soren pris aussi en compte le facteur marais… Car même si les plaines offraient un sérieux avantage, il ne fallait pas omettre qu'elles constituaient un véritable bourbier dans lequel les sabots des chevaux s'enfonceraient et où il serait difficile de manœuvrer pour les autres combattants.

-« Finalement, cela risque d'être plus compliqué que ce que l'on pensait… » Affirma le jeune mage.

-« Je vous avais prévenu que cela ne serait pas une mince affaire. Surtout que c'est tout le royaume qu'il faut débarrasser de ce fléau et pas uniquement les alentours de la capitale. » Répliqua le prince.

-« Alors ce que je propose, c'est que ce soir nous venions ici pour mater les loups de la région puis demain, nous irons en rase campagne et nous ferons le tour des villages pour anéantir la menace qui pèse sur les habitants. Cela vous semble t-il correct ? » Demanda Soren.

-« Je n'ai pas d'objection à faire. » Répondit Ike.

-« Faisons un état des lieux. Regardez bien où vous mettez les pieds. Et allons visiter le bois, comme ça nous saurons à quoi nous attendre. » Déclara Soren.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la forêt, ils virent une grande marre fangeuse.

-« Surtout, ne jamais toucher l'eau des marais ! » Avertit Marth. Tous le regardèrent, interrogateurs. « Altea repose sur un sous-sol emplit de phosphore… C'est une substance chimique qui brûle au contact de l'oxygène. Les eaux stagnantes en sont polluées. Si vous mettez votre main dans l'eau, il ne se passera rien, mais si vous la retirez alors vous constaterez qu'elle est en train de rôtir. Si par malheur assez d'oxygène pénétrait dans les sous-sols, Altea exploserait littéralement. D'ailleurs, c'est pour cela que les cultures Alteannes ne sont pas très recommandées pour la santé. Elles sont gorgées de phosphore. Un peu de phosphore ne nuit pas à la santé et développe la mémoire. Cette substance devient toxique si on en ingurgite à forte dose. » Ike comprit mieux d'où venait la mémoire phénoménale de Marth. C'était une certitude, il devait se méfier de tout ce qu'il lui raconterait car le prince psychotique retenait chaque information et le moindre mouvement. Ils l'avaient déjà constaté lorsque la Zelda verte avait saccagé la demeure de DGC et qu'ils avaient du réparer tout le chantier en une seule après-midi. Marth avait feint de ne pas le remarquer pour mieux se mettre en colère par la suite.

-« Mais quelle sorte d'endroit est ce royaume ? Je n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi étrange ! » Affirma Soren.

-« Bienvenue à Altea. » Répondit Marth.

Ils passèrent près de deux heures à jauger le terrain et à élaborer une stratégie efficace. Ils rentrèrent au château en attendant que la nuit tombe. Ils eurent la même réaction qu'Ephraim quand tous les chandeliers s'allumèrent d'un coup et que l'obscurité engloutit en quelques secondes toute la lande. Ils étaient inquiets. Ce n'était pas vraiment un cadre rassurant. Et dans une heure, ils iraient se battre dans le froid et le noir, contre des loups qui connaissaient certainement mieux les parages qu'eux.

L'heure fatidique fut sonnée par le beffroi. Ils se rendirent dans les plaines à la recherche de loups… Ils n'en trouvèrent aucun. Ils restèrent longtemps dehors, aucun animal sauvage ne se montra.

-« Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est quoi ces loups ? Ils ont senti le danger ? » Demanda Ike.

-« Je ne sais pas, en tout cas je suis déçu d'être resté autant de temps pour rien dans ce bourbier, je suis sûr de m'être enrhumé ! » Fit Soren qui se racla la gorge pour faire revenir sa voix enrouée.

Ranulf était partit en éclaireur, guettant le moindre bruit. Le vent ne portait que l'odeur des mercenaires et il n'y avait aucune trace visible de passage de quelconque animal. Cela lui semblait suspect que de simples loups soient capables d'une telle prudence. Ce n'était pas un comportement suffisamment animal à ses yeux. Il retourna auprès des mercenaires et se détransforma.

-« Rien ! J'ai fait près de deux kilomètres, je n'ai rien trouvé, rien senti, rien entendu, rien vu ! » Le chat avait l'air pensif. Soren se renfrogna. La pluie commença à tomber, empirant l'humeur déjà mauvaise de tous les mercenaires.

-« Je vais commencer à croire qu'on se fiche réellement de nous… » Annonça Ike.

-« Tu aurais peut-être du y songer plus tôt ! Ça aurait évité un déplacement inutile à tout le monde et on ne serait pas en train de poireauter dans le froid sous la pluie ! » Grommela Shinon, car chaque occasion était bonne pour rabaisser Ike.

-« On aura peut-être plus de chance en campagne. » Coupa Roy, désireux d'abréger une éventuelle dispute. « Pour l'instant, rentrons au château, ça ne sert à rien de rester là, ils ne vont pas venir… » Pour une fois, on suivit les conseils de Roy et ils rentrèrent trempés, allant finir leur nuit au chaud.

Le jour qui suivit, ils mirent en application les plans de Soren. Ils allaient se rendre en campagne, pour débusquer les loups qui terrorisaient les villageois. Marth les mena dans le village, d'après lui, le plus perdu. Ils n'auraient qu'à vagabonder de village en village. C'était ce que le prince leur avait dit, les abandonnant à leur tâche. Contrairement à la capitale, la bourgade dans laquelle ils étaient ne payait pas de mine. C'était même tout à fait comparable aux petits patelins de Criméa. Cependant, il semblait y avoir beaucoup de population, mais la plupart des gens regardaient les mercenaires passer au travers de leurs fenêtres, à moitié cachés par des rideaux. Ils étaient considérés comme étrangers et les villageois les épiaient. Cela mettait Roy mal à l'aise.

-« Ils font froid dans le dos ! Rien à voir avec les paysans de Pherae ! Ceux là ont l'air mauvais et dédaigneux ! » Roy prononça ces mots à voix basse. Ranulf avait le même ressenti. Même Mist qui était pourtant sociable et de nature enjouée n'osait pas aborder d'habitant pour demander des renseignements. Curieusement, elle se taisait.

-« Bon allez, on va pas faire les chochottes non plus ! D'accord ils n'ont pas l'air sympathique, mais qu'est ce qu'on risque à aller les aborder ? De toute façon on n'a pas le choix, si on veut manger et dormir, on va devoir se trouver une auberge. » Déclara Ike qui prit le pas et alla ouvrir la porte de la dite « auberge ». Ses amis le suivirent, un peu honteux.

Le silence s'installa dans la réception. Ce n'était pas normal que des visiteurs débarquent. Ike fut regardé d'un mauvais œil quand il demanda plusieurs chambres. De toute évidence, ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus. Un vieil homme vint lui demander ce que lui et ses hommes fabriquaient dans la région. Les bavardages alentours s'arrêtèrent quand Ike annonça qu'ils étaient venus pour les loups. Ike conseilla à ses amis de faire attention à eux et leurs affaires pendant qu'ils se reposeraient dans les chambres. Il fallait se méfier des habitants qui ne désiraient qu'une chose : les voir partir.

Le soir venu, les mercenaires se rejoignirent pour lancer l'opération chasse aux loups. L'auberge semblait vide, seul le gérant y demeurait encore. Ike avait remarqué que beaucoup d'hommes à Altea portaient des turbans. Le tenancier en était un bon exemple. Pourtant, ce n'était pas dans un endroit pareil que le soleil risquait de taper sur la tête de qui que ce soit. Il y pleuvait tout le temps. Il laissa tomber pensant que cela devait être une coutume locale.

Ils eurent cette même impression de vide quand ils sortirent dans la rue. Ranulf certifia qu'il y avait moins de monde dans les maisons que dans l'après midi. Cela intrigua beaucoup Soren. Il ne s'était pas endormi et avait guetté les attitudes des habitants. Il n'avait pourtant pas eu l'impression de voir des gens quitter la ville, aucun fiacre et aucun piéton n'en était sorti.

Ils décidèrent d'ignorer cette bizarrerie et se dirigèrent vers les bois voisins. Cette fois, ils tombèrent sur des loups.

-« Il y en a près d'une trentaine ! » Evalua Ranulf qui se transforma en chat en vue du combat.

Les mercenaires dégainèrent leurs armes, prêts à décimer les bêtes sauvages. Shinon engagea l'escarmouche par une flèche entre les deux yeux du chef de la meute. Le tir atteint sa cible qui tomba à terre en gémissant. Le reste de la bande devint agressif. Ils allaient se jeter sur Shinon, qui leur faisait face, une main sur la hanche. Titania en balaya plusieurs en arrivant latéralement au galop. Urvan, la hache de Greil s'abattit pour fendre le crâne de trois loups. Oscar lança un javelot pour pourfendre l'animal qui allait s'en prendre aux pattes de la monture de Titania. Cette dernière lui fit un signe de la tête pour le remercier. Rolf quant à lui envoya une flèche qui traversa un loup qui était en train de bondir derrière Oscar. Le paladin plutôt serein d'habitude eut un rictus nerveux. Il fut heureux que son petit frère n'ait pas raté son tir car il s'en serait fallu de peu pour que la flèche se plante dans l'armure d'Oscar plutôt que dans l'animal. Il adressa un sourire à l'adolescent, fier de sa prestation. Mia semblait faire la course avec un des loups. Cela l'amusait de se voir plus rapide que la bête qu'elle devança en un saut périlleux avant de l'embrocher sur sa fidèle épée. Soren envoyait les animaux s'écraser au loin grâce aux bourrasques de vent transperçant qu'il invoquait. Ike utilisa Ether pour se précipiter sur l'un des loups qui s'apprêtait à ne faire qu'une bouchée du mage. Il n'avait trouvé que ce moyen pour rejoindre le mage assez rapidement. Cependant, il était désormais vulnérable car il atterrissait toujours accroupi, présentant son dos à ses ennemis. Ranulf se jeta férocement sur un loup qui allait profiter de cet instant de faiblesse. Surpris, l'animal se laissa attraper au col et se fit violemment envoyer sur le sol par un coup de patte furtif, mais puissant. Ranulf retomba en feulant, ses poils s'hérissèrent. Ike se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait et Roy envoya une déferlante de flammes juste au dessus de la tête d'Ike. A l'aide de sa précieuse épée des sceaux, il venait de calciner un autre animal prêt à attaquer Ike et Ranulf. Mist elle, se tenait assez à l'écart. Elle savait se battre mais son rôle premier était de soigner. Pour l'instant, personne n'avait été touché. Elle faillit se faire surprendre par un loup qui demeurait caché dans les buissons, mais Shinon et Rolf l'interceptèrent en même temps, criblant de deux flèches la bête qui s'affala sans bruit sur le sol. Mist leur fit un signe prouvant qu'elle était indemne. Ils terminèrent rapidement d'éliminer la meute.

-« Fiouf ! Ben finalement, on s'en sera beaucoup fait pour pas grand-chose ! Ils n'avaient rien dans le ventre ! » Scanda Mist. Ranulf la coupa.

-« Détrompe-toi ! Vous allez peut-être me prendre pour un dingue, mais ce sont des Laguz ! Des Laguz loups ! »

Cette révélation jeta un froid dans l'escadron.

-« C'était donc pour ça que tu t'es mis à feuler ? Tu avais senti que ce n'était pas que des animaux ? » Demanda Ike impressionné.

-« En fait, déjà hier soir, je me disais que leur comportement n'était pas très naturel… Ils me semblaient bien intelligents pour s'être cachés alors qu'on venait les débusquer. Je suis sûr que la moitié des gens du village que l'on a visité était aussi des Laguz. C'est pour cela que j'avais l'impression que la ville s'était vidée. Ils s'étaient tout simplement transformés et sont partis hanter les bois. Et puis, voilà pourquoi les gens portaient tous des turbans : ils cachaient leurs oreilles. La question qu'on peut se poser maintenant est : pourquoi des Laguz loups vivraient ici ? Il n'y en a que sur Tellius et ils sont très peu nombreux en plus ! » Déclara Ranulf.

-« C'est invraisemblable… Comment des Laguz loups auraient-ils pu atterrir ici ? Je n'y comprends rien ! Cela mérite une enquête ! » Lança Soren qui paraissait terriblement agacé.

-« Et si on allait voir Nailah ? Elle pourrait peut-être nous répondre ! » Proposa Mist. Roy semblait perdu dans cette conversation.

-« Nailah est la reine des Laguz loups ! Elle est trop forte mais elle est aussi très intelligente et elle sait plein de choses en raison de son grand âge. Elle a plus de 800 ans, mais ça ne se voit pas chez les Laguz. » Expliqua Mist. Roy écarquilla les yeux, il ignorait que les Laguz pouvaient vivre aussi longtemps. Il se demanda quel âge pouvait avoir Ranulf.

-« Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire si on veut comprendre cette affaire plutôt que de bêtement la régler en éliminant tous les Laguz du royaume. » Affirma Ike. Soren acquiesça.

-« Cependant, cela implique de se rendre à Tellius, au désert de la mort. Peut-être que nous devrions nous arrêter de chasser pour l'instant et que nous devrions reprendre une fois le mystère dissipé. Ce n'est pas la peine que nous soyons plusieurs à aller ennuyer Nailah, nous n'aurons qu'à patienter à Altea pendant que deux d'entre nous font l'aller-retour entre Altea et Tellius. » Proposa Soren. Ike hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

-« Soit, j'irai. Ranulf, tu m'accompagnes, je sais très bien que Nailah t'apprécie beaucoup. » Déclara le mercenaire.

-« D'accord. » Répondit le chat.

Le groupe d'amis retourna au château d'où Ike et Ranulf s'envolèrent en direction du désert de la mort. Encore une fois, le voyage allait être long et pénible et les deux amis commençaient à en avoir marre de faire des allers venus entre les deux continents.

Le désert de la mort portait bien son nom. Il faisait près de cinquante degrés Celsius au soleil et aucun animal n'osait s'y aventurer. Seul y vivaient le peuple de Nailah, loin des autres civilisations. La reine des loups n'aurait pas imaginé avoir de la visite en ce jour aussi banal mais elle fut agréablement surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait de Ranulf et de son meilleur ami. Elle les accueillit dans l'une des grandes tentes qui leur servaient de demeures.

-« Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? » Demanda t-elle. Elle s'assit dans sa position habituelle, maintenant sa tête avec sa grande main, accoudée sur son genou. Son regard était toujours aussi énigmatique, d'un vert profond avec un seul œil visible. L'autre incarnant le mauvais œil était caché sous un voile. Ranulf et Ike s'agenouillèrent en face d'elle.

-« C'est au sujet des Laguz loups. » Annonça Ranulf. Nailah se redressa un peu constatant que la conversation serait peut-être plus sérieuse que ce qu'elle aurait pensé.

-« Je vous écoute. Que voulez vous savoir ? »

-« Altea, ça te dit quelque chose ? » Questionna Ranulf.

-« Oh… oui. Je pense que ce dont vous voulez me parler remonte à plus de 150 ans. J'avais banni à l'exil quelques criminels. J'ai par la suite appris qu'ils avaient échoué sur l'île d'Altea, terre hostile. Pourquoi ? »

-« … D'accord… En fait, on a été un peu étonnés de voir des Laguz là-bas. Surtout que ton « quelque », s'est transformé en une foule et qu'ils causent de sérieux problèmes au royaume. » Répondit Ranulf, un peu exaspéré.

-« Je vois… Et c'est tout ? Sachez qu'ils n'ont plus rien à voir avec moi. Faites ce que vous avez à faire s'ils nuisent à l'ordre public. Cela ne me concerne plus. »

-« Bon… Très bien. Ben nous allons te laisser, c'est tout ce que nous avions besoin de savoir. » Déclara Ranulf.

-« Déjà ? Soit, et bien bon retour alors. » Elle se leva et leur tira le rideau qui servait de porte d'entrée, les invitant à quitter le tipi. Ils reprirent la route avec l'impression d'être venus pour rien. Ils savaient désormais la véritable raison de la présence des loups à Altea mais ils trouvèrent que l'information ne valait pas seize heures de vol d'affilée.

-« J'en ai marre ! Vivement que cette affaire soit réglée ! » (Note de l'auteure : moi aussi T_T) S'emporta le chat.

-« Il me tarde à moi aussi. Mais ça ne sert à rien de pester. » Ajouta le mercenaire.

-« Tu m'énerves, comment peux tu rester aussi calme ? Je trouve étrange que tu arrives à garder ton sang froid. »

-« Ne te plains pas, tu sais très bien que je peux être très désagréable quand je suis de mauvaise humeur. Alors réjouis-toi que je retienne mon exaspération. »

-« En fait oui. C'est vrai, tu es invivable quand tu n'es pas content. Finalement, garde-le ton sang froid ! » Reprit le chat avec un sourire malicieux. Ike se vexa un peu. « Je rigole ! Il faut que je décompresse ! »

-« C'est pas drôle… » Répliqua Ike

-« Oh, je t'ai vexé ? Pauvre de toi ! Mais tu as raison, c'était pas drôle. »

Entendre Ranulf faire de l'auto dérision n'étonna pas Ike qui se surprit à rire de l'attitude de son ami. Il était décidemment le seul à avoir ce pouvoir : le faire sourire.

Ranulf fut satisfait de sa démonstration et ne dit plus rien pendant le reste du trajet, ronronnant doucement de plaisir.

On vint toquer à la porte de Roy pendant la nuit. Il se réveilla en sursaut et hésita à autoriser la personne qui frappait à entrer. Il finit par accepter quand l'inconnu réitéra les coups sur la porte pour la troisième fois.

-« Oui c'est bon, entrez ! » Clama t-il, fortement agacé.

Mist pénétra dans la pièce dans sa petite chemise de nuit. Elle avait du se geler en attendant dans le couloir, Roy s'en voulut.

-« Oh, c'es toi, qu'est ce que tu viens faire là ? » Demanda t-il, intrigué du comportement de la jeune fille.

-« J'ai peur ! Je crois que j'ai fait un cauchemar ou alors, c'est mon imagination ! Mais j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce ! Et je n'entendais aucun bruit à part mon cœur qui battait très vite, alors ça m'a encore plus effrayée ! Je voulais pas dormir toute seule ! »

Elle semblait terrifiée. Mist avait ce qu'on appelle un fort équilibre. Si quelque chose était anormal, elle le ressentait. Bien qu'il ne le montrât pas, cette pensée donna la chair de poule au rouquin.

-« Mais non, tu as dû faire un mauvais rêve ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il y ait quelqu'un dans ta chambre ? » Questionna t-il.

-« Je ne sais pas ! C'est une sale impression ! En tout cas, ça fait sacrément peur ! Je veux pas y retourner ! »

Roy observa Mist. Elle grelotait. Il se demanda si ses spasmes étaient dus à la température où à la peur. La seconde possibilité l'effraya. Que craignait-elle ? Lui non plus ne voulait plus dormir seul.

-« Bon, c'est bon, t'as gagné ! Tu peux dormir ici ! » Le jeune marquis se déplaça, laissant une place pour Mist. Elle s'empressa de se glisser sous les couvertures. Elle se serra contre Roy et lui fit une bise.

-« Merci ! Bonne nuit ! »

Roy rougit comme cela ne lui était jamais arrivé.

-« Euh oui, bonne nuit. Dors bien… »

Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement, ce qui ne fut pas le cas du rouquin qui ne savait plus trop où il en était.

Ranulf et Ike arrivèrent au petit matin. Ils avaient froid, faim et envie de dormir. Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller prendre un petit-déjeuner copieux avant d'aller se coucher alors que tout le monde se levait. Le soir même, ils reprendraient la chasse aux loups.

Ils continuaient leur mission débarrassant d'abord les villages du fléau que représentaient les loups et achevèrent par les alentours de la capitale. Au bout d'une semaine, il ne leur restait plus qu'à épurer la région de la cité royale et ils en auraient terminé avec cette histoire. La prime n'était plus qu'à deux pas mais les ennuis aussi…

Le jeune mage aux cheveux noirs de geai se racla la gorge une fois encore. Le combat allait débuter et Soren avait trouvé un moyen plus efficace d'éliminer les loups qui étaient très nombreux à cet endroit. Il chevauchait Dracéan, surplombant la plaine. Il avait emporté son tome de météorites et comptait bien s'en servir pour frapper un grand coup. De plus, il avait l'avantage d'avoir une vue d'ensemble et il pourrait prévenir ses amis en cas de danger approchant. Ranulf s'était déjà transformé, prêt à montrer aux canidés que les félins faisaient la loi, Oscar arborait son habituel air paisible, Titania était toujours aussi sérieuse, Mia sautillait et tressaillait sur place, Shinon et Rolf donnaient une impression d'assurance, Roy posait une main sur le pommeau de son épée qui se situait dans le fourreau accroché dans son dos, Mist avait son bâton de soin mais elle avait aussi son fleuret à portée de main et Ike était impassible.

-« C'est certainement le dernier affrontement, mais restez vigilants ! » Vociféra le chef des mercenaires à ses hommes. Tous acquiescèrent. Ils foncèrent vers les bois, avec l'intention d'aller déloger les loups qui s'y cachaient. Ils suivirent la stratégie de Soren et ils reculaient quand ils étaient face aux loups, en vue de les attirer dans la plaine fangeuse. Ils y seraient plus à leur aise pour manœuvrer, à part peut-être Mia qui semblait s'amuser à utiliser les arbres pour surprendre les loups. Le plan fonctionna et la pluie commença à tomber… Mais ce ne fut pas la seule chose qui tomba du ciel. Soren lança le sort météorites. Une multitude de rochers célestes embrasés s'abattirent sur le champ de bataille. Quelqu'un de non averti n'aurait pas échappé à cette attaque, ce fut le cas de nombreux Laguz qui finirent écrasés et calcinés par les météores. Soren était assez satisfait. Il n'avait pas perdu la main, ni en tant que stratège, ni en tant que mage anima. Au sol, les combats se poursuivaient. Roy envoyait des rafales de flammes inévitables, Shinon et Rolf criblaient de flèches chaque bête qui avait le malheur de se trouver dans leur champ de vision, Oscar et Titania coursaient les loups et les rabattaient vers Ike qui les achevait à grands coups de Ragnell, Ranulf et Mia démontraient leur supériorité aux canidés grâce à leur vitesse d'attaque et Mist encourageait ses amis en s'égosillant. Quand ils eurent l'impression que l'affrontement touchait à sa fin, ils furent surpris par quelque chose d'anormal… Une flèche se planta juste devant les pieds d'Ike. Il allait se retourner, furieux, vers Shinon qui aurait pu être l'auteur de cet acte, mais ce dernier était déjà en train de viser une autre cible. Un gémissement horrible se fit entendre quand l'archer décocha sa flèche. Une bête monstrueuse vint s'affaler sur le sol, morte. Ils étaient sur le point d'examiner la dépouille, mais une multitude de flèches et d'autres projectiles les stoppèrent dans leur élan. Il y avait, pour ainsi dire, une armée de bête inconnues aux yeux des amis.

-« Mon dieu, mais qu'est ce donc ? » Interrogea Soren.

-« Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais ils ne sont pas très pacifiques ! » Répondit Ike qui allait se jeter sur l'un d'eux pour le pourfendre. La bête se fondit littéralement dans l'eau de la marre dont ils étaient proches. Le mercenaire écarquilla les yeux.

-« Je n'ai qu'une chose à ajouter, RETIREZ-VOUS dans l'enceinte de la capitale ! Il pleut et le terrain est trop détrempé, nous ne sommes pas à notre avantage ! » Ordonna t-il. Les étranges créatures ne les suivirent pas. Le calme revint, quelques mètres plus loin. Une fois de plus, Marth leur devait une explication. Mais pour l'instant, seul comptait l'idée que la récompense était leur… Ils rentrèrent au château, boueux, trempés et en sang pour certain…

-« Ike, tu saignes ! » Lança Mist. Son frère se retourna. Elle lui montra son bras. Il sursauta.

-« Mais je n'ai pas été touché ! J'en suis certain ! » Déclara t-il.

La blessure était béante. On pouvait discerner la forme d'une mâchoire canine…

-« Ben apparemment si pourtant, attend, je soigne ! » Clama Mist. Elle utilisa un bâton de soin pour le guérir, mais la plaie ne se referma pas.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » Demanda Ike.

-« C'est pas ma faute, ça marche pas ! Tu vois bien ! La magie est là, mais rien ne se passe ! »

Marth apparut au fond du couloir.

-« Cela ressemble drôlement aux effets d'une morsure spectrale… Sur le moment, tu ne ressens aucune douleur et après, tu t'aperçois que tu te vide de ton sang à cause d'une blessure qui ne veut se refermer. » Les mots de Marth ne rassurèrent personne et tous s'examinèrent pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose à déplorer. A part Ike, aucun n'avait était mordu.

-« Ah bon… Et comment je fais alors ? » Interrogea le mercenaire.

-« Il faut y mettre un peu d'eau bénite et faire un bandage jusqu'à ce que ça passe. La magie ne sert à rien dessus. » Répondit Marth.

Ike regretta de ne pas avoir emporté Rhys, le prêtre ayant toujours de l'eau bénite sur lui.

-« Et où est-ce que je peux en trouver ici ? »

Marth sortit une petite fiole et l'ouvrit.

-« Tiens, tu peux la vider si tu veux. »

Ike était intrigué. Pourquoi le prince transportait-il de pareils objets ? Après tout, cela importait peu du temps que cela était utile.

-« Merci… » Répondit Ike qui commençait à sentir la douleur de la morsure. Il passa l'eau bénite qui eut l'effet d'alcool à 90°. Il serra les dents, la sensation étant très désagréable. Mist était allée chercher son matériel de soin et banda le bras d'Ike.

-« Bien… Je présume que vous voulez votre prime ? Tenez, c'est à vous. » Marth poussa du pied le gros coffre qui se trouvait derrière lui et qui contenait le million d'écus. Mist avait l'air ravi et se dépêcha d'ouvrir la malle.

-« Wouhouh ! Tout ce qu'on va pouvoir faire avec cet argent ! »

-« L'économiser déjà ce sera pas mal… » Coupa Ike. « Et puis Marth, c'est quoi ces bêtes bizarres capables de se fondre dans l'eau ? Ils nous ont attaqués après qu'on ait vaincu les loups. »

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que le prince ne se décide à prononcer un mot.

-« Ah… Vous êtes donc tombés sur des Sahuagins… Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'ils se montreraient de si tôt… »

-« Ca nous explique pas ce que c'est ! » Lança Ike, très agacé du ton énigmatique de Marth.

-« C'est une longue histoire, ce n'est plus l'heure d'en parler. Allez-vous décrasser et dormir. Votre mission est terminée. » Marth tourna les talons. Il avait raison sur un point, ce n'était plus le moment de batailler. Ils avaient rempli leur tâche, ils étaient désormais libres de faire ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Tous se retirèrent, mais Ike demeura pensif. Il sentait que quelque chose de grave allait se produire et qu'on ne pourrait pas l'éviter. Il en ignorait tout, mais les éléments s'enchainaient au fur et à mesure de leurs découvertes. L'orage commença à gronder et plus aucun son ne sembla provenir de l'intérieur du château. Avec dépit, le mercenaire alla se coucher.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

Tous les occupants du château étaient donc partis se coucher. Dehors, la tempête se levait, éclairant la nuit noire par des flashs d'éclair blancs réguliers suivis de lourds roulements de tonnerre. Ce temps était habituel à Altea, mais pourtant, Ike n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'il était étendu sur son lit, contemplant le plafond et incapable de faire le vide dans ses pensées. Il leva son bras et observa le pansement qui bandait la morsure spectrale occasionnée par un des loups. Tout lui semblait irréel. Il ne savait pas vers où les manigances de Marth l'emmenait mais il pressentait que ce ne serait pas sans répercussions… Qu'est-ce que les Sahuagins, d'où viennent-ils, que veulent-ils ? Mais surtout, que sont-ils capables de faire ? Marth avait tût cette affaire derrière celle des loups et Ike savait bien que cette mission n'avait été qu'un prétexte. Bien sûr le danger des loups était réel, mais le mercenaire était certain que Marth avait d'ores et déjà prévu de les rengager pour chasser les Sahuagins. Il somnolait à peine quand un bruit soudain le fit sursauter. Il se concentra pour tenter d'en déceler l'origine. Une minute, puis deux, s'écoulèrent et toujours pas d'autre écho. Un silence absolu régnait dans le château, on aurait dit que le temps était figé. Dehors, l'orage s'était calmé et la pluie avait cessé. Ike haussa les épaules et referma les yeux. Deuxième bruit suspect. Il se releva d'un coup, scrutant la pénombre. Rien. Il décida de se lever. Il jeta un œil par la fenêtre embuée mais il n'y voyait pas grand-chose dans cette nuit sans lune. Il changea de direction et se dirigea vers la porte du couloir. Il attendit quelques instants et au loin, il perçut le même bruit qui l'avait réveillé. C'était une sorte de craquement mais il n'aurait pas su dire de quoi. Il tourna la poignée et regarda vers le fond du couloir. Rien. Minuit sonna funèbrement et le douzième coup fut semblable à la fin du monde car il était plus long que les autres et suivi d'un énorme grondement sourd. Après quoi, le silence retomba dans la lande gelée, comme si la mort avait frappé, emportant le dernier souffle de vie du château. Cette vision morbide ne rassura pas Ike. Il referma la porte et partit se recoucher pour de bon, avec la ferme intention de s'endormir avant d'être distrait à nouveau. Il devait reprendre des forces car il ne savait pas ce que le prince androgyne leur réservait au réveil.

On tira les rideaux. Mist était venue réveiller son grand frère qui avait tant tardé à s'endormir.

-« Debout! » Fut la première parole de la jeune fille qui agrippa les draps pour faire réagir le mercenaire qui peinait à s'extirper des bras de Morphée. Il ronchonna puis se dépêcha de se lever car il faisait froid sans les draps. Il attrapa sa chemise qui reposait sur le dossier d'une chaise et bailla paresseusement.

-« Encore heureux qu'Elincia ne voit pas ça ! Je t'assure, c'est très sexy comme vision ! » Ironisa Mist. Le mercenaire ne releva pas mais pensa très fort qu'elle ferait mieux de se taire tant sa grâce était légendaire quand elle était forcé de se lever après une nuit écourtée…

Elincia. Combien de jours, ou de semaines, s'étaient écoulées sans qu'il ne l'ait vue ? Ike n'avait aucune notion du temps. Il savait que plusieurs jours avaient passés depuis qu'il avait sauvé Ranulf, mais il n'aurait pas su dire combien non plus... Peut-être devrait-il donner des signes de vie à la reine de Criméa ? D'un côté, il était bien sans elle. D'un autre, il savait qu'elle était lunatique et que ses émotions influaient grandement sur sa capacité à diriger son pays. Cela signifiait que si elle se sentait trahie par l'absence d'Ike, Criméa en pâtirait, ce que le mercenaire ne voulait pas. Une fois de plus, il se sentit obligé de rendre visite à la reine…

Mist et Ike finirent par descendre dans la grande salle commune. Tout le monde était déjà attablé et Marth présidait l'assemblée, assit sur la plus grande chaise, la place du roi.

-« On n'attendait plus que toi ! » Lança t-il.

Ike haussa les épaules et vint s'assoir sans un mot, fixant le fond de son bol. Les servantes arrivèrent pour servir les déjeuners. Mist rouspétait. Chez elle, c'était la maitresse de maison (elle) qui était sensée servir le déjeuner. Ici, les servantes traitées comme des moins que rien, s'en chargeaient. La jeune fille se remit en question, se demandant si en fait, elle n'était pas exploitée de la même façon que ces domestiques…

-« Bien ! Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous remercier d'avoir chassé ces loups. J'ai préparé un coffre avec la prime. La somme est de un million d'écus, comme promis. Vous allez donc pouvoir repartir chez vous avec. Secondement, je voulais demander à Soren de rester plus longtemps. » Le prince se tourna vers le mage qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ike fut énormément surpris. Et les Sahuagins ? Ne comptait-il pas réengager les mercenaires pour en venir à bout ? Et quel était le rôle de Soren dans tout ça. Ike se leva et soutint le regard de Marth.

-« Pourquoi retiens-tu Soren ? » Demanda t-il, agacé.

Bizarrement, ce fut Soren qui répondit en se raclant la gorge.

-« Hum, hum… J'avais déjà un contrat avant de s'engager contre les loups si tu te souviens bien… Je n'ai juste pas fini mon travail, il est logique que je reste. »

Marth esquissa un sourire, Ike se rassit.

-« Et nous, on peut rester ? » Interrogea Mist.

Un silence se fit dans la pièce.

-« Nous ? » Répéta Ike.

-« Ben, toi, Ranulf et moi. Comme ça on tient compagnie à Soren et en plus, j'ai pas eu le temps de visiter ! » Répondit la jeune fille. Soren ricana tant son prétexte était ridicule. Tout le monde savait bien que Soren se suffisait à lui-même et que Mist n'était pas du genre à aller visiter les monuments historiques ou faire du lèche-vitrine. D'un, ce n'était pas dans sa culture et de deux, elle n'en avait habituellement pas les moyens. La raison pour laquelle Mist voulait rester à Altea était donc d'un autre ordre. Sûrement un certain rouquin devait lui aussi séjourner quelques temps au château puisqu'il avait rougit quand Mist annonça son vœu de rester un peu plus longtemps.

Le mercenaire se tourna vers Ranulf qui haussa les épaules. Marth reprit la parole :

-« Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, tant que vous ne semez pas le désordre. »

-« On sera sages comme des images ! » Rétorqua Mist.

Ike se plaqua une main sur le visage en signe d'exaspération. Mais soudain il vit le bon côté des choses. S'il ne rentrait pas à Criméa, il ne serait pas forcer de rester auprès d'Elincia. Cependant, il ne couperait pas au fait qu'il devrait aller la voir.

-« Ok, on va rester là, mais il faut quand même raccompagner tout le monde… » Déclara Ike.

-« Comme avant, je vous prête des wyverns. » Renchérit Marth.

-« D'accord. Allez vous préparer, on s'en va. » Ordonna Ike. Tous les mercenaires se levèrent de table. Ils étaient six à retourner à Criméa : Ike, Oscar, Titania, Rolf, Shinon et Mia. Il faudrait donc trois wyverns. Ainsi, Ils s'envolèrent direction Tellius pour un voyage de 8 h.

Il était près de 23 heures quand ils posèrent enfin un pied à Criméa. A la première heure, Ike se rendrait à Melior, la capitale, pour voir Elincia. Il lui dirait qu'il partirait pour Altea pendant un moment et il ne savait pas comment lui annoncer, ni quelles allaient être ses réactions quant au fait qu'il ne lui ait pas rendu visite plus tôt…

Dès qu'on le vit approcher de la porte, on se dépêcha de lui ouvrir, sans un mot. Le mercenaire comprit que la situation devait être critique pour qu'on le laisse rentrer aussi facilement de si bonne heure...

Comme d'habitude, les dames de compagnies de la reine vinrent la prévenir de l'arrivé de son preux chevalier. Cette nouvelle fut comme un choc électrique et Elincia se précipita dans le hall, abandonnant son bureau avec tous les documents qu'elle devait lire puis signer. Elle descendit les escaliers en courant en vint se planter devant son mercenaire, quelque peu inquiet.

-« Et bien ? Que dis-tu ? Oh, oui, moi aussi je suis très contente de te voir ! Ca fait longtemps tu dis ? Et bien à qui le dis-tu justement ! Je me suis fais un sang d'encre ! » Comme il s'y attendait, elle faisait une scène, mimant un dialogue en soliloquant pour bien mettre ses propos en relief.

-« Euh… Désolé. » Répondit-il sans conviction.

-« Oh oui, tu peux le dire ! Je me suis même rendue au bastion pour apprendre que tu étais parti loin, et ce, sans me prévenir ! Tu aurais au moins pu m'envoyer une lettre, ou passer et laisser un message à un page ! » Dit-elle en faisant une moue terrible. Un moment se passa avant qu'Ike se décide à reprendre la parole.

-« Je comptais t'en parler… Un jour… Mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion, excuses-moi. » Mentit Ike.

-« Tu te fiches encore de moi, je sais très bien que tu es revenu à Criméa pour chercher tes mercenaires, tu aurais largement eu le temps de passer me prévenir… Mais bon, tant pis, si je compte si peu ! » Gronda Elincia qui n'avait jamais paru aussi sévère. Autour d'eux, les domestiques et gardes prêtaient une attention particulière à la scène. Agacé de l'attitude puérile de la reine, Ike l'attrapa par le poignet et l'emmena à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

-« Maintenant c'est bon, tu peux me crier dessus si ça te chante. » Annonça t-il, de mauvaise humeur. Elincia sentit qu'elle devait baisser d'un ton, mais ne s'en arrêta pas là pour autant.

-« N'essaies pas de me faire culpabiliser ni de passer pour la victime, tu sais très bien que ce que tu as fait était irrespectueux… Maintenant, si tu ne l'assumes pas, ce n'est pas ma faute. Tu étais où ? » Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, ce qu'Ike trouvait dérangeant. En effet, ses yeux étaient ce qu'il aimait le moins chez Elincia…

-« Bon écoutes moi s'il-te plait. J'étais sur un autre continent, en mission. Et c'est vrai que j'aurais du te le dire mais… » Elle ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase.

-« Mais ? Tu crois encore pouvoir te justifier ? » Lança t-elle sèchement.

Ike abandonna. Il allait tourner les talons pour ne pas s'énerver davantage. Il détestait quand elle agissait de la sorte et préférait partir avant d'empirer les choses. Quand Elincia le comprit, elle s'empressa d'aller le rattraper. Elle glissa ses bras sous les siens et rejoignit ses mains sur son torse. Ike fut surpris de cette enlacée soudaine. Elle se colla contre son dos.

-« Et tu comptes repartir ? » Demanda t-elle d'une voix anxieuse.

Ike lâcha la poignée qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner. Il pressentait qu'elle allait se forcer à pleurer pour le retenir et lui faire regretter. Il soupira avant de répondre froidement :

-« J'allais partir, oui, mais c'est parce que tu n'écoutes pas ce que je dis. »

Elle le lâcha et vint se poster devant lui.

-« Exprimes-toi » Déclara t-elle simplement.

Il n'en avait pas envie, mais il allait devoir expliquer la situation actuelle. Il redoutait même qu'elle veuille l'accompagner à Altea…. Ses craintes furent pourtant confirmées…

Ranulf s'ennuyait grandement en l'absence de son ami. Il savait que son retour était proche mais il s'impatientait. Mist restait avec Roy et il ne pouvait pas dire que Marth ou Soren soient les personnes avec qui il s'entende le mieux. Il se baladait donc dans le hall du château, désœuvré, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. La pluie ne tarda pas à inonder le pallier, tombant à l'horizontal à cause du vent. Ike rentra en trombes et à la surprise de Ranulf, quelqu'un d'encapuchonné le suivait. Quand l'inconnu ôta son manteau détrempé, le Laguz esquissa une grimace. Elincia n'était pas non plus quelqu'un qu'il appréciait pour ses qualités humaines…

Elle scrutait la pièce de ses grands yeux marron, évaluant chaque objet, se demandant leur provenance et valeur. Ike referma la porte difficilement car une tempête se préparait et de fortes rafales de vents s'engouffraient dans le château. Alerté par le vacarme, Marth arriva sans un bruit. Il se situait sur le balcon qui surplombait le hall d'entrée et reconnut Elincia. Il lança :

-« Cela faisait longtemps ! »

La reine de Criméa sursauta et regarda autour d'elle pour trouver qui venait de la héler.

-« Là haut » Ajouta Marth. Elle leva la tête dans sa direction et le salua. Il ne tarda pas à venir les rejoindre, au grand désarroi d'Ike qui était en train d'essorer son bandeau.

-« Bonjour, que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence en mon royaume ? » Ironisa t-il. Seule Elincia était assez naïve pour le penser sincère.

-« Je sais bien qu'il est fort impoli de ma part d'arriver sans en avoir demandé la permission, mais comme j'en avais assez de savoir Ike loin de moi en terre inconnue, j'ai décidé de l'accompagner. Y vois-tu un inconvénient ? » Questionna t-elle.

Le prince aux cheveux bleus adressa un sourire narquois au mercenaire qui fronça les sourcils.

-« Aucun problème. Ike te fera visiter, j'espère qu'Altea te plaira. » Toutes les répliques de Marth étaient indirectement destinées à Ike qui comprenait les provocations du prince qui se fichait ouvertement de lui en laissant Elincia demeurer au château. Il ne savait que trop bien que la présence de la reine incommodait Ike. Ranulf qui avait tout entendu fut exaspéré de la crédulité d'Elincia et agacé de l'approbation de Marth pour son séjour. Il la trouvait inintéressante et avide. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'elle deviendrait ainsi après la guerre. Elle avait bien changé depuis son accession au trône. Le moins gâté dans l'histoire était tout de même Ike mais Ranulf ne le plaignait pas. Ike et lui en avaient déjà parlé et Ranulf lui avait simplement dit qu'au lieu d'être hypocrite et de se plier aux exigences d'Elincia, il ferait mieux de s'écouter et de la quitter. Ce à quoi Ike avait répondu que cela était impossible même si ça l'arrangerait. A côté de lui, une autre porte s'ouvrit et Roy et Mist passèrent. Eux aussi avaient entendu qu'Ike était rentré et allaient descendre lui dire bonjour. Mist aperçut Elincia et soupira un « Oh non, pas elle… » Que seuls Ranulf et Roy entendirent. Roy ne répondit rien, mais les traits de son visage semblaient exprimer l'incompréhension totale.

Ils arrivèrent en bas des marches et Mist hurla un faux :

-« BONJOUR ! »

Toute souriante, Elincia lui retourna son salut. Les attitudes des résidants commençaient à énerver Ike. Il avait déjà dû la supporter pendant un voyage de 8 heures, subir ses sottises et humeurs, il était trempé et affamé et maintenant tout le monde s'amusait à faire croire à Elincia qu'elle était la bienvenue. Il préféra rester silencieux pour ne pas s'emporter. Roy le trouva grossier. Mist venait de le saluer à lui aussi et il n'avait ni répondu, ni prêté attention à sa sœur, ce qui indigna le rouquin qui se permit de lui faire remarquer :

-« Tu pourrais répondre quand on te dit bonjour ! » Gronda t-il.

Le mercenaire à bout de nerfs ne supporta pas cette remontrance, d'autant plus qu'elle venait de Roy qui n'était franchement pas bien placé pour parler de politesse. D'énervement, il assena un coup de poing dans la direction du rouquin, qui resta figé de stupeur. Cependant, ce ne fut pas Roy qu'Ike frappa… Elincia s'était vaillamment interposée, ayant compris ce qui allait se produire. Elle s'était donc jetée sur Roy pour le pousser, en criant attention, mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide et reçut le coup à la place du marquis, ébahi. Elle s'affala sur Roy avec la violence du choc. Quand Ike se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, il ne sut pas comment réagir. A vrai dire il était partagé entre un sentiment de soulagement et d'immense culpabilité. L'audience était incrédule, et quelque peu effrayée.

-« ELINCIA ! » Cria Ike, anxieux, se précipitant vers elle.

-« MAIS TU ES COMPLETEMENT DINGUE ! » Hurla Roy qui tenait Elincia inconsciente dans ses bras. Ces mots firent monter une autre vague de colère en Ike qui serra le poing. Marth sentit que l'atmosphère était très tendue et ordonna sèchement :

-« Roy, tais-toi. »

-« Mais… » Le jeune marquis s'arrêta net en voyant le regard sévère que lui lança Marth. Ce n'était généralement pas bon signe, et il préféra ne pas continuer. Ike récupéra Elincia.

-« Elincia, ELINCIA ! Oh bordel… Faites quelque chose ! » Lança t-il, paniqué. Mist se rapprocha mais la reine ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne dit rien, mais porta sa main à sa mâchoire en esquissa une grimace de douleur. Ike l'avait touchée en pleine joue et lui avait certainement déboité la mâchoire… Mist proposa de l'emmener à l'infirmerie du château, où elle essaierait de faire quelque chose avec son bâton de soin. Ike acquiesça et emporta Elincia.

Il attendait dans le couloir que Mist ait soignée la reine. Il était assit contre le mur et tenait sa tête entre ses mains. Ranulf vint s'accroupir à côté de lui avec souplesse.

-« Et ben, ça venait du fond du cœur je crois ! » Il essayait de détendre l'atmosphère à sa manière, ce qui n'était pas forcément très efficace mais bizarrement, cela marchait toujours avec Ike. En fait, le mercenaire trouvait les interventions de son ami tellement ridicules et inutiles que cela le faisait rire d'exaspération. Il releva la tête.

-« Tu peux le dire… Je l'ai pas ratée cette fois… » Soupira t-il.

Ranulf bougea les oreilles, satisfait de voir qu'il avait fait mouche.

-« Vas-y mollo la prochaine fois ! Je pense que malgré sa bêtise, elle peut comprendre les choses autrement que par la violence… » Le chat essayait tant bien que mal de faire de l'humour… Et évidemment, il savait que si une seule personne devait trouver ça drôle ce serait Ike. C'était le seul avec qui il n'avait pas à se soucier de savoir si ses blagues étaient marrantes ou non, puisque le mercenaire était toujours bon public.

-« Tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas elle qui était visée… Finalement c'est une chance qu'elle ait défendu Roy, j'aurais pu avoir d'autres ennuis sinon… » Répondit Ike.

-« Oui, c'est vrai, se faire sermonner et subir des représailles de bonnes femmes une fois qu'elle aura la mâchoire remise en place, ce n'est pas très grave… » Ironisa Ranulf.

-« … Ouais, mais c'est pas pareil… Je sais que ce n'est pas bien de dire ça, mais elle finira par me pardonner et elle ne va pas en faire une affaire d'état. J'aurais eu beaucoup plus à y perdre si j'avais vraiment cogné Roy. Bien qu'il essaie de ne pas le montrer, il est noble et se comporte comme tel. Là, j'aurais vraiment eu de gros ennuis. » Déclara le mercenaire.

-« Moui… Oh, après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais inquiet pour ton couple, si ? » Demanda le chat, sachant déjà la réponse.

-« …C'est pour Criméa que je m'inquiète. Elincia en est la reine et quand elle va mal, c'est tout le pays qui en pâtit. Après tout le mal qu'on s'est donné pour faire en sorte que ce royaume se relève, je ne peux pas le laisser tomber juste pour mon petit confort. » Répondit Ike, un peu dépité.

-« Dis donc, quel patriotisme ! C'est touchant ! Cependant, pour un partisan du plaisir comme moi, je trouve que ce que tu endures ressemble un peu à de la torture. Fut un temps où j'aurais tout donné pour mon pays mais je sais très bien que cette période est révolue. Quand tu vois le manque de gratitude des gens que tu as aidé, tu finis par te demander pourquoi tu les as secourus. Regardes, pendant la guerre d'Ashera, j'ai été sur tous les fronts et aie sagement conseillé Skrimir pour qu'il devienne un roi digne de ce nom. Ca n'a pas empêché les Laguz de se fiche de moi et d'écouter les potins de Rhys… J'ai du m'exclure. Tu vois, malgré tout le dévouement que tu peux avoir pour un royaume, on ne te le rendra pas ! Toi-même en a eu l'amer expérience quand entre la guerre d'Ashnard et celle d'Ashera, tu as du séjourner au château. Tu étais héro de guerre reconnu et anobli et pourtant aucun des nobles ne te respectait… Finalement, qu'est ce qu'il vaut mieux ? Se priver pour le confort des autres ingrats ou enfin s'écouter et prendre du bon temps bien mérité ? » Cela s'entendait que Ranulf était convaincu de ce qu'il racontait. Ses mots firent réfléchir Ike qui commençait à penser que Ranulf n'avait pas tout à fait tort. L'idée de ne plus avoir d'obligations envers Criméa lui paraissait étrange et tentante. Quitter Elincia serait aussi une bonne option… Il ne pouvait pas non plus prétendre que c'était l'enfer, car elle était gentille, mais il n'avait plus rien à lui dire depuis des années.

-« … Ce serait quand même le bouquet si je lui annonçais que je la quittais après ce que je viens de lui faire… » Affirma Ike.

Ranulf tressaillit de satisfaction en voyant qu'il avait réussi à faire changer son ami d'avis. Il lui en aura fallu du temps, mais cette fois il en était sûr, Ike était prêt à quitter Elincia. Une fois fait, il serait de meilleure humeur et plus détendu, ce qui constituait un soulagement pour le chat qui avait tendance à se comporter en mère poule.

-« Bah, tu attends qu'elle se rétablisse, tu laisses passer quelques jours, et après, tu lui annonces gentiment ton vœu de rupture. Bien sûr qu'elle va t'en vouloir, bien sûr qu'elle va être abattue, bien sûr que ça va être un peu dur pour Criméa, mais ce n'est pas grave. Toi aussi tu as le droit de te faire plaisir de temps en temps. » Déclara Ranulf. Ces mots ne rassurèrent pas le mercenaire qui éprouvait déjà des scrupules à le faire.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. Elincia suivait Mist en tenant une poche de glace contre sa joue. Ike et Ranulf se levèrent et c'est Mist qui prit la parole :

-« Bon ben comme on s'en doutait, tu lui avais déboité et fracturé la mâchoire, J'ai pu un peu calmer la douleur et remettre la mâchoire en place, mais il va falloir du temps avant que la fêlure ne se rétablisse… Je vous laisse ! » Une fois le pronostic annoncé, la jeune fille s'empressa de quitter le couloir, sentant que l'orage se levait, que ça ne la regardait pas, et pensant qu'elle n'aimerait pas subir les foudres. Elle partit rejoindre Roy qui était toujours en colère contre Ike. Ranulf pensa qu'il devait en faire de même et s'éclipsa sans un bruit. Il ne restait plus qu'Ike et Elincia, seuls, face à face.

-« Euh… Je suis sincèrement désolé… » Commença Ike qui baissa la tête en signe d'excuse. Elincia laissa quelques secondes s'écouler avant de parler, difficilement à cause de la douleur.

-« Non mais défolé de quoi ? Tu fais tout de trawers ches derniers temps ! Tu as eu de la chanfe que che m'interpose ! Ch'est grafe fe que tu as fait ! » Gronda t-elle. Cette fois, Ike ne trouva rien à redire puisqu'il était bien en tort. Il se tut et accepta les remontrances d'Elincia.

Le reste de la soirée elle la passa dans la chambre que Marth lui avait accordée. Ranulf en avait donc profité pour rester avec Ike sans être encombré de la reine.

Petit à petit, ce que le Laguz espérait se mettait en place. Il n'avait pas fait en sorte que les évènements se déroulent de la sorte, mais cela l'arrangeait grandement. Maintenant, c'était à lui de jouer…


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

Quelques jours passèrent sans qu'il y ait d'amélioration ni dans l'humeur d'Elincia, ni dans l'état du royaume. Chaque matin, Marth leur énonçait des faits divers, toujours en rapport avec les étrangetés qui hantaient les marais, de quoi couper l'appétit de bon matin, puisqu'à Altea, il était coutume de se lever à six heures l'hiver, heure du point du jour. Mais ce qui était palpable par-dessus tout dans l'atmosphère du château n'était pas la crainte, mais plutôt des tensions et une irritation générale. Les résidants s'ignoraient ou restaient deux par deux. On pouvait ainsi discerner plusieurs groupes : Mist et Roy, Ike et Ranulf, et Elincia et Marth, qui se fichait bien d'elle. Soren préférait rester seul.

-« On a retrouvé un cadavre d'enfant juste à l'entrée de la citadelle. Les créatures ne l'ont pas trop abimé…Si ce n'est qu'ils l'ont littéralement « gravé »… Ils l'ont écorché finement et ont représenté des sortes de runes sur toute sa peau. On l'a confié à un spécialiste des écritures anciennes pour voir s'ils n'essaieraient pas de communiquer avec nous… Mais cela m'étonnerait grandement. Ils font ça pour nous faire peur, ou nous avertir. » Annonça froidement Marth.

Cette fois, le fait divers quotidien était vraiment glauque et tous les résidants abandonnèrent les cuillères qu'ils portaient à leur bouche. Ranulf perdit son calme et s'adressa avec véhémence à Marth :

-« Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Ils s'en prennent à des enfants maintenant, c'est quand même l'avenir de ton royaume ! Je ne t'apprends rien, je pense ! Et toi, tu ne fais rien, tu restes là à nous répéter chaque matin ce que tu apprends par tes messagers ! Si tu tiens à nous dégouter pour ne pas qu'on mange trop au petit déjeuner par radinerie, tu aurais pu nous le faire comprendre autrement ! »

Marth lui lança un regard glacial, et se leva de sa chaise, irrité.

-« En effet, tu ne m'apprends rien, ton intervention était inutile. Et si j'étais si radin que ce que tu prétends, je ne vous aurais jamais ni hébergé, ni nourri. Et si je pouvais remédier à ce problème si facilement, cela fait longtemps que je l'aurais fait. Donc, continue de te taire, le monde n'arrêtera pas de tourner ! » Marth se rassit fixant toujours le Laguz d'un air mauvais.

Ranulf ne dit plus un mot, se contentant de bouger ses oreilles en signe de frustration. Ike n'apprécia pas trop l'attitude de Marth, mais il était d'accord sur le fait que Ranulf n'aurait pas du ouvrir sa bouche.

Le prince androgyne se leva de table, laissant sa tasse de thé. De toute évidence, il était énervé et n'avait pas eu envie de la finir. Avant de quitter la pièce, il se tourna vers les résidants encore attablés et déclara :

-« Vous pensez pouvoir relever le défi qui nous a été lancé ? Vous sentez-vous à la hauteur de ce qui nous attend, se tapi, nous scrute et nous juge ? Personnellement, je ne crois pas que vous pourriez vous en sortir seuls… Mais bon, peut-être l'aide arrivera de là où on ne l'attend plus… » Sur ces mots incompréhensibles, il se retira sans un bruit. Les amis restés là se regardèrent, semblant penser que Marth avait tout bonnement « pété les plombs », car tels furent les premiers mots de Mist

-« Il a pété les plombs, là c'est sûr ! »

Roy acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elincia finit d'engloutir sa biscotte à la confiture de fraise mettant sa serviette devant sa bouche avant de moduler un « Hum Hum » montrant qu'elle était d'accord. Ranulf haussa les épaules, certainement vexé que Marth l'ai réprimandé de la sorte. Soren ne disait mot et achevait son déjeuner avec dégout, lui qui détestait manger. Ike semblait réfléchir et observait Soren. Il se mit à parler :

-« Il n'est peut-être pas si fou que ça, et il y a quelqu'un ici qui pourrait peut-être nous éclairer… »

Le mage qui savait que ça lui était adressé se leva de table et alla poser son bol dans la cuisine, comme si de rien n'était. Ike haussa le ton :

-« SOREN ! Tu vas cesser de jouer les fantômes et nous expliquer ce qui se passe ! »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de geais explosa de rire, ce qui était très inhabituel. Il se calma avant de s'exclamer :

-« Alàlà, Tu te trompes Ike, je ne joue pas au fantôme, mais plutôt avec eux ! Comment avez-vous pu ne pas vous rendre compte de ce qui se passe ici ? Je pensais que vous faisiez semblant d'ignorer tous les phénomènes étranges qui se produisent. Mais apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas ! Vous êtes incroyables ! Vraiment ! »

Il se remit à ricaner, essuyant une larme qui commençait à perler au coin de son œil à l'aide d'un vieux mouchoir en tissu qu'il sortit de sa poche. Il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre la parole :

-« Altea, royaume d'outre tombes. Ici, personne ne trouve le repos, et surtout pas les morts ! »

Les mots du mage glacèrent le sang de tous. Il n'était pas du genre à faire des farces. Et vu les derniers évènements, l'idée que le château soit bourré de fantômes n'était pas à exclure.

Pour Ike, tout devenait clair. Altea, marécage hanté avec à sa tête le roi des timbrés. Un reste de royaume envahit par les morts et autres créatures démoniaques. Voilà pourquoi il n'aimait pas cet endroit. Il l'avait senti depuis le départ. Et les bruits qu'il avait entendu durant la nuit n'étaient pas si irréels que ça.

Elincia était livide, Roy et Mist incrédules, et Ranulf ne sembla pas étonné mais assez mal à l'aise.

-« De toute façon je vous en ai déjà trop dit, alors je vais continuer. J'ai été embauché par Marth pour exorciser les esprits des morts qui rodent dans le château. Il y en a un sacré paquet dont quelques-uns qui nous posent problèmes… Nous sommes plusieurs mages à travailler… Mais nous avons tous reçu le même mot d'ordre : Ne rien dire, agir, et ne pas nous rendre dans certains lieux, jugés trop dangereux… Je ne me serais d'ailleurs pas risqué à y mettre les pieds, quand on voit que des lustres peuvent mystérieusement s'abattre sur nos têtes si l'esprit est mal intentionné. Un de nos collègues est mort, transpercé par un immense plafonnier de cristal. Enfin bon, maintenant que vous savez tout ça, je ne sais pas si vous arriverez à dormir sur vos deux oreilles ni si les esprits vous laisseront tranquilles. » Ajouta Soren, dont le sourire s'était totalement estompé.

Laguzs loups, Sahuagins, Esprits, Ike ne comprenait qu'une chose : il ne faisait pas bon vivre ici. Il était fatigué de voir que Marth se jouait constamment d'eux, les tenant dans l'ignorance et les mettant en danger en permanence.

-« Et tu vas continuer de bosser ici ? » Demanda le mercenaire à Soren.

-« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais bien payé… Et je n'ai pas terminé mon travail. Briser le contrat qui m'unit à mon employeur serait contraire à mes habitudes. Donc oui, je vais rester ici, à chasser les fantômes. Bien que j'aie remarqué que cela ne servait pas à grand-chose, étant donné qu'il en apparait tous les jours. Pour moi, le problème n'est pas tant ces esprits… Mais plutôt pourquoi sont-ils ici ? Je pense qu'Altea renferme bien des secrets. C'est ça qui m'intéresse. C'est ça mon but : rester ici afin de découvrir ce qui plane. Car quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas anodin si on t'a permis de rencontrer Marth. On fait tous partie du même bateau désormais. Tellius avait toujours été coupé des autres continents. On n'avait jamais entendu parler de leur existence. Alors pourquoi ? Je pense qu'on est en quelque sorte tous liés à présent. C'est pourquoi il faut trouver ce qui se passe ici. » Soren semblait d'une détermination inébranlable. Ses paroles étaient peu communes. Il n'avait pas tendance à se mêler des affaires des autres, préférant assurer ses intérêts personnels et se prévenir de tout danger. C'est ce qui intrigua Ike. Le mage devait donc avoir de bonnes raisons de s'occuper du sort d'Altea. Le mercenaire se sentit bête de ne pas avoir parlé à Soren plus tôt, de ne pas avoir saisi toutes ces choses essentielles que le mage venait de lui énoncer. D'une certaine manière, Ike eut l'impression d'avoir sous estimé son fidèle ami qui venait de faire preuve, une fois de plus, d'une grande sagesse. Quelque part, Soren venait de lui rappeler certaines valeurs que le mercenaire lui avait appris autrefois : allégeance envers l'employeur, faire son travail jusqu'au bout, et agir pour ce qui lui semblait le plus juste au détriment de l'appât du gain. On devait toujours servir une noble cause. Ike, lui, s'était contenté de servir Marth pour l'argent du bastion, ne réfléchissant ni à ses intentions ni à la situation et râlant après le prince qui paraissait jouer au préoccupé. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'Ike allait pardonner l'attitude abjecte de cet enfoiré. S'il avait réellement des problèmes et besoin d'aide, il devrait se comporter autrement, prince ou pas. Mais enfin, le mercenaire reconnaissait bien là le noble perfide dans toute sa splendeur et il ne pu s'empêcher de penser à Elincia, qui une fois son royaume restauré, avait pris la grosse tête et se comportait en enfant gâtée.

-« Je comprends… » Répondit-il après ces quelques instants de réflexion.

Soren le regarda, satisfait d'avoir ouvert les yeux à son précieux Ike. Ranulf brisa le silence qui s'installa après cet échange :

-« Bon, alors Marth ne serait pas si siphonné que ça et chercherait guérir son royaume, c'est ça ? » Interrogea t-il, pas certain d'obtenir de réponse de la part de Soren qui vouait toujours une rancœur envers les Laguzs.

-« Apparemment » Répliqua Ike.

Roy ouvrit enfin sa bouche :

-« Ca ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Et si on n'avait pas compris ce qu'il essayait de faire, c'est parce qu'il le cache. Il n'aime pas se plaindre pour ce qui est important. Et il est trop fier pour demander de l'aide, à part pour les loups, mais là, c'est parce que ça devenait trop dangereux pour ses sujets, alors il devait s'en débarrasser. Il n'a pas l'air d'être un mauvais roi. Mais ça n'enlève pas qu'il se comporte comme un con ! » Ike et Roy était enfin d'accord sur un point, peut-être était-ce le début d'une réconciliation ? En tous les cas, Elincia avait des choses à apprendre du prince androgyne quant à la direction d'un pays : placer ses devoirs avant ses intérêts personnels. Car Marth venait de montrer qu'il se souciait grandement de son royaume. Il avait d'ailleurs autrefois déclaré : _« __Je suis un prince avant d'être un fils ou un frère ». _

Roy reprit la parole :

-« Quelque part j'aimerais l'aider. »

Tous le regardèrent.

-« Ben oui quoi, c'était quand même mon ami, et on a vécu pas mal de choses ensemble… Enfin, je sais pas s'il ne m'a jamais considéré comme tel, mais je crois que je lui dois quelque chose… En plus, il m'a traité d'ingrat alors… Je vais lui montrer qu'il se trompe ! » Le rouquin ne sembla pas à l'aise d'avoir prononcé ces mots. Mist se mit à applaudir.

-« Ouah ! C'était émouvant ! Par contre, je le dis tout de suite, mais moi je ne me sens pas trop aider Marth, je ne lui dois rien ! Surtout que c'est quand même une histoire de dingue, et je sais pas si j'ai envie d'y être mêlée. » Le silence se fit après son intervention. Ike lui répondit :

-« Ca m'arrange que tu dises ça. Tu serais beaucoup plus en sécurité au bastion avec les autres. Laisse-nous régler ça avec Marth. »

Roy était quand même assez déçu. Il allait se sentir un peu seul si Mist partait. La jeune fille comprit les sentiments du rouquin et lui fit un clin d'œil.

-« T'inquiètes, je vous rendrai visite ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Tu voudrais partir quand ? » Demanda Roy.

-« J'ai pas grand-chose à faire ici. Tu pourrais me raccompagner ! On a qu'à prendre Dracéan ! » Répliqua Mist. Roy acquiesça.

Elle se tourna vers l'assemblée et hurla un de ses habituels :

-« AU REVOIR ! A bientôt ! Et toi, tâches de me tenir au courant et de revenir en un seul morceau ! » Scanda t-elle en donnant un coup dans l'épaule d'Ike.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas. » Répondit Ike. « Et toi, ramène là à bon port aussi. Quoi qu'en fait, je ne m'en fais pas, vu qu'il y a Dracéan. » Ajouta t-il.

Roy fut vexé de la dernière remarque. Ike faisait donc plus confiance au dragon qu'à lui ? Il n'avait pas comprit l'humour du mercenaire.

Ils se dirigeaient vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrirent. Comme d'habitude, un vent glacial s'engouffra dans le hall, emportant avec lui des flocons de neige… Et quelque chose de rouge… Ce n'était pourtant pas le père noël.

Roy et Mist sursautèrent, la chose rouge en fit de même. Il s'agissait en fait de Guinevère encapuchonnée qui s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le château quand Roy et Mist en sortaient. Elle rabattit sa capuche tant bien que mal.

-« Hola ! Je ne m'y attendais pas trop à celle-là ! Vous partez ? » Elle sembla surprise.

-« Oui, je ramène Mist à Criméa ! » Hurla Roy pour couvrir le bruit du vent car ils étaient toujours entre intérieur et extérieur, les portes grandes ouvertes. Le froid et le bruit que cela provoquait avertirent Marth, qui arriva furieux, en haut des escaliers, s'égosillant :

-« NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ? »

Il ne s'étonna pas du grabuge quand il reconnut… Guinevère. Car dès qu'elle était dans les parages, on pouvait entendre un immense tapage.

-« Alors là, c'est le pompon. » Lança t-il avant de descendre les escaliers. Roy et Mist se dépêchèrent de sortir du château.

Guinevère referma tant bien que mal les portes avant d'enlever son grand manteau détrempé qu'elle tendit à un domestique.

-« Hey ! » Salua t-elle en ouvrant les bras. Elincia parut contente qu'une autre femme fasse son entrée dans le château et répondit joyeusement :

-« Oui bonjour Guinevère ! Cela faisait longtemps ! »

-« Oui, oui, je sais ! Je vous ai manqué hein? Non plus sérieusement, je viens voir le rouquin et il se tire ? » Interrogea la reine de Bern.

Ce fut Ranulf qui répondit :

-« Comme tu as pu le constater, il est parti, oui. Il raccompagne Mist à Criméa. » Le Laguz insista bien sur le mot CRIMEA espérant que cela ferait réagir Elincia… Elle n'était pas là depuis longtemps, mais sa présence l'importunait et nuisait à la bonne entente dans le château. Il désirait donc la rappeler à ses devoirs de reine, évoquant le nom de son royaume, en vain. Elle faisait la sourde oreille. Ranulf fut forcé d'admettre qu'elle était aussi bornée que lui. Leurs buts n'étaient pas si différents après tout, ce qui expliquait en partie son aversion pour elle.

-« Oh… Quel gâchis ! J'avais pourtant une info en or pour lui… » Répondit Guinevère avec dépit. « Enfin bon c'est pas grave, je vais l'attendre ! Ca ne te dérange pas hein ? » Elle s'adressait à Marth avec son éternel sourire inexpressif. Bien entendu, elle n'attendait pas de réponse et déjà elle se dirigeait vers le salon. Avant d'entrer dans la pièce elle lança :

-« Ah oui, et j'allais oublier, porte moi un thé bien chaud et des biscuits s'il te plait, parce que un voyage à dos de wyvern par un temps pareil, ça creuse et ça refroidit ! » Une fois de plus, elle ignora les ronchonnements de Marth qui s'exécuta quand même, à la surprise générale.

-« Oh je suis contente que Guinevère soit-là ! » Claironna Elincia.

Ike et Ranulf lui répondirent d'une même voix agacée:

-« Et bien tant mieux ! »

La reine de Criméa demeura stupéfaite devant l'agressivité de la réponse et préféra ne rien ajouter. Elle fronça les sourcils et se dirigea énergiquement vers le salon où Guinevère s'était déjà emparée de la banquette.

-« Un peu d'air ! » S'exclama Ranulf. Le mercenaire acquiesça. Enfin le calme pour pouvoir réfléchir en paix.

-« Bon c'est pas tout, mais il va peut-être falloir tirer les vers du nez à Marth ! » Déclara Ike qui semblait bien déterminé à le faire parler.

-« Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? » Questionna Ranulf.

-« Facile. » Répondit simplement Ike qui traversa le hall à grandes enjambées pour atteindre la porte de la cuisine où Marth faisait bouillir de l'eau pour le thé de Guinevère avec un air renfrogné. Ce dernier, étonné que la porte s'ouvre si brusquement, sursauta et lança agressivement :

-« ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ? SORTEZ-MOI DE LA TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Cet avertissement n'empêcha pas Ike d'avancer jusqu'à lui ni de lui dire :

-« C'est comme si c'était fait. »

Il attrapa Marth par le col avec facilité, le prince ayant une taille mannequin, il ne devait pas peser plus de 60 kilos. Il le souleva et le jeta hors de la cuisine sur l'immense tapis brodé du hall d'entrée, sous les yeux inquiets du Laguz.

Alertée par le bruit inhabituel, Guinevère se précipita pour regarder par l'entrebâillement de la porte, suivie d'une Elincia qui n'avait de toute évidence, rien compris.

Marth atterrit sur les fesses, incrédule. Ike le releva par le col, ce qui fit gémir le prince, désormais plus apeuré qu'agressif…

-« Je crois que tu n'as pas été très franc avec nous. Et si tu passais aux aveux, ce serait pas mal non ? Et je te préviens, je ne te lâche pas tant que tu n'as pas craché le morceau. Alors, QU'EST-CE QUE TU MANIGANCES ? » Hurla Ike. Marth était livide.

-« Mais tu es complètement cinglé ! Je ne prépare rien ! Enfin si, du thé pour la reine des crapauds, mais ça c'es pas grave, si ? » Répliqua Marth, très déconcerté par la soudaineté de cette altercation.

-« Oh, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. D'abord les loups, ensuite les Sahuagins, et maintenant les esprits. Qu'est ce que tu nous réserves encore ? Si tu tiens à ne pas te faire définitivement qualifié de « pourri » ou de « connard », c'est le moment ou jamais. Déballe tes arguments, dis-nous que c'est pour ton royaume, mais surtout explique nous pourquoi tu te comporte comme un con depuis que tu es rentré chez toi ? Ah, et aussi, de la part de Roy : y a-t-il quelque chose qu'il puisse faire pour t'aider ? Et de ma part : T'as intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison d'avoir entrainé Soren dans ce foutoir, que dis-je, de NOUS avoir mêlé à cette histoire de dingues ! » S'emporta le mercenaire, qui devenait rouge de colère. Cela n'aurait servi à rien que Ranulf lui demande de se calmer.

-« Ca y est, maintenant ça va être MA faute ! Bande de gueux qui ne comprend rien à rien ! Quoi que même le fait d'être nobles et éduquées ne sert pas à certaines ! Vous ai-je demandé de rester à Altea après vous être occupés des loups ? Non. Vous avais-je parlé des esprits ? Non. Et maintenant que vous savez qu'ils existent, quoi ? Qu'est ce que ça change ? Moi j'étais dans le pétrin, pas vous. Mais vous vous êtes retrouvés à DGC. Vous avez aussi bêtement suivi Roy qui vous a amené chez moi. Vous vous êtes attiré la poisse tous seuls, moi je n'y peux rien ! Et encore, la poisse, même pas ! Partez si ça vous chante, je porte très bien mon fardeau seul ! Mais sachez que le destin ne vous lâchera pas, lui ! » Le prince androgyne d'habitude d'un teint impeccable et trop bien coiffé était désormais aussi coloré qu'Ike et quelque peu éméché.

-« Encore tes déclarations « mystérieuses » ! Et laisse Elincia en dehors de ça, de toute façon, elle ne comprend rien et ennuie tout le monde ! Qu'est ce que ça veut dire hein ? Tu vas arrêter de jouer les oracles dictés par Dieu et enfin nous expliquer CLAIREMENT ce que tu veux dire ! « Le destin ne nous lâchera pas hein ? » C'est quelque part logique, mais CA VEUT DIRE QUOI ? » Vociféra Ike à présent véritablement énervé.

-« BORDEL TU VAS ME LACHER OUI ? PUISQUE JE TE DIS QUE JE N'Y PEUX RIEN, C'EST PAS MA FAUTE, C'EST PAS LA SIENNE ! JE FAIS CE QUE JE PEUX, SEULEMENT CE QUE JE PEUX ! Moi je voulais pas… on pouvait pas l'éviter… c'est… c'est… » Les paroles du prince devenaient de plus en plus incompréhensibles. Il se mit à sangloter, n'essayant même plus de se débattre. Les larmes coulaient à flot sur ses joues. Dehors la tempête reprenait de plus belle. Ike ne se laissa pas attendrir par les pleurs du prince et le secoua encore.

-« QUOI LA SIENNE ? QUI « ON » ? » Gronda le mercenaire, la voix redoublant d'intensité. La foudre illumina la pièce et le bruit couvrit le cri effrayé de Marth.

-« Je t'en supplie, arrête ! » Gémit le prince.

-« NON ! » Répondit sèchement Ike, tirant une fois de plus sur la chemise de Marth.

-« MORGANNA, voilà, t'es content ? » gronda Marth, d'une voix éraillée.

-« Morganna ? » Répéta Ike.

-« TAITS-TOI ! » Hurla un Marth complètement hystérique, lacérant la joue d'Ike avec ses ongles. Le mercenaire le lâcha et Marth se leva d'un bond, montant les escaliers quatre à quatre allant se poster sur le pallier surplombant le hall où tous étaient à présent réunies, les deux reines étant sorties du salon pour continuer à regarder la scène. Marth les observa avec dégout et lança :

-« TANT PIS POUR VOUS ! »

Après quoi, il se retira, allant certainement s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

-« Bon, on n'a pas obtenu autant de résultats que ce qu'on espérait mais c'est déjà ça. Morganna, qui est-ce ? » Demanda Ike.

-« Je sais pas, en tous les cas, déjà que Marth t'aimait pas beaucoup, maintenant, il doit te détester. » Répondit Ranulf.

-« Tant mieux, c'est réciproque. » Déclara Ike en se retournant. Il constata alors une Elincia pinçant les lèvres, fronçant les sourcils, le teint cramoisi, et surtout, il remarqua les larmes brillantes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux rougis.

-« Euh… » Marmonna t-il.

Elle tourna les talons, courant vers la porte d'entrée, pleurant à haute voix.

-« T'es vraiment qu'un sale type » Déclara Guinevère qui s'empressa de rattraper Elincia. « Mais t'inquiète, elle aussi je la ramène à bon port. Elle sera mieux à Criméa qu'ici avec toi. » Le sermonna t-elle avant de claquer l'immense porte en bois massif.

Il ne restait plus que Ranulf et Ike dans le hall.

-« Alors là, je pense qu'on peut affirmer que tu en es débarrassé… » Attesta Ranulf pendant qu'Ike se massait les sinus en signe d'exaspération. Le Laguz aurait pu se passer de commentaire, mais la tentation était trop forte. Il était aux anges qu'Elincia soit partie, et pour de bon. Il était persuadé qu'après tout ce qui s'était passé récemment, elle ne voudrait pas revoir le mercenaire avant un moment…

La nuit tomba plus vite qu'ils ne pensèrent sur le château sinistre et silencieux. Comme d'habitude, tous les candélabres s'illuminèrent d'un coup avant qu'il ne fasse trop noir pour se repérer. Ike et Ranulf avait donc passé le reste de la journée ensemble, à discuter dans le salon, qui était certainement la pièce la moins oppressante et où il faisait le moins froid. Le mercenaire, bien qu'arborant son air blasé, était complètement atterré par ce qu'il avait précipité, c'est-à-dire le départ d'Elincia, constituant une probable rupture. Il n'avait pas voulu que leur relation s'achève de la sorte… Certes, cela faisait longtemps qu'il désirait la quitter, mais il voulait rester en bon terme avec elle. A présent, elle devait le détester et elle mettrait du temps à lui pardonner. Alors, comme à son habitude, le mercenaire buvait pour oublier ses soucis. Ranulf, qui ne tenait pas très bien l'alcool, avait seulement pris un verre de crème de whisky pour accompagner le mercenaire qui se trouvait désormais dans un sale état. Il maugréait tout ce qu'il pouvait, parlant beaucoup plus que d'ordinaire à son ami. Ranulf ne trouvait pas cette situation déplaisante. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait Ike ivre et il le trouvait même moins aigri et butté une fois soul. Il ronronnait d'entendre ses confessions, certainement était-il le seul à qui le mercenaire ait raconté tout ça car même en étant bourré, Ike ne se serait jamais confié de la sorte à ses proches, même pas à Soren qui était pourtant une des personnes qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, et surtout pas à Mist qui faisait une parfaite concierge.

-« Oui et donc je disais… Tiens, qu'est ce que je disais déjà ? » Interrogea le mercenaire qui après quelques secondes de réflexion qui semblèrent douloureuses, haussa les épaules et se décida à ôter le bouchon de la bouteille de rhum qu'il tenait entre ses mains depuis plus de cinq minutes.

Ranulf finit par intervenir… Il n'avait pas envie, et redoutait plus que tout de devoir ramasser du vomi… C'était là sa phobie… Tant qu'à être original, Ranulf l'était jusqu'au bout. Il n'était pas un simple Laguz chat bleu cyan aux yeux vairons à l'aspect et au comportement loufoques, non… Ce n'était pas suffisant pour compléter son portrait délirant non, car en plus de ça, il avait de multiples défauts anodins et inattendus, comme l'_émétophobie__ou une maladresse légendaire…_

_ -« Euh Ike, je crois qu'il serait temps que tu arrêtes de boire… Tu as déjà vidé plusieurs bouteilles à toi tout seul, allez ça suffit ! » Conseilla le chat qui essayait de lui retirer la bouteille des mains. Même ivre, le mercenaire avait toujours plus de force que lui et assez de lucidité pour ne pas lâcher son précieux ami le rhum. _

_ -« Ah tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus, si ? Comme si j'étais bourré, non mais n'importe quoi. Ils disaient tous ça au bastion ! Ils croyaient pas que j'étais capable de marcher droit après une virée à la taverne. Et pourtant le seul qui revenait pas en rampant, c'était moi ! Alors c'est pas ces malheureuses bouteilles qui vont venir à bout d'Ike ! » Hoqueta le mercenaire qui tira la bouteille d'un coup pour faire lâcher prise à son ami qui ne s'y attendit pas et se fit attirer en même temps que le rhum. Il se retrouva sur les genoux d'Ike et mit quelques secondes à le réaliser. Il se surprit à rougir et lâcha la bouteille que le mercenaire s'empressa de porter à sa bouche. Ranulf le regarda faire, observant sa pomme d'Adam qui montait et descendait au fur et à mesure qu'il buvait. Soudain, le Laguz eut une idée. Il arriverait bien à le faire réagir et fut certain que cela stopperait son ami dans sa beuverie... Il se redressa un peu et lécha le cou de son ami, juste à côté de la pomme d'Adam qui était l'inspiratrice de cette idée farfelue. Comme prévu, Ike lâcha la bouteille en sursautant. Il remarqua que Ranulf se lovait félinement sur lui, le fixant avec ses deux yeux brillants de malice. Pris au dépourvu, le mercenaire n'osa pas bouger ni dire mot. Ce manque de réaction fit sourire Ranulf qui se releva et ramassa le récipient qui contenait le rhum, qui n'avait heureusement pas explosé malgré sa chute._

_ -« Ahah ! Je t'ai eu ! Je savais que j'étais plus convaincant que n'importe quel alcool ! » Ricana le chat qui fit un clin d'œil à son ami qui avait étrangement viré à la couleur pivoine, ce qui ne laissa pas le Laguz de marbre. Ce dernier bougea les oreilles et lança à son ami._

_ -« Et ben, je ne pensais être si intimidant ! » _

_Ike bredouilla ce qui ressemblait à un « euh… » Mal articulé. De toute évidence, il était mal à l'aise à cause de ce qui venait de se produire et ce, malgré son ébriété. _

_Il était plus de 19 heures et le souper n'avait toujours pas été servi. Ranulf en déduit donc qu'il n'aurait pas lieu, le prince certainement trop frustré pour avaler quoi que ce soit ou pour être assez généreux pour fournir un repas « aux parasites » que lui et Ike constituaient à ses yeux. Il eut un mal fou à faire comprendre à son ami qu'ils ne mangeraient pas ce soir. Tel un enfant en colère (ou Marth au préalable) Ike comptait donc aller passer le reste de la soirée à bouder dans sa chambre. D'un œil inquiet, Ranulf le regarda se lever et s'en aller d'un pas chancelant. Il pila devant la raideur de l'escalier, ce qui fit sourire le Laguz qui se résolut à aller l'aider, bien que d'après le mercenaire, il n'était pas bourré et marchait droit._

_Ike ronchonna un peu, au début, mais fut reconnaissant une fois en haut des marches. La montée lui aurait certainement pris plus de temps tout seul. Ranulf l'accompagna jusque sur le pas de sa porte et l'abandonna, rejoignant sa propre chambre._

_Il était satisfait. Elincia était écartée et Ike semblait plus proche que jamais. Il se glissa dans ses draps avec souplesse et ferma les yeux en ronronnant. _

_Quelques heures plus tard, il se réveilla en sursaut. _


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour et merci au peu de lecteurs qui suivent encore cette fanfiction un peu particulière ! En raison de ma longue inactivité, je tiens à vous remémorer certains chapitres qui vous seront utiles pour la compréhension du petit dernier : Cf chapitre 19 & 20

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 24

Il devait être à peu près 23H30, mais un bruit alerta Ranulf, qui se réveilla en sursaut. Étant un Laguz, ses sens étaient plus affûtés que ceux d'un humain normal. Certainement un Beorc n'y aurait pas prêté attention, pensa le chat, essayant de se rassurer pour pouvoir se rendormir. Mais rien n'y faisait, quelque chose le poussait à rester sur le qui-vive, et cela l'inquiétait d'autant plus. Les poils de sa queue étaient ébouriffés, comme si quelqu'un approchait, mais que cette personne était déjà suffisamment près, pour que Ranulf puisse sentir sa présence. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci, mis à part Soren peut-être, arpentant les allées muni d'un encensoir. Le Laguz envisagea cette possibilité et préféra aller vérifier. Il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte en articulant un timide : « Soren ? ».

Ce n'était pas lui... Ranulf voulut se dépêcher de fermer la porte, mais cette dernière demeura immobile, comme si le battant pesait des tonnes. Le félidé força un peu, puis examina les gonds. Ceux-ci avaient rouillé en une seconde. Quand il releva la tête vers le couloir, une chose lui faisait face.

Par réflexe, Ranulf fit un bond en arrière et feula, tel un chat sauvage. Nullement effrayée, elle pénétra lentement dans la pièce, et s'avança vers le félin. Ce dernier se sentit très mal à l'aise d'un coup, et son sang se glaça. Plus il regardait la chose, plus son état empirait. Il était pris de violents maux de tête, le faisant s'agenouiller. Il releva la tête, tant bien que mal, et se trouva nez à nez avec ce qui aurait pu ressembler à une petite fille. Il comprit qu'il ne fallait pas la regarder, aussi essaya-t-il de lui donner un coup de poing pour l'éloigner, mais sa main traversa quelque chose de glacial. Apeuré, il agit par instinct, malgré sa migraine, et roula sur le côté, pour ne plus être face à la chose malfaisante. Il se releva, et courut plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, rejoignant la chambre d'Ike en toute hâte.

Il tambourina à la porte, espérant que le mercenaire l'entende. Ce dernier, arraché à ses songes, maugréa en se renfonçant dans ses draps. Ranulf persévéra mais sentant que la chose se rapprochait, il se décida à rentrer sans permission. Ike, furieux, se redressa et s'apprêta à râler, quand Ranulf vint se jeter sur lui, tremblant de tous ses membres. Le mercenaire, surpris de cette enlacée soudaine, le rejeta brusquement. Ranulf tomba du lit et s'écrasa lourdement au sol, se coupant la main sur le bord de la vieille lame de parquet. Ike se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et se précipita au bord du lit lançant un :

- « Ça va, rien de cassé ? »

Ranulf ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se jeta derrière Ike, sous les draps. Le mercenaire ne comprenait toujours pas l'attitude de son ami, et le secoua en demandant :

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le chat sortit la tête de sous la couverture et ordonna d'un ton hystérique :

- « FERME CETTE PORTE TOUT DE SUITE! »

Inquiet, le mercenaire se rua vers la porte, mais eut un geste de recul similaire à celui de Ranulf. Cependant, la chose l'ignora et le traversa, continuant d'avancer vers le Laguz qui se terra plus profondément encore sous les draps, qui s'envolèrent d'un coup sans que personne n'y ait touché. Les maux de tête reprirent, forçant Ranulf à se tenir les tempes et Ike quant à lui sortit de la pièce à toutes jambes. L'apercevant, le félidé crut que son ami l'abandonnait, il murmura difficilement :

- « Ike... »

Et il perdit connaissance quelques secondes. Quand il revint à lui, le mercenaire était dans la pièce avec Soren, qui faisait des signes bizarres avec sa main en prononçant des incantations. La chose semblait se tordre de douleur, puis disparut dans un volute de fumée. Ike accourut vers Ranulf, anxieux.

- « Que s'est-il passé ? Comment se fait-il que tu étais poursuivi par cette chose ? » Demanda l'homme aux cheveux indigo. Ranulf, reprenant difficilement ses esprits, eut du mal à comprendre les propos de son ami.

- « Quoi ? » Bredouilla-t-il. Ike répéta ce qu'il venait de dire.

Le chat se redressa sur les coudes et expliqua qu'il avait eu le malheur d'ouvrir la porte après avoir entendu des bruits inquiétants en provenance du corridor. Soren se racla la gorge :

- « Hum hum... Désolé d'être rabat-joie mais on est loin de s'être débarrassé de cet esprit... Il est puissant, il reviendra. Les autres mages patrouilleurs et moi même avons déjà eu affaire avec ce que nous qualifions de « la petite fille ». Si vous êtes attentifs, vous pouvez l'entendre chantonner la nuit. Ou plutôt, vous pouvez l'entendre geindre, car c'est tout sauf agréable à entendre. Il est d'ailleurs déconseillé de l'écouter, s'en approcher et encore pire, de la regarder. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais elle n'est pas jolie à voir. »

Les poils du Laguz s'hérissèrent à l'évocation de son apparence. Il ne l'avait fixée que quelques secondes, mais cette unique vue suffirait à lui donner des cauchemars. Ike se retourna vers le jeune mage et l'interrogea :

- « Et vous ne savez pas comment vous en débarrasser ? »

- « Oh, il y aurait bien un moyen oui, mais ce n'est pas de mon ressort. Il nous faudrait l'aide d'un shaman très puissant... Seules les sciences anciennes, occultes, appelle-les comme tu veux, sauraient venir à bout d'un tel monstre. Malheureusement, il n'est pas coutume de fréquenter de tels érudits, leur art étant fortement controversé tellement il recèle de mystères. En résumé, c'est une magie qui effraie le monde et nous ne sommes pas sans savoir les ravages qu'elle peut occasionner quand elle est utilisée à mauvais escient. Donc, à part si Marth nous fournit une personne répondant à ces qualifications, ce dont je doute, je ne vois pas d'autre moyen de faire disparaître cet esprit... Quoi que... »

Soren réfléchit quelques instants, avant de reprendre la parole :

- « En fait, il existe peut-être une autre solution, qui implique que nous ayons recours à une personne sachant communiquer avec les esprits. Ce n'est pas un don très répandu non plus, mais il existe des gens capables de ressentir les intentions des esprits et d'accomplir leur dernier vœu. En effet, l'esprit d'un mort peut rester sur terre s'il reste une chose à accomplir à la personne décédée il repartira alors, une fois sa dernière volonté exaucée. Dans notre situation, un simple exorcisme tel que je les pratique, est inutile, car la petite fille semble déterminée malgré tout à errer pour achever sa tâche. Bien entendu, vous vous doutez qu'il est difficile, pour un fantôme, de faire ce qu'un vivant est capable de faire, et donc si on veut l'éliminer, il faut comprendre ce qu'elle désire pour l'aider. Je tiens à préciser qu'elle n'est pas pacifique, et quelque chose me dit qu'elle est là pour se venger, tout simplement. Après tout, si vous ne mourrez pas tout de suite en étant assassiné, il est fort possible que vous vouiez une rancœur terrible envers vos assassins, au point de vouloir vous venger dans vos derniers moments d'agonie. Vous demeurez donc bloqué dans le monde des vivants pour assouvir votre soif de vengeance puisque c'était votre dernier souhait avant la mort. »

- « Ça nous avance pas beaucoup, dans tous les cas, il nous fait quelqu'un de compétent dans ces domaines, et tu es d'accord avec moi qu'on n'a pas tous un shaman ou un spiritiste sous la main. » Déclara Ike.

Soren émit une objection :

- « Je ne suis pas si sûr que Marth ne connaisse pas quelqu'un capable de calmer un esprit... Mais peut-être me trompe-je. Nous devons juste attendre. »

Ike haussa un sourcil. Soren devait avoir sa petite idée, quant à l'identité du potentiel spiritiste mais il n'en dirait mot. Le mercenaire ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et le mage tourna les talons, repartant dans les couloirs, armé de son encensoir et fredonnant quelque obscur refrain.

Ike retourna auprès de Ranulf qui s'était relevé avec peine. Il constata alors que son ami s était ouvert la main et saignait abondamment.

- « Comment tu t'es fait ça ? » Questionna t-il. Le chat regarda sa main et comme au préalable, mit du temps à assimiler les paroles du mercenaire.

- « Oh, ça, c'est tout à l'heure, quand je suis rentré à toute vitesse dans ta chambre parce que tu n'ouvrais pas, je t'ai sauté dessus de peur et tu m'as jeté par terre. Je me suis entaillé la main entre ces deux lames de parquet pourri ! » Râla t-il.

- « Oh mince... Il faudrait soigner ça. Viens ! » Ike attrapa le Laguz par le poignet et l'emmena dans le cabinet de toilette où était stocké une trousse de soin. Le mercenaire saisit une bouteille d'alcool à 90° et une compresse qu'il s'empressa de mouiller avant de l'apposer sur la paume de la main de son ami qui grinça des dents à son contact.

- « Je te croyais moins douillet ! » Lança Ike. Ranulf ne répondit pas à la provocation de son ami et se contenta de l'observer silencieusement s'occuper de lui du coin de l'œil. C'était la première fois qu'Ike réalisait un bandage pour Ranulf... Cela se voyait qu'il avait l'habitude de procéder à force de se blesser. Le chat esquissa un sourire, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de prendre du plaisir dans cette situation. C'était rare que le mercenaire soit prévenant, étant plutôt bourru de nature, chanceux étaient ceux qui bénéficiaient d'une telle attention. Comme il était tard, ils passèrent le reste de la nuit ensemble, Ranulf ayant trop peur d'un retour fantomatique.

Le lendemain matin, le château avait retrouvé son calme, ou du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il donnait. Ranulf et Ike se levèrent et descendirent déjeuner vers 7h du matin. Habituellement, on pouvait trouver Marth dans la salle à manger, mais il n'en fut rien, ce qui arrangea bien les deux amis. Ils n'étaient pas d'humeur à le voir faire la moue et encore moins à l'entendre ronchonner, la nuit ayant été très courte et assez angoissante. Ils étaient loin d'imaginer ce qui se tramait dans une des salles annexes...

En effet, l'absence de Marth n'était pas anodine, des affaires plus importantes le pressaient aussi préféra t-il s'en charger rapidement, même s'il lui fallut se lever aux aurores pour commencer à y réfléchir.

Il était donc dans son bureau, retournant pour la énième fois un document dont il avait pourtant déjà pris connaissance. Le prince était face à un dilemne. Pourtant, au bout de deux heures de questionnement, il finit par prendre sa décision. Il attrapa une feuille vierge et plongea son porte-plume dans l'encrier. De son écriture la plus soignée, digne d'une calligraphie, il commença à rédiger un document.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se leva et se dirigea vers la volière...

Le château de Renais dont les murs clairs reflétaient la pâle lumière du soleil bouillonnait d'activité en cette fraîche journée d'hiver. Les domestiques ne cessaient de faire des allers-venus dans les couloirs, à la fois appelés par Ephraim, Eirika ou Elice.

- « LUCIE ! » S'égosilla Eirika.

Une jeune servante arriva précipitamment dans le salon personnel de la princesse de Renais.

- « Est-ce que tu as reçu la réponse de l'Arachel à ma lettre ? » Demanda t-elle d'un ton plus calme, en haussant tout de même un sourcil inquisiteur.

- « Non madame... Je suis désolée, mais vous n'avez envoyé votre courrier qu'hier... Cela met un certain temps à arriver... » Répondit la dite Lucie, essoufflée.

- « Oui, oui, c'est vrai... On ne met pourtant pas longtemps pour se rendre à Rausten ! » Grommela Eirika.

- « Oh ! À ce propos ! J'ai ouïe dire que votre frère avait reçu un courrier de la plus haute importance aujourd'hui ! Il me semble qu'elle vous était adressée aussi, je crois avoir lu votre nom sur l'enveloppe... »

- « Ah bon ? C'est bizarre ça ! Il ne m'en a pas parlé... » Entreprit-elle de dire avant que retentisse un hurlement :

- « EIRIKA ! DANS MON BUREAU, TOUT DE SUITE ! »

La princesse arbora un air plus perplexe encore, pinçant les lèvres. Elle s'empressa de rejoindre son frère qui ne levait le ton qu'en cas de force majeur.

- « Qu'y a t-il ? » Interrogea-t-elle.

Il ne lui donna pour réponse que l'enveloppe et sortit de la pièce, l'air furieux. Eirika écarquilla les yeux à la vue de l'expéditeur et entama sa lecture :

_« Adressé à sieur Ephraim et sa sœur dame Eirika, dirigeants légitimes du royaume de Renais,_

_ Je soussigné Marth Victoire Désiré Lowell, Souverain de toutes les nations du continent d'Akaneia, tiens à vous avertir humblement d'un changement politique radical à venir. _

_Lors du 1__er__ janvier, vous avez été invités à signer un accord cordial de passation de pouvoirs de ma personne envers celle d'Ephraim. Ce traité nous unissant, il ne peut-être rompu que sur accord des deux partis. N'honorant pas votre serment, ce dernier reste tout de même en vigueur et je me vois contraint d'administrer le territoire d'Altea à votre place, ce qui implique un non respect des accords du pacte de délégation de droits, involontaire mais effectif, de la part de ma personne également. Enfreignant les clauses de ce contrat sacré et inviolable, vous risquez de mettre en activation les termes secondaires du Pacte de Sang qui stipulent qu'en cas de non conformité aux conditions initiales (à savoir, la direction du royaume d'Altea), le souscrivant insatisfait pourra avoir recourt à l'enchantement du document pour faire pression sur l'autre contractant. En d'autres termes, je suis en droit d'user de la malédiction et n'hésiterais pas à en faire usage si vous ne vous n'adhérez pas aux directives mentionnées ci-dessous :_

_Vous accepterez ma présence au sein de votre royaume et me donnerez libre accès aux archives du sénat de sorte à ce que je sois en mesure de prendre connaissance de la situation de Renais._

_Vous garderez le silence sur cette affaire et me laisserez administrer votre royaume à votre place sur une période indéterminée. Bien entendu, vous conservez vos titres et êtes toujours les dirigeants aux yeux du peuple (Moi-même agissant dans l'ombre mais vous dictant quel rôle jouer.)_

_Le refus n'est pas une option car vous savez ce qu'il en coûte de libérer la malédiction d'un pacte de sang. _

_Comptant sur votre compréhension, je regrette de devoir agir si drastiquement en raison de votre manque de sérieux._

_ Cordialement,_

_Marth Victoire Désiré Lowell. »_

Cette fois, ce fut Eirika qui sortit brutalement de la pièce, la lettre froissée dans son poing serré...

Les jumeaux arrivèrent d'un même pas pressé, sans frapper, dans la chambre de la nouvelle Reine.

Elice se retourna, surprise par l'entrée fracassante de son mari et de sa belle-sœur.

- « QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CA ? » Clamèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

La princesse d'Altea se trouva nez à nez avec une enveloppe en bien piteux état qu'Eirika lui présenta violemment. Elice attrapa le papier du bout des doigts tant le document semblait dangereux et menaçant... Elle retira la lettre de son étui de papier et jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'expéditeur. La simple vue du nom de son frère laissait profiler maintes problèmes à l'horizon, qu'ils soient d'ordre politique, ou familial...

- « Et bien à première vue, je dirai qu'il s'agit d'une missive écrite par Marth expédiée à vos personnes et nullement à la mienne... » Rétorqua Elice refusant de se laisser intimider.

Très susceptible, Eirika s'offusqua un peu plus :

- « Oui mais tu te doutes bien que si on vient te la montrer c'est qu'il y a une raison ! D'un c'est justement parce que c'est Marth qui l'a rédigée, et de deux parce que peut-être que la situation n'est pas très drôle ! »

La princesse d'Altea ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

- « Ah... Donc cela fait plutôt deux raisons de venir me quérir aussi « agréablement », cependant je tiens à rappeler que je ne suis pas l'auteure de la lettre et que de ce fait, je n'ai pas à subir tes sautes d'humeur, Eirika... »

Faisant la moue, la princesse de Renais se calma tout de même quand elle se remémora la présence d'Ephraim dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas rare qu'elle ait des différends avec sa belle-sœur, mais les deux femmes évitaient soigneusement de se quereller en public... Étrangement, elles ne pouvaient pas se supporter... Elles ne se parlaient pas des masses mais rien que l'attitude de l'une suffisait à agacer l'autre au plus haut point... Même si Ephraim avait pu constater que sa sœur et sa femme n'avaient pas d'affinités, c'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à une chamaillerie à ciel ouvert.

- « Oui bon, enfin, tu m'as comprise ! Ton frère nous adresse une lettre fort déplaisante, il est donc logique que je te demande quelques explications ! » Réfuta Eirika.

- « Malheureusement, je ne suis pas toujours ta logique, qui, qu'on se le dise, est quelques fois bancale ! Est-ce simplement parce que je suis l'aînée de Marth que tu te permets de me parler sur ce ton ? C'est grotesque ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais au courant de ses plans tu sais ! Donc si tu montes sur tes grands chevaux sous prétexte qu'être sa sœur suffit à faire de moi sa complice, redescends tout de suite, tu fais fausse route... » Objecta Elice avec un calme déconcertant. Eirika haussa les épaules mais n'ajouta rien sous peine de laisser exploser sa colère à tort... Ephraim brisa le blanc qui s'installa consécutivement :

- « Calmez-vous... Non en fait si nous venons te voir Elice c'est bien évidemment parce que l'auteur désagréable de cette lettre outrageante est ton frère... Je ne sais pas comment t'exposer calmement les faits car leur simple évocation suffit à me donner des envies de meurtres... » Le roi s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase, visiblement en train d'essayer de garder son sang froid.

- « Allons, allons... Si seulement vous me laissiez tranquillement lire cette méchante lettre, alors je pourrais peut-être être en mesure de comprendre la situation, voire de vous aider, et ainsi, tu n'aurais pas à t'écorcher les lèvres en me dévoilant les causes de ta fureur. » Déclara hautainement Elice en retirant une nouvelle fois le document des mains fermes de la princesse de Renais.

Elle haussa un sourcil au fur et à mesure que ses yeux bleus pâles parcouraient la missive. Une fois sa lecture achevée, elle releva la tête en direction des jumeaux et se mordit la lèvre :

- « Euh... Oups ? » Tenta t-elle.

- « Ouais, « oups » ouais... » grommela Eirika les bras croisés.

- « Sérieusement, j'espère que c'est une blague ! » Lança Ephraim.

- « Comment dire... Je ne pense pas qu'il plaisante... » Corrigea Elice.

A nouveau, un silence s'abattit dans la salle et Ephraim porta une main à son front, fermant les yeux comme pour contenir sa colère. Eirika quant à elle, y arriva moins bien, agrippa brutalement Elice par le poignet, et la traîna dans le couloir sous les yeux interrogateurs d'Ephraim qui n'arrêta pourtant pas sa sœur.

Avec violence, elle poussa Elice à l'intérieur d'une des chambres et l'enferma à clé. Appuyée derrière la porte, elle s'adressa à sa belle sœur :

- « Je sais très bien que tu es de mèche, ça fait longtemps que je t'observe, tu m'as toujours semblé louche et malveillante. Tu resteras là dedans jusqu'à ce que Marth s'explique et s'excuse ! »

Elice ne s'indigna pas, c'était inutile. Eirika ne voudrait rien entendre et elle ne voulait pas s'abaisser à son niveau en haussant le ton, cela ne lui ressemblerait pas, elle qui avait un calme à toute épreuve. Cependant, la princesse Alteanne ne put s'empêcher de médire intérieurement sur Eirika, qu'elle trouvait idiote et brutale. « Même pas capable d'aligner deux mots correctement, ni de raisonner plus de trois secondes... » Pensa t-elle, en allant s'asseoir dans un des nombreux fauteuils de la pièce, prête à patienter quelques heures, le temps qu'Ephraim se décide à mettre un terme aux folies de sa sœur, ou plutôt, le temps que Marth apprenne ce qui lui était arrivé, ce qui serait synonymes d'ennuis pour la famille royale de Renais...


End file.
